Merlyn, a Legend
by tuttycute
Summary: What if a regular Earth girl was destined to be on Earth? What if she was meant to be Merlin? Sorry, MerLYN? What'll happen when she is sucked into a book and into the Merlin world? Will she be mentally shattered by the whole ideal? Will she fall for someone? Who knows, but how will such a small and frail girl like her survive in a world of mythical beasts and creatures? FEM MERLIN
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: BBC OWNS ****MERLIN****. I DO NOT. Hey guys…I love Merlin, and was ( SPOILER ALERT ) devastated when a main character died in the fifth season. I cried so hard…but this story will be for all of you grieving Merlin fans, with this epic story I shall be updating at least once a week. The beginning may be a bit boring :P but it's pretty good, and funny, in my opinion. I hope that you really enjoy this. Read on, and review. ENJOY**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: MERLYN**_

* * *

"Si, Abuelita." I murmured, slipping into my native tongue as I went to fetch a pail of water from the well outside, ignoring the usual stares of the neighbors as their eyes caught my pale skin that never was able to tan, even after hours in the strawberry farm with Abuelo. I wiped a bead of sweat from my brow as I pulled the string that made the pail come up, and sighed in relief as I actually managed to get it on the first try this time. I was tiny, for only seventeen.

My family was quite large, and it was rare to ever get peace and quiet, with my four younger brothers and my mom and dad. Papá and Mamá were always at work, bustling to get money that we didn't even need. We were a wealthy family, and we were spoiled rotten. We were blessed, and I was grateful for it, but I sometimes felt like I wasn't important in my family. I never had to do anything to help around the house- we had maids, and people never purposely wanted me to do anything. My appearance led to criticism of my endurance, I guess. I spent most of my time at my grandparents house, about three to four times a week, because I hated to feel left out; which I was, most of the time, as I said. I didn't just go there to escape, however. I liked to make sure that they were healthy and glowing, helping Abuelita clean up, and Abuelo around the farm- I also did not mind the delicious food my grandmother would cook for me and Abuelo, and liked that I was spoiled, since my brothers didn't mind staying home while I went away. I slept over about three to four times a week.

"Here you are, Abuelita." I said, placing the pail on the counter. They live in America, but my grandparents lived in Mexico for a while, and taught my parents the customs and languages of our ancestors when they moved to America together. We were in the country, a small town called Eden in the state of Florida, where the neighbors looked out for each other, at least where my grandparents lived. There were many other Mexicans here. But the neighbors kind of rejected me, shying away from me when they saw me escape my small house. I didn't blame them…

My skin was very pale; too pale. My parents both had naturally tanned skin, and so did my grandparents, and was even more tanned from the hours spent under the harsh sun's rays. Basically, I'm what's called an albino. My hair has the same thickness and darkness, to my parents' relief, and I did have some of their facial features, so it wasn't too unbelievable when I introduced them as my parents. But even with that, my eyes were bright green-blue. Even though I spent most of my time outdoors, climbing trees and helping my grandfather with the farm, I still wished to remain indoors, to get away from the harsh stares of my own people. It also hurt when I went to school, where students and even teachers questioned my parents whereabouts.

"I can sense that you are feeling sad again, nieta. Tell Abuelita what is wrong." She said in her thick Spanish accent, taking the pail from me. I followed her to the stove, where she filled the pot with the water, starting the boil.

"What are you making, Abuelita?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. She sighed, but answered me.

"I am boiling rice for enchiladas." She said. I nodded, glad that she let me change the path of our topic, but still obviously concerned.

When Abuelita dismissed me, I went to my room that my grandparents let me stay in when I slept over, which was, as I said earlier, quite often. I plopped down onto my simple bed, somehow always finding it more comfy than my expensive bed and mattress at my own house. I came here to escape the boring simplicity of my own home; not that my parents actually cared. They were happy to let me stay with my grandparents... almost _relieved,_ but Abuelita always made me go home after a few days, not wanting me to spend too much time away from my parents. I was always disappointed, for my parents blately ignored me for all of my life, but followed her wishes with no complaint. It was just something she believed in. I huffed as I stuffed my face into my pillow. I was bored, something that usually never happened in the busy small town and house that my grandparents stayed in. I always offered help to the neighbors, though they always declined, shying away from me. Now that I really thought about it…not many people liked me much. They seemed almost frightened of me, for some reason. Distant. Though I have never understood why; me, of all people, should be the very opposite of intimidating.

I rubbed my temples as I thought deeper and deeper.

I eventually gave in, and went to my Abuelita's room, expecting to find her there, but noticed that she was missing. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Abuelita? Where are you?" I called out, glancing around the room. I sighed. Maybe she went outside.

I didn't look for her, but instead glanced at the giant bookshelf that was in a dark corner in Abuelita's room. I decided to grab a book from the shelf, and walked dimly over to the darkening corner. I tried to pull out an interesting book, but gasped when my fingers could not pick it up. In fact, I couldn't pull it out at all, and the books were not tightly packed together. I was about to shrug off the ordeal, blame it on my slightly off mind, but then stubbed my toe as I turned to do so, yelping at the throb of pain. I backed into the shelf, but became absolutely silent as the shelf was turning.

Literally turning.

I closed my eyes, praying to Dios that I wouldn't be sent to Narnia or something, but then realized, with a dumb glint, that there was a closet involved with that.

Instead, when I opened my eyes, I gazed in wonder at a large library. Not just any one. It was vast, with maroon colored carpeting, and rows and rows of bookshelves, that looked like they were literally endless. A tiny grin plastered my pale face as I ran off, laughing at my sudden discovery. That moment of joy was cut off, though, when I turned behind me to find the turning bookshelf vanished.

I took in a deep breath, trying not to panic as I verified my situation. I then sat down on the plush carpeting of the supernatural library, putting my face in my hands. I could've stopped this, if I hadn't of been stupid enough to have enough nosiness to explore a mysterious bookshelf that was in a rather dark corner of Abuelita's large room.

"Shit!" I yelled out, a curse leaving my lips.

"I have not taught you to speak such nasty words, Marilyn." I gasped, and covered my mouth when I heard Abuelita's voice echo through the library. I stood up, and breathed out a breath of relief when I saw her standing in front of me, an unknown emotion passing through her eyes. I ran up to her, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Abuelita! Have you gotten stuck here too? I _will_ find a way out; I promise. We will come out safe and healthy." I said, already beginning to go to a row of bookshelves. I flinched in surprise when Abuelita roughly grabbed my arm, much strength for such an old woman.

"You cannot leave, Marilyn." She said in a strict voice. I began to worry at the serious tone in her voice. I backed away from her, a bit scared.

"What do you mean?" I murmured, wincing as my back hit the dusty shelf of a bookshelf. She motioned for me to follow her, and I did.

We seemed to be walking straight forever, until she stopped, turning into a row, and stopping at the second shelf to the right, pulling out an old book. I glanced cautiously at her as she blew dust from its cover, revealing a very thick, worn book, with torn, yellowing pages, and cracks in the leather cover. She opened it for me to see, and I gasped as I saw the illustration in it.

"T-that's me?" I said, not meaning for it to come out as a question. It was obviously me. She nodded, her serious stance not fading.

"Marilyn. You are not meant to be on this planet. This universe. You belong in Camelot, and your name, is Merlyn."

…The hell…

"What the hell, Abuelita?" I said, not caring about my language. I then took a deep breath, cursing to myself. Abuelita has probably lost her mind, with how old she is. She might've been here for hours, and me not know it.

"Come, Abuelita. I'll find a way outta here, even if it will-"

"NO." she said sternly, making me jump at how loud her deep voice was. I released my hold on her arm. She sighed, and motioned for me to look in the book.

"You are a wizard, Merlyn. You-"

"My name is Marilyn." I interrupted, causing Abuelita to glare at me. I'd never seen this side of my grandma before. Her stare silenced me quickly.

"Now, as I was saying," she said, sending another look at me, "you are a great sorceress, placed in the wrong world. Your parents do not have a real connection to you because, in a way, you are not their child. You are Hunith's. She is your mother in Ealdor, awaiting your return to the small village. You will find out more as you journey through. You will be in the forest, a few miles from Camelot. I hope that you finally get the sense of belong as you ceased to have here."

With that, my grandmother pushed me into the book.

"OH MY GOD! Ahórreme! Ahórreme!" I screamed as I fell into a seemingly black pit. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying to God that I would be okay.

* * *

Suddenly, when I saw that I was about to plop on the grass, I wished for myself to stop.

And I did.

I stared at the ground that I was now hovering right about, my nose skimming a blade of bright green grass. I flopped on the ground, my face being covered in dirt and grass. I sat up, scanning my surroundings. Did I just stop myself from falling to my death? Why would Abuelita put me in such danger? How the hell did she even do it? I don't even know how to properly use magic, if she is even right. I sighed in relief when I saw my backpack, pulling out my cell phone. I dialed 911, but my phone wouldn't even dial. In fact, the whole thing shut off. No service towers, it said. Not like the police would've believed me, anyway.

_"Help,"_ I imagined, already seeing the scenario in my head.

_"I am in an unknown forest and I'm completely lost."_

_"Slow down, breathe. Relax. Deep breath in, and out. Deep breath in, and out. Now, how did you come across the forest? Are you camping?"_

_"Hopefully, I won't be camping in tonight, but no, I'm not. You see, I went to my grandma's room and got sucked through this magic bookshelf. My grandma magically sent me through this dusty old book that was in the library that was in the bookshelf, and I ended up here."_

_"...What? If you're going to prank call the police, do it right. Isn't that a wardrobe or something? And, actually, if you think this is true, I know exactly what type of help you need."_

I groaned, flopping onto the ground, wiping the dirt and grass sediments from my face. What now? I have no signal, and I am in a creepy forest.

_Camelot_

I jumped at the whispery voice that I heard from nowhere. Am I hearing voices? I didn't realize I was shaking tremendously with fear until I dropped my cell phone due to my trembling hands. I then looked down, and shrieked. I was in a pair of brown leather pants, tan robing, and a blue, worn-out scarf, along with a dark red sash and brown boots. It looked manly…but feminine, since it hugged my nonexistent curves snugly. What happened to my jeans? Why I sighed, running a hand through my hair, as I began to trudge my way through the forest, and being abnormally clumsy, tripping over roots, loose branches, and sometimes just mid air when there was nothing even in my way.

I slapped at my arm as I felt an insect crawl on me. Great. Not only have I been walking for about an hour, but now it was starting to get dark. I can admit gladly that I was really scared. I inhaled a deep, shaky breath in an attempt to stay calm. Hence the word attempt. I was about to give up hope when I saw a city in the distance. Yes! A phone tower might be there. Or, better yet, a police station. Maybe I could leave out all the details and just request a ride home or something. Maybe I could find a taxi, depending on what city...crap. I don't have any money. But as I got closer, my eyes widened. Was there a huge Renaissance Festival going on?

Because it looked like there was a huge castle in the city. And boy, did they make it look realistic.

Regardless, I ran up to the large archway that was guarded by two 'guards'. This was the most realistic festival _ever_…but right now, I need to see if I can get to a phone. I need to see how far I am from home...

"Excuse me, _fair maiden,_" I said, putting up quote signs as I said this, but not receiving a look of humor as I thought. Instead, the lady looked at me like I was crazy.

"Do you have a cell phone I could use? Or do you know anywhere around here that has one?" she nodded, but looked like she didn't quite understand my question.

"What is a 'phone', Miss?"

…

"What? Oh, you're in character, okay. I'll leave you to your job…don't wanna be caught slacking by the boss, eh?" I said, patting her on the shoulder, my backpack slapping against my back. She continued to stare at me in confusion and slight fright as I made my tiny self through the busy town. I didn't want to admit that I had a slight suspicion that everything was real, and happening, and that it wasn't a Renaissance Fair. I had to try to keep my sanity.

_Gaius is waiting. Your letter is in your backpack._

Alright. Officially loco.

Though I was kind of freaked out, I couldn't help but smile at the whole thing. There were lots of people hustling and bustling around, some carrying large baskets on carts, some at stands. Children were running around, and others were just walking quickly. It was very cool, and reminded me a bit of the old-fashioned town my grandparents lived in. I had a slight panic attack when I saw no normal-dressed people, or a Ticket Booth. Maybe it's in the back. Maybe people just love this Festival a lot.

Yeah. I'll go with that.

I continued to walk around, and looked curiously at the large crowd forming, and a trumpet sound and drums rang through the air. I made my way through the crowd, having to push to even get through. I stood on my tiptoes to see the action.

"This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic."

I looked in the direction of the British voice, and saw a guy with chainmail and a red cape standing at the top of a balcony. He must've been the 'king', since I saw a shiny, golden crown on top of his balding head.

_He is King Uther. That bloody bastard._

I flinched at the voice in my head. Why do I have a bad feeling that I will see something I will not have the stomach for? I gasped when the King announced himself as Uther Pendragon. The Voice was right. Oh god. Lawdy. Did he just say that magic was banned? This show was pretty good; really realistic. My eyebrows furrowed as I saw the man kneel at a log in the center of a platform where everyone was crowded around it. How would they pull this off for the show? Would they do a magic trick or something? Not do it?

I got my answer as the axe-weilding man chopped the man's head clean off.

I broke out in a sweat, trying to breathe as I panted wildly. I just saw someone die. Someone just got beheaded. This can't be real. A wrinkly old lady started to cry, and threatened Uther. I gasped when she disappeared into thin air. Literally.

_Show Gaius the letter in your sack_

I rushed into the castle, not able to force myself to watch what happened next. This was way too much for me to handle. This is definitely not a Renissance Fair...have I been transported through _fucking time_? ...S'cuse my language, but oh my _god!_ I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself down as I asked someone where Gaius's place was in the castle. Maybe he'd help me. The Voice hasn't been wrong so far... and I feel so alone. This is too much for me. I am only seventeen. I can't be going through this. It has to be a dream...yeah, maybe I just fell asleep on my bed and dreamed all of this up. It must be a really long lucid dream, with how realistic everything looks and stuff. I mean, magic? I accepted the somehow unbelieving theory in an attempt to keep my sanity.

I entered a room with tables full of colorful potion glasses and scientific equipment. I leaned in closer to one, marveling at the stuff. I then turned to see an old man reaching for a shelf on top of a set of stairs.

Was he Gaius?

"Gaius?" I questioned clearly. He began to turn around, but fell right through the flimsy stair railing. Without knowing how the hell I did it, I froze him in the air, my will of trying to save him somehow working. I then moved the bed underneath him as he plopped onto it instead of the hard, unforgiving ground.

"What did you just do?" the old man breathed out. He must be Gaius, since he responded to my calling. I couldn't help but feel cheated as I noticed that, unfortunately, the old man was taller than me as well, like most people.

"Err," I murmured, not really knowing how to answer. I began to get scared again. I saw a man get beheaded for using magic. This old man may turn me in, regardless of if I saved his life or not. Oh my god. I breathed in a deep breath in an attempt to calm down; not just because panicking is never good in a bad situation, but because I am lucid dreaming. I shouldn't be scared if it's just a dream.

I. Am. Lucid. Dreaming.

"Tell me." He demanded, finally getting up.

"Um." I said lamely.

"If anyone had seen that-"

"Err, it wasn't me..." I said in a rush after seeing what happened to the man earlier for using magic.

"Where did you learn how to do it?"

"Nowhere." I said bluntly.

"How is it that you know magic?"

"I don't."

"Where did you study it?"

"I didn't." I said calmly.

"Are you lying to me, girl?" he muttered questioningly, inching closer. I shook my head. I really _didn't_ study it.

"What should I say?" I asked.

The truth." He said confidently.

Uh oh.

"I was born with this stuff. Magic, I mean." I said awkwardly, motioning to myself.

"Who are you?" he said, probably wondering this the whole time.

"I'm Marilyn." I answered automatically.

_Merlyn_

"I mean, I'm Merlyn." I corrected, following the weird Voice's directions again. Well, it hasn't let me down yet. What else do I have to lose, anyway? I'll probably be put in the stocks in a week, with my poor knowledge.

"Hunith's son? I thought that you'd be a boy! And you're not meant to be here until Wednesday!" he said, laughing. I chuckled a fake chuckle nervously. At least he isn't suspicious. I reached into my bag, and, boom, a letter was in my hands, the Voice correct.

"I have a letter." I confirmed.

Suddenly, I twirled in a circled, flapping my arms around and blinking my eyes rapidly. This dream should be over now. I stopped spinning, and instead of seeing my bedroom or candyland, I was still in the lab.

I gulped heavily.

I began to panic. I'm stuck here. I am not lucid dreaming. My hyperventilating got interrupted when Gaius cleared his throat. Oh yeah. He's still there.

...Well, that was a great first-impression.

* * *

I walked to my room as the sun finally set, sitting on my new bed. Would I be here for long? Or was this like a mini-vacation gone wrong? I sighed, rubbing my temples with my hands. I have the hugest headache on the planet. Maybe a good night's rest will do me some good. I can worry about being serious about finding a way home or something tomorrow...but should I even try? I don't know anybody, except for Gaius, whom I barely know anyway, and you have no idea how freaky that is. It's not like being the new girl at your school, or moving out into the city. I have been placed on an entire different _universe_. A different _world_. Out of thousands, millions, billions, trillions, an impossible number of planets, stars, galaxies, and people... I am completely alone.

And that scares me.

I roughed up my hair with my hands, and walked over to my small window, and placing a stool below it, and hopped up onto it so I see clearly. I opened it up, breathing in the fresh, night air. It was much better than home, where the air smelt polluted and manufactured, for some reason, even in the most country towns. A slight breeze whipped against my face, tickling the sensitive skin there. I have to be brave. Maybe this is a test. Maybe it's a punishment; though I don't remember doing anything vaguely wrong. Maybe this _was_ just a dream... Maybe not.

* * *

I gazed at my 'breakfast' with a bit of uncertainty, sniffing the squishy white oats. It smelt like nothing…I yawned as I ate it, anyway, without complaint. I'm just glad that Gaius is feeding me, and providing me with a place to live. The bed was really stiff, the draft was chilling, the blankets were thin, and the food wasn't that good, but I still really appreciated it. This might sound a bit out of character, at least for how well you know me so far, but I am a complainer. And I know it. I always find something to complain about. So my thoughts a few seconds ago were a complete 180 for me. I am usually pretty selfless, but I have my humane selfishness at times. I felt more at home in this simple place than my rich home. I put my hair up in a loose high ponytail, putting my hooded tan robe over my head. I saw Gaius knock down a pail of water, and I instinctively froze it. I stared at the frozen-in-time bucket, the water pouring out frozen, too. Gaius gasped, looking at me as I looked at him

."The hell?" I said, awed with my own hidden knowledge. The bucket immediately dropped after I said that.

Gandalf tisked at my language.

"How did you do that?"

I snorted.

"Did it sound like I did when I used foul language?" I said sarcastically, which received me a painful hit to the arm.

"Ow!" I muttered, examining my fragile skin that would most likely bruise from the simple hit.

"It just happened." I murmured, properly answering his question.

"You can help me until I find some paid work for you." he muttered. My eyes lightened up a bit. I actually liked being put to work, though I did poorly at physical things. I just liked to help people. I grabbed a mop to start cleaning up the puddle that the bucket made, nodding my thanks to Gaius, but internally frowning. So, what now? Will I just live as a regular commoner in a kingdom? It would be an adventure, though it seemed so little to others. I grinned when Gaius gave me an errand to run, making me drop the mop in excitement. He raised a brow.

"I just like to help out." I said, explaining my spaz attack. He shook his head, but looked amused.

"Hollyhock and feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwen. He's blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once." I nodded, about to go search for the patients, but was stopped. He handed me a delicious-looking pastry. I grinned, and hugged him, making him surprised, but chuckle and hug me back. I would much rather that than that gruel stuff I had. It looked more filling, too.

"And Merlyn," he said, taking the mop. "I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed."

I snorted, but nodded seriously.

"Trust me, I found that out quickly when a man was beheaded right in front of me."

* * *

I chewed on a piece of the pastry Gaius gave me, looking for the patients I was assigned to give the potions to. After asking around, I eventually ended up at a dark wooden door in the bricked castle walls. I knocked politely, and an old man answered the door, his eyes nearly glued shut.

"I brought you your medicine." I said quietly, feeling like I shouldn't speak too loud. I put the small bottle of yellow liquid into his hands, since he couldn't see very well, and before I got the chance to warn him, he gulped down the whole bottle. I let out a gulp of my own.

"Err, oh no…um, I'm sure it's fine." I said, though I was unsure. I hope he wasn't majorly injured, but I don't think so...Great job, Marilyn.

* * *

"Where's the target?" I heard a smooth, deep voice say loudly as I walked outside to find the next person. I frowned when I saw a man carrying a target.

"This'll teach 'em." The smooth person's voice said, cockily. I looked at the person and my jaw dropped to the ground at how beautiful he was. He had an amazingly defined jawline, two dimples in his cheeks, shiny honey-blonde hair, and plump, cherry-stained colored lips. From where I could see, I couldn't see his eye shade clearly, though I suspected that they were ocean blue.

I gasped when he threw a knife at the boy's target that he was holding over his body.

"Hey, hang on!" he cried. The men behind the bullying blonde laughed. I scoffed. Followers.

"Don't stop. I told you to keep moving." The blonde said with foolish authority. Who does he think he is, tormenting the poor boy? He shot another knife, telling him to run. I frowned as the boy struggled to keep up his target while the blonde threw knives at it. He must've been scared. That blonde could hit _him_.

My gushing about the handsome blonde went down about 99.9%.

I shuck my head, and turned around to continue walking. A pang of guilt shot through me when I heard the boy grunt. I know, I know, I am acting very selfish for just walking away, but...why get involved? I don't know anyone, I use magic, I know nothing about this country or world, I don't know why I'm here...does it sound like I should be arguing with someone? Or getting involved? I shouldn't have to play the hero. He'll get over it. He just has to grow a thicker skin is all. I had to when kids bullied me.

My nostrils flared when I heard the blonde's laughter again, and the young boy's cries.

I turned back around and started to run back to the boy, the fury of the blonde's actions boiling up again.

"Hey! You!" I shouted out when the boy's shield tumbled beneath me.

"You okay?" I murmured, crouching down toward the young man, who looked merely 15 or 16…taller than me, of course. I frowned when he just trembled, and wiped away a traitor tear from his cheek. I stood back up, glaring at the blonde bully. "Why would you think to do something like that? He could've gotten hurt." I said calmly. On the inside, I was furious- I knew how it was to be picked on. The handsome blonde turned toward me, a look of disbelief on his face. "What?" Blondie questioned, stepping closer to me. I rolled my eyes. Dumb blondes.

"I think you've had your fun, my friend. Poor guy's been taunted enough, dontcha think?" I asked, staring back into his 'intimidating' stare. He walked up to me, that cocky look on his face again.

"Do I know you?"

"No. I'm Merlyn…" I said, sticking my hand out for him to shake it.

"So I don't know you." He retorted in a smug voice. I angrily recoiled my hand back to my sides, and balled it into a fist. Does he always treat women like this?

"Guess not." I said quietly, but still firm as I glared into his-yup- beautiful clear blue eyes. It's ashamed for me to think that, after being so mean to someone, but I'm a seventeen year old girl. Cut me some slack.

"Yet you called me friend." Blondie said. I tisked, cocking my head to the side.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to. No friend of mine would be such an ass, like yourself, may I add." He laughed, actually amused by this. That made me even more angry. Why-how could he be so cruel? I turned around, trying to walk away from the situation before it got worse, with either me or him crumbled on the floor.

"Or I, one who could be so stupid. Tell me, Merlyn, do you know how to walk on your knees?" I ticked my head to the side, stroking my chin in pretend "deep thinking." I swear I saw Blondie's eyebrow twitch. A tiny sign that he might be capable of showing emotion.

"Nope." I answered shortly, trying to walk away again.

"Would you like me to help you?" he threatened, still amused.

I swiveled around, walking up to him. I glared at him, standing on my tiptoes to get as much eye-to-eye contact as I could.

"If I were you, I'd be hitting the curb." I threatened, though I really was a bit intimidated. I wasn't letting him get away with this, though. He chuckled, his pearly whites showing, and I couldn't help but notice the way two dimples, one on each side of his cherry lips, form at the action.

"Why? What are you gonna do to me?" he said, backing up confidently. I continued to glare, all signs of gushing now completely gone.

"Lots of shit if you don't shut your trap." I muttered out, my calm façade vanished. I raised my right leg, readying to use it if necessary.

"Be my guest. Come on. Come on!" he said, holding his arms out, like he was telling a dog to come here.

"You're actually inviting me to punch the living daylights out of you? You really haven't listened to me at all these last few minutes, have you?"

I threw my weak right arm at his face, and he fell for it, immediately reflexing to grab it. I then swung my right leg into his manhood as hard as I could, resulting in him falling to the ground in pain. I smirked as I heard his moans of pain. I turned to walk away when he put his hands roughly on my shoulders, forcing me to turn around.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that." He said calmly, as if I hadn't just kicked the shit out of his groin. He roughly grabbed my arms, holding them behind my back, and I weakly tried to get out of it. I held in a hiss as my frail arms started to bruise from his harsh hold on my arms and hands.

"Sick bastard! You aren't the king, and I don't know what's going on in that crazy brain of yours to think you are actually someone worth anyone's time!"

"Glad you aren't that daft. No, I am not the king. I'm his son," I stopped struggling as he leaned in to mutter into my ear, "Arthur."

* * *

A single tear ran along my cheeks, and I wiped it away angrily, and it wasn't from the stinky hay, dung, and feet smell of the prison cell I was being held hostage in. I hated that I cried when I got mad. I was not scared one bit of that dirty, filthy, cruel, bastard of a Prince, Arthur. Yeah, he kind of towers over me, which makes him seem a bit intimidating, but the bigger they are, the harder they fall. And I'd smirked evilly when I saw him walk with a limp when the guards came to arrest me. So he _hadn't _been okay after my kick. Okay…at least my leg is not as weak as I thought it would be.

_Merlyn. Merlyn. Merlyn._

"¿Qué demonios?!" I yelled out, scrambling away from my spot on the hay-filled prison cell I was in. I heard another voice in my head. Oh god. I can't be going crazy. I sighed when the voice stopped, but creased my forehead, looking at the spot again.

"Merlyn."

I jumped about a foot in the air, my hand going right to my chest. I released a breath when I saw it was just Gaius. Goly...

"Dios, Gaius! You scared the heck out of me!" I gasped, panting. Then I rushed to the bars of the cell, rushing to see my elderly guide. I then pouted as I got a lecture, but looked in slight confusion at the way he was able to barge in my cell, the guard not doing anything. Does that mean…

"Thank _goodness."_ I yelled out, interrupting Gaius as I jumped out of the stinky prison cell. He cleared his throat, glaring at me.

* * *

This isn't my idea of free, but oh well. I was in the stocks, something I predicted would happen in at least a week- I'd barely been here for 2 days. I squeezed my eyes as I was pelted with rotting fruits and veggies, spitting out a piece of lettuce that got into my mouth. I glared at Gaius, who was laughing at me. Traitor.

"Be right back, idiot!" one of the commoners said to me. I laughed with them, not angry, surprisingly. I just thought of myself as one of those midgets that worked the dunking booths at fairs; without pay, of course.

"I'm Guinevere, though most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." I looked to my right, a bit startled. It was a lady dressed in a light red dress and a bright crimson cape. She had dark brown curly hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, and tanned mocha skin. She was very pretty, and had that natural sort of beauty. No idea who Morgana is, but she must be important, since she used a formal title when speaking of her.

"I'm Ma-...Merlyn," I said. I stretched my hand from its stiff chained position in the stocks, and she reached over to shake it. "though the folks around here call me 'idiot'." She laughed at me, and I did too. It wasn't that bad, being in the stocks, especially when there was someone to talk to.

"I saw what you did. You were so brave. Though I'm glad you walked away…you weren't gonna beat him." I raised a brow. I technically already beat him…she probably didn't see me kick him, then.

"Oh, I could beat him." I said, thinking about my new magical powers.

"You think?" she asked, chuckling a bit as she cocked her head to the side. "Because you don't look like one of these big muscly kind of fellows." I felt my brow touch my hairline.

"Thanks?" I said, not meaning for it to come out as a question. She gasped, a hand flying to her mouth.

"No, no! I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just that Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save-the-world kind of men. And, well…" she trailed off from her babbling. I cocked my head to the side.

"And well…?" I said.

"You don't look like that." She said bluntly. I laughed at her honesty.

"Probably because I'm _not_ a man."

"Oh my…I am so sorry miss!" she said, gasping again. I chuckled, shaking my head. It was nice how she really did seem sincerely sorry.

"I was just pulling your leg. It's all good, Gwen- I mean, it's alright." I said, quickly correcting my modern slang. She smiled, breathing out a breath of relief. I then saw the people come back, with baskets of more fruit and veggies.

"I appreciate the company, but my fans are awaiting." I said, sighing dramatically. She laughed at my antics, and waved goodbye to me as I was hit with more fruits and veggies. Was that pomegranate that I tasted just now?

* * *

"God, the stocks aren't that bad. I don't know why some people complain so much!"

"It can be quite a trauma when you are left in the stocks overnight, with no food or water." Gaius said, still chuckling from the events from earlier. I gulped.

"I'm glad I was only there for an hour or two, then." He smiled, patting me on the back as he wrapped up my sore wrists. My skin broke easily, and being in the stocks and chains scrubbed them red and raw. I thanked him, and went on to eat my gruel. I'd never been more thankful to eat it then I did right now. I was so hungry.

"Merlyn, do you know what your mother said about you?" he asked, watching me eat my gruel. I began to choke, and he patted my back.

Um…

"She said that I'm special." I made up, hoping it was true. I felt really bad. Maybe I could tell him sometime. To my extreme relief, he nodded in agreement.

"What you use in magic is elemental and instinctive. It is amazing." I nodded, swallowing a bit of flavorless gruel.

"Why did Uther ban magic, anyway?" I asked curiously. Gaius shook his head, sighing.

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time, throwing the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, including the dragons." I began to choke again. This man was gonna kill me with this stuff.

"There are dragons here? He killed all of them?" I asked, coughing. Gaius nodded with a sad glint in his eyes.

"There was one dragon that he chose not to kill, keeping it as an example." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "He imprisoned it in the cave deep beneath the castle, where no one can free it."

He keeps a fire-breathing dragon under his castle? Smart- note the sarcasm.

"Want some vegetables with that?" he joked, changing the subject, referring to seeing me get pelted with rotten fruits and veggies. In factuality, I actually wouldn't mind some veggies. Gruel wasn't very filling. I smiled, but it didn't really reach my eyes.

"I know you're still angry with me. I am sorry, not just to you, but to me, for how stupid I was being, tussling with the Prince of Camelot…though he's more of a Prince of Assholes."

Gaius nodded, ignoring my last comment, and accepted my apology over our morning breakfast.

* * *

I walked through the halls of the castle, going to Lady Helen's room to give her something for her voice. Gaius said that she came from a very far place just to sing at some feast or something. She must sound really good. I am actually kind of excited; though it means I'll have to see that bratty prince again. I entered her room and was immediately overwhelmed with the chills. It was just creepy, though it looked completely normal. Maybe it's just the voices in my head getting to me, though I hadn't heard them in a while, thank Dios. I placed the yellow-liquid-bearing bottle on her desk when I saw a straw doll. It had beads around the neck and waist. I picked it up, somehow sensing that there was something off about it. I twisted it around, getting a good look at it. I put it down, huffing out a stressed breath. What am I doing, going through people's stuff? She might have a daughter. I then noticed a large book next to it, and I got that same eerie feeling about it. I picked it up. It was dusty, dark, and had a key and lock on it. I looked behind my back to make sure no one was looking, and continued to view its exterior. I heard the door slam, and I quickly put the book on the desk, and saw a lady in a purple gown and long dark hair come in.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded. I swallowed, thinking quick.

"I'm here to deliver your remedy for your voice whenever you sing tonight, though I am absolutely positive that you wouldn't need it, anyway, for you are very gifted, as I've been told. I am very excited to hear you sing for myself. I hear that you've arrived from very far away? I came here, too, a few days ago. It was a long journey, for me at least, but I am sure you got to sleep in a tent and have guards-"

"Enough, servant. You are dismissed." Bingo. Exactly how I'd hoped she reacted. If I reacted like I was an excited buffoon, she wouldn't suspect me of anything, which she didn't, thanks to my awesomeness. I smirked a bit at her annoyed and tired voice, pulled on my hood, and quickly escaped from the creepy lady's room.

I sighed as I walked out of the castle into the fresh sunny air, inhaling deeply as I walked quickly. What should I do about the lady? Maybe I should tell Gaius about her...but it's not like she was hurting anyone. She's probably just a weird woman. I rolled my eyes as I passed Prince Asswipe.

"How's that knee-walking coming along?" he taunted, dressed in a dark grey tunic, some arm armor, and black leggings. He was still gorgeous, but I could not possibly be attracted to someone as foul as him. Ignore him, Marilyn. Ignore him, Marilyn.

"Oh, don't run away!" he said teasingly. I swiveled around, marching up to him.

"From you?" I questioned. I rolled my eyes again. I didn't have the time nor energy for his ignorance and extremely large ego.

"Thank God. Thought you were deaf as well as dumb. Oh no; Merlin's got a wound?" He said sarcastically, a sneer on his handsome face, uglying it as he pointed to my wrapped wrists.

"You're calling me dumb? I didn't run away from you. I simply ignored you, trying to be the bigger person; which is ashamed, since I am sure you are a few years older than me, give or take. And you are an ass, by the way. Just didn't know you were a royal one." I shot back, smirking at his shocked face. Why was he so stupid? "Aww, your followers don't look like they're helping, do they? And if you are so sad, go get your daddy's men to come and defend you. They're the big guys, don't worry." I taunted in a baby-voice, my lip pouting.

He laughed, making me sneer at his cockiness.

"I could take you apart with one blow."

"And I could get you with _less_ than that!" I snapped, actually snapping my fingers. He laughed harder at my determination and anger, angering me further.

"You sure?" he asked, sure of himself. I began to take off my long over-tunic, leaving me in an off-white, ripped long sleeved shirt and a dark brown leather vest. I made sure to keep on my hood. I backed up a bit, but kept my chin up as he began to twirl a large metal stick in the air, with a chain and spiked ball on the end, twirling it threateningly around in the air. Someone else handed me one, too.

"Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Dang. You must've been training in the _womb _with how big your ego is. Tell me, how long have you been training to be a sissy?" he laughed, still not taking my insult to heart, which annoyed me. I'd been throwing out some real eye-breakers.

"You can't address me like that." He said, like it was a fact. It probably was, but was I really going to follow that rule? I laughed, mocking his stupid laugh.

"I am sorry. How long have you been training to be a fucking asshole, my Lord?" I was furious. I have been sent to another time period beyond my will. I may sound okay...but on the inside, I have been scared crapless...He finally cracked at that, turning to laugh with his followers, and swung the spiked ball at me. I ducked, gasping a bit. I backed away as he was walking towards me, swinging the ball in front of me.

"Come on then, _Mer_lin!" he said, still thinking that I was a boy. I began to furrow my brow, realizing I couldn't get out of this one. The chain of my own weapon got caught in a cage. I abandoned my own weapon, leaving him to whip the cage instead of myself, just in time. I backed up more, tripping mercifully as I finally tripped over a fruit cart. If I had trouble with balance on a flat field, walking forward, imagine how it was for me now. He whipped a few fruits, and I crawled out of the small space between the cart and the wall as Arthur jumped over the cart. I ran more, realizing that he was out for my meat. I tripped over a bag of flour, and Arthur cornered me.

"You're in trouble now." He chuckled in a rather deep voice. I shook my head of the sudden dozy moment of his husky voice, and quickly though to myself, _I want his chain to get stuck in that hook._ I stared at the hooks, and, to my joy, they fused together, and Arthur's twirling weapon got stuck in it. When I scrambled up, he seemed to get the chains out too, to my disappointment. I began to back up again, and pushed a block of wood in front of him, making him cry out in pain as he stubbed his toe. I laughed, actually beginning to enjoy embarrassing him, especially since a crowd was now watching, gasping at the suspense moments and cheering. I then ducked when he tried to whip me with the spiked ball furiously, probably embarrassed now. He whipped something else in place of me, and with magic, I pulled a rope out, making him trip over it. I laughed when he finally fell on a pile of sacks of grain, and I picked up my abandoned weapon, laughing harder as I cornered him.

"Give up yet?" I taunted. I threw my weapon to the ground, grinning at my victory. I wasn't really gonna hit him. Not just because I didn't want to be thrown in jail, or worse, executed, but I actually couldn't find the heart to hit him with the spiked ball. His ego knocked down a few pegs was more than enough.

I turned around, throwing my arms up in victory as I turned, facing the crowd, but my face darkened when I saw Gaius, shaking his head in disapproval. I mouthed out a sorry to him. He just shook his head again. I then furrowed my brows when he pointed furiously for me to turn around. I felt someone punch my butt, making me turn around.

"HEY!" I yelled. I turned to see Arthur, smiling viciously, and threw the spiky-ball-ended whip at my waist, making me fall, and again at my right shoulder. I screamed out in pain, literally screamed, and immediately put my hands to the bleeding wound in my waist, instinctively crouching to the ground as I was unable to stand alone. The sudden movement made the pain worse, especially since I was bending, but I couldn't stand up. I couldn't move my shoulder, and screamed at the burning pain it made when I tried to do so. My mouth opened, and I couldn't even form words or a hiss at the pain, falling to the ground in a hump. I bowed my head, a tear running down my cheek that I didn't want the others to see. I glared at Arthur, more hate than I ever thought I could feel, but gasped, hissing at my waist.

"You bastard. Now I know how you really treat your people." He said nothing, just gaped at me in shock. I held in another scream and settled for hissing as Gaius pulled me up, putting his hand on my waist, the side that wasn't wounded with a chunky flesh-wound from the spiked ball. "Wait!" I heard the prince call, but I said nothing, and was almost literally dragged to the physician's.

* * *

"Please, hold still. Almost done." I winced, hissing as Gaius rubbed a stinging liquid on my wounds. I held my towel as best as I could over my small torso, hissing whenever Gaius touched my wound. I held in my tears, though I woldn't be upset if some did slip out. This was some painful stuff. I breathed a sigh of relief when he finally wrapped a big linen wrap around my entire mid-section, across my belly button, and wrapped up my right shoulder.

"Please, don't say I told you so." I begged, sensing a lecture coming. He nodded in understandment. It's not that I was being immature and didn't want to hear…I just really wanted to be alone. I went to my bed at night, only to hear my name being called again. I sat up, ignoring the pain in my shoulder and waist, slowly getting out of bed. I pulled on my hood, tiptoeing as much as I could past the sleeping Gaius. Something was pulling me towards this dragon. I scowled in a bit of disgust and amusement when Gaius picked his nose when I knocked down a beaker…I guess everyone does it, but it was still gross to see.

I ran down the stairs, creeping past the guards who were playing dice. I lit up a torch, and heard the moaning of my voice get louder as I walked down the dark stairs. Err, more like limped down the stairs. I was being called, and I _had_ to go to it. It's like I was being forced. I looked around as I reached a cliff, looking out into the deep cave.

"Where are you at, waking me up so late, man?" I complained, but there was seriousness in my nonchalant voice. I nearly pissed my pants when a giant dragon almost immediately appeared in front of me. I jumped in surprise, yelping. "Holy mother of pearl!" I exclaimed, looking at the massive beast.

"I'm here." It said. That time, I'm pretty sure I felt a droplet come out.

"If you go rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon, which you pretty much are, I will piss my pants." I spat, trembling a bit; even though I technically already peed on myself.

"I will not harm you, child, for you are far too important. I am also chained." The brownish-yellow dragon lifted up his left foot for me to see the thick chain around the ankle. "How small you are for such a great destiny." He observed, making me fidget. Destiny? "Your gift, Merlyn, was given to you for a reason." I felt my knees creak below me. What? Call me a scaredy-cat if you want, but after all those times of dreaming of meeting fictional beasts from books, I suddenly changed my mind.

"Y-you have the wrong person. I am not even from this world." I said, feeling tingly at finally telling someone that. The dragon shook its massive head.

"No, you were born in Ealdor, Merlyn. You were taken by a witch, and you were thrown into another universe, being reborn by another. It is why you never fit in, why your parents seemed oblivious to your existence at times. They were not your real parents, nor were they meant to be, Merlyn." I sighed.

"This is the Arthurian legends? I've heard all of this before. Don't know why I didn't realized sooner. It seems different, though..."

The dragon roared, making me jump again.

"No, child." He said firmly.

"Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion." I rolled my eyes. What'd this have to do with my destiny? I want nothing to do with that little…brat.

"Right." I said, asking him to continue. Hey, if I haven't lost my mind this far, may as well see what'll make me crack, though I'm pretty sure not much would make you go loco after seeing and talking with a talking dragon, being sent to a Medieval world through a mysterious library book in your grandma's room, and being in the_ real_ stocks.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."

"One, of course he'll have enemies; he's a brat. And two, I don't see the connection that ties me with him; A.K.A. my destiny." I said, a bit annoyed and worried.

"Everything!" the dragon said, ignoring my first question. Gosh, you know you're annoying when a talking dragon ignores you. "Without you, Arthur will never succeed, and there will be no Albion."

"'Kay, as much as I'd like to believe you, oh powerful and wise dragon of the cave, I really can't digest or believe that I am the right Merlyn. You've got this wrong. In my world, _Merlin_ is an old man with a beard and Arthur is a little boy that manages to-"

_"In your world._ You are not in _your world._ You are in your rightful world, and you cannot go back."

"What about Abuelita?" I wondered. When'd she get cool powers? And why didn't she miss me enough to send me back to Earth? Why me? Why...there goes the complaining, even though I think it's pretty nmuch excused right now.

"A powerful witch took over her body and sent you back here, after seeing her mistake. There is not much to say about that, I'm afraid."

I frowned.

"There is no right or wrong. Only what is and isn't." the dragon declared.

"Well, if someone wants to kill him, it's not my problem, for it wouldn't be. I really do not like the guy, nor do I know him enough to want to defend him. Not saying I'd help them kill him, but I would probably raise the roof if he did die."

The dragon laughed at my antics, and I looked at him in disbelief. I was completely serious. Laughing at me really doesn't help me believe this.

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlyn. And none of us can escape it."

"Well I can sure try, especially if this is the wrong Arthur, which it might be. I mean, he doesn't look like he'll be the greatest king to ever live if he's following his daddy's shoes. Plus, this Arthur's a complete idiot. He's stupid." I said bluntly, snapping my fingers. The dragon simply shook his head at my complaining.

"Then perhaps it is your destiny to change that."

"Like they say, you can't teach an old dog new tricks. He's _retarded_!" I argued. The dragon laughed this time, and I couldn't help but crack a smile of my own. Then the dragon got up, and spread his wings, flying through the caves with a chain attached to his ankle. I cried out a wait, knowing he could hear me. "¡Maldita sea! I need to know more!" I cussed in Spanish, stomping my foot as the dragon disappeared.

* * *

"Have you seen the state of this room?" Gaius yelled, yanking the covers from me. I shivered. I frowned at him after I'd blinked open my eyes . "Just like a bottle of germ-x that kills 99.9% of germs…you're like that 1% of germs that won't go away, and I am still wondering why you're here and won't go away already!" I muttered, flopping my face into my pillow, trying to ignore his morning jitters. Thankfully, he didn't hear my germ-x reference; that would've been an uncomfortable situation. I am _so_ not a morning person. Old people and how they wake up early, man.

"Well, you can clear it up, _without_ magic. Then get me some herbs…Henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And give this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares, it seems. If it seems too harsh, come back to rest, for you are definitely still injured."

I crawled back under the covers.

I heard Gaius sigh.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to find someone more capable of my duties today, anyway. They'd be a great help to me."

"No no," I murmured, hopping up, and hissing at the pain in my waist. Gaius rushed to help, but I waved him off. "I'm good." Then I frowned when I heard Gaius laugh after I got dressed to start my day. He knows me so well.

I walked into Morgana's room, after asking around, and saw that she was dressing behind a screen divider.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole." I felt a bit embarrassed when she went behind the dividing screen to undress, but hey, we're both chicks.

"I agree." I said honestly.

"Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?"

"Sure thing, Mor-I mean, _Lady _Morgana. But I'm not Gwen, so do you still want me to?" I joked lamely. She gasped, and I handed her the dress anyway. "I am terribly sorry! I do not usually speak to servants in such friendly manner, I swear-"

"It's fine." I said, a bit annoyed at how she tried to cover up her obvious friendship with Gwen. "I'm Gwen's acquaintance, Merlyn." I rushed out before she could say something. Yeah, everyone knew about me beating Arthur at the thing. It was embarrassing, but only the people who witnessed would have a clue on what I look like. Most have forgotten my appearance, anyway.

* * *

I washed in the small basin I used to wash up, since servants didn't have a bathtub. I miss indoor plumbing. Did I mention what to do when it's time to go? ...A _chamberpot._

Worst. Thing. Ever.

It smelt really bad when it sat; for obvious reasons, and even worse was that both me and Gaius had to share it. Fabulous, right? He said he'd be getting another one; joy, another pot to pee and poop in and dump it out at the end of the day. People probably looked at me weirdly when they saw me running back and forth all day with the chamberpot to dump it out. Horrificly, I discovered that most people dump it out at the end of the day...some every three days, some every _week. Even Gaius wanted me to do that._ Yes, he wanted me to let the wastes from us and patients sit there, stinking up the room, until the end of the day to clean it out. I went to dump it and wipe it down every time Gaius or I used the bathroom. It was work, but seriously...that's gross. Can't you get diseases from using the bathroom over the..._collectibles_ that are in the pot? It must be really normal here, because the _physician_ didn't find anything remotely wrong with it.

I mean,_ really!_

Trying to ignore the bathroom thoughts, I glanced at a pimple that was on my forehead, and another on my nose, and shrugged. The one on my forehead was kind of embarrassing, but oh well. I have other things to worry about than some acne. I didn't really want to put on makeup or anything…I really wanted to get to the festival. For my hair, I put it down in its natural, thick, curly waves, putting it half up to the back with two long braids along the sides braided to connect in the back, (which took a bit of a fight, since my hair decided to be an absolute _butt_ to me) and pinned it with a pin from my bag. My hair was really thick, and frizzed when it got too humid, which was why I usually kept it in a bun or ponytail.

This all took me six minutes to do.

Sorry I'm not girly enough even if I tried.

"Hurry up, Gaius." I complained, literally bouncing up and down in my seat, ignoring the pain in my waist. It's ashamed, really.

"I'm here." He reassured me, walking out of his small room. I squealed, and laced my arm through his. "You shouldn't have been jumping like that. You could've broken the stitches. You are still limping, Merlyn-are you certain that you want to go?"

I huffed, rolling my eyes at the old man.

"Gaius, I've already dressed, and even tried to look _pretty_. Well, prettier, I mean. I'm sure I'm not ugly. Definitely not gorgeous, but not too shabby." He shook his head.

"You look absolutely breath-taking, Merlyn." He said confidently, helping me as I limped to the feasting hall. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Aww, shucks!" I said in a corny voice. Gaius rolled his eyes, making me laugh at the habit he'd picked up from being around me so much. Gaius raised a brow. I frowned. What's wrong?

"Merlyn, you do know that is not appropriate for a young woman to wear, right? Don't you think you should change into a gown?"

I waved my hand dismissedly. I don't rebel against dresses, but I won't wear them if I don't have to...besides, they are too restrictive for my taste.

I blushed when the people around me and Gaius looked at me, glancing at how I limped and my trousers. I probably should've listened to Gaius, but me, being human, didn't. Whoops. I tightened my hold on Gaius's arm, before spotting Gwen.

"I need to speak with some others about the kingdom." Gaius said, dismissing himself. I nodded, wanting to go to my new friend anyway. I glanced around, looking at all the girls with fancy up-dos and slabs of makeup on. Me and Gwen looked like the only ones with minimal to bare makeup on. She frowned when she saw me limping heavily, and came to help me.

"Thanks." I said, accepting her helping arm. I put my hood on. It felt a bit chilly. I tucked my hair in the back, making me look manly again, I guess, because Gwen laughed at me. I rolled my eyes playfully before actually thinking about myself. Do I really look that manly? I don't have broad shoulders. Is it because I have absolutely _no_ curves?

"You look fantastic, Merlyn." she told me. I smiled.

"Thanks. You do too." Her frown returned when she saw Arthur laughing and pat someone on the back. He turned around, and waved tauntingly at me.

"Hullo, Merlin! Still in pain?" he yelled from across the room. I shook my head. He is amused about the fact that someone got hurt?

"Yeah, he's a slimebag." I said, reading her mind. She nodded, angry, but then it turned back to concern when she saw the outline of my bandages.

"Are you alright? How could he do such a thing? He is the Prince of Camelot!" she said. I rolled my eyes, a habit I'd had for a while. As if being a prince even changed the situation. But I still appreciated her concern for me.

"No, he's big-headed Arthur." I disagreed. She nodded her head. "But I'm better. Thanks."

She nodded. She was about to say something else when I saw a lady dressed in a halter-top red dress enter the hall. Everyone's eyes were on her. She had beautiful, clear, flawless skin, and gorgeous, wide, light, sea-blue eyes. She had her hair up in a sloppy bun, and had dark red lipstick on her plump lips, and a jewel on the bottom of her right eye, along with perfect brows. She was stunning. The type of girls that made me question myself.

Morgana.

"God have mercy." I heard Arthur drool. I scowled in disgust. He has no right to even say something like that, after injuring me, and not even apologizing…

Wait. Why am I putting myself in this situation? He is a guy, anyway. She _did_ look very beautiful. I have to make sure to tell her that later. Hopefully, I'll remember. I made a sort of weird mix of a smile and a frown when I saw the obvious feelings that Arthur had for Morgana. I shook my head, trying to get rid of an unknown feeling that bubbled inside me. Pity? Maybe.

Poor Morgana, having a brat chase after her.

She walked with a sway to her hips, regally and smoothly, unlike my clumsy banter and limping, as of now. The unknown feeling in the pit of my stomach bubbled more when I saw Arthur run over to talk to her.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen asked, making me jump in surprise as she caught where I was staring.

"Yeah." I said honestly.

"Some people are just born to be queen." She said, in a dream state.

"No!" I said, the feeling deepening more. It had to be pity…poor Morgana, I imagined, stuck with Arthur for the rest of her life. Gwen took it the wrong way.

"I hope so, one day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry _Arthur_?"

True dat, Gwen.

* * *

"We have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures. But few can compare, with the honor of introducing, Lady Helen, of Mora."

The same creepy lady, Helen, came up. Arthur and everyone else, except for servants, of course, were sitting at long tables, waiting for Helen to come up on the platform and sing. Her voice was beautiful, but it seemed to be putting some people to sleep. Oh well. Maybe they are just bored. I wasn't. This was all so awesome…until I saw, with concern, that_ everyone _was falling asleep. My head pounded as her singing intensified, my head throbbing. I then held in a gasp when everyone started to get covered in thick cobwebs, and the walls darkened, corners blackening. It looked disgusting, and cobwebs covered everyone. I winced as her singing got more high-pitched, and saw, with horror, that she'd taken out a knife, and was walking right towards Arthur. I take back what I said to the Dragon. I can't watch some crazy bitch kill Arthur, with me having the perfect opportunity to save him. As soon as she aimed for Arthur, I stared at the large chandelier, and willed it to fall on her. It did, and she was stuck underneath.

I sighed, wiping the sweat from my brow as everyone began to wake up, pushing away the gross cobwebs. I then gasped when I saw that Helen was not Helen, and it was the old lady that swore vengeance on Uther when I first got to Camelot, the one who's son got killed. I reacted instantly when she threw the blade she carried at Arthur, with precision. If I didn't act now, he would be dead. I ran to Arthur, and without falling, luckily, pulled him out of his seat and to the side, the blade hitting the center of the chair. I shuddered, still holding onto Arthur as we fell on the ground, as I saw where the blade would've marked his death. I hissed in pain at my poor waist, but watched as the woman finally died with a groan. Uther and Arthur helped me up, looking at me in concern.

"Are you alright?" Uther said. A bit scared, I just nodded. He sighed in relief, and gripped my hand. "You saved my boy's life. A debt must be rewarded."

I shook my head.

"No, please, it's just-"

"Oh, don't be so modest."

"You really don't have to…your highness." I added with uncertainty. I didn't really like Uther, but I don't think he's necessarily evil like some people think.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special. You shall be awarded to a position in the royal household."

"Will I get paid?" I said bluntly. I then promptly covered my mouth.

Shit.

To my surprise and great relief, Uther just laughed at me. Wow. I really thought he'd be mad or offended, or thought I was ungrateful. Well, I _did _just save Arthur's life.

"You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." He announced louder, for everyone to hear.

"Father?!" Arthur said in a disbelieving and nagging voice. Uther paid no attention to him, however. I chuckled quietly at his distress before scowling. Am I really that bad? I then blushed a scarlet red, and limped to the king. Arthur laughed at my limping, but I ignored him. He was so gonna get it.

"Actually, my Lord, you mean maidservant." I said, taking my hood off.

He gasped, and so did Arthur. Everyone else just watched in curiosity. I saw an unidentifiable look in Arthur's eyes as I announced this. Guilt, I hope. Selfish, I know, but I wanted him to feel sorry. What? I'm human. Uther nodded, and smiled big, (probably glad that his son was safe) , murmuring apologies as he began to walk off.

"I am Merlyn." I announced quietly to Arthur. I was going to announce it out loud, but figured that his reputation as Prince and a Knight of Camelot would be busted down a lot for harming a woman. People will probably forget in a few weeks or so...at least, on his part, I hoped so. I flushed when he raked his eyes over my body...not pervertedly, but like he was seeing me for the first time.

"I-I had no idea, I swear it!" he began to apologize. I smirked a bit, but my bitterness vanished. "Though at one point in time I wouldn't have minded the negative outcome happen, may I add, I am glad that you are okay."

I was honest when I said that. I still wanted to beat the hell out of him; but not kill him. I couldn't. Well, to be honest, I couldn't kill anyone...that's be kind of creepy. He nodded, shame and depression still in his eyes as he saw my limp.

"Oh, I laughed at you!" he moaned, covering his eyes with his hands, breathing out a stressed breath. I felt a little warm that he actually cared. But I still glared.

"I accept your apology, though I don't know why I do." I said honestly. I don't know why I accepted, especially if I still wanted to beat him up…but I think a lot of people wanted to, secretly, anyway, so I don't think that's too unbelievable. I saw Gwen look at me in pity and Gaius smile a weak smile.

* * *

I was in my room, looking at a candle flicker. It was kind of strange, knowing that you'd be serving Prince Arthur, _the _Arthur, 24/7. Would it be hard? Would he lessen up work on me just because I was a girl? I wouldn't mind that much, I guess, especially if it's physical work, but I need to stretch out my muscles. The more I exercise, the better my chances of not breaking another shoulder so easily. I was just _puny_, and that made me mad that I was so weak in such a dangerous world. I sighed, looking at the door of my room open, to see Gaius come in.

"Seems you're a hero." He said, standing next to me while I sat on the bed. I looked up at him, nodding. "Of course, I knew it from the moment I met you, when you saved my life." He finished. I smiled at that scarily good memory.

"But…that was magic. I thought you didn't like me using it?" I murmured, a bit confused.

"Now it seems we've finally found a use for it. I saw how you saved Arthur's life, despite your own injuries. Perhaps that's its purpose." Gaius said confidently. I sighed, already having heard that from the dragon. It is its purpose. I still had a lot to learn, unfortunately.

"My destiny." I sighed out. Gaius agreed.

"Indeed."

I piped up, walking to the desk when Gaius motioned me over there. It was a book wrapped in crimson cloth.

"This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." I gave a crooked smile to him, unwrapping the book. I gasped. It looked exactly like the book that transported me here, with the locks and everything. I unlatched the locks and, hesitantly, looked at the book's pages, sending a cautious look to Giaus. I looked through it, and could, surprisingly, read the Latin text and super-swirly English. This is getting really freaky. I hope my sanity can stay in check.

"But this is a book of magic, Gaius…" I trailed off, smiling.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden."

I shrieked, hugging the old physician as tightly as I could without hurting myself. He chuckled, hugging me back.

"I'll make sure to study as much as I possibly can, Gaius! Thanks so much!"

He was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. A deep voice rang through the door.

"Merlyn, Prince Arthur wants you right away." A guard said through the door. I rolled my eyes.

"Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants." The old physician said. I smiled at Gaius's encouragement. I breathed in a deep, shaky breath as I walked through the healing lab, only slightly limping, with an uneasy half-smile on my face. I can do this...

Right?


	2. BRAT

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MERLIN. BBC DOES. I WISH I DID THOUGH, BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE WOULDN'T BE DEAD THEN. Another chapter for those of you that are reading and enjoying this story J Sorry that it's so late…I honestly thought that no one would like this story, but it has quite a few reviews and followers for only having one chapter…not to mention that writing this story is fun for my own personal enjoyment :D NOTICE: There will be no seson five in this story, so don't worry about spoilers or anything. This is safe to read. Reviews are welcomed with welcoming hands! ENJOY**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2: BRAT_**

* * *

"What was it that Prince Arthur wanted, Merlyn?" Gaius asked curiously as I walked back into the room. I sighed, telling him the basics of what happened.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_I walked patiently with the guard as we walked awkwardly to Arthur's room. _

_"So…" I started, the silence killing me. I really didn't mind silence, it's even golden for me sometimes, but this is just so awkward. I limped, without help, next to the guard. I scowled a bit at that. He said nothing as we finally stopped at two large double-doors. Must be Arthur's room; right? I looked at the guard crazily, waiting for him to say something, but he just stared at me as if he was waiting for me to say something. I face-palmed, and barged into the Royal Asshole's room. _

_"Now someone isn't even knocking?" I heard a stressed, deep voice bellow out. I closed the door as silently as I could, ignoring the guard's harsh stare as I did so. _

_"Hello?" I murmured quietly. The Prince had his head in his hands while he sat on his bed. I frowned when I heard him muttering aimlessly, shaking his head and hitting it with his hand every so often. I took advantage of his fail to notice me and looked around his room. _

_He had a four-poster bed with red comforters and many decorative, comfy pillows. I wouldn't know which one to sleep on. The comforter and pillows were rimmed in gold trimming, and so were the red curtains, with the Pendragon crest galore. There was a room divider, probably for private dressing, like Morgana's, and a dark red-brown wooden dresser. It was a pretty big room, with a reddish-brown desk and chair, paperwork all over it. There were also a few bookshelves, which made me shiver at that life-changing memory, and seating chairs and couches. Seriously, who needs that many chairs when you're the only one in there? I'm pretty sure that the King doesn't allow friends-only parties in Blondie's room. There was a room connected to this one with tiled floors, and I saw the glare of a bathtub inside it, since the door was open. I miss real baths, but hey, whatever keeps me clean…I'm gonna have to buy a tub for me and Gaius, especially since I can save money now. _

_Speaking of money and jobs, Arthur finally saw me standing there, and jumped a bit on the edge of the made bed he was sitting on, which made me giggle. He ignored me, and got up, walking up to me. I raised a brow as he crouched to his knees. "Merlyn," I gaped when he addressed me so politely__, "I am deeply sorry for the pain, physical and emotional, that I have caused you on your very short stay in Camelot. As the prince of this kingdom, I am embarrassed and shameful with my actions. I hope that you know that I did not recognize that you were a female."_

_Wow. He really sounded like a prince, but…_

_My brow raised more at that last sentence of his. His eyes widened. _

_"I didn't mean it like that!" he exclaimed, his regal form now long gone. I laughed, and he narrowed his eyes at me. _

_"It's okay, Arthur-err, Prince Arthur, whatever it is." I said, waving my hand. He didn't question my slip-up and just observed me. I shifted my weight from foot to foot as his eyes raked over me, and sometimes just focused on a certain part of me. "Whatcha lookin' at?" I said, very annoyed, and crossed my arms over my belly. He narrowed his eyes again. _

_"I would not do such a thing." He stated. _

_I rolled my eyes at his implication. "I didn't mean it like that, you doo-doo head…I am just uncomfortable with you looking at me like I'm a piece of meat." He breathed out deeply, his eyebrow twitching. He smiled faintly. I put my hand on my hip. "Not saying that I actually want you to sprain my shoulder again," he winced, "but I know you wouldn't have done that if I were __**Merlin**__. You know, the __**man**__ that you thought I was."_

_He furrowed his brow as he sat back on the edge of his plush bed, looking at me. "Like I said, I am deeply sorry for my mistake-"_

_"But you would've hurt a __**guy**__ if he said what I just did, whether it be an insult or punch, right?" I said sarcastically, the anger from earlier getting to me again. He smiled dumbly at me, his pearls contrasting with his plump red lips. _

_"Only if I had a reason to."_

_I grit my teeth, walking to stand right in front of him, trying not to show the immense pain that was in my waist and shoulder. _

_"You still haven't apologized for what I want to hear, and that is treating me differently than the way you treated me just now!" I said, raising my voice a bit. So, because I am a girl, he thinks that I have to be treated like a fragile, glass ornament? His dazzling grin turned sour, and he stood up, making me lean back a bit at the unexpected closeness of his body. _

_"Look, peasant," he spat out, making me grimace, but I kept my firm hold on his blue eyes, "I apologized, something that many noblemen would not bother to do. If you want me to treat you like a man, I will not hesitate."_

_"Is everything alright, Prince Arthur?" I heard the guard say in a bored, raised voice. How long have I been in here? Arthur didn't answer as he continued to glare at me; believe me, it was vice versa. I sighed, running a hand through my half-up half-down curls, not caring that I'd just messed up a side braid from my habit. _

_"I am grateful that you did, but I really don't think that you're getting my point." I stated as calmly as possible. Arthur stepped up closer to me, and I took a step back, my eyes on his the whole time as I gently thwacked against the walls of his room. _

_"Perhaps if you didn't parade around the kingdom cross-dressing, you wouldn't confuse me, and I might've been able to understand your, 'point'."_

_I growled, pointing my finger at his chin, forgetting his title. "You see, that's what I mean! You are so rude, and so…so…infuriating! I just hate dresses. I like pants. What's the deal? And I put my hair up in a bun and put a hood on. What is so… __**manly,**__ about that?" I yelled out, losing my temper. I gasped when he roughly took hold of my chin, but knew that he wasn't going to actually do anything, just threaten me, but I still felt intimidated and wary from his firm hold. _

_"If you had a more…prominent…shape, then maybe it wouldn't be so hard to figure out your gender."_

_SMACK._

_I'd slapped the Prince of Camelot as hard as I could with my left hand, and tears welled up in my eyes. It left a red handprint on his left cheek, and he was holding it, hissing as he stroked it with his large hand. I stomped out of the room, now disgusted with his very presence._

**_PRESENT_**

"Are you mad?!" Gaius yelled, bopping me upside the head. I yelped at the action, and rubbed my head, feeling much like a naughty grandkid. I know that slapping the Prince of Camelot was a very risky and stupid thing to do, but for some reason, having him say something bad about my features made me…sensitive. I don't know why, for I don't care when it's someone else. Oh, wait, I know, it's because I have_ feelings_, too. "You could've gotten sent straight to the dungeons, out of Camelot, or worse, _executed_! Uther Pendragon would not hesitate killing you for harming his son." I listened to Gaius, and bowed my head in shame.

He sighed, putting his head in his hands. I placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. I felt hurt at the action, but he shook his head.

"Your mother has asked me to watch over you, Merlyn. Do you know how hard you are making my assignment? Not only am I protecting you, and your secret, for your mother, but I have come to know you as a granddaughter, maybe even a daughter, while you've been here. Do not do anything stupid, and please, go to sleep, Merlyn."

I felt my heart beat at his confession, but I was still hot about the events that occurred earlier.

So I went straight to bed, with guilt and anger flooding my mind.

* * *

"Morning, Gaius." I said chirpily, hoping that the physician would be in a better mood this morning. He was, to my relief, and sent a warm smile to me as we ate our morning gruel. I wrinkled my nose at the tasteless taste, and Gaius laughed, knowing what I was thinking.

"I know, Merlyn." I shook my head at his words. He seemed to give up on the idea of ever getting something other than boiled potatoes, dry bread, watery soup, and gruel for our daily meals . I stood up, wiping my mouth as I went to wash up.

"When I start racking up, I will get us some new stuff. Starting with a bathtub, and then an oven!" I yelled out to the old physician as I washed my face and swished this spicy-mint stuff in my mouth. You know what? It cleaned _and _freshened my breath! I began to walk out of the door when Gaius grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked, raising a brow.

"This'll be my last day as a free girl, Gaius! I wanna have some time to have fun before I become Arthur's servant." I said logically. He nodded his head, chuckling, probably imagining what trouble I'd get into.

"Alright, Merlyn. Try not to get into too much trouble, and be careful."

Yup. I was right.

I smiled cheekily at Gaius before opening the door and running out to the courtyard.

* * *

I sighed as I sat on the concrete seating of a large water fountain, running my hands through the water. I wasn't bored. Just wondering.

What about home? Do I just have to forget everything that I went through? My family, though my Abuelita was the only one who showed true love towards me? Was it sick that I haven't thought about my situation at all during my stay in Camelot?

I jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder, knocking me from my deepening thoughts. I turned around to see Gwen, the beauty that I'd made friends with. I smiled, and she returned it as she sat next to me.

"Nice outfit." She sincerely complimented, lightly touching my scarf. I nodded, smiling in thanks. I had on tight, dark brown leather pants, a white loose long sleeved tunic, a tight-fitting light brown vest, a pair of dark brown leather riding boots, a red scarf, and a red and brown belt. I didn't actually own that many clothes, I just mixed and matched to make it look like I did; plus, I washed my clothes, which was something that I horridly found out that most commoners didn't do.

We sat in silence a bit, just enjoying the sound of the running water. Gwen then got excited. I raised a brow when she pulled me up. I winced slightly at the shot of pain that hit my waist, but it was bearable now. It didn't hurt to breathe, and my shoulder was almost completely healed.

"Would you like a tour of Camelot?" she asked excitedly. I began to squeal, and covered my mouth in embarrassment, but she just laughed, causing me to laugh with her. A tour! Exactly what a noob like me needed.

"Of course!" I said breathlessly. She chuckled, and looped my arm through hers. I felt a bit like a southern gentleman, and laughed. "Don't you need to work for Morgana?" I asked, concerned for my only girlfriend. I didn't want to get her in trouble. She laughed at my cluelessness, and continued to walk with me.

"Lady Morgana gave me the rest of the day off. She is a very fair servant master… I hope that Arthur is fair with you, Merlyn." She said. I sighed sadly, and she looked at me curiously. I told her what happened while we went off on our day of fun.

* * *

"Thanks, Gwen. That was just what I needed. I was starting to get bored, anyway." I smiled, grasping her hand. I had flowers in my hair from when we went to a nearby field, and thanked her for the tour. We went to a field and picked flowers, she showed me different types of armory ( I wanted to be prepared for Arthur's possible wrath tomorrow ) , and she showed me different shops and cool places in the village. It was nice. I enjoyed the warm sun, and I even had some cool new knowledge and a better sense of direction. She nodded her head.

"Of course, Merlyn…I wouldn't want you to get lost around here. And I've come to know you as a close friend now,"

I smiled.

"so don't slap Prince Arthur again alright?"

I frowned, though I was warmed by the fact that someone cared for me. I groaned playfully, swinging our arms back and forth. "But it _was_ needed, Gwen! That's the problem!" She laughed and shook her head at my childish expression. I ended up smiling, my façade waning. A good friend is exactly what I need if I plan on keeping my sanity leveled. We continued to casually walk through the town, arms still looped.

"So, any Camelot gossip you'd like to share with the new girl?" I teased, raising my brow. She chuckled at my antics, facing me, and looked eager to share her information with me.

* * *

I paused when we walked by a tavern. A slow grin made its way on my mischievous face as Gwen began to back off.

"Sorry, Merlyn, but I don't think that I should-"

"Please," I begged. I've always wanted to go to a _real_ medieval tavern…well, it's as close as it would get to Tortuga's, _Faithful Bride_, anyway. Dios, I'm a nerd…

I squealed when she finally gave in, and dragged her to the entrance.

"Merlyn, are you a drunkard?" she asked bluntly. I laughed, shaking my head negatively, not taking it offensively.

"No, Gwen. I just can hold my liquor really well. It's actually hard to get me drunk, for some reason. I guess that my stomach will always be the strongest thing in my small body." My Abuelita always let me drink on New Year's, since she said it was when you could start over with a clean slate.

I sighed, and she chuckled at my partially serious joke. I smiled. I wanted Gwen to loosen up a bit…she seemed kind of hesitant about things. I wouldn't go crazy or anything…just wanted her to have fun, since she's always with Morgana, working. I didn't blame her for doing so, though…you really have to hustle to earn money around here, it seemed. I gasped in wonder at the scene before me.

There were small tables with chairs and a long counter in the back, with barstools, cabinets above them. There was a long table that had cards, dice, and money on it…must be bets. There was someone playing a fiddle in the corner of the room, giving lively music to the place as some people danced to the live music. Others sat at tables, sipping their alcohol.

"Come on, Gwen!" I murmured excitedly, going to the long counter. This place was awesome! The barkeeper looked at me skeptically. He was bald-headed, and had a few teeth missing, and had on a simple apron and tunic and trousers. "Can I have some wine for me and my friend?" I said loudly, having to speak over the loud fiddle. The barkeeper nodded, but looked at me strangely, and his eyes turned to Gwen.

"New'uns?" he asked me. I nodded my head.

"Never been here before." I answered. He nodded his head, and turned to get cups from the cupboard.

"First night 'ere is always free." He said in a thick Scottish accent, handing me my cups. I gasped.

"All night? All drinks? Unlimited drinks?" I gasped out. Gwen moved a bit closer to me. The barkeeper scoffed, picking up a broom.

"Don't get yer hopes up, lassie. Just fer tonight. Now, go on, get. Don't get trampled, now. There are some big folks around 'ere."

I chose not to take offense to that and gladly took the cups of wine, handing one to Gwen as we found an empty table. She looked around cautiously before sitting down.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sipped some wine. It was pretty good-it tasted like grapes and alcohol, basically, which wasn't bad. She sighed, smoothing out her wild curly hair.

"I-It's just that I don't really come to places like this, Merlyn." I frowned, downing my cup and got up. "We can leave. I really just came for the drink."

Hey, I may be underage, but to hell with it. I'd been through some major shit these past few days. And it wasn't illegal _here_.

She stopped me, pulling me back down, and downed her cup in a gulp, her chin and her neck craned. I patted her back as she coughed.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, standing. She pulled me back down to the table.

"No, I need this." She murmured, looking down, a blush along her cheeks. I nodded my head in understandment.

"Well, we're having fun tonight. Though this may be a one-timer, since I have never attempted to do this….we're going to get drunk. As a skunk." I added confidently. She nodded, picking her chin up a bit. I smiled. There's nothing wrong with trying something new every once and a while. I watched as some, probably drunk, man staggered towards us, a wide smile on his lips.

"Would you like to know about some good ale? You could also get me some free 'uns, being new around here and all…"

Ignoring Gwen's uncertain look, a wide grin plastered along my face.

* * *

"As a skuuunk," I slurred, my arm looped around Gwen's sober one. She chuckled, only a bit tipsy compared to me. It was kind of late, about eleven o'clock. I had danced on tables and counters, and tried to lick the bard's fiddle a couple of times…after I was drunk, of course. I'd competed in a drinking game, and I drank until I got drunk, which was after an astonishing thirteen drinks. I won, and I got to take home about a hundred sacked coins- sweet, eh? That's what they get for betting so much…bastards.

I tripped as we walked up the stairs, Gwen clumsily catching me. So, she wasn't exactly _that _sober. As we stumbled up the stairs, I bumped into a hard chest. I smiled a lazy smile, putting my hand against my forehead like I was in the military.

"General Spongebob, at your service." I said in a high voice, and burst into a fit of hysterical giggles at the lame joke. I couldn't see the figure clearly, for I was _way_ too drunk to notice, or care. I put my finger on the figure's soft cheek, on my tiptoes, only to fall backwards a bit from the unbalanced move. "Y-you're kinda cute," I hiccupped, poking the male figure's cheek, resorting to jumping since I couldn't stand on my tiptoes at the moment. "For a blurry blonde, anyway." I heard Gwen laugh out loud, and I cracked a wide Cheshire Cat smile. She immediately stopped laughing at my mischievous look.

"I am flattered, Merlyn, but right now, you need to be in bed." The voice said seriously, but in an amused manner. I frowned, poking the figures soft cheek again.

"You have the skin of a rabies butt." I said bluntly, poking his cheek again. I heard Gwen try her best to hold in a chuckle. I frowned again, looking at her, swaying to the left, almost falling. "I meant ta say, 'baby's butt'. But poop comes out of butts, so sorry for comparing your skin to an ass." I continued, slouching to the wall as I began to topple over. Poop is nasty as shit, so I felt bad for comparing his skin to butts…wait, poop _is_ shit…. Yeppers.

I'm _wasted_!

Strong arms caught me as I fell. I heard Gwen snicker.

"You aren't in your right mind, and neither is... this servant. We'll get you to Gaius's. He'll have something for that headache I'm sure you'll have in the morning." The deep voice said, supporting my weight as he threw my left arm around his neck.

"You got, a friend in me…" I started as he threw my arm around him.

* * *

"Uhhh…" I moaned, grasping my head. My head hurt like _hell._ What'd I do? I remember Gwen giving me a tour of the city.

"You seemed to have discovered the tavern, Merlyn." I heard Gaius's voice ring out, reading my mind. I went to the tavern? Oh god…last night's memories flooded through me as I remembered what happened. Goly…Prince Asswipe will surely tease me for that. I groaned, stuffing my head back under the covers. Gaius tisked, snatching them off of me.

"Today is your first day as Prince Arthur's official maidservant. Unless you do not want to have a paying job, I suggest that you hurry up and get ready. A guard told me to inform you of where to go, and what to do from then on."

I yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I was kind of embarrassed, since I was touching all up on the Prince that night, but really, who knows, and who cares, other than Gwen and Arthur? Unless Prince Asswipe decided to blurt it out to all of Camelot, which kind of made me shiver at the thought. At least I didn't wake up in a stranger's bed.

_That_ would've been bad.

"I only got about half of that, but I got the gist of it." I bluntly grumbled, in a bad mood from being woken up early and my skull-splitting headache.

"Here," Gaius murmured, throwing me a small vial. I stumbled to catch it as it finally fell on the safety of my bed. Gaius shook his head at me. "It will help with your headache."

I got dressed quickly in a simple red robing, tan leggings, blue scarf, and brown ankle leather boots. My hair was pulled into a loose bun. Simple, quick, not so stylish, but good for what I'd be doing. Though I don't know what I'd be doing, exactly; probably cooking, washing the Royal Asswipe's clothes, stuff like that. I ate my gruel quickly, barely chewing it, to Gaius's annoyance, and splashed cold water in my face. I then swished the minty mouthwash-like gritty liquid around in my mouth before spitting it out. I looked at my reflection.

Today would be a good day.

* * *

I barged into the prince's door that I remembered from yesterday. The prince in questioning popped his head up, which was resting on his bed. He frowned upon seeing me.

"About time. I thought you'd never get here." He complained, sitting up. He was fully dressed in chainmail. I let out a breath of relief.

"I thought you wanted me to bring you breakfast or something." I muttered awkwardly. I was actually scared that I'd have to help him get dressed…not that I'd mind, if he had abs. He shook his head, a smirk plastering his face.

"I figured you would barely be able to get up this morning after your wild night."

Alright, that certainly made my cheeks turn about three shades of red.

He laughed at my embarrassed face, and I glared at him. Why couldn't Uther have simply given me lots of money? I thought men were supposed to be servants of men, and girls to girls, anyway. Oh well. Maybe it's different in Camelot; but I highly doubt it. I rolled my eyes, red-hot anger now vanished, replaced with annoyance.

"What do you want, A- I mean,_ Prince _Arthur?" I barked out, glaring suspiciously at him when he picked up his sword, twirling it around effortlessly.

"You are going to help me train for the tournament. And I will treat you as I would normally, as your request." He sounded cheeky when he said this. I moaned in displeasure when I saw him pick up the same weapon that he used when I got hurt. A mace. I stomped my foot, forgetting his title again, and let out a high-pitched squeal of annoyance.

* * *

"Dios…this is so friggin heavy!" I complained, trying my hardest to pick up the heavy sword. Movies always made it look so easy…I'm sure that it wasn't just because of my frail body that made picking up a sword so hard. I never thought about the fact that they are metal, and metal is pretty darn heavy. I managed to keep it up for a bit before dropping it once more on the ground. Arthur gave out a huff of impatientness. I then breathed, taking in mouthfuls of air-formed courage, and kept the sword up painfully as Prince Asswipe held his effortlessly.

Bastard.

"Ready?" he said, annoyance laced in his voice. I glared at him. Really, dude?

"No, I am most certainly not ready! I could've been training yesterday…I have never in my life picked up a sword. Do you _think_ that I'm ready-"

He didn't give me time to continue complaining, and swung at me, making me yelp as his sword collided with mine. My wrists vibrated along with my small hands as the metal clashed together, and my body stumbled back at the force of it.

"Body! Shield!" Arthur cried. I had no idea what he meant by that, so I decided to put it in common sense's hands. I guessed right apparently, parrying his sword with my own when he said, "Body," and blocking it with my shield when he said, "Shield." Just because I managed to do this, it doesn't mean that it was easy. My wrists were already red, and they weren't even getting hit. They were getting sore from all the rapid twists and collisions I did.

"Head!" he shouted. I began to panic. Head?

"What the duce-"

I found out what, "Head," meant when I felt his sword hit violently against my helmet. I dropped my sword and shield, dropping to my knees as I grabbed my head, hissing at the ringing that echoed through my ears. I saw a bit of guilt flash through his eyes, but they quickly turned serious again just as quickly.

I yelped when he tapped my butt with his sword. The hell?

"Come on now, Merlyn. You're not even trying!" he said, slight amusement in his voice.

I pouted my lip, my forehead creasing. I was trying my very hardest, thank you very much. I began to get very offended, but I did ask him not to treat me differently. So it was my fault. Another stupid decision.

To prove him wrong, I forced myself to hop up, ignoring the pain in my wrists and hands as I picked up my stuff again. Almost as soon as I got up, after more parrying, I was knocked on the head again with the heavy sword.

"C'mon, Merlyn. I've got a tournament to win!"

I tried to last as long as possible, but, even though I would never tell him this, Prince Asswipe was a damn good swordsman, and this _was_ my first time ever picking up a sword. Not to mention my tiny frame. So, after another hit to my head, I fell to the ground, my shield and sword dropping to the ground. My hair had come loose, and was now fanned around my head in an ebony sea as I lied on the ground, staring disbelievingly at Arthur. He had the nerve to walk up to me, staring me down.

"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow."

Even though I was panting, sweaty, slightly smelly, and in a lot of pain, I found this to be a great compliment, and a wide grin managed to sneak its way onto my face. I am definitely not like most servants. I lasted, what, two minutes? And they collapsed after one hit? My mood brightened as confidence flooded through my veins. After being considered a runt and a pitied girl for a long time, this was certainly flattering. I've always been one to go above and beyond, to always try to do better, since I always had to prove myself to people around me. The outcome from my determination was a compliment from Prince Asswipe. The prince in questioning raised his brow at my suddenly bright face.

"Thanks!" I said gratefully. I began to stand up, stretching my sore arms, and gathered my sword and shield to take back to the armory. I jumped when Arthur grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going? That was just a warm-up."

* * *

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" Gaius asked teasingly, my appearance obviously giving the answer. My hair was tousled and matted, the metal armor I had on my shoulders was on a gangsta lean, and falling off, my face was dirty from grass and dirt, and my lip was busted. I just glared at Gaius evilly, and he laughed harder.

As a girl, though I hate stereotypes, I thought I'd have to dust, wash dishes, clean Arthur's laundry, bring him food; all that crap. No…he joyfully informed me that I'd be doing _all_ of that, plus _more, _like shit like this. The manservants did stuff like this. I didn't think they let women train with men, but maybe Uther didn't care about me. I mean, I am pretty sure he's not evil, but he is pretty known for being unfair.

"It. Was. Torture." I said slowly, putting emphasis on each word as I slugged down into a seat at the table we ate at. I moaned when Gaius began to knead my neck and now fully-healed shoulders. My right shoulder and waist finally were healed, and I had to put some more pain and pressure on it, huh?

"Thanks." I murmured to Gaius, who was really getting the kinks out.

"After telling me that I lasted longer than any other servant, I still had to help him train. I swear, I probably didn't help him at all, being an easy opponent and all…I think that he just wanted something to laugh at, but why not join his knight buddies for that, and pick on another helpless villager? In fact, they could've helped him train, too! They would've been much more helpful than me. Even after all of this, no matter how worn out I am, I still have to learn about tournament etiquette, whatever the hell that means, by tomorrow morning. I am glad he's not treating me different now, but he's just being an ass. I mean, he's always one, but he was really being one today."

Gaius was really cool to talk with. He mostly just listened to me rant, something that I needed. Another reason why I like Gwen, too. She's a great listener. I looked at a book, murmuring enchants as I compelled it to come toward me.

"Unheran achtung bragdan ." I said clearly, slipping into the Latin tongue. I smiled when it came to me, and pages started to flip. I'd been reading through the magic book that Gaius gave me. I yelped when Gaius smacked me upside the head. Yeesh, Gaius…my head has already been abused enough today.

"Oi! What have I told you about using magic? What if someone saw you? Then what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Gaius, how come you end up hitting me upside the head every day? Uh, I would've gotten my butt up and got the book myself, if my arms weren't so sore." I moaned. Gaius began to stretch out my arms, cracking them "Ow! Careful." I said sharply as he contorted my arms and elbows.

"I am sorry." He murmured as he continued to put pressure on my limbs. I furrowed my brows at his last statement.

"What _would _you do if I got caught using magic?" I muttered, curious about his answer. He said nothing as he continued to work my sore arms.

"Let us just hope that that doesn't happen... for both our sakes."

I grumbled aimlessly, remembering what Arthur had made me do. "I know that he shouldn't have worked me _that _hard. Why couldn't Uther have just given me cash- err, money, and said thanks? I friggin saved Arthur's life, when I really didn't have to. It's not fair! And I have some much stuff that I have to do in one day, plus, any extra stuff that Arthur adds to it during the day!" I complained in full toddler mode.

Gaius shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure if fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun!"

I turned around, giving him a heavy stink eye, a look that said, 'bitch, please!'.

"We all have duties," Gaius continued from hearing my rant, not responding to my silence, obviously understanding my opinion about this scenario being _fun_, "even Arthur." I rolled my eyes. I suddenly stood up, and swiveled around.

"These are Arthur's duties." I bit back, pissed off with the Prince.

I began to walk in an exaggerated gait, making my shoulders puff out to look broader and making my body sway in a manly way. "As the Prince Arthur," I started in an overstated deep voice. Gaius laughed, making the corner of my mouth lift a bit. "I am demanding that you give me a free drink!"

I then changed the scene up, and put a lazy smile on my face, walking with my back out and my hands in a power-walk position. I leaned against the wall, and whistled to the imaginary person.

"Hey, lovely lady of Camelot…Me. Prince. You. Lady. Us. do you say?" I said in a deep voice. Gaius put his hand over his forehead as he shook his head. I walked to the other side, and began to twirl my hair and bat my lashes. "Of course, Prince Arthur! Anything for you!" I squeaked in a hyperbolic high-pitched voice.

"Alright, I understand. That's enough." Gaius warned. I rolled my eyes as I sat back down. Now I know that acting is definitely out of my league.

"He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure." I winced as Gaius cracked my arm.

"Well, there's something we have in common."

* * *

I sighed the next morning as I brought Arthur's armor to Gwen, in desperate need of a lesson. I figured she'd be my best bet since she's the blacksmith's daughter, and a bonus, my only friend in this unknown world. I felt my cheeks lift as I laughed at myself.

"Seriously, the helmet's probably the only thing I was familiar with. Hauberk? Not so familiar." She giggled as she demonstrated how to put on chainmail and identify different sections of it. Thank Dios for Gwen.

"Though it is quite sad that I know this, isn't it?" she sighed, her smile fading.

I frowned, not liking to hear self-pity. I'd been through it enough myself.

"Gwen, not many women know about chainmail. You should be honored-females are already limited here." I wasn't surprised at her shocked expression…girls in Camelot probably didn't stand up for their gender too much. I rubbed my now creased temples, thanking Gwen for her time as I left. I had to learn to fit in, didn't I? This wasn't the 21st century. I mean, this place is probably either between the 15th century and 18th century…I was never good with years.

I stopped, armor in hand, and stopped breathing. Was I really stuck here? I certainly felt the bruises on my body after I trained with Arthur, and not to mention, the deep wounds I got from me and Arthur's tussle, so this wasn't a dream. So I'm really supposed to be Merlin? Err, Merlyn? Or was this some mistake?

* * *

God, it's hot. Arthur and I were outside the castle, and I was preparing him for the tournament. Who wants some person to dress them? I like my own privacy, but I guess he's used to it, being royalty and all. I couldn't help but be a bit excited; apparently, knights from all over the place were competing in a competition.

And some of the knights weren't too bad-looking, if you know what I mean. In fact, a knight clothed in some chainmail and purple vest and cape that hugged his features very nicely came walking by. Arthur looked at me like I was crazy, wondering what the hell I was waiting for, probably. I stared dumbly at the attractive knight. He finally noticed me, and waved, winking at me. I gasped, and turned my head around quickly, and blushed, hearing his light chuckle.

"So you _are_ a girl." Prince Asswipe muttered, annoyance obvious in his tone as he obviously saw the interaction. I scowled.

"Exactly!" I snapped, which made him smirk as my cheery mood was dimmed. On the inside, I was as hot as…well, this weather. I gazed longingly at the knight before helping Prince Asswipe with his armor.

I brought Arthur's gloved wrist down and clumsily snapped together his wrist-piece.

"You do know the tournament starts today." Arthur stated, looking forward blankly. I wanted to say something that I had no business saying.

But I smiled a fake grin as I replied cheerfully, "Of course, sire. How could I forget?" He licked his lips and continued to look forward. I moved on from his wrist and went to ready up his shoulders. I had to pull his shoulder down a bit and stand on my tiptoes to do so, making it take bit longer than intended. I glanced at his unfortunately handsome face once, and sulked to see that his face looked as aggravated as his tone sounded with me. "You nervous?" I asked, actually trying to make conversation with the brat as I continued to snap his shoulder armor in place. No matter how jerky he was, I could at least try, right? And if we never became friends…

Let's just say, keep your friends close, your enemies closer.

"I don't get nervous." He said grimly. I sneered as I harshly tugged on a piece of cloth to tie his armor. I took a deep breath, not wanting to spit out something that would surely get me in some trouble.

"I thought everyone got nervous." I murmured to myself, expecting it to be low, but face-palmed at the failed volume.

_"Will you shut up?"_ He cracked suddenly, his arms flailing stiffly to the side. Well, there goes my trying to make conversation. He obviously didn't want to talk. But hey, neither did I, after being spoken to like that. I roughly tugged his cape around his broad shoulders, having to stretch on my toes to snap it together in the front. He looked at me like I was stupid as I stretched, having to jump a few times. I scowled as he continued to stare me down like I was all wrong.

"Is there, 'stupid', written on my forehead?" I muttered. He either didn't hear or ignored me, because he continued to look at me as I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead, pushing his helmet into his hands. I put my hands on my hips, appreciative of my, much-harder-than- necessary, hard work.

"Finally; you're done!" I said chirpily, gathering my stuff, but shrieked a bit when he grabbed my shoulder, turning me around. I narrowed my eyes. I'm off the hook. He's competing. Right? Dios… what now…

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He questioned, but was more like an implication as he spoke to me in a demanding manner. I looked around, actually wondering what the hell he was talking about. _"My sword."_ He said, cocking his head a bit in a 'duh' fashion. My cheeks began to hurt from the probably scary fake grin I forced on my face. Yeah, I'm forgetting my foot, that's obviously still stuck in his ass right now. I seriously wanted to kick his ass. I laughed a quick, wispy fake laugh as I picked up sharp blade, silently imagining sticking it up his sorry ass.

"Guess you'll be needing that, then!" I murmured joyfully. I went to hand it to him, but he snatched it right out of my hands. I gasped as he glared at me, walking to the arena. I grumbled aimlessly as I refrained from slapping him silly.

I got excited again when I heard the trumpets begin to play. I walked as quickly as possible to a spot where I could stand and watch the competition. I figured that if it was such a pain to get Arthur ready, may as well watch some asses get kicked. Unfortunately, there were some rather hot asses to be kicked, too. I grinned when I saw Gwen in the bleachers at Morgana's side. I waved to her, but she didn't see me. The knights began to walk out of the gate, each holding a helmet. It was cool to see in person, because everyone had their own colored capes on, and they seemed very uniformed as they walked in a structured way.

They all settled in the middle of the arena. King Uther walked in front of them, with his bright red cape flowing behind him.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and, of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur." I could practically smell the tension in the air, though I don't know what it was from. Argh! I wish I had a better view, but I could only see the knights' backsides…which wasn't necessarily bad on my part…

Uh! Am I about to start PMSing or something? Why does it always go back to how attractive the knights are?

I gasped when a lady opened up the crate that held a thousand gold pieces. Man. But what would Prince Asswipe need with that money? He already has enough as it is. I clapped silently as Uther announced the beginning of the tournament.

Arthur was up first.

I watched, adrenaline suddenly pumping through my veins, as I watched Arthur and another knight begin to fight.

I literally screamed when the first blow was drawn, my hand over my mouth. My heart began to beat wildly. Wow. So this is why those Medieval people liked to see people kick each other's butts. I grinned when Arthur pushed the knight back after he attempted to do a sneak attack to his back.

"Woot woot!" I cheered. The knight swung at his neck, and Arthur ducked his head back awesomely, and ducked when the knight tried to swing for his head. They circled each other again, and Arthur took the first swing this time.

I screamed when Arthur ended up elbowing the knight in the face, making him fall to the ground. I cheered, my lungs feeling like they were on fire, but I was too excited.

"Take that! Camelot is the best!" I yelled, screaming as loudly as I could. Some people in the crowd must've heard my cheering, because I heard some chuckles from the bleachers next to me. I grinned, my cheeks hurting as Arthur took his helmet off in victory.

This next guy in a yellow cape and vest, violently punched the hell of his competitor with his sword. I frowned, but yelled anyway. Everyone fights differently…but I couldn't help but have an eerie feeling about him. It didn't help that he had a snake pattern on his vest and shield…boy, was I scared of snakes. Soon, it started to get intense, the fighting getting more violent as it neared further and further toward the last fighters.

Arthur walked back to me finally, panting slightly as he watched the snake knight, Knight Valiant, knock a guy out with his sword.

"He looks like he's pretty good." I murmured to Arthur, now getting worried. Every knight that Knight Valiant had knocked out had to get hauled out to Gaius's. Arthur didn't comment, just continued to watch.

Valiant approached us, and I noticed, of course, that he was very handsome. Like, tall dark and handsome, anybody?

Screw me, I'm a teenage girl.

Valiant was panting as he got closer to us. My positive thoughts about him began to waver as he stared at me.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today." He said, still looking at me. I shivered a bit. I couldn't help but feel intimidated by him. I was much shorter than him, and he was just bigger in general. His statement was directed toward Arthur, but he continued to stare me down in a creepy fashion. He was seriously checking me out so openly?

"Likewise." Arthur said in a dim voice. He moved closer to me, standing a bit in front of me, I noted, as he stared Valiant down. I don't think that he himself noticed, but it was almost instinctive the way he subtly moved. He was a prince, after all, I realized with slight disappointment. He was probably trained to treat women right by instinct. But I am a special case…he treats me like dirt. He finally tore his eyes from me, making me give out a tiny sigh of relief.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening." Valiant finished, nodding his head toward us and taking his departure. I let out another breath, and Arthur's tense stance seemed to loosen up as well.

"Creep." I muttered to myself. Arthur heard me, apparently, and let out an amused snort. I looked up at him, smiling goofily. I swear that I saw a hint of a smile on Arthur's face, but it was gone before I could interpret it, and his face was serious again.

"Er, for tomorrow, you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic,"

I giggled. He sounded like he said, "Shoonick." I was half-listening, really. He ignored my chuckle, thank goodness, and continued to tell me what I had to do. Bastard. He probably only stayed calm because he knew that _he_ wouldn't have to do all of this.

"clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chain mail."

Ugh.

* * *

I sat in my bed, having gotten used to the moving inanimate objects. It was awesome after I watched and touched them for about fifteen minutes, but, no matter how hard it is to believe it, you get used to how creepy and cool it is. So, I took out nice book while Arthur's chores literally did themselves. Suddenly, the door opened. I dropped the book I was reading on my chest, and all of the objects in the air dropped to the ground. I breathed out a shaky breath when I saw that it was just Gaius.

Thank Dios.

"Are you using magic again?" Gaius asked, disbelievingly.

"Nope." I muttered quickly. I then let out a deep breath. He caught me. "Yes, and I'm sorry. Arthur just gave me so much work to do…and I really wanted to practice spells."

Gaius nodded.

"Well, I just came to tell you that supper's ready." He murmured, nodding at me. I sent him a warm smile. He shot me a small grin of his own before shaking his head and closing the door. I let out a sigh of relief, burying my face in the book. I really need to be more careful.

Next time, it might not be Gaius.

The next morning, I was sent to go fetch Arthur's armor. It was tough work being a royal's personal servant, I realized after only being one myself for three days. I went in the armory, and stopped to stare at a few of the shields. They were different sizes and colors, and looked really cool. I guess that it's still strange to see real Medieval shields. I smiled and shook my head, trying to get back on task as I continued to gather up Arthur's equipment.

_Hisssssssss_

"Dios!" I murmured, jumping as the hissing sound scared the bejeezus out of me. My hand was on my throat as I breathed in deeply. "H-Hello?" I stuttered, cursing to myself for sounding so scared. I walked around the armory cautiously before stopping upon Knight Valiant's creepy snake shield. The hissing sound got louder as I stared it down. I refused to crouch down and get a better look…I hated snakes, even drawn- on ones.

I held in a choked scream when I saw one of the painted-on green snake's eyes blink.

Suddenly, I felt arms around my waist, and hot breath on my neck.

"I normally would've acted more…drastic…but you are such a lovely girl."

Knight Valiant.

Crap on a cracker.

"Errrr…" I said dumbly, scared as Valiant began to stroke my waist. He looped his fingers through my belt loops, and nuzzled his nose along my jawline. I squirmed, only to ram into something hard. "UM." I said loudly, seriously disturbed and frightened.

"Now, what were you doing?" he murmured against my neck, his hold on my waist tightening. I gulped, a lump in my throat as he pulled me closer to him. I cannot believe that I thought him to be _handsome_ before. He is just ugly and nasty.

"I-I was…"

"Looking at my shield, were you?" he said, his voice darkening considerably as he rammed me against the wall. He grabbed my cheeks forcefully.

"I-I-I was just admiring your sh-shield while gathering my master's, Prince A-Arthur, armor. Knight Valiant…I want _you_ to win." I stammered, trying so hard to say anything that would save me right now. I could use my magic, but that would just about send me to my deathbed. I could only hope that I could talk my way out of this.

His grip on my cheeks loosened, and he put his left hand on my back. He whispered in my face, and I refrained from spitting in his eye.

"Seems kind of odd to not root for your own, doesn't it?" he questioned, breathing heavily against my ear. I gasped when he grabbed my breasts. I shut my eyes tight. I shivered with fear as he violated me. "Open your eyes!" he commanded. My eyes shot open, and tears began to run down my cheeks. Not me. Please, God, not me. I began to pray in my mind as Valiant raked his eyes over me. My body shook with silent tears when he smirked, caressing the side of my face with his hand. He leaned in to my ear, and licked the outer shell.

"What is your name?"

"Merlyn." I squeaked out, for once not slipping up and saying my old- my name, Marilyn.

"Since you wanted me so badly, _Merlyn_," he whispered, making my new name sound disgusting, taking my statement the wrong way, "_I would've taken you __right here__." _He murmured evilly. He ran his finger over my stomach, and brushed it downwards until it went over my innocence, as if showing me where. Another traitor tear made its way down my cheeks. Oh my God. This is really happening? He then violently pushed me away from him, grinning the whole time.

"But I have to prepare for the tournament. Return to your, 'Prince of Camelot'. But know this. When this tournament is over, you'll have a new master."

I slapped him as hard as I could before picking up Arthur's heavy equipment, and ran as fast as I could, Valiant's laughter echoing through the hall.

* * *

"You did all this on your own?" Arthur said, astonishment in his voice. My head was down, my eyes glued to my floor, and my hands were clasped together at my stomach.

"Yes, sire." I murmured dully. I didn't see Arthur's face since I was staring at the floor. I couldn't stop the very noticeable shiver that raked over my body. It was either that or I burst into tears in front of Arthur.

"Well, let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything." Arthur taunted, but he looked really confused. I said nothing as I worked quickly, flinching a bit when his body touched mine when I had to stretch against him. That didn't go unnoticed, apparently. "Merlyn, what's _wrong_ with you?" he said, trying to sound annoyed, but his face showed prominent concern. I didn't respond, just handed him his helmet after using magic to swiftly get him ready.

"Well…that was much better. Not that it could have gotten any worse."

He seemed to look at me as if he were expecting something. I continued to look at the ground. I heard him huff out a frustrated breath before walking out the gate. I followed him, and just stood at the gate. A small smile crept on my face when I saw him go out onto the middle of the arena, and everyone cheered for him.

"Is it just me, or are you actually beginning to enjoy yourself?" I heard Gaius say. I simply shrugged. Even Gaius started to suspect something. He kept quiet about it, though. Soon, Arthur came back to me. I looked around him to gaze at a fallen knight, wounded by Valiant…

Valiant couldn't have caused him that much pain. "I think he's badly hurt, Arthur…" I murmured, facing the Prince for the first time as I looked up at him. He glanced down at me before looking at the knight himself. Gaius went to the fallen knight, and nodded at me.

"Looks like a snake bite." Gaius confirmed after we looked over the knight, who's name I found out was Ewan. I groaned. Oh hell no. Now there are snakes roaming around? But then I realized something.

"How could he have been bitten by a snake? He was hurt in a swordfight. C-Can you heal him?" I rushed, panic washing over me.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote."

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" I questioned, fearing the worst as I looked the knight's paling skin. Gaius sighed.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die."

I looked at Gaius in anger. How could he just say that? There has to be hope. There's got to be some sort of sense in this…

"He was fighting Knight Valiant…"I murmured to myself. Valiant had snakes on his shield. I rushed out before Gaius could question me.

* * *

I ran through the hallway, and skidded to a stop when I saw Valiant, disgusting, dirty Valiant, walking. I crept after him, and creaked open the door he went into. I scrunched up my nose in disgust when he grabbed a mouse from a basket. I furrowed my brows when he held the mouse over his shield. I had to cover my mouth when I saw three snakes pop out of the shield. Me, being insanely afraid of snakes, bumped into something while in a rush to get out. I ran as quickly as possible when Valiant unsheathed his sword.

I'd spoken to Gaius about my findings, but he was unsure about it. I assured him that I'd seen the snakes come to life, and one of them ate the mouse whole. It's a sight I'd rather not see again. When he'd asked me for proof, I felt kind of hurt, but then he stated many questionable scenarios, like how I'd explain being in Valiant's chambers, and the King most definitely not accepting the word of a servant over a knight's; which is very judgmental, if you ask me. But I had to tell Arthur. He'd listen to me…at least, he'd listen to the important stuff. I couldn't let an innocent die.

* * *

I was preparing Arthur for the last day of the tournament, and I nearly passed out when I saw a colossal knight. He towered over Arthur, and Arthur was pretty tall; imagine how I felt.

"Do you really have to fight _that_?" I gasped out, referring to the poor knight as an it. I smiled when I saw Arthur refrain from chuckling, but I frowned. Why does he never show any positive emotion around me? I guess that Princes are not supposed to be buddy-buddy with their servants.

"Good to hear you're back to normal," he murmured. I ignored that, but I felt a little something tug in my insides that he'd actually noticed my behavior. "and yes. He's strong as a bear. But he's slow." I handed Arthur his shield.

"And I guess that you're fast?" I guessed. He nodded. "Exactly." I gasped. He looked at me, his eyebrows raised. I grinned a goofy smile at his questioning look.

"You actually said that I did something right!" He snorted at me, yanking his helmet from my arms before ruffling my hair. I began to smooth my hair out in annoyance.

I began to walk when I saw Valiant staring at me again. I didn't let him see my fear- I stuck my chest out, and let out a shaky breath, looking him in the eye. His cocky stature was swiftly replaced with a dark one, and he sent me a dark smile before leaving quickly. I shivered when he left.

Arthur ended up winning against his opponent, making me laugh at the giant knight when he fell down. You know what they say; the bigger they are, the harder they fall, and boy, did _that_ knight need some help getting up! Valiant won, of course, against his rival. I narrowed my eyes, knowing that he was somehow using the snakes in his shield to attack his challenger. That knight had to be sent to Gaius's on a stretcher. I looked at the scoreboard, only to horribly see that Arthur would be against Valiant in the final. Valiant would use the shield to kill the Prince of Camelot.

At Gaius's, he told me that he was okay with trying to stop Valiant. I was happy, but I was going to try to stop him anyway, Gaius or not. But I had to get my hands on one of those snakes. No matter how scared I may get, I'd have to in order for Gaius to make an antidote for the dying knight. It would be our only proof. I spied in on the feast. Arthur looked so uncomfortable. I scoffed. How could he? He has had nothing happen to him so far.

Uther asked Valiant if he had a chance against Arthur.

_No way in h-e-double hockey sticks_! My positive side screamed.

_Them snakes is gonna kill you, Princey_. My ghetto side screeched.

Yeah, I'm going a bit loony.

I shivered when Uther asked Valiant to stay in Camelot after the tournament. So, even if he doesn't win, he'd still stay? That made me scared beyond my mind for my own safety, but I had even bigger things to worry about. Wait.

Since when did Arthur's well-being become more important than mine?

Maybe it's just my new-found generous side. Oh great… now I'm getting split personalities. That dragon must have me mixed up with someone else. I am definitely not doing a very good job at protecting Arthur, something that I only was interested in becaus eof my own personal morals and expectations. I went to the room that Valiant was in, and found that the door was locked. I took in a deep breath, and muttered a spell I'd learned from the spellbook that Gaius had given me.

My eyes widened as the lock actually clicked, and I pushed the door open.

"Well, damn." I said to myself, expecting it to be harder, especially since that was my first time actually trying the spell. Maybe I'm just getting better at this. Sitting in the chair was Valiant's shield. I shivered again, and took in another deep breath. I grabbed a sword that was hanging up, prepared to go loco on any of these reptiles. I gasped when I heard footsteps approaching. I froze, with no where to hide. I turned around, and faced the door. I had to think. Fast.

I just about fainted when I heard the hissing behind me. It was so close to me. So close. Tears ran down my cheeks as I said a small prayer, and then furiously whipped around, sword in clad, to clash with the snake that was in the middle of striking me. I put my hand to my mouth in disgust as its head coiled off with a disgusting crunch. I screamed into my robing to muffle it as I bravely grabbed a hold of the snakes head, the mouth still wide open. I ran back to Gaius's as quickly as possible.

* * *

**I hope that you liked this! I appreciate every follow, favorite, and review that I get. Please show your support of this story, if you can :D Tune in for chapter 3.**


	3. VALIANT

**I DO NOT OWN MERLIN. BBC DOES. Hello my lovlies! You're probably like, "Whoa, two updates in one day!" That's because the original that I typed up was way too long to be one chapter...I have a tendency of going into extreme details :P So, as a result, here is chapter 3! Hope that you aren't upset about that. I was gonna make you wait about a week or two before I posted, for I am feeling a bit lazy, but I changed my mind; as you can obviously see. Now, enough of me! ENJOY**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3: VALIANT**_

* * *

"Arthur!" I yelled, barging into the Prince's large chambers. I furrowed my brows. He should be here. I looked around, now feeling a bit awkward. I heard a loud, tired groan. "I'm in here, Merlin." I heard the Prince's smooth voice bellow out. I followed the sound of his voice only to go through an archway I never noticed before. Arthur was sitting at a long table in the middle of what seemed to be a private dining room. I rolled my eyes. Seriously? This long a table for one bedroom? That's how it is here, I guess. It was very relaxing in here, though. There was a warm fire crackling in the background, and it was nice and quiet. Arthur had his head in his hands, massaging his temples. I scrunched my nose.

I crept behind him, waved the snake head in front of his face, and tapped his shoulder. "Gah!" Arthur yelped, scooting his chair back.

* * *

"So…you. _You_ chopped its head off?" Arthur repeated for the umpteenth time. I groaned, resting my arms on the spot next to him while standing, bending over a bit. Really? "Have you even listened to me at all? The knight is dying. He was bitten by Knight Valiant's shield. You could even come to see the wounds in his neck where the snake bit him! And not to mention that he was beating Valiant…Valiant _had_ to have cheated, Arthur!"

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot." Arthur decided calmly. I shook my head, but was a bit shocked that he didn't correct me about my slip-up in his title just now like most noblemen would've. Maybe he's just really tired. "But he was under the shield, and no one could see him get bitten. Think about it-"

"I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating." Arthur argued calmly, standing up from his chair. He sounded like he was in denial. I boldly grabbed his shoulder, making him jump and look at me in shock. I let go of his shoulder once he was turned back around. "Gaius is making an antidote right now. When the knight wakes up, he'll tell you everything. C'mon, I'm pretty sure you go everywhere around Camelot…have you ever seen snakes like these in Camelot while on your great adventures?"

Arthur said nothing, and picked up the snake head, examining it. I nodded. That's what I thought. I sighed, and ran a hand through my black waves. "You even said that you don't like him, and he's done nothing to you. That's your gut telling you that something is off with him, Arthur. For Christ's sake…" I trailed off, letting him fill in the blanks. I would be so very hurt if Arthur didn't believe me. I mean…the guy nearly raped me. He violated me. He's a disgusting lump that has no right to be a knight.

"Arthur," I murmured, my tone gentle. I grabbed his free hand with mine. I know that I shouldn't interact with him like this, but Valiant needs to be stopped. Arthur stared down at our intertwined hands. "I know that I'm just a servant. I know that my word doesn't count for anything. But please, from the word of a woman…" I sighed again. This was the most…intense…conversation that Arthur and I have ever had. I was at a loss for words.

So I just said my true feelings.

"I would never lie to you. Ever. Well, I may try to cover something up for not doing my chores," he snorted, "but I wouldn't lie to you." I released his hand, and glanced at the snake again. Arthur nodded his head, having thought about what I just said. He coughed as awkwardness filled the air after our serious banter. "I want you to swear to me that what you're telling me is true." He concluded, looking me in the eye once more. I smiled. "I swear on my chinny-chin-chin that everything that I said to you is true. Well, don't think too hard on the chore thing…"

He snorted again, and I raised a brow. It was obvious that he wanted to laugh. Why didn't he?

As quickly as the lightness in the air came, it disappeared. Arthur didn't seem at conflict at all as he patted me on the shoulder. I smiled. "Then I believe you, Merlyn." I felt warmed that he trusted me so easily. But I couldn't help but feel a bit confused. I thought that he hated me. "I thought that you hated me." I blurted out, cursing to myself for voicing my thoughts out loud. He tisked, and waved the snake in front of my face. I let out a shriek, and backed away quickly, tripping over a bucket. I scowled at him while he laughed, but I couldn't help but let out a smile of my own as he finally began to loosen up. "Scared of snakes, are you?"

"No." I muttered, not wanting him to figure out my fear. He would probably use it against me. I groaned when he snorted, obviously not believing my tale. "I thought that you said you'd never-"

"This is different!" I cried, trying to ignore his laughter.

* * *

I stood close to Arthur while Valiant and a few guards walked past us the next day. "Creep." I muttered for the second time. There were guards, servants like me, and of course, Valiant and Arthur, huddles to the sides of the throne room, making a clear path for King Uther. Arthur had requested a meeting with the King. I shifted my weight nervously when Uther came strutting through the hall. I glanced at Gwen, who looked at me with curiosity from her place next to Morgana. I shook my head, assuring her that nothing was wrong. She didn't believe me, from the looks of it.

Why am I nervous? We had our proof, and I was telling no tale. I should be fine. I relaxed after I repeated that over and over to myself in my mind. This was it. Valiant would be found a fraud.

"Why have you summoned the court?" Uther finally asked, making his way to his throne. I gave one assuring look to Arthur, and he nodded, stepping out from his stance against the wall. I followed him, my arms behind my back, as I confidently stuck my chin up. Valiant, you're going down.

"I believe that Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." Arthur's voice echoed in the throne room. I began to get nervous again. That did sound pretty silly, especially since it was already quiet in the room, but we had plenty of proof. Uther looked uncertain as he faced Valiant, questioning him about Arthur's words. "My lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic." He spat out. I smirked fully at him, but stopped once the King faced us again. Wouldn't want to look suspicious…the king is known for his unfairness. "Does your son have any evidence to support this?" he continued, looking slightly panicked. Uther repeated the question to his son, like he wasn't within hearing range. "I do." Arthur said confidently. He looked down at me, and gestured for me to move forward. I gulped as the attention was brought on me, but pulled on my big-girl panties. This was it. I gave the snake to Uther, who examined it carefully. I saw Gwen give me a, "What the hell happened?" look. I ignored her. Valiant began to looked pissed off that one of his snakes were found and killed. I didn't shiver under his harsh stare. I stuck my tongue out at him quickly before returning back to my serious posture.

Uther asked for the shield, and Valiant gave it to him, reluctantly, may I add. I began to worry. Those snakes could pop out at any moment. "Don't let him get too close." I whispered in Arthur's ear, stretching up on my tip-toes. "Be careful, my lord." Arthur said promptly, taking my warning into consideration as he unsheathed his sword. I refrained from smiling again at the prince's trusting act. Uther looked at him, wary, before leaning to stroke the shield. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Of course, Valiant wouldn't make the snakes pop out, at least not in front of everyone. He'd be planning his own funeral. "Merlyn." I heard a voice whisper. I turned around, along with Arthur, and saw Gaius walking quietly toward us. I furrowed my brow. "We need Ewan. Find out what's happening." Arthur said, leaning down to whisper in my ear. I nodded obediently. I'd planned on doing that, anyway. I walked over to Gaius quickly.

"We need Knight Ewan, now, as expected." I murmured to Gaius quietly while Arthur was speaking with his father. Gaius sighed. "I am afraid that Knight Ewan has passed away." What? "What?" I said in a raised whisper, "You said that he was making a full recovery!" Gaius shook his head in disappointment. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Grief managed to sneak its way into my heart as I felt sadness for the knight. He didn't deserve death. Not like this. "What happened?" I finally asked, my sanity beginning to take its toll when Arthur looked at us questioningly. "He should…be here." Arthur started confusedly after conversing with his father, looking at me and Gaius. I quickly turned my head back to face the physician. "I honestly do not know…but I think that he was bitten again. The venom was almost vanished when he was recovering…when I examined his body, it seemed that it made its way back in his system again."

I cursed.

"Shit!" I whispered furiously, stomping my foot quietly. Gaius didn't say anything about my language. We were in such a bad situation; I don't think that he cared about that. I knew that something was up. I didn't trust my nervous guts. But what could I have done, anyway?

"Where's Ewan?" Arthur asked me as he finally walked to Gaius and me. I sighed, and put my face in my hands, unable to speak. "He is dead." Gaius supported, sensing my muteness. I couldn't bare show my face. I could practically smell Arthur's fear. "I'm waiting!" Uther said, raising his voice in impatientness. Oh my God. He'll think that we…no, he'll think that Arthur lied to him.

Crap on a cracker.

I dragged my hands down my face, despair clear on my face. Arthur looked at the many faces surrounding us as silence raked through the room. Curiosity, worry, and disappointment were on many faces. Arthur finally opened his mouth to speak. "I'm afraid that the witness is dead."

"So you have no proof to support these allegations?" Uther murmured, his tone getting angry. I winced seeing Arthur's still form. "Have you seen Valiant use magic?" Uther finished, anger clear in his voice. I furrowed my brows. This is all my fault. "No." Arthur murmured. I froze when he pointed to me. "But my servant fought-"

_"Your servant?" _Uther hissed, outraged. I cringed at his harshness. Arthur was still as he turned back around to face his father. I felt a bit angry…I wasn't used to this low-class feeling, having grown up in the twenty-first century. "You make these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your _servant_?" I cringed again. Valiant now looked smug as his once stiff posture began to relax, a smirk on his face. I let out a huff of frustration. "I believe she's telling the truth." Arthur said clearly, his voice rising slightly. Uther looked like he was about to say something horrible when Valiant spoke up. "My lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a girl?"

"I've seen those snakes come alive, you-" I barked, outraged, and unable to hold my tongue anymore as I stepped up, my hands balled up into fists. "How _dare_ you interrupt!" Uther scolded, looking me in the eye. I kept my chin up. I was telling the truth. It's so…unnerving, that Uther was defending a guy who was the most disgusting, evil creature...

Uther called for the guards.

I struggled as two guards came, each one grabbing my elbow. "My lord…" Valiant muttered. Uther commanded the guards to wait. "I'm sure she was merely mistaken," he began after the attention was on him. I gaped, my eyes narrowing and my mouth dropping, as he began to lie his butt off. That filthy little _sonofabitch- _"I wouldn't want her punished on my account. She is also a lady, milord." Uther had the nerve to lecture Arthur, about how that was how a, 'true knight' was supposed to behave. Which was true, but Valiant was not _any _of the things he listed to Arthur. Then Valiant really made me angry. "My lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal."

"He is _not _scared of-"

_"You shall be silent, peasant!"_ Uther yelled, finally losing his temper as he yelled at me, spit flying from his mouth. My lip quivered, and I shut my mouth into a tight line. I see why people do not like him. He's a bastard.

Uther sighed, inhaling a deep breath, and closing his eyes for a moment. "Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?" he probed Arthur. I sneered. This is his own son. He should know him. I have been here for barely a week and I know that he would never cower before someone. "No!" Arthur interrupted quickly. Uther's voice lowered. "Then what am I to make of these allegations?" he asked, disappointment and, horribly, disgust in his voice as he was eye-to-eye with his son. I closed my eyes as mostly everyone began to look at Arthur in disgust. Anger washed over me again. I may not be the best of friends with him…but I darn well know that he wouldn't do something like what Uther suspected him of. "Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I…I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant." Arthur said, his voice deepening as he put his sword up. I could not see his face, though I was silently glad about that. He sounded like he was so embarrassed and sad. My world turned red when Arthur apologized to Valiant. It should be the other way around.

The guards let go of me while Arthur quickly escaped the throne room. I turned around, staring blankly at Valiant, and sneered when he smirked straight at me in victory. I looked at Gaius, who put his head down in shame. This was all my fault. I ran out of the throne room and followed Arthur. "Wait!" I cried, following him into his chambers. He put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. "A-"

"I believed you, I trusted you," He began, his voice deepening and laced with hurt. "and you made me look a complete fool." I walked up to him. "I-I know that it didn't exactly go to plan…but just think, Arthur-" he interrupted me, swiveling around, making me flinch. "Didn't go to plan?" he repeated, his voice rising slightly. I winced at his tone as he stared me down, his blue eyes twinkling with anger and betrayal. "My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward. You humiliated me!" he said, yelling at the end. I jumped, and tears threatened to pool in my eyes as my throat tightened from his volume. I took in a deep breath, not wanting him to know how scared I really was. I've never been frightened of Arthur before. It's a feeling I'd rather not have. I stuck my chin up while he began to walk away. "Exactly, _they think_ you're a coward. You and I combined know that's not true. Why do you care what they think?" I asked, getting angrier with each word. He turned around, a sour look on his handsome face. He pointed a finger at me. "I wouldn't expect a servant to know how it is to be a prince. I will not waste my time commenting on that remark." He said, his anger still evident. I tugged my hair. "We can still expose Valiant! Ewan's body still has the snake bites…and we could do something to provoke the snakes from the shield, like holding a mouse over it or something-"

"I no longer require your services."

…

"You…you're firing me?" I said, extremely hurt. "I need a servant I can trust." He concluded, as if explaining his desire. Tears were now fully noticeable as my eyes burned from their saltiness. I put a hand on his broad shoulder. "But you can trust me." I murmured, hurt, and slightly betrayed. He violently shook off my hand, as if it were some disease. "And look where it got me this time-"

"But that was Uther's fault-"

_SMACK._

I now cradled my left cheek, raw from the prince's harsh actions. He got up in my face, and snatched off my hand. _"You will not interrupt me!"_ he roared, now yelling in my face. I cowered away from Arthur, who was now tightly grabbing my wrist. "And you shall not speak of my father with such disrespect! _Get out of my sight_!" He threw his hand off of me violently, and I coiled back into the wall as the result. I pressed my hand against my stinging and throbbing cheek, in utter shock of what had just happened. Before he had a chance to recall his actions, I was already out of the room, fresh tears running down my cheeks.

I stood outside, not knowing what to do next. I looked around, and was met with unknown faces and technology of the middle ages. I couldn't possibly have a destiny here. That dragon was wrong. I grew up in the twenty-first century. How am I supposed to live here when I have those memories with me? Is this a punishment? One of those, "Be careful what you wish for," scenarios?

* * *

"Where are you?" I said aloud in the dragon's imprisoned cave. I stomped my foot down, not wanting to go through this. "Whatever you think my destiny is, whatever you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person!" I yelled out, my voice echoing as I was met with silence. I groaned, rubbing my forehead with my one free hand, since I held a torch in the other. I sighed, and turned to leave, to wallow in my own misery.

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny."

"Ah!" I yelped, nearly dropping the fire on my foot. I would really have to get used to the dragon. I stared into his beady eyes. "Yeah? You say this is my destiny? Well, how can it be my destiny to protect someone who obviously hates me?" I snapped, angry. I have tried my hardest to protect this uncaring sonofabitch, even nearly getting raped in the process, and he friggin fires me? "A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon, you shall learn that." I thought about that for a moment. I scrunched my nose. Other half? Me, Arthur's other half? The dragon didn't give me a chance to respond. "That you and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth." He continued. I scoffed. I wanted to be nowhere near Prince Asswipe's ungrateful ass. No matter how hot it looked. "You know, young witch, this is not the end. It is the beginning." I said nothing, just glared at the unhelpful dragon as he flew away. Why can't he just give me a straight answer?

* * *

"-and he slapped me, Gwen. Slapped me."

"What are you gonna do?" she asked, worried as I told her my story over and over again. The bruise on my wrist was still evident, and so was the red mark on my cheek. I sighed. Gwen was with me, sitting on the steps outside while I ranted. She told me to tell someone about his behavior, but really, nothing could be done. He was the Prince of Camelot.

Gwen grabbed my hands, stroking my bruised wrist. "I know that you feel betrayed, Merlyn. But you know that I believe you, right?" she comforted. I nodded my head, feeling much like a lost puppy. She exhaled deeply. "Then you have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong. It'll make you feel better about what has happened to you lately, and you'll get your proper credit." I smiled at Gwen's care. I hugged her. "I know," I murmured against her back, "but I just don't know what to do." With my head on her shoulder, I spotted a dog statue, and a brilliant idea popped up into my head. I'd let everyone see the snakes for themselves. But first, I'd have to find the proper spell.

"Berbay odothay arisan quickem, dammit!" I yelled, completely agitated that I still hadn't completed the spell. I had dragged the dog statue to my room to try and perform the spell on it, but I tried, failed, tried again, and, you guessed it, failed again. I moaned, and flopped onto my stiff bed, burying my head in my pillow. This was hopeless. I rubbed my temples, stress washing over me as the instinct to protect Arthur became prominent again. Even though I couldn't do anything, I couldn't let Arthur get killed. I had to try to talk him out of competing in the tournament tomorrow.

I pulled on my big-girl panties and walked to Arthur's room.

"Don't fight Valiant in the final tomorrow." I said, barging into the prince's room, without knocking. I stood away from him at a reasonable distance, still a bit scared from earlier. I frowned when I saw him shake his head. "He'll use the shield against you." I continued, worried for Arthur. I felt a bit disgusted with myself for feeling like that, but blamed it on my general persona. I wouldn't watch someone die, knowing that I could've done something about it. "I know." He murmured. I furrowed my brows in confusion and slight anger. He believed me? Then why is he still competing? "Then withdraw. You have to withdraw." I said, trying to keep my voice from getting too loud. I stopped trying to hide my worry for him. Arthur's mood turned sour again. "Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their king to fight; how can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?" he questioned, angry with me. I shook my head, not believing that he'd fight to the death, knowing that he'd die, all for a title. I couldn't help but have the feeling that it was something that he couldn't help. "Valiant will kill you if you fight, A- I mean, Prince Arthur. If you fight, you'll die."

"Then I die." Arthur said simply, his head down. Pure disgust was written on my face as I stared down the prince. "How can you go out there and fight like that?" I whispered, disgusted.

"Because I have to. It's my duty."

I just shook my head, unable to produce sound. Here I am, hustling, trying to save his butt, and he's just accepting the fact that he'd have to fight, knowing that he'd die, and had the chance to stop it? I couldn't help but feel a bit used, though he never asked for help in the first place. I exhaled, my breath coming out slow as I came to this realization. Arthur turned around, looking me in the eye for the first time. He stared regrettably at the red mark along my cheekbone. Suddenly, his face showed deep remorse and anger, as if he'd just realized what he did to me. "Merlyn, I-"

"Save it." I interrupted, knowing what he was about to comment on. He shut his mouth, knowing that he had no right to argue with me. "It's been done. I know what you think of me, now. I'd actually like to say thank you for letting me know that you really do hate me," he winced when I said that, "because I obviously wasted my time actually caring for your wellbeing. I cared so much, I put my own self in danger, almost losing the only pure thing in me, to the knight that your father calls the very definition of Valiant."

Arthur's face darkened, his eyes widening. I narrowed my eyes. So now he reacts? I ran out before he had time to say anything.

Instead of going to sleep like I really wanted to, I'd spent all night trying to perform the spell. I couldn't let Arthur die, no matter how much of a jerk he was. It wouldn't have been the right thing to do. So I tried, literally spending my whole night repeating the same enchantments over and over, until I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up startled. How long have I been asleep? Oh god, no. No, no, no…

I quickly opened up the book, panic beginning to arise. "Shit, berbey odothey, arisan quicken!" I spoke, in a rush. I didn't know what time it was or anything. I had my nose literally in the book as I began to say the enchantment over and over, not noticing the dog in the statue's place. I sighed, about to give up. A loud bark made me jump about a foot in the air, and I dropped the book, too. I laughed. "Yes! Bingo! Literally!" I rejoiced, doing a mini Snoopy dance. I had to close the big dog in my room, since it seemed to be quite mad for being awakened. Gaius barged in, warning me about Arthur's fight with Valiant. "Already got it covered, Gaius." I comforted, throwing my hand in the air, still happy with my success. "And don't go in my room. We'll do something about it later."

I ran as quickly as possible to the tournament, my loose bun unraveling as I swiftly darted to the arena. I stopped at the archway, and gasped when I saw them fighting. The crowd gasped and cheered with every parry and block that was made. Arthur looked like he was winning, by far. Valiant would try to knock him down any moment so he could use his shield. Arthur ended up knocking off his helmet, and everyone cheered. Arthur removed his as well, and the chainmail around his head, too, when Valiant did. This was when I really began to worry. Valiant would be able to knock him out with a simple blow to the head. Valiant used his shield and knocked Arthur upside the chin, making his head jerk back with the collision. I gasped as Arthur was knocked to the ground. He still put up a fight when Valiant put his foot on him. Arthur managed to roll out of the way before Valiant stabbed him…thank god. Valiant smiled an evil, toothy smile. I panted. He knew that he was going to win now. As Arthur began to lose stamina, Valiant knocked his sword out of his hands, and ran to stab him. Arthur still wasn't having that, and ran to grab his sword and left shoulder. They grunted, each trying to take control. Valiant ended up ramming him into a wall, and I put my hand over my mouth at the impact. Arthur threw him off of him, and they both got back to the middle of the arena. Arthur was backed up far enough to where I could summon the snakes from the shield.

I gulped, hoping that my success at performing the spell wasn't just one-time luck, and closed my eyes. I pointed my hand out to the shield.

"Berbey odothey, arisan quicken!"

Everyone gasped when the snakes protruded from the shield, hissing and hovering from the shield. Valiant began to panic as everyone stood up in shock. He then began to laugh, and commanded the snakes to kill Arthur anyway. I, without thought, ran to the side of the arena, yanked a guard's sword from his hands, and threw it to Arthur. "Arthur!" I cried. Everyone looked at me for a second before returning their attention to Arthur, whom promptly caught the sword I'd thrown to him. He then chopped off the snakes' heads right before they striked him. He and Valiant fought shortly after that, and Arthur ended up knocking his sword out, and stabbed him in the shoulder. I didn't hear what he whispered into Valiant's ear, but from his face, it didn't look like it was good.

I let out a relieved breath when Valiant fell to the ground. Not only was Arthur safe now, but so was I.

* * *

I clapped, along with everyone else, as Arthur walked down the feast hall, his crown on his head. It was strange to see him with it on, since he almost never wore it. I yawned for the umpteenth time from my lack of sleep. I hadn't slept in literally twenty-four hours. I am so tired from watching over Arthur's butt. I guess that now it's worth it, in the end. Valiant is gone, and Uther isn't angry with Arthur anymore. I don't know if Uther cares about _me_ or not, however, but I shouldn't be going to the dungeons for looking at him funny, now.

I watched as Arthur escorted Morgana with bugged eyes. Since when did they get buddy-buddy?

"I told you he gets all the girls and the glory." I told Gaius while continuing to clap with everyone else. Well, technically, I _showed_ him. Gaius chuckled, probably remembering the mini-play I'd performed. One thing's for sure…acting is definitely not in my future. "And he owes it all to you."

"Exactly; I was the one that saved the day, and he still gets _all_ the credit. Besides, I learned that he actually doesn't get _all_ the girls. I take that back." I murmured, amused now. Gaius raised a brow, but understood when he saw Morgana stomp furiously away from Arthur. I raised my own eyebrows as Arthur began to stride toward me. Gaius left us. "Do you believe Morgana? She says that you saved me." He said in a bratty tone. My eyebrows raised more. So people remembered when I threw him the sword? At least I have partial credit- at least, to the public, anyway. "Because I did." I stated calmly. He scoffed. "Like I needed any help."

I refrained from screaming.

"Anyway," he continued, his voice getting serious. "I wanted to say…Valiant is gone now. He won't be able to do anything to anyone anymore." I nodded, knowing what he was talking about. So he understood. "And I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you."

"Yeah, it really was." I said bluntly. His lips formed a tight line as I exposed him. I risked my reputation, virginity, and life to save him, only to get swatted away. But I didn't say that. An apology from the Prince Asswipe was good enough. "So, buy me a drink, and we'll call it even." My free day for drinks was non-refundable, unfortunately. It may make me seem like an alcoholic, but really, I _needed_ this drink. Arthur's face scrunched up again. "I can't really be seen to be buying drinks for my servant."

"Your servant? I'm fired." I supported quickly, not happy, but panicked that I wouldn't get my drink. He laughed. "Now I'm rehiring you." He said, in a, 'duh', fashion. My lips formed a tight line, but I felt a bit warmed. "My chambers are a complete mess, my clothes need washing, my armor needs repairing," my jaw dropped as he used his fingers to list my chores. "my boots need cleaning, my dogs need exercising, my fireplace needs sweeping, my bed needs changing, and someone needs to muck out my stables."

I glared at him, putting my arms around the top of my stomach. He cringed, and a smile played at the corner of my lips at his slight fear. "Though I think I could get you a drink before then." He offered. I nodded with a small, tired smile on my face, accepting.

* * *

I got plenty of sleep that night, and slept until…what? Why is it so late?

Gaius didn't come to wake me up as usual. I looked out the window to look at the sun's position in the sky. It was well past early in the morning! I hopped out of bed, still in my pajamas, which consisted of only a thin, white nightgown that reached the top of my thighs. I was scared out of my mind. Did something happen to the old physician? Better yet, did someone do something?

I grabbed a pan from the cabinet, and crept out of my room. I kept my back up, my bravery shining. Ever since I'd saved Arthur from Valiant, I gained a lot more courage. I breathed deeply, and jumped into the middle of the lab, giving out a war cry.

Suddenly, a voice yelped in surprise.

I let out a deep breath, dropping the pan, not caring about the offness of the voice.. "Shit, Gaius, I was scared as hell…" I said, trailing off. I was still trembling. Hey, even though I was brave, it doesn't mean that I _wasn't_ scared. "Does she always speak with such a dirty language?" I heard a deep voice bellow. I looked up, and saw Arthur standing next to Gaius. Gaius sighed. "Not often, Prince Arthur, but you do get used to it." Instead of being embarrassed, I grinned a rare, toothy grin. "You were scared." I said teasingly.

"No, I was not." Arthur argued quickly, probably not wanting to seem like a fool in front of the physician. I shook my head. If only he knew how much I talked about him to Gaius. "Anyway…I was letting Gaius know to let you sleep in, since you seemed rather tired yesterday."

"But I'm up now! And it's not even late!" I complained, disbelief in my voice. I scoffed when he shrugged his shoulders. "Then I guess that you'll have to work hardly through the day, Merlyn!" he said, his statement ending the conversation as he walked out, his chainmail glittering.

Bastard.


	4. THE DOUGH

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN MERLIN. BBC DOES. Hello my wonderful readers! Welcome to another chapter of ****Merlyn, a Legend. Thanks to every reader that follows, favorites, or reviews! :) ****I'd like to tell you something first, if you'd be so kind as to listen for a quick second. I have decided on an update date for this story- every Sunday! So tune in every Sunday or other Sunday to check on this story regularly. ****Okay, I took a Litmus Mary Sue Test, and this character was right on the Mary-Sue mark- yeah, I was like, "So close!" So, I'm gonna give Merlyn here some more flaws, angst, and all that junk…but, at least I was only at 36. So if Merlyn gets too close to the Mary-Sue land, please tell me in the reviews. Everything about her coming here to Camelot, as in the reason, will be in the next chapter, if you're wondering; at least the main reason, anyway. There will also be more stuff about her health and stuff like that. Lastly, are these long chapters too much? I like to write details and such, so sorry about that…lemme know. Now, enough of me…ENJOY**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4: THE DOUGH**_

* * *

Arthur sure did make me work all day. I think that I flinch every time someone calls my name, now, because that's all that Arthur has done. _"Merlyn!"_ in the morning, _"Merlyn!"_ in the afternoon…you get it? Not to mention that he sounded so bratty and whiny _and_ slightly attractive when he said this. In the course of one day, I'd served him breakfast, handed him clothes ( _that_ was awkward ) , made up his bed, swept his chambers, dusted his chambers, basically cleaned his chambers, mucked out the horse stables, drew water from a well that was far away and heated it so that he could bathe twice, served him lunch, fetched his weapons to train, cleaned and sharpened them, and let's not mention that I had to follow him _everywhere_, unless he dismissed me; which never happened until the very end of the day, right before he went to sleep.

The only good that came out of it was not having to help him train. That was pure torture, there. Did I mention that it's only noon?

I was being worked hard, and that's for sure. I was the one that wanted to be treated fairly, though.

Ever since he'd slapped me, without actually apologizing for it, I have been kind of scared. Not of him. Never. But it gave me a major scare of the future. How can I be this…destined witch that's supposed to be by his side forever if I'll always have to hide my magic? If he'd lost his temper over embarrassment with the Valiant situation, than what would happen if he found out if I was a sorceress? Sorry, _witch_, as Gaius has corrected me lately? And I thought that he was better than that. I thought he had more honor. He is a spoiled ass of a prince, however, so why should I be so upset? He was apparently taught to respect women. Why not me? Crap. I told him to treat me no different than a man. I need to stop being so cheeky. But I am still a girl.

I shook my head, and got back to the task at hand; cleaning Arthur's boots. Gosh… the leather was so thick and hard, and the cleaning material was rather weak. I'd been scrubbing at the same spot for ten minutes just to get it to fade. "Having fun?" I heard a voice say. I looked up from my position on the floor and saw that it was none other than Arthur Pendragon himself. I stiffened a bit. Even though we were never friends, and probably never will be, things had still been a bit awkward between us after the whole Valiant situation, like I said. Appropriate apologies weren't spoken, pity wasn't given, gratitude wasn't shown…basically, we were both stubborn as bulls, so it caused a huge drift between us. I, being the dramatic teen girl that I am, completely blame him. I rolled my eyes.

"No." I muttered, glaring holes into the floor. He didn't say anything, and just literally stepped over me to go sit at a nearby desk in his room. I started to scrub harder.

Minutes of silence rolled by, just the sound of me grunting while scrubbing the piss out of the boots, and shuffling paper. Wait…paper? "Is that paper that I hear?" I asked, feeling nosy at the moment. I heard an, 'Mm-hmm.'

I huffed at the answer, but didn't press him. In factuality, I'd been kind of scared to provoke him, at least too much, after… I stopped scrubbing to gently lay a hand on my left cheek, and shuddered from the memory. I still hadn't gotten out my emotions from that. For some reason, I wasn't able to cry last night while in bed. Being taken from the twenty-first century is not just a smooth ride. You will probably develop post-traumatic stress disorder. You mourn. You get confused. You get sensitive. Basically, you get screwed up.

Unless you're like me, and bottle it all up inside to avoid being discovered, which was another thing to add to my stress list.

I finally finished with his boots after about an hour. I yawned, and stood up, stretching my back. My back felt terrible from being hunched over for so long. "You're dismissed for now."

Did I hear him right?

I didn't give him time to change his mind, for I grabbed the bucket full of cleanser and scurried out the room, ignoring the, 'for now'. I'd become very grateful of those two words during my time here.

* * *

"Hey, Gwen!" I yelled out after dumping the bucket's contents outside. She was standing outside the blacksmith's. She grinned, and waved to me. I ran toward her, and refrained from giving her a huge hug. Gwen was my only friend in this world, so you could say that I clung to her like a metal does to a magnet. I wasn't necessarily clingy, for I actually loved solitude, but when I did see her, I tended to get too excited. She didn't say anything though, and hugged me anyway while giggling a bit. "Hullo, Merlyn!" she greeted back. I smiled at her. She must've been dismissed by Morgana, which wasn't surprising…I learned that Morgana was a very fair servant master, apparently, and never kept Gwen for long unless need be. Arthur, though? He made me stick by him even when there was _nothing for me to do_. And he still commented on how annoying I was...imagine how I felt at the time. "Arthur finally let you go, did he?" she questioned after seeing my worn look. I nodded, and scowled playfully. She said that like she'd been released hours ago; which was probably true. "You're lucky that you don't have a pig for a servant master." I said, my façade diminishing as I grinned when she started to shush me. "Merlyn, someone could have heard you-"

"But no one did, Gwen. That's the point." I interrupted her oncoming lecture. She rolled her eyes, a habit she'd picked up from me. I blushed when my stomach let out a prominent growl. She laughed, her seriousness waning. "You must be hungry from all that work. Let's go to my home." She guessed, grabbing my hand. I raised a brow when we went inside the blacksmith's before mentally slapping myself. She _had_ said that she was the blacksmith's daughter.

"Your house is so cozy." I complimented after taking a seat at a small table. She smiled, thanking me as she came back with some hot meat. It looked like...chicken!

She looked shocked as I tore down the meat, only stopping to swallow and wipe my mouth. "You like it?" she asked disbelievingly. I stared at her, eyes widening. I hadn't had a hot meal in a while- roast chicken was rare for me and Gaius. I usually had gruel and bread. Soup came every so often, but more than chicken. She gasped when I told her this. "You're skin and bones, Merlyn!" she cried. She went to go get another plate of chicken for me. I shook my head as I stared at the plate she'd placed in front of me. "Yeah, but it's not from starvation…I actually eat a lot. Even though gruel is disgusting, I still eat a lot of it. I need energy for what I have to do; plus, I just like to eat. I just have a high metabolism, I guess…"

I don't think that she really understood where I was going, but she nodded anyway. You see, that's what I love about Gwen!

"We have a guest, Gwen?" I heard a male voice say. I jumped a bit. I turned around, and saw a man. He had the same caramel skin as Gwen, and looked like he was in his forties or late thirties. "Hello, dad!" she said, walking up to him and giving him a hug. Oh, that's her dad.

I tried to smile, but I couldn't, for some reason.

"Hi." I greeted neutrally. Gwen furrowed her brows at my actions, but didn't look angry. She looked worried. I got up, and shook his hand. "I'm Merlyn." I said politely, not meeting his eye. He looked like he was inspecting my behavior, too. Why were they both so observant?

"Um, thanks for the food, Gwen. It was nice meeting you, Mr.…?"

"Thomas." He said warmly. I nodded. "Mr. Thomas."

I sighed as I walked back to the castle, actually looking for work for the first time. I wanted to do something to get my mind off of...

I can't deny it anymore.

I was jealous. Not that, "Oh, she's a bitch," kind of jealous. This was pure, obvious jealousy for my friend. She has a dad. A dad that cares for her and loves her. It's obvious by the way they interact that they were close. My dad never spent any time with me. In fact, both of my parents ignored me. They acted like they didn't know me, and so did my siblings. I mean, they gave me food and water, and provided me with basic life necessities…but they never actually did more. They never willingly talked to me. I couldn't go to them about bullies at school, or if I didn't understand something in school, because they just ignored me. They weren't mean to me…they just…didn't care. Didn't notice. They showed their love for my siblings, and gave them plenty of smiles, hugs, and kisses. But not me. It was almost suspicous how much they just didn't notice me. No one did. I tried to work hard to get people to notice me, to get praise and encouragement, to get those signs of affection. But it never worked. I was always left behind. Gwen got more love from one parent than I did a whole family of aunts, uncles, grandmas, grandpas, brothers, mom, dad, and cousins. Maybe I am supposed to be here. Maybe _they_ weren't my real parents. Maybe they weren't my real family.

But I'd seen the photos. None of this made sense. I had to go back to that…dragon soon.

I walked to Arthur's room, and barged in. I saw that he was still at his desk, with piles of paper on it. I raised a brow. Dang. "So this is what you do when you aren't bullying the villagers with your knight buddies?" I slipped out. Conversing with Prince Asswipe was the only way to get my mind off of serious matters. Kind of unhealthy...but it kept my sanity line from snapping.

As I predicted, prodding him got me the results that I wanted; work, work, and more work. I was now rearranging his closet (god, this is horrible!) after sorting his paperwork, scrubbing his bedroom floors, and fixing him a snack. Honestly, I really should've taken that break offer, because I should've been howling with pain after completing only _two_ hours worth of work. My weak arms and muscles were getting very strained…but I had to ignore it. I hissed as quietly as I could when I saw how red my hands were from all of the labor I'd been doing. It hurt, but it was necessary. It was obvious that Arthur was confused about how I didn't complain at all about doing more work. I almost made him suspicious, it seemed, but thankfully, he was more focused on the pile of paperwork he had to do than me. It's kind of weird, seeing him so focused…he seems like he's usually kind of daft to me. I heard him slam his paper on the desk, and I jumped. Why am I so jumpy today? I saw him stand up from his chair and stretch. I tried to ignore my eyes from wandering to his backside when I noticed how attractive he looked in that deep crimson robe he wore. He looked like one of those of super-rich badasses that wore those cheetah print robes while holding a gun bullet in between their teeth. I know, weird, but that's how he looked. Even though I honestly don't like the guy, I had to admit that he was attractive; though it seems like, in Camelot, when you have the word, 'Prince', before your name, it automatically uppers your attractiveness. "Done, I presume?" I asked quietly, lifting my head more. He nodded before letting out a loud yawn. I scowled at his impoliteness.

* * *

I noticed that after about two more weeks, the whole city seemed to calm down after the whole Valiant incident. I did, too…even in death, he'd still managed to creep me out, which I had slapped myself for countless times for thinking. Arthur didn't give me another break after that one day… I should've taken advantage of it when he told me I was dismissed, for I haven't gotten one in two weeks. I only saw Gwen when I was running around doing chores; for both Arthur _and_ Gaius, may I add. We still spent time together, though, not letting that ruin our friendship. She would invite me for a snack or quick meal while I was out running around, and I would accept without a doubt. Running around all day _had_ to have increased my stamina…seriously; I barely broke a sweat now! It also increased my appetite, which sucked, because I barely had time to eat _or_ sleep nowadays.

I rubbed my tired eyes while I was walking with Gaius. I'm pretty sure I look as worse as I feel...I haven't been to a mirror lately. I've been too busy. He snorted, shaking his head with disapproval etched onto his face. I looked at him curiously. "Merlyn, do you ever get sleep anymore?" he questioned. I would've normally been gratefully offended, for I had to work literally all day, but I took this as a sign of concern, something that only my Abuelita showed for me. I shook my head. "I'm good." I supplied. He looked at me disbelievingly. I shrugged, rubbing more sleep from my eyes. I didn't have a very good sleep last night; I only slept for about five hours, and on top of that, I rolled around in bed for about half of that time.

I frowned when I saw a man on the ground while I walked with Gaius. He looked bad, worse than me. "What's wrong?" I said aloud. Gaius looked at me curiously before I pointed to the fallen man. He rushed to his side, crouching to check his pulse. I frowned again, but this time, out of worry for the old physician. "Don't you ever get scared that you'll catch whatever illness someone has?" I asked. "I'm the court physician, Merlyn. It's my job. Mostly there's nothing really to be scared of."

I crouched down on the other side of the man, feeling a bit sick myself when Gaius turned him around. Nothing to be scared of, eh? He was pale, so pale, that he was the color white itself. Blue veins were so vibrant and visible, running along his face and neck. His eyes were rolled back into his head. I gasped. "You mean to say that _this_ is nothing to be scared of?" I prompted, instinctively backing away from the man. Gaius sighed stressfully. "People mustn't see this. They'll panic."

I rushed to grab a blanket hanging from a vending stand, and placed it over the man's body.

Gwen was questioning Gaius and I as we pulled the man's draped body with a cart. "It's nothing, really." I assured her, trying not to panic as she tried to take a look. I saw the purple bouquet of flowers in her hands and thought of a change of subjects. "Aww, Gwen's got a secret admirer?" I nudged, smiling goofily. She blushed, and I laughed out loud. "No, I picked them myself." She murmured quietly.

"Well, you probably do, anyway. You are a pretty girl, Gwen!"

She smiled at my compliment. "Oh, I don't know about that…you are beautiful, Merlyn, more so than me!"

I scowled.

"Would you like one?" she asked, changing the subject. I smiled, and took one from her. "They are so pretty. Thank you." I said graciously. She nodded, chuckling as I stuck it to my tunic. We then traded goodbyes as Gaius and I continued to wheel the poor man to the lab.

* * *

"I've never seen anything like this before." Gaius said, studying the man closely with a magnifying glass. I shifted nervously. I have no idea about these diseases, at least not from this time period. It made me a bit guilty that I couldn't do anything to help; scientifically, at least. "You think it's some sort of plague?" I guessed, trying to sound as if I knew something. He shook his head doubtfully. "No, I fear that something like this could never come from nature." I began to think about that. "Magic, maybe?"

"_Merlyn!"_

Oh god, really? Now is not the time, Arthur! I rolled my eyes. "Duty calls." I murmured to Gaius. I walked to the door and opened it. "On my way. Sorry I'm late." I said to Arthur when I answered the door. Arthur gave me a bored look. "Don't worry. I'm getting used to it."

I scowled again.

I tried my best not to roll my eyes when he just stood there. I _was_ going to, however, smack the hell out of him when I saw him staring at my chest, but not before I realized that the purple flower from Gwen was still there. "Oh, that's from…" I started, feeling the need to explain myself, but he interrupted me. "Oh, I do not need nor _wish_ to hear about your admirers, _Mer_lyn!" he exclaimed, annoyance in his voice. I scowled again, something that I did about fifty million times when in his presence. "Just tell Gaius that my father wants to see him now." He commanded loudly. I nodded and closed the door after he walked away.

I raised a brow at Gaius, not even needing to tell him. "I heard." He told me. I scowled yet again. If he went through all of that trouble, why not just tell Gaius himself instead of cursing me with his annoying presence? I voiced this aloud. I mean, what an attitude, Prince Asswipe! "Because that's the way it is. You're a servant" Gaius said firmly. I still had a hard time grasping the way things go around here, having grown up in the twenty-first century and all. It's not something you learn overnight, and I've been here for about a month. "But if he knew who I was-"

"Then you'd be a dead servant." Gaius assured. I'm pretty sure that my eyeballs were saucers with the way Gaius was so honest with me, but I appreciate it. The last thing I need in _my_ situation is the sugar-coated treatment. "Right, then. Get his body covered up." Even though that was slightly disturbing, I still felt the want to complain. "I'm not _your_ servant." He scoffed. "No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up."

Gaius and I were in the throne room. Uther was standing across from us, and Arthur was standing patiently (and silently!) at his side. Gaius was taking a man's pulse, and I shivered. He looked like he had the same illness as the other man. "What's happened to him?" Uther demanded. I refrained from glaring holes into his face and settled for the floor instead. Gaius works hard. "I don't know sire, this is the second case today."

"Why didn't you report it?"

"I wanted to find the cause." Gaius said, probably rushing before I'd say anything stupid. The king sure did have an attitude with the person that saved lives every day; but I heard that he's like this with everyone. I got even more disgusted when Uther questioned that he was hiding something from him. How has Gaius put up with this behavior? At least, not without someone's face being punched in? I remembered the motto that Gaius seemed to imply everyday: Life isn't fair. Get used to it. "Sire, I have seen _nothing_ like it. The victims are dying in twenty-four hours. It's spreading fast."

"So what is the cause?" Uther demanded again, as if he didn't hear a word of what Gaius had said. I think I don't like this guy. At all. I stiffened when his gaze turned to me. "You," he said. I picked my head up. Arthur was gazing intently at me, probably wondering what the hell his father wanted with me. I inhaled a quick breath before stepping forward. "Yes, sire?" I said, surprisingly more confident than I truthfully thought I would be. His eyes narrowed to slits. "You do not hale from Camelot, right?"

I nodded, my throat tightening as I felt more and more at the center of attention. Arthur's attention was fully on me, and so was Gaius's. His eyes narrowed even more. "Do you have any idea of what this may be?"

I shuffled a bit, but tried my best to conceal my nervousness. I stuck my chin up. I hope I use the right manners. "No, my lord, but I think that the most likely cause would have to be sorcery. Something as drastic as this could not come from nature." I replied, my voice louder than intended as I spoke to the king. I let out a deep breath when he nodded. "You are right." He murmured. I tensed again when I saw him drag Arthur off to the side. Gaius and I shared a look when we saw him speaking urgently to his son before leaning to get the man's body.

"Merlyn?"

I instinctively picked my head up when I heard Arthur's voice call out my name. His head was now turned and looking at me. His father stopped speaking and turned to see what his son was looking at. I dropped my head and continued to help Gaius after realizing that they must've been talking about me sometime during their private conversation.

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked Arthur when he commanded some guards to kick open someone's door. Arthur shook his head. "My duty. I won't be needing your services, Merlyn." He said swiftly. I gasped. "You're sacking me again? I am certain that I didn't even do anything this time-"

"No, I am not firing you, _Mer_lyn!" he yelled frustratingly. I pouted, unfazed by his stressed appearance. He inhaled a deep breath after glancing at the man's house that guards were now intruding. He turned back to me, and leaned in a bit. I stiffened. "You need to stay with Gaius for a while, Merlyn. He needs help to find out a cure to this plague." He whispered. I nodded. He then turned to help his guards search through the house. Why were they searching through people's houses?

My thoughts ceased when I saw a man who looked like he wielded the disease, and gasped when I saw that he was still alive. I informed Gaius, who dissed me, saying that we couldn't cure him. "We can cure him with magic!" I said after we'd argued about curing him. I gasped again when he grabbed my small shoulder, pulling me up. "Have a look!" he said, patting my shoulder. I turned around. I have to admit, seeing all of the guards surrounding us did make me nervous. "They're suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the cure to the disease." He finished, dragging me along while I looked sadly back at the dying man.

Gaius was examining the contents of the man's stomach after slicing it open. I'd had to leave the room for that one…my own stomach felt topsy-turvy. I'm pretty sure that it might not tell us who did it, but it probably would tell us how it's spread. I voiced my hypothesis out loud, and Gaius agreed. "Yes, Merlyn. One thing I do know is that this is magic of the darkest kind." I frowned. "Why would someone use magic like that?" I said quietly to myself. Apparently, I wasn't that quiet, for Gaius commented on that. "Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends." I frowned again. "But not all magic is bad…" I stated, trailing off. I believed this. I don't use it badly, so all magic can't be. Gaius shook his head. "It's neither good nor bad; it's how you use it."

Before I could even soak up those words of advice, a loud bang made me jump. C'mon…_again?_ I turned around and saw that it was Arthur and a few guards that'd barged in through the door. "Sorry, Gaius. We're searching every room in town."

"What for?" Gaius asked. I wanted to know, too, after seeing them barge into people's houses earlier. "The sorcerer."

My poor, abused stomach, getting upset yet again.

"Why would he be here?" Gaius asked again, voicing my thoughts unknowingly. "I'm just doing my job." Arthur assured calmly in his professional voice. I began to shift my weight. "We've got nothing to hide then. Go on, then, search." I gave Gaius a, 'you've got to be kidding me,' look. I put my hands behind my back as they searched underneath the tables, through boxes, and through papers. I just about jumped every time they paused or began to mumble quietly. "What are these books and papers?" Arthur asked, picking up a book. "My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish." Gaius informed with a drone.

I snorted when Arthur's mouth stretched downward dramatically, his eyes widening as his obvious disinterest was spread on his face. He _is_ kind of slow. It was funny to think about what he would do if he even read the first page. He'd probably go through torture with that one…but I guess I'm being cheeky. Even though that was hilarious, I silently agreed with him…it did sound rather boring. Arthur put his hands on his waist. "What's this room up here?"

"It's mine." I supported, feeling even more uncomfortable. "And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius prompted. "I'm looking for evidence suggesting the use of enchantments."

Shit.

"What have you done with the magic book I gave you?" Gaius whispered to me as Arthur went to search through my room. My head immediately turned to my room, panic clear on my face. I didn't even think about that. Gaius smacked me upside the head, for the answer to that question was probably written all over my face. "Merlyn, come here…look what I've found."

I gaped in horror, along with Gaius. Arthur found it. I ran up the stairs, tears threatening to spill. Arthur was staring into my cupboard. "I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard."

My. Heart. Was. Pounding.

I sighed with relief as he continued to search my room, making insults about how messy my room was and such. I gladly took in those insults, and even had a hard time pretending to be annoyed…I was so relieved. My heart stopped, however, when I saw him get closer to the magic book. I compelled a sheet to fall over it while Arthur was literally right by it. "Merlyn, what's this book?"

Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Goodbye, Camelot. Goodbye, life.

I grimaced as he slowly began to stand up. He held the book up in the air, and I gasped when I saw what it was. Something that would get me tortured forever if he read it. Something that would surely make Gwen cry if I told her it was found. Something that would make my life crumble to bits if he took one peek into it.

My diary.

"Put that down!" I cried, running to him. I was pissed, but on the inside, I was crying tears of relief that it wasn't the magic book. But I realized, which made me even more upset, that all of my thoughts about how attractive Arthur was, how unfair he was, my magic, and America were in that book. I would get even more punished…and embarrassed. He smirked as he opened it up.

_"Dear Diary…"_

With some sort of unknown strength, I'd literally jumped as high as I could, and snatched it out of his hands. Oh my goodness…I don't even want to think about what he'd say from some of my diary entries. I don't think that he was planning on actually reading it, since it was so easy to get it without a fight. He was now laughing his ass off, and I sneered at him, clutching the book to my chest. Gwen would've been crying laughing if I told her what'd happened. He patted my head, and I smacked his hand away, making him laugh more as he began to trot down the stairs. My heart is still beating frantically from the scare I was given, and even more so from the embarrassment. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…I didn't realize I was saying this out loud until I breathed for air, and Arthur laughed again at my chanting. The guards, along with Gaius, looked at me weirdly when they saw Arthur, who was struggling to conceal his chuckles. He cleared his throat, returning back to serious matters…but not before winking at me.

Jerk.

"How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" Arthur asked, his amusement now gone. I breathed out a deep breath, still shaky from the events that occurred. "It depends on how many interruptions I get." Gaius said. Arthur apologized before telling his guards to move on, returning back to his princely attitude.

"We have to hide that book." Gaius announced after slamming the doors. I thought about the dying man. I could've healed him, right then and there. There must be something in that book that could allow us to heal everyone. "No. We should use it."

"You want to practice magic while the king is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad?" I grunted. "Merlyn, your life is destined for more important things."

This ticked me off.

"But if I don't practice, then how will I became this…this great sorceress? This great witch?"

"There will come a time your skills will be recognized."

I flapped my arms, huffing out an impatient breath. "When?" I asked, my voice getting high as I got more frustrated. "How long do I have to wait? I could cure that man we saw." Gaius sighed. "I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlyn." I began to panic when I heard the disagreement in his voice. "It is when it would save a life! Many lives, even!"

"It's no good saving one person. We have to discover how this is spreading."

"Arthur is out looking for the sorcerer!" I argued, my voice raising.

"A sorcerer this powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town."

I exhaled deeply, my nostrils flaring as I tried my best to calm down. Here I am again, trying to save the day. "So, what can we do?" I concluded, finally calmed.

"Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all."

* * *

I'd literally been days without enough sleep. About five hours a night for a nineteen hour day of working is not something to rely on.

It seemed as though all Gaius and I did was look through books, toll sick people, and examine dead bodies.

Gaius and I had come to the conclusion that the disease was being spread by water, after many smacks to the head for me, by the way. I was sent to get a sample of the town water. While pumping the water, I saw Gwen, whom was running frantically, tears running down her face. I shouted her name, but she didn't respond. I took out my half-filled bucket and ran after her… that didn't work out, for I'd almost fallen over from exhaustion. I eventually found her crying to Gaius in the lab. Her father had the sickness… "I'm sorry, Gwen." Gaius consoled, giving her a hand. Gwen, of all people, snatched her hand away, and pushed past me violently. I watched her leave. "There must be something we can do." I decided, feeling sorry for my friend.

"Let's hope this can provide the answers." Gaius said, taking the bucket of water from me.

I sat, motionless, in my bed that night. I felt so horrible, so horrible, that I couldn't do anything. Well…technically, I can, butGaius told me not to interfere. Gaius hasn't let me down so far, so I am being obedient and not doing anything to help Gwen's father…but even though it's the 'right' thing to do, it didn't feel like it.

I couldn't just let the man die.

Gwen meant so much to me; she's the best friend a girl could ask for. She's the sweetest person in Camelot, at least in my opinion. Someone like her didn't deserve to go through this. I couldn't help but feel like I owed her.

So that night, I'd snuck into Gwen's home, and cured her father of his illness. Seeing her happy face and his healed body was all that I needed to see.

* * *

"Is your father feeling better?" I asked Gwen when I peeked my head into Morgana's chambers. She smiled a bright smile. "Yeah…it's incredible, it's a miracle!" she exclaimed joyfully. "His skin's clear, back to normal?" I asked, making sure that my enchantment worked. She nodded. I smiled. "That's great, Gwen."

"You don't seem surprised."

Crap on a cracker.

"No, no, I am. It's a miracle." I lied badly. "But how did you know he was well?" she pressed, her smile still on her face, but her brows now furrowed with confusion. "B-because you're smiling. You were in tears yesterday."

"That's really weird, because I haven't told anyone, but you know. How could you know?" she continued, walking toward me. I gulped. I had to think of something. I refrained from smiling as I began to act. "Alright. You finally found out." I said as if I were tired and beaten. She furrowed her eyebrows more as curiosity and worry was etched onto her face. "I'm psychic."

She laughed. "No, you aren't."

"It's true, Gwen."

"Alright, then…what am I thinking?"

"That I'm not psychic?"

"You're strange!" she said chuckling. I raised a brow. "I didn't mean that in a nasty way. You're just…funny." She concluded, apologizing. I gestured with my hand calmly. "Don't worry about it."

I left, smiling to myself. _A job well done, Marilyn._

* * *

Gaius and I rushed out when we heard someone's cries for help.

My heart stopped beating when I saw who it was.

"Merlyn! Merlyn, please help me! Gaius!" Gwen cried as two guards were dragging her along. I rushed up to Arthur. He ignored me, clearly seeing me walking next to him panicky. "Arthur, what the hell?" I swore. He shook his head. Gaius yanked me back before I could press him anymore. Why are they arresting Gwen? Why?

"What have you done?"

"What?" I asked, majorly confused. Gaius sighed. "Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good."

…

"You don't think it would look suspicious, curing one man?" he continued. I began to panic as I realized the severity of my decision. I was getting an innocent girl put in the dungeons for something she didn't do. They think that Gwen's the sorcerer they were searching for. But why? How did they find out? "I'll just…I'll just cure everyone! N-No one has to know it was magic." I stammered, already beginning to calculate a plan. "It's too late! They think Gwen caused the disease."

"But she didn't!" I yelled, getting more and more panicked. I began to rush out the door. "And how are you going to prove that?" Gaius said before I escaped. I didn't know what to say, simply because I didn't know the answer to that question, and rushed out the lab.

I hissed with hatred as they tossed Gwen on the floor in front of Uther, whom was sitting on his throne. I'd snuck into the room to see what they planned on doing with Gwen. If she was going to jail, though it would still be terrible, I'd be able to figure out the sorcerer, and get Gwen out. I began to calm as I repeated this over and over in my head.

"Why will no one believe me?" she cried, still on the floor. I felt so horrible. I honestly thought I was doing good. I knew I should've listened to Gaius. This was all my fault. Morgana walked into the throne room. "I believe you," she started, making me get a twinge of hope, "Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally."

"And what of this poultice that was found?" Uther questioned.

They found the poultice that I'd snuck under Mr. Thomas's pillow to cure him. They must've searched the house and found it. They knew…err, _thought_ that Gwen was the only one with her father at the time. Oh god. Oh god. My stomach flipped more and more as I began to finally see sense.

"Undo this enchantment." Uther whispered to Gwen cruelly, standing from his throne. I began to imagine many horrible things to do to Uther if he laid a claw on her. I began to dislike the king even more. "I can show you no mercy." He continued. Gwen began to cry. "I-I am not a witch! I don't know how to stop the illness!" she sobbed, her voice cracking at the end. I inhaled sharply as anger flooded my cheeks with red. Why would they even think of Gwen to cause something like this to happen? When it comes to evil, she's like the antonym for it- the complete opposite of the word itself. Have they not considered this? "If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand that I must find you guilty."

"It's therefore my duty to pronounce judgment."

My breath hitched.

"And under the circumstances, I have no choice but to sentence you to death."

…No.

No.

I squeezed my eyes, placing a hand over my mouth to stop myself from shouting out then and there, from running to the middle of that court and falling to my knees, to beg Uther for her innocence. "I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you."

The guards took the crying Gwen away.

"I thought I was doing good." I began in a dull, cracked voice. I was sitting at the table with Gaius in the lab. "I thought I was saving a life. It seemed…so simple."

"An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlyn." Gaius said. "Rush for it at your peril. It may not always lead you to a safe harbor."

"Yeah. I can see that now." I murmured, putting my head in my hands as I began to massage my temples. I was starting to get e major headache. "How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of a sorceress?" Gaius said. I didn't answer, just listened to the rain outside. I got up, forcing myself to move. "I'm going to see my friend."

I only felt worse when I saw Morgana running from the prison, crying. She must've seen Gwen. "Gwen?" I said, rushing to her cell. Her eyes were red and watery, and her face was flushed. What have I done? "Thank you." She murmured. I felt disgusted with myself. I've done nothing to deserve this girl's thanks. "What for?" I asked. "Coming to see me." She said, as if she were confused. I shook my head. Hurt pulsed through my veins. She thought I wouldn't see her? I then realized that most of Camelot was so disgusted with her for, 'causing the plague' and, 'killing their family members,' so no one wanted to see her, except for Morgana, Mr. Thomas, and I. She's probably surprised that I even came down here, since we've only known each other for a month… "I'm sorry." I said honestly, putting my head against the cell. Even if she weren't my friend, I'd still have felt like shit after doing what I did. I am literally the source behind an innocent's death. "It's not your fault." she assured.

…

"It's alright. Don't worry about me. There's no point crying about it." she said. She picked her head up. "I mean, I'm not saying you were going to cry about me. Obviously I don't think that."

She's still thinking about someone else, even with her presuming oncoming death. I really feel like dirt.

"I can't let this happen to you, Gwen." I said, trying not to cry. She already looked scared out of her mind, no matter how much she tried to convince me otherwise. "Promise me one thing. Y-You don't have to do it, but…" "What?" I asked, my throat tightening as she began to cry again. "Remember me." I shook my head. "You are not going to die," I began, gaining more confidence as I said the words aloud, "I'm _not_ going to let his happen." If the only way to get her the justice she deserved, then I'd have to tell the truth.

I barged into the room that all of the royal court was meeting in about the disease; Uther, Arthur, Gaius, and other members. Their eyes shot to mine when I'd entered with such a loud entrance. "It was me." I said, walking up to the table. Gaius's eyes were saucers as they silently urged me to get out. "It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father. She isn't the sorceress…I am."

Gaius stood up, whispering loudly. "Merlyn! Are you mad?" he whispered frantically. "I cannot let her die for my actions. I place myself at your mercy." I said, facing King Uther. Gaius faced Uther. "She doesn't know what she's talking about-"

"I do." I interrupted clearly. Uther nodded, his eyes narrowing as he examined me. "Then arrest her."

I breathed out a long, shaky breath. I'm really doing this, am I? No. I shook my head. I couldn't be the normal teenage girl that I am…used to be. I have to be brave. I have to save Gwen, even though, even though I was disgusted by it, my realistic side was screaming for me to let her die, and find a cure, panicking for my own life. But I had to push that aside. I nodded slightly to myself, as if agreeing with myself. I would die for Gwen. I had to- it wasn't her , I'm scared as hell, but it has to be done. It's the right thing to do. I could face death. No problem.

I shivered as a wave of an unknown emotion made its way through me. Guilt? Fear? Regret? Greif for my own self? Or all three? I don't know. But this is becoming a bit too much.

"_Father please, I can't allow this. This is madness!"_ I heard Arthur's voice bellow out in a panic as he began to walk toward me. Two guards seized me, grabbing my arms like they had to Gwen. I closed my eyes. You're gonna be okay, Gwen. "There's no way that _Merlyn's_ a sorceress." He continued, disbelief laced through his voice. He glanced at me, as if testing his opinion, and returned to look at his father. "Did you not hear her? She admitted it." Uther said.

Damn straight.

"She saved my life, remember?" he said, his voice still in disbelief as his voice was higher than usual. "Why should she fabricate such a story?" Uther asked. Arthur pointed to Gaius. "As…as Gaius said…she's got a grave mental disease." He said, slowly coming up with the lie.

I didn't know whether or not to take offence to that. He could've of thought of something different, right? Oh, wait, there I am, returning to reality. I became a bit confused, though, at the Prince's actions. "Really?" Uther questioned, sitting up in his seat. Arthur nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I-It's from…girlish jealousy!" Arthur continued, struggling to come up with something.

"What?" I said out loud, my brows furrowing. What is he talking about? "She feels sorry for Gwen, who has always been jealous of her….urm, great charm!"

Okay, _bitchsaywhatnow?_

"I am not-"

"Yes you are." Arthur said as if he were daring me to object. I began to get angry. He has no right. I can save Gwen!

"I saw you yesterday with that flower your secret admirer had given you. Everyone knows about you and Gwen's rivalry over him…"

"We are _not_-"

"It's alright." He said, putting his arm around my waist, pressing me to him. I scowled, and the rest of the court began to look amused. "You can admit it." I know for sure that I do not think of Gwen so lowly. I wouldn't ever fight over a _boy_ with her. I don't even like anyone right now...This is all crazy! "I don't think of Gwen like that!"

"Perhaps she's cast a spell on _you_. As Prince Arthur stated, you and this…Gwen, were enemies." Uther interrupted, now smiling cheekily. Are you kidding me? I was literally speechless, and the court took it the wrong way, and began to chuckle; except for Gaius. Arthur laughed lightly in my ear. "Merlyn is a wonder, but the wonder is that she's such an idiot!" he said lightly, softly hitting me upside the head...er, he tried to make it soft, I think. "_There's no way she's a sorceress_." He barked daringly, giving me the stink eye, as if he'd done me some great favor. It would've been, if my intentions were different, but they weren't.

So I glared back at that _motherf-_

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Uther command the guards to let me go. "Don't waste my time with petty problems such as this."

I watched in disbelief as the guards calmly let me go, and Uther as he took his seat on his chair. I gaped, my mouth closing and opening again and again as I watched the room before me. Tears of frustration wallowed up in my eyes, and I began to tug at my hair. The court watched me curiously- some skeptically.

"Shit!" I yelled, my voice high and cracked, and I stomped my foot on the ground, much like a whiny toddler, before letting out another curse as I hit the wall with my fist, running out of the room. I was losing mymind! I heard Uther become outraged, but his furiosity returned to amusement, as did the rest of the court's, as Arthur murmured out, _'Mental!'_

I barged into the lab. Gaius was right behind me. I just wanted to be alone. "Arthur was right to do what he did. He saved you from your own stupidity!"

"What else could I do?" I said, my voice still high, "It's my fault that Gwen's going to die!" Gaius turned around. "Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it _by finding the cause of the disease_." He said as if I were a complete idiot. I flared my nostrils. "Well, whatever it is, _Arthur's_ sure as hell not going to find it. He thinks he's _so_ smart. Even when I _told_ him I was a wizard, he _still_ couldn't see it." I complained, emphasizing hard. Gaius began to look through some of his books. "Well, it's pretty hard to spot." He murmured.

"Then maybe I should get a pointy hat and play horse with a broom." I muttered. "I don't think you'll find a hat big enough. Anyway, forget that," I scowled again at Gaius's sarcasm, "To save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water" he threw a sac at me to put around my shoulder as we walked out of the lab.

* * *

I didn't dare tell Gaius that I hadn't been sleeping lately. I hadn't gotten any sleep for days. I'm not kidding. A few minutes a night out of twenty-four hours was not good for the body…I certainly learned the hard way. I moved so lethargically, my eyes could barely stay open, and I began to reject food. It was horrible. I felt so guilty about Gwen that I felt guilty over anything that wasn't spent helping Gwen…even sleeping. If I used the bathroom, I did it while reading a textbook to research. I ate my food while researching, too. In fact, those minutes worth of sleep was when I would nod off while reading through a textbook or something. Hell, I'd fallen asleep on the toileet before. You get the picture…but the bad thing is, not sleeping caused my stomach to somehow reject food. So I haven't eaten in a bit, too. I didn't tell Gaius this. I know, it's bad. Really bad. Kind of obsessive. But in real life, you tend to go a bit wonky after being placed in an entirely different dimension. That's what happens when you keep your emotions bottled for too long.

That bottle explodes at some point.

This problem just trigured it.

I felt an urgent hand on my shoulder as I was turned from my desk early in the morning, my head popping up.

"Merlyn, look at yourself!" Gaius cried out, terrified. "what?" I said, and winced as my voiced cracked majorly. I sounded horrible. Gaius pointed to a mirror, and I gasped. It is unrealistic that I literally hadn't taken a single glance at a mirror since Gwen's sentence, but it is real.

I looked as horrible as I sounded- only worse.

My whole body looked flattened and skinny...I looked even more weak and extremely sickly. I looked anorexic, which I probably had from not eating for a couple days. My throat felt parched and dry...that's probably the cause of the horrible cracks in my voice. My skin's veins almost popped out they were so blue and prominent! My lips were chapped horribly...flakes looked like they could fall off with a simple tap.

My cheekbones looked even more prominent than normal, (they were almost sinking in) and my skin looked paler, nearly as pale as those with the disease; and _they_ were the color white itself. What looked the worst, however, were my eyes. Red veins basically covered my whole eyeball, and instead of bright white, they were almost yellow in color. There was a lot of nasty crust along the rims of my eyes. I had deep, bluish, dark circles under my eyes. I scared myself when I looked at the blackish purple coloring along my top and bottom eyelids. The color was so dark and prominent…it looked like it was brushed on by a make-up artist.

Basically, I looked like I was Borderline Sleep Deprived.

"Oh my god…" I muttered, as I lifted my dreadfully skinny wrist to my face.

* * *

We went into the cave that held the water that supplied the whole town; Gaius didn't agree at all with me going. In fact, Gaius didn't want me to leave the lab- he wanted me to stay in bed until he had time to tend to me. But I felt too guilty. I had to join him in the search. So I eventually just forced him to let me come, even though I could barely walk. As I held the torch, I couldn't help but be bit creeped out by the size and darkness of the cave. "This is the water." He said as we reached a pool. I yawned loudly. He told me to take a sample. I took out a small bottle, and gently, put it in the water. After filling the bottle, I put the top on it, and placed it back into the bag. I sighed with relief when Gaius told me that we would leave to bring it back to the lab. This place was creepy.

I am not lying when I tell you that I pissed my pants when I heard a feral roar come from behind us.

Gaius and I turned around simultaneously, and we both were bug-eyed as we looked at a giant, dark creature that had half of its body out of the pool we were at. It was slimy, and its mouth bared sharp teeth. It was so disgusting…I couldn't describe it.

Just as quickly as it appeared, it sunk back under the water. I rubbed my eyes, turned around, and did a double take. I was tired enough to start seeing illusions. Did I just see that? And did it just disappear? What the hell was that? "Did you see what I just saw, Gaius?" I asked, testing my sanity. He didn't answer, just pressed his hand against my back and urged me out of the cave; though I believed that his answer was a yes.

After changing my clothes ( seriously, I pissed myself ) , Gaius called me to look at a picture in one of his many books. "It was an afanc." I raised a brow. A what wank? "A beast born of clay and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer." Born of clay? Play-Doh has never been that scary! Returning back to serious matters, I glanced at the many books that covered the shelves. I looked back at Gaius, and knew what he was thinking. "That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then."

"Have you got a better idea?" he pressed. I smirked, feeling comfortable for the first time since Gwen had been seized. "Yes. Yes I do."

I entered the dragon's caves, a torch in my hand for light. "Hello?" I asked loudly, my voice echoing through the large cave. I jumped when I heard a mimicking greeting of my address. The dragon flew down, settling on the rock in front of me. "The great sorceress returns, as I knew she would. My, my, my, don't you look rather smashing?" I didn't question him about that, nor did I reply to his obvious quizzical facial expression about my appearance, and went right to questioning him. "I need to know how to defeat an afanc." I said firmly. His voice turned amused. "Yes, I suppose you do." I began to get joyous. "Will you help me?" I asked. The yellowish –brown, almost goldish, dragon stared at me with his beady eyes. He was breathing evenly and loudly, making me inch back a bit. "Trust the elements that are at your command." He finally said. I furrowed my brows. Elements? I voiced my confusion to the dragon. His voice lowered. "You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other."

Why does he always refer back to him?

"I don't understand, you giant…you giant, _reptile_, you! Why do you talk about him being my other half? What does all this mean? Why does everything always fall back on me? My name is Marilyn! I am but a teenage girl! I can't possibly survive long with all of this weight on my shoulders!"

The dragon interrupted me with a roar. "You are not that girl, Merlyn!"

"My name is Marilyn!" I screamed like a crazy person, tears of frustration now streaming down my face. How can I do this? How? He shook his giant head, and began to unveil his wings. "One day, soon, you shall forget your memories in your other life. I am not sorry."

"Come back here! Just tell me what I have to do!" I cried, stomping my foot again as he began to take off. "Please, help me!" I yelled out to the now floating dragon. He smirked. "I have." He began to chuckle before disappearing around the corner. I pressed my lips together tightly, angry. Infuriated.

I'd nearly lost my mind in that cave, it seemed. I'm surprised that I haven't had a panic attack, yet. Actually, there were plenty of times where I almost lost my sanity, my grip of reality. But I didn't…at least, not yet. I'll admit, not sleeping was something that brought me to the brink of insanity. Instead, I was searching through some of Gaius's books for something on elements. That dragon must've been on to something. I didn't stop to cry and kick and punch and hit myself in the rage that's been bottled up for so long. I gathered determination, and furiously searched, taking my mind off of my own, no matter how serious, problems. I had no choice, even though it was definitely unhealthy for my mental health. Gwen's life was a ticking time bomb. "Merlyn, what are you doing?" I heard Gaius say as he entered the lab. "Looking for a book." I said simply. Gaius sighed. "Seems that you are always doing that. Which one, Merlyn?" I looked at him. "A book on elements." I said. Gaius's brow lifted. "You should find that in most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of science." I began to furrow my brows in confusion. "But how would that help me kill the afanc?" Gaius looked at me curiously. "The afanc is made of earth and water, two of the four base elements." Gaius supplied wisely. I began to think about that. If there are four base elements, and it's made out of two, then…would the other two act as the Yang to its Yin? Would they balance each other out? "Would the other two destroy it?" I asked Gaius. He thought about it, his forehead creasing, and his face brightened. His eyes widened. I grinned. See, I'm not _that_ much of an idiot, Gaius! Obviously sensing my oncoming bragging, he rolled his eyes, and smacked me upside the head. I rubbed the side of my head, still grinning goofily. "You need fire. Wind and fire…how did you find this out?"

From a giant talking dragon under the castle that lives in a cave.

"Erm..I just knew, y'know? Part of my powers." I said quickly, looking over the book for the spell. Gaius looked at me disbelievingly, but went along with it. "And what else do your powers tell you?"

"That I am one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously."

"And who's the other side?" he asked, his tone amused. I looked at him. "Well, I think that might be Arthur." He nodded. Suddenly, the door opened. I turned and saw that it was Lady Morgana, looking as beautiful as always with her dark brown hair braided into one big braid and clad in a royal blue satin gown. I couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious when around her…even though I don't know why. I've never cared about the way I look; I mean, apart from the obvious hygiene, but I'm still a girl. "They're bringing forth the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innoncence." I couldn't help but feel a twinge bit jealous at her friendship with Gwen, and mentally kicked myself. Yeah, lots of self-harm goes on in my brain. "Please, just tell me what I can do to help." She continued. She looked at me, and gasped at my appearance. I looked at her, ignoring her shockness, not really seeing what she could do, but then remembered something. "Arthur. We need Arthur." I said. Her face now looked confused. I tried not to roll my eyes for Gwen's sake when she questioned me. "There's a monster, an afanc, in the water supply; that's what's causing the plague." I told her. "Well, we must tell Uther!" she cried. Gaius shook his head. I rolled my eyes. "The afanc is forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen. He'd just blame her for conjuring it." he said wisely. He's know Uther for a while, though. He _would_ know. "So that's why you need Arthur? To kill it?" she asked, understanding now. I nodded. "He's our best chance, even though he won't want to disobey the king." I said, my voice darkening a bit. For some reason, she looked at me curiously. I raised a brow, but she shook her head, as if getting rid of some though. "Leave that to me." she said confidently. I had no choice but to trust her, even though I felt…something, the way she was so confident that she could persuade Arthur.

* * *

I walked in front as Arthur and Morgana followed me. Morgana had kept her word, and Arthur had, somehow, agreed to check out the caves. I saw Arthur's face do a complete 180 when he saw my face. "Merlyn, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

I shook my head. "We don't need to worry about me right now. I can deal with me later."

He looked at my eyes again disbelievingly, and cringed at my raspy voice, but continued to follow me. I was almost sad that he brushed it off so easily, but now was not the time for that.

I was leading them to the caves where Gaius and I discovered the afanc. Arthur grabbed a torch, along with Morgana, as we walked into the caves.

"You better be right about this, Merlyn." He muttered, his voice louder than it should've been thanks to the cave's acoustics. I snorted. "I surely remember peeing on myself when I saw the thing. It's not something you could forget." Instead of being disgusted like the perfect, dainty woman I thought she was, Morgana laughed. Arthur glared at me. "_That,_ was unnecessary." He told me, turning to face me as I walked side-by-side with him, Morgana behind us. I looked him in the eye, looking up at him, since he was nearly two heads taller than me. I'm pretty sure it looked funny from a distance. "You asked for it." I retorted smartly. He simply rolled his eyes in annoyance. I felt Morgana's hand pull on me. I looked back at her curiously before walking over to her. "Do you want to know how I got him to do this?" she asked, some sort of smugness in her voice. Even though I was feeling incredibly nosy, I didn't want to man up and talk to her. For some reason, I felt very…I don't know. But I know that I felt bad when I was around her. So I shook my head. She looked disappointed. I wiped the guilty expression off my face before she could see and rushed up to walk with Arthur again. He scoffed, but didn't comment about the conversation he couldn't hear between me and Morgana. He probably knew we were talking about him.

Morgana gave out a very frightened gasp, and I refrained from doing the same thing, as an animalistic growl echoed through the caves.

We all calmed, even Arthur, as the growling finally ceased. Arthur turned around, and looked at Morgana. "You should stay here."

I felt extremely hurt, though I don't know why. Wait, yes, I do. Any girl would feel hurt, whether they like the person who said it or not. Feeling uncared for is not the best feeling in the world, even if it _is_ a bratty prince. So he doesn't care about my safety? At all? He must've seen my face, which then flushed with embarrassment after he totally burned me with his reply. "You told me not to treat you with such fashion." I really did. I relaxed a bit. His tense posture lessened. Morgana looked at us curiously. "Besides, I need _someone_ to throw at the monster when I'm face-to-face with death."

I chose not to take that literally and snorted, unamused.

"I'm coming with you." Morgana pressed, glancing at me while she spoke to Arthur.

"No."

"Scared I'll show you up?"

"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you."

"Good thing he doesn't know, then."

"Turn back. You could get hurt."

"So could you; if you don't get out of my way." She burned, pushing past him. I raised a brow at Arthur, who looked like he wanted to punch the wall. I chuckled. He glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. Again, Morgana was staring at us curiously the whole time.

"How are we gonna find it?" Morgana asked after we walked through the caves some more. "Just hope we do, before it finds us." Arthur replied. Suddenly, Arthur turned around. "Stop." He commanded. I looked around. "What?" I asked confused. I then saw the light when I noticed a shadow moving. Arthur relaxed. "It's just a shadow." He confirmed, and ushered for us to continue moving. I glanced at the spot again. Yeah, one _creepy_ shadow.

Arthur told us to spread out when we came to what looked like the middle of the cave. I was uncertain, because it seemed like it'd be better if we stuck together, but did what he asked, anyway. I never liked to be in charge, and, though I'd never tell him this, Arthur seemed like he was, naturally, a leader. Almost immediately after we'd separated, I heard a loud roar, and Arthur's cry. I ran to where he was, and grabbed his arm with extreme worry. "Are you alright? Did you see it?" I asked, stepping back after I realized he was unharmed. Morgana finally appeared, rushing from around a corner. She breathed out a relieved breath when she saw that no one was hurt. He looked at me weirdly before returning serious again. "Yes. It's…It's quick." He informed me. Morgana screamed, and both Arthur and I swiveled around, only to see the same afanc that Gaius and I'd discovered. I didn't piss my pants this time, thank goodness, and my body settled for flinching with fear instead. Arthur quickly swung at the afanc, but it'd disappeared again. We could still hear its heavy breathing and growling. Arthur stepped protectively in front of Morgana and me, his sword in his right hand and a torch in the other. He began to turn around in circles, knowing that the beast was fast. "Where is it?" he said, his voice increasing in pitch as he began to pace. We all turned to the place where the growling was now coming from. "I think its gone this way!" I cried out. I let Arthur lead the way as we walked through the path, traveling deeper and deeper into the cave. I was right behind him, and Morgana was behind me, as we cautiously walked in a line. Arthur reached his arm behind him a bit to place his hand on my shoulder, causing me to halt. I then listened, and was appalled to hear the feral growling again…though this time, I wasn't as afraid, having already been direct with the beast before.

We looked at the beast as it was oozing and growling and…just being the disgusting creature it was. Arthur approached it, sticking his sword out, and it roared again. He dropped his sword trying to hurry away from it. It began to circle Arthur, and he did the same, not releasing his stare from the monster as he was backed into the wall. "Arthur, use the torch!" I yelled. I began to chant the element spell on his torch and was pleased when a giant fire emerged from it when Arthur had turned around and put the torch on the monster. The monster gave a dying roar before literally burning to death. Arthur looked at it disbelievingly, probably in shock of what'd just happened.

I began to slide down the wall of the cave, letting out shaky breaths of relief. It's over, now.

I gazed at Arthur, whom was breathing deeply himself, and continued to stare at the fallen beast. Any ill feelings I had of him were replaced with gratitude and astonishment that he'd even come down here. Even though he was still infuriating, he proved, just now, that he had a heart, something that I'd doubted for a long time. He obviously hasn't been _that_ corrupted by Uther. He'd cared about me enough to lie to his own father.

He cared about Gwen, (or at least Morgana) someone he didn't even know, enough to risk his own life.

I turned around when he turned his stare to me, and got up from the cave wall. I let out another deep breath, feeling as though a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. Morgana placed her hand on my shoulder, and was grinning. I furrowed my brow. "What?" I asked, honestly confused. She sighed, and shook her head, placing her hands on her hips as if I didn't see some big picture. I shrugged my shoulders.

We began to walk out of the cave. Morgana was, oddly, walking a decent distance from Arthur and me. I didn't question her, though; she was probably still in shock. I was trying to keep myself from passing out. It must be some sort of witch thing that's kept me from blacking out, for it was unrealistic…then again, with dragons and magic and stuff, nothing seemed unrealistic to me, now. I was so tired…I'd nearly fainted from exhaustion three times today, in fact. That spell took a lot out of me, and I'm pretty sure I felt worse than before. "Well, that was weird." I said bluntly. Arthur huffed, looking down at me. "'Well, that was weird!'" he quoted in a bad imitation of me. My voice is _not_ that high. I scowled. "I don't sound anything like that." I argued. He snorted, his mock fading. "Well, you may as well have. Do you have any idea how stupid you sounded just now?"

"Well, at least I only sounded stupid. You _are_ stupid."

"Doesn't matter how stupid I am, because I saved your life, as well as many others. You forgot who you're talking to, again, _Mer_lyn." He said smugly instead of angrily like I thought he'd be. I clenched my fists together as he laughed at me. Of all people, _I _saved the day. I just had to get Arthur to do it so that Gwen wouldn't be hold account. I then smirked. "Yes, but I saved your life, what, three times now?"

"You just saved me that one time!" He argued. I shook my head. Denial.

"Nope. I saved you from that dagger being thrown at you, I saved you from the snakes at the tournament-"

"Throwing a sword to me doesn't count as saving my life!" he interrupted.

"It does if it actually did save you from being bitten by those snakes, _and_ decapitated by Valiant!" I cried. He huffed. I smirked, returning to my list. "And I saved the day. If I hadn't of shown you where and what the beast was, you wouldn't have been able to kill it. _I_ did the research. _I _had a head-on encounter with that monster, and willingly came back down to face it again. I wonder how you survived without me here…I mean, you nearly died thrice in a month-"

"Alright, I get it, Merlyn!"

* * *

"Dad!" Gwen cried before hugging her father. Uther'd told the guards to let Gwen go, thank goodness. Gaius told me to go on without him and go to see Gwen while he was speaking with the king. Gwen started to cry tears of joy. "Thank you!" she said, holding Morgana's hand. Morgana shook her head, but she was still smiling. "Don't thank me. It was more Merlyn." I smiled and hugged Gwen back when she gathered me in a tight hug. "You're amazing, Merlyn." She whispered in my ear. I laughed. "Thanks!" I said goofily, trying to conceal how bad I sounded. She rolled her eyes playfully before hugging her father again. She then gasped, seeing my eyes, but I quickly reassured her that I was alright before she could interrogate me. She looked like she didn't believe me, but said she'd ask me about it later. "I am grateful to you all." said Mr. Thomas. I nodded my head. He and Gwen then took their leave from her cell. I was about to leave when Morgana stopped me. "Merlyn, I wanted you to know that your secret's safe with me." She said seriously.

I began to worry. "My secret?" I prompted as if I didn't have one. She shook her head. "Merlyn, don't pretend. I know what you did." She continued, furrowing her brow. My light expression darkened. "Y-You did?" I asked, stuttering as I planned my escape. "Saw it with my own eyes." she said. I began to think of a way to convince her otherwise. Oh god. "Y-You did?"

"I understand it's a secret." She said gently. I nodded, but was majorly confused. Why is she acting so calm and…_knowing?_ It scared the heck out of me, to be honest. Has she known about me all along? "Obviously." I settled for, my voice cracking majorly. I winced- seriously, my voice is cracking so much because of my sleep deprivation. I would really appreciate the sleep I'd have tonight. She began to grin, making me more confused and a little less panicked. "But I won't tell anyone." She said, now sounding amused. I furrowed my brows. Wouldn't she be mad to know about my sorcery?

I smiled, feeling relieved about someone else knowing my secret. "You don't mind me talking to you about it?" she asked. I let out a relieved breath, and a shaky laugh. I thought she'd send me straight to Uther! "Er, no, no indeed! You have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden!" I ushered, lowering my voice a bit while smiling. It feels so great to have someone else other than Gaius know about my sorcery…it's a lot of pressure, only having one person to talk to, and then again, someone of a completely different gender and age difference. She chuckled. "Well, you can continue to deny it, but…know that I fully approve of your little crush."

My jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Your crush, of course! I saw how much you believed he would save the day when you asked me to get him at Gaius's lab, how you flirted with him and looked at him with complete infatuation in the caves."

…If I could puke, I would, but I could not say anything. My mouth wouldn't move. Literally.

"It's alright, though. It was so obvious though, Merlyn! You must conceal your feelings for Arthur better. I saw you, how you flirted with him." She continued. I tried to intervene, to say that I did _not_ have a crush on Arthur, but she kept going.

"At first, I was hurt when you seemed distressed with me, but…do know that I carry no feelings at all toward Arthur. You have nothing to worry about. And this is our secret." She whispered, giggling as she exited the prison. I stared blankly, speechless. Oh my god. Me? A crush on Arthur? Even though I know I'm attracted to him, _any_ woman would be. I don't actually have _feelings_ for him…I shuddered at the thought. I sighed, though I had to admit, it was better off not having anyone else know about my magic. That'd be one less person I'd have to worry about keeping on my good side; not that I'd worry about Gaius.

* * *

I spit out the delicious fish I was eating with Gaius. Not from my stomach rejecting it this time, for Gaius had given me something for that, but from fear. Fish live in water. "T-This fish didn't come from the water, did it?" I asked, feeling scared as my voice cracked. My voice had been high and cracked all day, like someone who was losing their voice. He scoffed from across the small table. "Well, where else would it come from?"

Probably sensing that I was about to empty my stomach's contents, he assured me that the water was fine now. "I only hoped that you didn't capture the sorcer's attention." He said. I snorted. "Doubt it," I started confidently. "I mean, no one else appreciates my skills! I just want someone to see me for who I am."

Gaius didn't know that I was not just talking about my magic.

"One day, Merlyn. One day." He said, getting up. I furrowed my brows. "One day, what?"

"One day, people won't believe what an idiot you were."

"Well, I was a rather smart idiot, wasn't I?" I snapped back, not actually offended as I grinned. He began to chuckle, and I laughed with him as we toasted our glasses of wine. He then proceeded to hand me something that would help me sleep just in case I wouldn't be able to. He assured me that all I needed was food on my stomach and a good night's sleep. I was one tough cookie, going days without sleep and not imagining the boogeyman- or, what used to be my worst fear, Freddy Krueger. But he could suck it. He was like a cuddly panda bear compared to the real-deal monsters. But did all of this make me stronger, or just nuttier? I'm still debating on whether seeing real monsters, live, had improved or worsened my mental health.

I dressed in my thin nightgown after dinner, yawning. I'd been so busy, trying to save the day. It was all worth it, though. I washed up, and rinsed out my mouth before climbing into my stiff bed, which I welcomed with very warm hands. I smiled. I could do this, right? I could be this, "Merlin." Wait, no, _"M-e-r-l-y-n."_ Yes. I think I'd like my name spelled like that. It looked much more feminine. I gaped at myself. I was actually thinking about myself as _Merlyn?_ Not Marilyn? But Marilyn is my name. I was born with it. I am an American girl that happened to be placed in another world, right? I then remembered that I forgot to ask the dragon about my life on Earth. For some reason, I wasn't that distressed. In fact, I was so tired, that I think that I'd just naturally accepted myself- my new self. But for some reason, it felt like I'd been this way all along.

I smiled, slipping into a deep sleep, not needing the potion Gaius had given me.

* * *

"Merlyn," a voice whispered, shaking me. I groaned. Is it seriously morning already? I rubbed my eyes, rising from the bed as I looked at Gaius; who surprisingly hadn't yanked the covers off of me yet. "Prince Arthur wishes to see you."

I groaned.

I looked out the window and groaned again when I saw the moon still in the sky. "This late?" I complained lowly, my voice cracking. He nodded. I sat up slowly, feeling groggier than before from being interrupted from what would have been my first sleep in days. I pulled on some slippers before walking, nearly limping from exhaustion, to Arthur's room. I entered his chambers after the guard let me in. "Hello?" I said as loudly as I could, my voice cracking severely. I sounded like I was really sick, even though I wasn't. God, Gwen, the things I do for you.

"You sound horrible." I heard the prince say. I looked and saw that he was sitting on his bed. I _must_ be tired. He was _right_ there. I let out a tired huff. Of course I am. He motioned for me to approach him, and I did so, my eyes nearly shut closed from exhaustion. I didn't have the energy to argue with him this late. Why couldn't he have waited until morning? He seemed to read my mind. "I won't be long." He assured calmly. He patted the spot next to him on the bed. I raised a brow, but didn't question him. I felt like I could fall asleep at any moment. I know that if I sat down, I'd probably never want to get up. I obeyed, and sat down, and refrained from groaning. It was so soft and warm and comfortable and….a bed! It felt as comfortable as it looked. It felt much cozier than mine…but he _is_ a prince, after all. I'm surprised that he hasn't sent me back just for how I look…I look horrible, like a walking zombie, with my messy hair, loud, slow breathing, and horrible-looking eyes. Why did he interrupt me from my sleep? I really need to rest up for the work I'd have to do tomorrow. I hope that it wasn't _just_ to apologize, especially if I'm only halfway conscious. I guess that I wouldn't mind hearing an apology from Prince Asswipe.

"Merlyn, what's wrong? Why do you look so...drained?" he asked quietly. I snorted. Really? I turned to face him on his right side. I arched a brow. "Are y-you really asking? My best friend was going to die. I haven't slept in literally days, almost a week. This is what happens." I murmured, trying to lower my voice to lessen the cracking. I kept drifting to the right side, but I had to pull my back up again to avoid toppling over on him. He nodded, but his brow was furrowed. He sighed, and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He then let out a huff of his own. "Of course, I am only worried because my chambers are a mess, and they are very dusty from you not being here lately-"

"Then why didn't you get a temporary servant?" I snapped sassily, my mood downing. I know that I'm in a bad mood. Lack of sleep tends to make you cranky. I began to sway softly again to the right. His eyebrows were to his hairline as he lifted his hands in surrender. My eyes drooped again, and I laid my head in my hands. I groaned softly. He didn't answer as minutes passed. I eventually lifted my head to meet eye-to-eye with his beautiful blue eyes...okay, hormones, not now, okay? I eventually yanked my eyes from his jawline to look into his eyes again. I am serious. If that boy doesn't say something, I swear I'm gonna... I began to lean more and more to the right.

"Merlyn, I'd like to apologize yet again for …" He didn't have time to finish.

I'd fallen asleep on his broad shoulder, my face buried into it, with drool at the corner of my mouth, oblivious to his cry of disgust.

* * *

**Remember that updates are every Sunday now! See ya for chapter 5, my darling readers, and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	5. POISON

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ****MERLIN****. BBC DOES. And we're here, as promised! Wow…chapter five already, huh? I hope you enjoy this one. I have a poll up in my profile for you to choose who Merlyn should end up with, but it'll probably be Arthur. There'll be some more Merlyn/Arthur interaction in this chapter. Thanks again for every new review, favorite, and follow. I appreciate it so much. Remember that I update every Sunday! More 'realistic' stuff will be in the next chapter. PM me and review to get a hint and sneak-peek to that. Also, IMPORTANT. I will be re-writing and doing heavy editing to the first chapter of this story, so make sure to check in daily for this week to see when I've fixed it up...it'll be different, but not to where it interferes with the direction of the story. If anything, it'll help it. Enough of me…ENJOY**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5: POISON**_

* * *

I awoke without Gaius waking me.

…Yes!

Wait…huh?

I pushed myself up abruptly, and my head started to spin from the rapid movement. I felt a hand on my shoulders, pressing them back down. "Merlyn, you shouldn't move so quickly. You need to catch up on missed sleep." Gaius murmured. I sighed, nodding my head. For some reason, I felt more comfortable than I ever had while sleeping in my stiff bed…maybe it was just the fact that a cement sidewalk would've been an ideal bed for me yesterday, given that I was just about ready to pass out anywhere. Seriously, though, I had the best sleep ever. I wonder…

I nodded slowly, sinking my head into my flat pillow without further argument.

I woke up after about two more hours, unable to sleep anymore. I almost fainted when Gaius told me what time it was…about four in the afternoon. "I hope that we come across no more afancs." I muttered to Gaius, slurping on some gruel. He nodded, agreeing silently. "Well, if one manages to cross paths with us again, we will know what to do." He concluded, already finishing up his gruel. He told me to eat slowly, for he took me off of the potion he gave me to eat food, since I'd been rejecting it for so long. I still hoped that we wouldn't face another afanc, but it was comforting that I now knew what to expect.

I eventually finished my thin, watery food, and was walking aimlessly around the castle. Gaius told me that Arthur gave me the day off; but even if he wanted me to work today, he couldn't have made me. It was Gaius's orders to let me rest today. I couldn't possibly sleep anymore, however, and I argued with the old physician to let me stretch out my legs. I had my lazy times, but I'm generally not a lazy girl… for obvious reasons.

"Merlyn!" I heard a voice cry. I smiled when I saw it was Gwen. She hugged me gently. "Hey." I greeted, still trying to get used to my legs. She looked me over. "You look better." She commented.

I did. The sickening shadowy colors along my lids had faded, and now I only had slight dark circles under my eyes and my eyeballs were whiter. I was still under strict orders to take it easy, however. I grinned. "Thank you." I murmured. She sighed, and looped her arm through one of mine, a basket of flowers in the other. I raised a brow. She must really like flowers. She always has some. "I am glad that Prince Arthur had the heart to let you go today, Merlyn…you looked so tired yesterday!" she said as we walked down the halls together, gently pushing passed some of the other busy servants of the castle. We began to walk up some stairs as I answered her. "Yeah, but he wouldn't have been able to capture me today, anyway. Gaius's orders." I said dully. She gasped, and faced me. She began to scold me on walking with her without telling her. I rolled my eyes, and interrupted her motherly lecture. "Gwen, you know me. I can't just stay in bed all day. As long as I'm not hurting myself with exercise, Gaius made a pact with me to let me walk around and stuff." She nodded, but sighed anyway. I decided to change the subject. "So, are the flowers for anyone?" I asked curiously, and sniffed one that she'd given me. She sighed sadly. She looked around, as if trying to see if anyone was listening in, before leaning in to whisper. "Lady Morgana has been having terrible nightmares lately. She loves flowers, so I try to pick them as much as possible to cheer her up. She's been quite down." She said. I nodded. That's sweet of her. I used to not really fancy Morgana all that much, but after facing the afanc, I learned that she wasn't actually the dainty little pretty girl that I thought she was; I really had no right to judge, anyway. Gwen seemed to perk up as we stopped. I stopped when we halted in front of Morgana's room. I gave Gwen a warm smile. _I_ was off the hook for today, but I almost forgot that she's a servant, too. She sent a look of confusion my way. "Why are you leaving? We're going in."

What?

"Gwen, you're working, and I'm sure that Morgana would not like for me to just intrude her room-"

"Nonsense," she started, waving her hand in a disagreeing gesture, "you're all that she's talked about since yesterday. In fact, she wanted me to scoop you up whenever you got better. She's been talking about some secret you have." She pouted toward the end. Secret? Oh god.

"Gwen, she doesn't understand-"

I didn't get a chance to answer, because Gwen already opened the door to Morgana's room.

Her room was nice…it looked like the size of a house, to be honest. It was similar to Arthur's, except she had less red and more pastel colors…not to mention that she had obvious girlish essentials in hers.

Morgana was standing in the middle of the room, and she smiled at me. "You're better already, Merlyn?" she asked. Gwen seemed to give me some sort of push of encouragement, because she kind of pushed me into the room. I looked around her room once more before looking back into Morgana's gorgeous light, sea blue eyes. She was really pretty. I am not one to wallow in self-pity very often, at least about my looks, but being a teenage girl, I felt a bit self-conscious around her. "Your room is really pretty, Mor-I mean, Lady Morgana." I complimented. I then felt that my greeting sounded really stupid on its own, so I tried to back it up with a rather clumsy version of what was supposed to be a curtsy. I was surprised when she let out a soft chuckle- seriously; this chick even had a pretty _laugh_. She shook her head, a warm smile still on her pale face. "Merlyn, I know you don't really act like that. I saw you around…_Arthur."_

Oh my god, I absolutely _loathed_ the way she said his name after a long pause so dramatically, like some sort of Romeo and Juliet shit. I do not like Arthur Pendragon.

"Morgana, I don't like Arthur. You have my secret mistaken- actually, I don't even _have-"_

"You can deny it all you want, Merlyn." She interrupted, shaking her head like a disapproving nanny. Gwen gasped from her spot in the corner, dusting some shelves. Well, there's the 'secret'. I groaned, putting my head in my hands. Morgana and Gwen mistook this for another reason, and they giggled. My burning cheeks didn't help that situation. I sighed, my hands still on my face. I looked over at Gwen. She had so much that she had to dust, even though it didn't look like there was much dust in here. I immediately felt like doo-doo. Morgana's chambers are bigger than Arthur's, and Gwen alone has it looking spotless. Maybe _that's_ why Arthur treats me like dirt? I'm not gonna take the blame. I guess I'm not exactly the best servant around, but I can't work to the best of my ability when I haven't grown up to this kind of work- Gwen's been a servant ever since her early years, she'd told me one day.

"Do you need help?" I asked Gwen, feeling kind of bored. She shook her head, yelling out a 'No thank you!' from the corner she was working on. Morgana sat on her comfy-looking bed, and motioned for me to sit next to her. I stared at her blankly. She then used her fingers and curled them. I sighed. This would be awkward.

We just stared at each other. Well, we didn't really know each other that well…we were both just friends with Gwen. She smiled mischievously. "So, why did I see Arthur carry a sleeping _Merlyn_ out of his room early this morning?"

…What?

"What?" I questioned, my voice louder than intended. She placed her hand over my mouth, and placed her finger over her closed lips. I don't remember that. When did this happen? Is she kidding? I woke up in my own bed. I told her that I had no idea what she was talking about, and she laughed. "Perhaps Arthur will tell you, for I do not know myself!"

I pouted. Does she really think that I'd ask him? That would be so awkward. She smiled widely and poked my shoulder. "I'm just jesting," she said, "I know Arthur wouldn't be too keen on telling you. I woke up early in the morning and heard chatter coming from Arthur's room. I was afraid he was losing his mind talking to himself, so I opened the door as quietly as possible. You were in his bed fast asleep, and he was on the floor! I had to close the door, praying he wouldn't notice, and went behind a column. Then I saw him carrying you to Gaius's."

…

"Seriously?" I asked, my voice lowering. My cheeks started to burn when I began to play the scene out in my head. Oh god...I really hope I didn't drool. I woke up with a drool spot on me. When'd I fall asleep, anyway? Even though it was really embarrassing…it was rather sweet of him to let me sleep in his bed for the night, knowing what would've happened if someone caught us. I mean, you'd draw conclusions too, in that situation, right? I can't believe I wasn't awake to remember any of this. Morgana sighed, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. I was quickly enveloped in the delicious smell of citrus fruits when she did. "Mmm…" I said. I gasped when I realized I said it out loud, but Morgana just laughed really, really hard, much to my surprise.

I'd spent about an hour or two in Morgana's room. After many countless attempts of changing the subject from Arthur, I'd given up, and willingly listened to some of his embarrassing secrets and stories…I think that I may have grown fonder of Morgana, even. Arthur would kill me if I mentioned the fact that she whooped his ass in swordplay when they were little. Ha-ha! Gwen eventually joined in on our conversations, just adding in a comment or two as she continued to clean.

I was still chuckling from what Morgana told me about her being better than him at sword-fighting. Her face turned serious all of a sudden. I tensed. What? Was I not supposed to laugh? Crap. She leaned in close to me. "Merlyn, please know that I fully support your little crush on Arthur," she started. She paused, as if waiting for my permission to continue. I'd given up on trying to warn her that I don't like him. She blames it on denial every time now. So I just nodded, "but please, I don't want to see you get hurt." I furrowed my brows. Get hurt? Well, he's already slapped me before, something that still was bottled up inside my heart. But she doesn't know about that, apparently. That made me respect _Gwen_ even more; she doesn't tell secrets. I only told Gwen about that. Morgana saw the look of confusion on my face, and sighed. She grabbed my smaller hands and intertwined them with hers, leaning down a bit to whisper. "Merlyn…I think that it's okay to have a _crush_ on the Prince of Camelot, but not if it is for long. He's our future king. He'll have to get married someday, no matter if he were attracted to you or not." I tried not to throw up, but I then pitied Arthur's future wife. Poor darling. But I got nosy again…does Morgana think that he likes me? If she does…she's crazy. I can obviously see that he has no feelings toward me. No man would be attracted to me; neither physically or emotionally. I am not ugly, and I can say that with pride, but I'm not gorgeous, either. I'm _under_ normal, in fact, with no curves at all, a weak and sickly appearance, and childish looks, things that no man would be physically attracted to; at least, in my mind. I am kind of rough, bad at sports, I have _problems_ in general, and I'm a complainer; more turn-offs. It may sound like some stupid Bella Swan self-pitying I'm doing, but it's just the honest truth. Arthur seems like the kind of guy that would marry someone strong, someone beautiful and exotic, and of course, someone of noble blood; all traits that Morgana possesses. Even though she reassured me that she held no feelings for him…what if Uther set up some crazy arranged marriage? They aren't related, after all.

That made me sick to my stomach…

…for Morgana's sake, of course.

"I understand." I said, nodding my head. She looked surprised for a moment, but drew me in a shocking warm hug. I awkwardly wrapped my arms back around her loosely, not wanting to get in trouble. She squealed. "That's not a hug, Merlyn!" I chuckled nervously, and squeezed her a bit tighter. With my chin on Morgana's shoulder, I saw Gwen, whom was looking at us with a smile on her face. She mouthed, 'I told you so!'

I returned back to the lab after having to escape Morgana's room. She'd been pleading for me to eat some of the hot roast duck and veggies she'd been served, and offered to let me bathe in her bathtub, after I'd accidentally slipped out a little information about life living here when she'd asked me how I was living in Camelot. I felt a bit guilty for hurting her feelings, but while Gwen was walking me back to the lab, she told me that Morgana offered to do the same for her many times, and refusing was the right thing to do; who knows what kind of trouble we'd get into if someone found out, even if it wasn't Morgana's intentions? It was unfair, but that's how it is, I guess.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Gaius asked when he saw me enter the lab. I nodded. He shook his head before putting some vials up. I frowned, remembering what Morgana had said. There's no way I'm approaching Arthur about that. May as well ask Gaius. "Err, someone told me that Arthur was carrying me from his chambers this morning…do you-"

"That was something I was going to ask you about, Merlyn. The Prince told me that he found you passed out, but why would he bring you to _his_ chambers, and keep you there until the early morning? Perhaps you slept in his room…Oh, what could've happened…" He said. I groaned. I fell asleep on his bed? Why was I even in there? Did he want to talk about something? And how could I have fallen asleep in his presence? I shook my head and sighed. My mood changed rapidly as a small smile lit my face. Arthur didn't want to tell Gaius the truth, I guess. That's funny. I'm certain I didn't just pass out in the hall. I must've fallen asleep in his room. "Whatever happened, I don't remember, so I must've fallen asleep. It's all good, though. I'm okay." I said.

"Well, good. Get some rest. Prince Arthur told me that you'll need it for tomorrow."

Good god…

* * *

I'd been back to my normal schedule after a few weeks, working hard with no breaks throughout the day, as usual. I forgot to mention that during my time here in Camelot, about a month, I've caught about eight bugs. They all weren't severe, but it was hard cleaning Arthur's chambers with a sore throat and a stuffy nose, unable to show any sign of being sick. My body probably wasn't used to the diseases that were in this world, unlike on Earth. It didn't help that my body was already weak…Gaius has been keeping an eye out for me lately for _that_ thing. People like me were considered pitied (mostly because they didn't live very long in this time period, and were unhealthy a lot) in these times, but that's why I worked so hard; so I wouldn't be excluded. I was already sheltered enough on Earth. I haven't gotten another cold, so my body is probably warming up to the environment; slowly. You probably think I'm exaggerating, but I miss vaccines like _crazy_. Most of the time, I ate with Gwen and her father during the rare times Arthur did give me a break, or I was in Morgana's room with Gwen. Morgana and I'd gotten closer ever since that day I first had a real conversation with her, even if most that we talked about considered Arthur. Gwen didn't approve of my 'crush' on Arthur at all. She laughed and stuff when Morgana teased me, but she never actually liked the fact that I 'liked' him. She isn't one to just tell you _not_ to like someone; she's far too nice. She never said why, but I could take a whopping guess.

He _did_ seize her, after all, and nearly cost her…her life, for something she didn't even do.

I wasn't as mad at him as before after Morgana had told me about how he actually defended Gwen in the courts I wasn't allowed to attend. (seriously, Morgana told me everything that concerned Arthur. It was annoying) I don't know why she hasn't told Gwen, but _even if_ he defended _me_, I'd be mad too. So I don't blame Gwen for feeling the way she does. When should I tell her that I don't have a crush on the prince, never have, and, most likely, _never_ _will_? Besides, I'm more into the tall, dark, and handsome guys. Arthur's tall, and handsome, but he has blonde hair. Sorry. But I like what I like…at least for now, anyway. Camelot has changed my views on different things. Some things are random; like on Earth, I thought the world was sick. And it was. Surprisingly, in Camelot, there were no racial mistreatments; it was either you were royalty, a peasant, or a servant on how you were treated. Well, that was still some discrimination, but no one murdered children or killed people that were a different color or anything like that. It seemed as though there actually weren't any 'races'. Well, there probably are, but it's like no one actually cares. I'd have to read up on that…everyone seemed in sync here. This made me happy, though…I don't think I could survive in a different place.

Why do I always end up comparing Earth and Camelot? Earth is my...home.

Suddenly, I heard a loud, 'clot-clot' sound. I stood up from my spot on Morgana's bed and looked out the window, only to see a bunch of men on horses walking and trotting through Camelot. I closed the curtains and looked at Morgana curiously. "Who are they?" I asked. She sighed before answering. "Those are men from Mercia. Uther's called a peace treaty, apparently." I know that it's sad, but while staying here, I haven't learned anything about Camelot's history, nor have I studied the maps of this world. I have no clue what country Mercia is, or where it's located, but I'm guessing that Camelot has been in war with them for a while, by how disbelieving and tired Morgana sounded as she explained. She would probably be very confused if I told her that I didn't know what Mercia was, so I just nodded like I understood; which I'm pretty sure I did.

* * *

"_Mer_lyn, I cannot _believe_ that you missed it to hang out with Morgana!" Arthur complained loudly. He scoffed. "How could she stand to be in the same room as someone like _you_ anyway?" I huffed, throwing his first polished pair of boots to the ground, majorly offended. "Well, I couldn't be _that_ important, because no one bothered to even get me, or tell me about this! I just found out about this _peace treaty_ today! Besides, it's not my fault your crush likes me better than _you_, lover boy!" I shot back, angry with the bratty prince. Making me even more frustrated, he just rolled his eyes in annoyance. Not my fault that I actually made sense! And now he's walking away from me. Great. "How immature." I commented. Then I smirked. "For an old man."

His footsteps ceased.

I know that I was playing with fire, but he needs to be checked. He can't just treat me any kind of way; plus, it didn't help that I was still angry with him for not apologizing for slapping me. Annoying him made up for it, and made me feel so much better. I didn't even mind doing the most insane work for doing so. It was worth it. He scowled, his eyes narrowing. I began to get kind of antsy when he crouched to my position on the floor where I was scrubbing his second pair of boots. "Now, you know that I am not…_elderly_." He muttered, spitting out the last word as if it were poison.

"Oh, sorry…I meant to say, for a _two year old_."

I struggled to carry two large sacs as I pushed past busy workers. Everyone was busy at work; even the other servants from Mercia. I saw Gaius standing in the hallway. "Why do I always get the donkey work?" I said, annoyed. Gaius chuckled at my struggling small frame. "You're a servant, Merlyn. It's what you do."

"Yeah, but my arms'll be a foot longer by the time I finish!"

"It's character-building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds…" Gaius said, trailing off. I raised a brow as he struggled to remember the 'proverb'. He stuck his head back up. "…a harder soul." He finished lamely. I snorted, grunting a bit from the heavy sacs before replying. "You totally made that up."

A lady with blue on tripped right in front of me. She must be from Mercia, wearing all that blue. "Sorry!" she said, bending down. "Excuse me," she murmured as she leaned to retrieve her sacs. I turned around. "It's okay." I said simply, before walking off. I had chores I had to do for Arthur. I felt a kick at my shin from Gaius. What? I continued to walk, not noticing the glare from the girl as I walked ahead.

In Arthur's chambers, I opened one of the sacs and dumped out what appeared to be some, of course, red, clothing on the table. I wonder if he even likes the color red; I don't think I would, if I grew up with it all over the place. I identified the clothing as a red royal jacket. It looked nice enough, but then again, so did almost all of Arthur's clothes. Arthur's hands were on his hips while he had a smirk on his face. I scowled, wondering what the heck was wrong now, when I got a whiff of the red jacket.

It smelled like sweaty gym socks, rotten eggs, dried pears, and bad meat.

I backed away, and Arthur just snorted as I covered my scrunched up nose with my arm. "What the hell?" I exclaimed, almost backing into his chest in an instinctual attempt to avoid the horrid stench. "When's the last time these have been cleaned?"

"Last year. Before the feast of Beltane." He said matter-of-factly. I sighed. 'Last year'? I would have to touch this? I breathed a deep breath of courage before picking up the smelly jacket. As Gaius said, I'm a servant now. I had to learn the ways around here soon. I think I'm getting the hang of it, but it wouldn't matter, anyway. I have no choice. "Did it end in a food fight?" I asked sarcastically, referring to the rotten food odors I smelled on it. He turned around while I helped put the sleeve of it through his arm. "Don't all feasts?" he said, his brows furrowing. I scowled yet again. As if I would know. I haven't exactly grown up in a castle; better yet, remotely close to one. I pulled his arm down so I could reach it, and my mood turned sour yet again. "Why are you so tall?" I complained. Why couldn't he dress himself? I should be a few inches taller from stretching to reach his shoulders to help him get dressed over the past month or two. He scoffed. "Why are you so short?" he snapped back. I sighed in defeat as I tugged the rest of the jacket through his other shoulder. I wanted to ask if he did like red, but decided against it. The sooner I'm finished with the jacket, then the faster I'll be able to go to Gaius's and sleep off the rest of the evening; until Arthur complained for me to tend to him, anyway. "Well you have fun at that feast." I said sarcastically, feeling like I'd won something. He shook his head, and tugged his jacket back off- much to my dismay. That took a lot of stretching; though I'm getting used to it, now. "You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If _I_ have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why _you_ should get out of it."

Really?

I gaped at him as he threw the jacket roughly into my arms. I sneered at him, but not before plugging my nose. "Make sure to polish the buttons." He said meanly.

I have to stop being so surprised. He's a prince. Most princes are probably jerks. They were basically taught to be them. I mean, they have people shine their shoes and bow at their feet and bathe them and all that junk, right? That's a recipe for jerkiness. I sighed, looking at the red jacket in my hands. At least I know it'll be clean after I'm through with it. Arthur went behind his screen that he used to dress. "Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?"

"Can't I wear what I'm wearing now?" I complained. I was wearing a red tunic, brown jacket, brown pants, and a light blue scarf. This was usually what my everyday outfit looked like- except I mixed and matched the few clothes I had to make a good appearance, of course. I blushed when Arthur side-stepped from the screen and looked me over, his eyes going from my leather boots and back up to my face. I never liked to be scrutinized. I scowled when he replied with a very blunt 'No'. "Tonight, you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot."

I would've gotten excited, for it sounded pretty cool and imprtant, but when I saw him give a smile, a _real_ smile, with those dimples and crease and plump lips and…forget that. When I saw him give me a _real_ smile for once, I immediately became suspicious. He came back out, and was holding what looked like the most ridiculous clothes ever. My mouth dropped open, and he started to smile a tight, closed-mouth smile, his lips thinning. He looked like he tried to hold in his laughter. I continued to gape at the clothes he held from his arm like a hanger for me to see.

_"You can't be serious."_

* * *

At the feast, I glared playfully at Gwen, who was badly concealing her laughter from her spot next to me. She couldn't hold in the snort that escaped her lips. I did look pretty funny. I had on a black bandana like hat that had enormous, foot long bright red, black, blue, and green feathers sticking out of the right side, and more that bunched at the top of the bandana part. I had to put my hair up in order to fit it all in the hat. I also had on ridiculous bright red robings that had the gold Camelot symbol in the middle.

I saw Arthur turn around and give me a smirk. I cannot believe it. No one else looks like me, and there are a lot of servants here. Did he do this on purpose? …Oh well. It's just clothes, but…I shook my head disgustedly at him, unable to say anything. He smiled amusedly, and nodded his head once, as if saying, 'I sure did!'

I sighed, and saw the female servant from before looking at me. She raised a brow at my hat, and I tipped it like a Spanish Conquistador, embracing my goofy hat's fashion. I mean, if I show how embarrassed I am, then people will mess with me. "She's pretty, isn't she? For a handmaiden." Gwen commented about the woman. I nodded my head. "Yeah, pretty _annoying_." I muttered. I didn't have a good feeling about her. She chuckled. I gasped, the subject changing. "Gwen, the gossiper?" I teased. She rolled her eyes, and hit my arm lightly before going to stand next to Gaius, who was across the room.

Ceremonial goblets? They have some weird gift-givers here, I thought, when Lord Bayard presented the goblets of friendship to Uther and Arthur. At least Camelot won't have another enemy…from what I've heard, Camelot has quite a lot of enemies, since most of the other kingdoms actually allow magic in their countries. I wonder why my destiny is in Camelot. Why not a place that actually doesn't kill magic-users? I jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was the lady in blue. "Merlyn? I'm Cara." She said. I nodded, uninterested. That's nice. I'm, 'Annoyed'. My thoughts went from sarcastic to wary. "Wait, how do you know my name?" I said suspiciously. I knew she was no good. She grabbed my arm, and dragged me away. "No time for that, m'lady!" she murmured furiously. I glanced at Arthur, who was gazing curiously at us. I began to worry as she pulled me into the hallway, but that turned to anger. What does she want? What if I get in trouble? And why the hell is she gripping my arm so hardly? That anger vanquished when she told me that she saw Bayard put something in Arthur's drink.

"What was it?" I asked, my voice lowering as I immediately got down to business. Time to save the day again. I got frustrated when she cried about how she couldn't. Her master would, 'hurt' her. Bull. I flared my nostrils and looked up at the taller girl. "Look, you dragged me out here. Tell me what you know. I won't tell anyone. Was it some kind of poison?"

She nodded.

My stomach flipped.

I immediately started to run to the ceremony, fear for Arthur's life running through my veins as the adrenaline began to pump, unaware of Cara's evil smirk. I got lost, much to my panic, and gasped when I heard everyone stand. They were about to drink the goblets! I finally found the corner that led back to the ceremony, and ran in just as the goblet touched Arthur's lips. "Stop! It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" I yelled out, running in front of Morgana, Arthur, and Uther's three chairs at a table in the middle of the room. I snatched the goblet from Arthur's hands, and walked around the table to look at them. Uther narrowed his eyes. "What?" he asked, angry. Arthur's eyes bugged out. _"Merlyn, what are you doing?" _he said angrily. I ignored him and faced Bayard. "Bayard poisoned Arthur's goblet."

"This is an outrage!" Bayard said, taking out his sword. As soon as he took his sword out, all of Camelot and Mercia's guards unsheathed theirs automatically, red on one side, and blue on the other. Uther commanded him to order his guards to put down their swords. They were outnumbered. Even more Camelot guards showed up, and Mercia's blue was barely noticeable now. "I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged." Bayard contradicted. Uther's gaze turned to me, and so did everyone else's. "On what grounds do you base your accusations?" he asked warily. Arthur interrupted before I had the chance to answer him. "I'll handle this." Arthur said, walking over to my side. He yanked the goblet from my hands. His lips curled upwards, showing his teeth as he spat out the words, "_Merlyn_, you _idiot_," He pressed a hand against my lower back as he guided me to the table, "have we been at the sloe _gin_ again?"

"Unless you want to be strung up, you'll tell me why you think it's poisoned. Now." Uther muttered out. I stuck my chin up confidently, unafraid of his harsh stare a we faced each other eye-to-eye. "He was seen lacing the goblet." I said. My confident shattered when he asked me who it was. I was going to say it was Cara, but she did help me save Arthur, knowing she could get killed. I grew a bit of respect for her. "I can't say." I murmured lamely, feeling more and more stupid. "Pass me the goblet." Uther told Arthur, who handed him the goblet. I began to feel queasy. "If you are telling the truth-"

"I am." Bayard interrupted Uther. I felt more queasy. What if I'd been tricked? But why would she have lied, anyway? Oh god. Embarrassment filled my cheeks before anything even happened. "then you have nothing to fear." Uther said. Bayard put his sword up confidently. Uh oh. The king of Mercia looked far too at ease to be telling a lie. He reached his hand to take the goblet from Uther's hands, and I began to plan my escape of survival. "No. If this does prove to be poison, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Uther began. I shivered a bit. But then I got confused. How would we know it was poison? Maybe Gaius would do some sort of test. He _was_ the court physician, after all. But weren't their royal tasters in these ages? Maybe some unlucky person would have to taste the goblet. I furrowed my brows. That's not fair-

"She'll drink it."

Uther'd hand was stretched to me as he held the goblet in front of me. I gulped. Really hard. It has poison in it. Cara told me. But what if she was lying? Just to mess with me? To embarrass me? I began to feel sick to my stomach. "But if it _is_ poisoned, she'll die!" Arthur exclaimed, trying to conceal his panic, but was failing miserably. Uther nodded. "Then we'll know she was telling the truth." He said. I took the goblet from Uther's hands, trying to stop myself from just running cowardly out of the room while I held the trembling goblet. My whole body was literally shaking with fear. I hope it wasn't noticeable. If this wasn't poison…

"What if she lives?" Bayard asked, voicing my thoughts. "Then you'll have my apologies; do with her as you will."

"Uther, please, she's just a girl." Gaius said panicked.

Uther glared at him. "You should have schooled her better."

"Merlyn!" cried out Gwen's voice.

So some King of Mercia will be able to do anything he wants to me if I lived? What if he took me away from Camelot? Even though…no. Camelot is my home. I don't know what I'd do, trying to adapt to a new country. And what about my destiny to somehow protect Arthur?

"Merlyn, apologize. This is a mistake!" Arthur said, now not afraid to show his extreme worry for me as he practically yelled at me. But he wasn't angry at me. He was afraid.

"I'll drink it!" Arthur said immediately, trying to grab the goblet from my hands. I shushed him, and side-stepped from his grasp, knowing I wouldn't be able to fight him if I hadn't have. I looked into his eyes, so close to mine. I then looked at Bayard. I didn't know what to do. This was too much. So much.

I looked at Arthur, who's face held complete fear. He was afraid for me? He cared about me? He…_didn't_ want me to die? I think that, from his face, he actually held a small place in his heart for me. He may be a jerk, but…he couldn't be one twenty-four seven. He did, after all, stick up for Gwen, a servant. He didn't have to follow me to the cave. He didn't have to rehire me. He didn't have to believe in me. I cocked my head to the side slightly. He _does_ have a heart. I decided then that, even if my destiny _wasn't_ to protect Arthur, to be by his side, to be this, 'other half'…I would still die for him.

So, making my decision, I downed the liquid down in one gulp, my eyes on Arthur the whole time.

It was completely silent as everyone stared at me, my eyes drifting down to my stomach, and back up to Arthur, after I'd drunk the liquid. I turned around and glared at Bayard before turning to face Uther.

"It's fine."

"She's all yours." Uther said to Bayard without a second thought. Everyone turned around, no longer panicked, and Arthur tried to reason with his father. I'll admit…I am really scared. What if Bayard tortures me?

I began to feel a burning feeling in the back of my throat.

I started to gasp a bit, and rubbed my throat with my hand, trying to soother the burning itch. Gaius's eyes immediately flickered toward me. Everyone finally looked at me, alarmed when they saw me choking; trying not to alert anyone…but failed. My eyes narrowed as they began to burn, and tears ran down my face as they watered. Arthur watched me with horror as my face turned tomato red as the indescribable burn pillaged my throat. The pressure began to build up so much that it felt as though someone were holding a knife to my throat.

I fell to the ground, unable to take the pain that was now creeping towards my chest, the goblet still in my hand.

Arthur ran to me as Uther commanded his guards to seize Bayard. He crouched down, hovering over me as he began to mumble aimlessly and swiftly, almost crazily. I squeezed the goblet as tight as possible, my knuckles turning white from the pressure. I had to have something to focus on to avoid screaming my lungs out from the pain. I cannot be seen as weak. I can't. I'm not weak. My eyes finally squeezed shut, and my face was contorted in what appeared to be extreme torture. I felt Arthur's warm hand stroke my face gently, so gently, as if one touch would break my face. Arthur seemed to yank his hand from my face as I felt another figure at my left. I tightened my hold on the goblet even more as the pain seemed to, impossibly, worsen. "Merlyn, can you hear me?" I heard Gaius say. I felt both him and Arthur hovering over me. Yes, I tried to say; but if I said something, my throat would burn as if it was on fire. I shook my head, trying to ignore the pain it took to do so. More tears ran down my cheeks. "Merlyn!" I heard a feminine voice say. It sounded like Guinevere. I couldn't open my eyes. I had to squeeze my eyes and face to avoid screaming. The pain. So much.

I felt the figure at my left stand up. "We have to get her back to my chambers." Gaius said, most likely to Arthur, "Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison." Arthur immediately stood up, and untwined my fingers of the goblet. I settled for balling my hands into tight fists. I could barely breathe, with the extreme pressure against my throat, and the burning pain that was now in my chest. I let out a rather high, cracked whimper, and I felt strong arms lift me up; Arthur. No. The burn in my chest intensified, and my torso felt extreme fire every time it touched something. 'Leave me on the ground,' I tried to say. I was cradled against his hard chest bridal style, making me give out another heart-clenching whimper. The Prince of Camelot cradled me further into his chest, probably hearing the whimper that made even me attempt to cover my ears. A calming scent, a scent that smelled like soap, wood, and salt was oddly comforting. I impulsively leaned my face into his chest, my body instinctively going towards any sign of relief. My arms hang loosely, paralyzed. The rocking motion Arthur made as he walked quickly, nearly ran, to Gaius's wasn't helping me at all, however. Leave me on the ground. Please.

"Lay her on the bed, quickly. She's struggling to breathe." Gaius commanded. Arthur didn't object, and gently rested me on a bed. He seemed reluctant to let go, as his arms were still under my back as he just let me lie down, but he eventually did. "Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel." Gaius said. Ah. So Gwen followed us? The warm feeling that gathered in my heart was replaced with a dizzying motion, though I'm sure I was still. I still couldn't open my eyes. In fact, I think I'm passed out; but aware. Paralyzed, I think is a better word.

My head felt extremely heavy.

"Is she gonna be alright?" I heard Arthur's frantic voice say. He sounded like he was crouching down next to my bed from where his voice was coming from. "She's burning up." Gaius said. I heard the door open. "You _can_ cure her, can't you, Gaius?" I heard Gwen say. "I won't know until I identify the poison. Pass me the goblet."

I felt a cool rag on my forehead. I let out a heavy sigh that left my chest burning.

A minute passed. I could still feel Arthur's warmth next to my bedside. It was comforting; to say he usually disgusted me. I heard Gaius let out a sigh. "There's something stuck on the inside." Gaius said. Arthur immediately stood up. The warmth went away. "What is it?" he asked impatiently, that panic a little bit looser. I'm glad. He shouldn't panic over me. I am, after all, supposed to be looking out for _him_, apparently. I felt Gwen kneel on the other side of me, her hand gently pressing the rag against my forehead. It provided little relief from the burn that now invaded my chest. 'I need something for my chest,' I tried to say; Arthur and Gaius's conversation was interrupted when they both paused to hear me let out a high-pitched groan instead of my sentence.

"It's alright. Gaius will figure everything out." Gwen murmured as she continued to press down on my forehead. I felt automatically babied; something I was definitely not used to. It was nice. "Her brows are on fire." She said to Gaius, panic rising in her voice. That wasn't comforting. So they think I'm unconscious? "Keep her cool. It'll control her fever." Gaius said.

Ah. So that's why I'm having other nauseating symptoms along with the burn.

I sighed in my mind, learning my lesson from last time, as Gwen started to pat the cool rag in different places on my body; my arms, legs, stomach, and even my collarbone. I wish it were colder. My breathing quickened into short breaths as my breathing got harder to control. The burn was so horrible. It made my chest hurt with every breath I took. But I had to keep breathing. I listened as Gaius started to tell Arthur about the supposed flower petal that was on my goblet. "Ah. The petal comes from the morteaus flower." Gaius said. He was probably showing Arthur a book, for I'd heard the thump of it thumping onto the table. Please, speak louder. I want to know what's going on with me. To my relief, Gaius did. "It says, 'Someone poisoned by the morteaus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath Balor forest. The flower grows on the roots of the morteaus tree."

I heard a page flip.

"That's not particularly friendly." I heard Arthur's deep voice murmur. Again, I screamed inside my mind. I hate being left out. "Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Potent venom. A single drop means certain death." Gaius said, informing both Arthur and, unknowingly, me. " 'Few who've crossed the mountains of Isgaard in search of morteaus flowers have made it back alive."

I felt a pair of familiar blue eyes on me.

Well, I will die, won't I? I've never planned on dying this young, at seventeen. I wanted to live a life. Sail around the world. Become an astronaut. Own a Mexican-style restaurant. Become a doctor. A lawyer. A nurse. A firewoman. An architect. Something.

I just wanted a chance at life.

No one in Camelot would go to these caves, and not just because I only know a handful of people. Hell, even _I_ wouldn't go if I were in their shoes. A single tear rolled down my flushed cheeks as I realized that I would spend my last hours in pain, and unable to communicate.

"Sounds like fun."

…

No, Arthur.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous." Gaius argued, voicing aloud my own thoughts. "If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlyn?" Arthur said, his voice deepening. I wanted to know, too. How long would I have to live? It feels like a couple of hours with how fast this pain is spreading; and worsening. "The morteaus induces a slow and painful death. She may hold out four, maybe five days, but not for much longer."

I had to suffer for five days?

"Eventually, she _will _die." Gaius concluded sadly. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I began to moan quietly, trying not to let them hear how much I was really feeling tortured, but the sound managed to escape my lips. My hands were still balled into fists, and I still held my face tightly together, my nose scrunching, mouth closed into a thin line, and eyes tightly closed.

Gwen left my side a few minutes after Arthur had left the room. Gaius was now tending to me, pressing the rag down and leaving to re-dip it in water. Wait...Arthur is really going? He can't. He's the prince. I should've told him to let me die, but I couldn't seem to form words right now. Moans came out instead when I tried. Now I'm all alone. Selfish, I know, but I really feel like a big baby. I began to really panic when I slipped into unconsciousness; the real deal. My eyes drooped from some sort of heaviness, and my breathing slowed.

The last thing I knew was the world going black.

* * *

I woke up, sitting up from the bed. I groaned, and placed a hand against my forehead, expecting the fire to still be in my throat, but…

I felt perfectly fine.

Better than before, even.

"Gaius?" I said out loud. I furrowed my brows. Wasn't I dying before? Suddenly, the environment around me changed. I was suddenly in a blank room, and all that was in it was the bed I was in now and a large crystal ball in a stand. I rubbed my eyes. What the hell?

After some rather chicken debating on whether or not to get out of my bed, I did, and started to approach the crystal ball like the crazy person I was. After facing a magical snake shield and the monster that scares the monster under your bed, it tends to make you a bit braver. And for me, stupider. I circled the glowing blue orb suspiciously before putting my hands on it. I gasped whenever I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and saw a beautiful woman with white robes on and long, blonde hair. I backed away. Looks can be deceiving. "I will not harm you." She whispered. I scrunched up my nose, even though I had the sneaking suspicion that she was telling the truth. "How do I know you aren't thinking about jumping me?" I questioned, turning from the crystal ball to face her. She chuckled. "If I wanted to, I couldn't have, anyway, for we are in your own mind."

"Okay, I guess that's…wait…what? I want to go back to…err, the lab!" I said, unsure about what she said. She sighed, shaking her head. "And go through the pain and torture you desire? You cannot. You must help Arthur. This is your spirit world."

…Huh?

Seeing my confusion, she sighed. "I am the sorceress that placed you in Camelot."

Oh my god!

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, my voice rising with fury. My face turned red as I stood straighter. I could be home right now! You mean, does she have the power to send me back? The sorceress in front of me winced. "Just let me explain." She said. I nodded, but then realized something.

She had an American accent.

…okay, she'd better start explaining this shit, before I go Donkey Kong on her ass.

"I have lived in Camelot for over a hundred years…"

"Give me a real number." I said, rolling my eyes. She didn't need to use hyperboles right now. She raised her brow. "Well, if you insist. I am five hundred twenty-nine years old. Yes, I know, I am rather young."

My jaw hit the floor. _Young?_

"What the f-"

"Please, just let me do the talking." She said firmly, an unknown fire creeping into her brown eyes. I nodded. If she was that old, then she must be really powerful…I think I shouldn't provoke her. She sighed. "You are probably wondering how all of…this…is possible. I have lived in Camelot ever since I was born. I haven't always known magic. An evil sorcerer cursed me with immortality one day while I was out picking berries…how it was possible, I don't know. A few years afterwards, I began to practice sorcery. I tried spells to find the sorcerer who cursed me. I tried my hardest to find a cure with magic, especially since my looks were becoming a bit suspicious. Eventually, all of my family and friends died…along with the sorcerer who'd cursed me. So I was alone for centuries, with no hope. I continued to practice magic, and eventually became very prominent with it. I began to figure out all sorts of cures and powers, especially since I had the unlimited time to learn and practice magic. One day, I found out the legend of Merlin."

I didn't realize I was trembling until after she stopped speaking, most likely letting me soak everything in so far. I don't know exactly why I was shaking so much…was it from fear of the unknown? Or excitement that I'd finally get answers? She sighed before continuing. "The legends said for _Merlin_ to be the greatest wizard to have ever walked the lands. This gave me hope; 'Maybe this _Merlin_ will help me,' was what I'd said. I moved to the village where I knew you would grow up in, waiting for your arrival so I could eventually wait for your growth. Years after Prince Arthur's birth, you still weren't born yet. I began to worry. Something was wrong. I scanned the dimensions, and settled for Earth. I had to find someone. I knew that _Merlin's_ future was somehow in my hands. I found you, Marilyn, as a baby. I didn't want to strip you from your future…so I cast a spell on you, making you two people; one of you on Camelot. So, finally, Mer_lyn_ was born. You were supposed to stay on Earth, and your other self should've taken over Camelot…but I saw how miserable you were on Earth. So, selfishly, I decided to take matters into my own hands and transported you here when the other you was traveling to Camelot."

I was now on the ground, shaking my head as I tried, so hard, to soak this all in. I was two people? Merlyn? And Marilyn? Then which one am I supposed to be, if I was supposed to stay on Earth? This is all not making any sense. BShe has the power to scan worlds? How? But was I really supposed to be here? Did this lady ruin my chances of a life on Earth?

Well, s'not like I had much of a good one. Maybe this could be like…a second chance.

But still, how the hell did she develop an American accent if she's grown up in Camelot? She sighed. "You know, I have to wipe your Earth memories away, soon."

…

"What? Why? I won't tell anyone about Earth. That was- _is_ my home. I won't-"

"_MERLYN!"_ she screamed, her calm mood suddenly changing rapidly, _"You are only human! Your fragile mind can only take so much! I will be responsible for the fall of this important world if you fall! Do you understand?"_

She was glowing, her light literally filling the room. My head began to hurt. She inhaled a deep breath, the light dimming. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I almost knocked you out of your mind."

Okay, she's _really_ starting to scare me.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Kaarianaaliksoonufisumnerfii xia."

Are you kidding me?

"But you can call me Jessica. I love that Earth name… no matter how strange it sounds." She said. Oh my god. I've gone insane, haven't I, imagining this weird chick that stalks people. Have I developed schizophrenia? I do feel a bit off. She huffed. I looked at the ball, anyway, whether she was a figment of my imagination or not. "I am very much real!" she said in what seemed to be an offended voice. Did she read my mind? She motioned for me to touch the crystal ball. I glanced warily at her.

I put my hands on the crystal ball, and, immediately, Arthur appeared. I backed away, scared. "What the hell?" I said. She chuckled. "The crystal ball shows every move that Arthur makes. So that you can help him, of course." But I don't know how to help him. "You will, in time." She sighed upon seeing my shocked face. What? Mind-readers are not something you just get used to. "We are _in_ your mind. It's impossible for me to not read your mind." She reasoned like it was the norm. I furrowed my brows. She can't be just a sorceress. She's too powerful. Mind-reading? From what I know, sorcerers are just humans that practice magic. She has to be something else. I sighed, giving up on the subject before looking into the ball again. He was riding a brown horse, and stopped in front of what looked like deep woods. Was he actually trying to find the flower? But he'll die!

"Which is why you're here." Jessica said. I groaned. I have to save him? And on top of that, if I don't, I'll die?

The picture suddenly went from Arthur to a woman standing and looking into a pool of water. I frowned, but leaned in. I gasped when I saw that the pool held a clip of Arthur riding into the woods. I got even more upset when I saw that the woman was Cara. She's a sorceress?

Fury began to brew in my chest when I saw her pull on her robe to follow Arthur.

"Arthur…" I murmured. He was going out to risk his life for me, in an already dangerous situation, and now, he could be walking right into a trap.

I was biting my nails I was so nervous, watching each and every step he took as he was now on foot, guiding the horse with reins as he walked through the forest. I nearly had a heart attack when a snake-like thing forked its tongue on from under a log. Who knows what that thing is? I began to murmur a chant, but realized that Arthur was alright, and unknowing. Oh my god. I can't do this. My nerves are too bad. I turned around, but Jessica was gone.

I sighed.

So now I'm alone. I looked around a bit after Arthur had killed the monster that was guarding the caves. Cara has been leading him to the caves the flowers are; I don't think he's in real danger until they arrive. It also made me extremely…angry…that he was walking with Cara.

The fact that he was so easily fooled by her appearance, I mean.

She had somehow forged a large red scratch on her shoulder, and was in a deep red gown. Her hair was down and her face was clean. She was beautiful…and it sickened me that Arthur didn't see through her disguise.

So, while they've been walking for about thirty minutes, I decided to look around my mind. Wow. 'Look around my mind'. That's different.

There were beautiful rainbow swirls that surrounded me. There were even colors I could not name- not blue, red, orange, yellow…just something completely different. It was peaceful, but hectic. Just how I feel about Camelot.

Suddenly, I heard loud chanting come from the crystal ball. I ran to it, rubbing my hands to get a clearer picture, and gasped. Cara was making the ledge Arthur was standing on fall. Arthur! Turn around, dammit!

"What are you doing?!" Arthur finally cried, hearing her loud chants. I began to panic. Oh my god. I have to think of something…but I don't know a chant that would help. I could only look on with torture. I couldn't do anything. I screamed when Arthur jumped just in time, dropping his torch, nearly falling off the endless pit's edge, and latched onto the other side. He was dangling like a rag doll, his arms hanging on to the edge. "I expected so much more." Cara said. I gritted my teeth, angry at her for endangering Arthur's life. What the hell is wrong with her? Why does she want to kill him? Kill me!

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded, grunting as he tried to hold on to the edge. I wanted to know as well, but I doubted she would actually say, even if he got out of this; no. I _will_ get him out. I _will_ find a way. I growled when she slowly took off her hood. "The last face you'll ever see."

Suddenly, a hissing sound filled the cave. I screamed yet again when a giant spider, about the size of a golden retriever, crawled toward Arthur. Oh my god! "It seems we have a visitor." Cara murmured, thrilled about the spider's arrival. Arthur gasped when he saw the mutant spider; and its size. I began to chew on my nails again as Arthur slid his hands over to the right, inching away from the spider. I jumped with every slide, fearing that he would fall to his death. The spider hissed again, and I just about fainted when he took his sword out, only having one hand to hold on to the ledge with now. He seemed to be waiting for it to strike, his face contorted into what was obvious pain, as he concentrated. Finally, just as the spider hopped, he stabbed it, sending it falling down the pit below him.

"Very good. But he won't be the last." Cara said. I gritted my teeth. What a sick woman.

I watched fearfully as Arthur threw his sword over and onto the ledge he was holding onto to use both of his hands. My heart was beating a hundred miles a minute. "I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand." She said clearly. A hopeless romance freak would've burst out into tears at Arthur's panicked, high-pitched, scraggly, "Who are you?!"

The cave darkened, so much that I could barely see his outline. I began to bite my nails, trying to keep myself from crying, even if no one was here. When she said that it wasn't her destiny to kill him ( I shuddered at the thought ), did she mean that this cave would finish him? Is it really his destiny to die right now? Because I got poisoned? Because I failed? Have I failed?

"Arthur, it's too dark!" I screamed, finally losing control of myself. I know that he can't hear me, but…I was panicked. If he can't see, then how will he fight the spiders? He wouldn't even have a chance, then! What will happen if the only heir to Camelot dies? And not only that, but dies for _me_, a servant? Will Uther punish Gaius and anyone who tried to heal me? Will Camelot fall? I began to feel sick to my stomach. What have I done?

I breathed in deeply, letting it out in one slow exhalation. This is not my fault.

I began to say a chant I'd learned from the book Gaius had given me. A bright blue ball of light formed in my hand, and a thin trail of tears trailed down my flushed cheeks. I started to pray, I started to pray so hard. I didn't think about Jessica, how I got to Camelot, the fact that I'm standing in my own mind, or the fact that I'm dying as we speak. I just wished that Arthur would be alright.

Holding the light in my hands, I nearly dropped it when I saw the same one appeared in the caves.

This couldn't be a coincidence.

I smiled, cheered when he looked to his right and saw the blue light. He continued to pant and grunt trying to hold on to the edge. C'mon, Arthur. Get up. You can do it.

Eventually, Arthur did get up, and barely escaped with his life. He had to literally climb out of the caves, following my light; I had screamed for him to just leave the flowers, just let me die. But he didn't hear me, of course.

So, now what? He's alive. He'll probably get in heaps of trouble with Uther, but everything should be fine now. I might even survive; an added bonus. My main goal was to make sure Arthur escaped safely. I will investigate about Cara later. I'll have to get Gaius to research her powers and such, like how she could watch Arthur's every move through a pool of water. Does that mean she could have been watching me, too? The thought made me shiver. Suddenly, I heard a choked sob come from the corner of the room. I turned around and saw Jessica…sitting in the corner eating popcorn. I scrunched my nose. Why is she crying? And how'd she get popcorn? As quickly as it appeared, the popcorn disappeared with a snap of her fingers, and she walked over to me, wiping tears from her eyes. "That was so romantic." Romantic? Someone that I care about…at least, most of the time, nearly died for me. He nearly died. And I watched, unable to take my eyes off of the crystal ball. And I don't have any romantic feelings toward him! She stood up, and sighed. She seemed to look through some invisible door before sighing. "Too bad you won't remember any of this. It was nice to meet you; maybe I'll pop up one day."

I haven't found out enough answers.

Before I had the chance to protest, I was kicked out of my mind.

* * *

I woke up with the shivers. I was panting and sweating, my face dripping with perspiration. The loose strands of hair that framed my face stuck to my face, and darkened even more because of their wetness. My eyes drooped opened as I sat up slowly, only to be met with the sight of Gwen hugging Gaius tightly. I scowled playfully. "Shame, Gaius, you're old enough to be her grandfather. That's disgusting!" Gaius gasped, and smiled, not caring about how sarcastic I was. "Merlyn, you're alive!"

"No, I'm Casper."

They looked confused for a moment before brushing it off, overjoyed that I was okay. I frowned slightly at their lack of knowledge, but smiled anyway. It's good to be back. I frowned again... What the hell happened? "What happened?" Gaius and Gwen shared a knowing look. "All I remember is drinking from that goblet." I continued. Seriously, what happened? Did I pass out from the overall anxiousness? Or was it really poisoned?

* * *

I pulled the blanket that hung around my shoulders tighter. I had the chills, but at the same time, I was sweating bullets. Gaius said that I had a minor fever. I smiled at Gaius, who'd laid out a bowl of hot soup in front of me. I slurped the liquid with gratitude, not even caring how bland it tasted…it felt so good running down my parched throat. "Still alive, then?" I heard an annoyed voice say. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, but I did so, anyway. "Yeah, thanks to you, my Prince Charming." I teased, mostly just wanting to see how he'd react. I grinned when I saw that he was blushing. Is he really going to just act like a jerk after, from Gaius's source, anyway, nearly dying to save my life? I then remembered that life wasn't fair. He wouldn't treat me like a baby just because he went out to get me a life-saving flower. It just wasn't reality; even though, in reality, you tend to be a bit nicer to the person who risked their life for you, but I guess he figured that we were even now. Why did he risk himself, anyway? He had a major role in Camelot's future. Arthur ended up rolling his eyes and just stood next to my chair, leaning against it casually and resting his hand on it. I stretched my neck upwards to look at him. My face turned serious.

"But really. Thank you. You saved my life." I murmured. He snorted. "Yeah, well, it was nothing."

I doubted this, but I got curious. When I was conscious, (or unconscious, to Gaius and Gwen) I heard them talking about how dangerous the trip was. How did he get out alive? Is he _that_ great? "How did you make it out, anyway?" I asked quietly. He snorted. "And why should I tell you that?"

"Because I'm curious."

"Not good enough."

"Because I want to know what happened."

"That's just about the same thing as what you said before."

Shoot. I didn't think he'd notice, being kind of dim and all…guess he's not _that _stupid. I sighed, and my nose scrunched up. I cannot believe I'm about to say this. I took in a deep breath, hoping that Gaius wouldn't hear. "Because you are the most handsome, most courageous knight _and_ prince that has ever been alive. I am awed by your epic story and how you came back alive." I said lowly. I groaned after I finished. He gave me a big, goofy grin. He nodded. "That'll do!"

I waited.

"Well, how? Why?"

"A half-decent maidservant is hard to come by." He said, answering my second question.

My mouth flew open, but I couldn't form words. So I just turned around. "I was actually just stopping by to make sure you're alright." He said, his voice deepening from his light tone.

I slurped down some more soup, and rolled my eyes up at the smooth feeling. "This feels great." I told Gaius, turning around to face him. He nodded. "It should. You have a slight fever, but you should feel good enough to face another day."

Arthur nodded his head too. He patted the end of my chair. "Yes. My chambers have been collecting quite a bit of dust in the meantime. Be back to work tomorrow."

I shook my head. I then remembered my question. "You still haven't told me."

"Try asking Gaius." Was all he'd said before walking out of the lab. I groaned at the loss, but placed a hand on his arm. Hk turned around, and raised his brows. I bit my lip, and I removed my hand quickly. "Err…Arthur?" I asked, my voice turning serious again. He said, 'hmm'. I took in a deep breath. I really wanted to hug him and never let go- I mean, the guy saved my life. I felt very emotional right now. But he is the prince. And plus, Gaius would never let me live it down.

So I settled for a clear, soft, "Thank you."

He nodded his head forward slightly. He began to walk out of the room, but he turned back around. "Merlyn," he called out. I turned around in my seat. He looked at me kind of weirdly for a minute. I shrugged my shoulders. He quickly mimicked my actions before shouting out a, "Get some rest."

I sighed.

Turning around to finish off the rest of my soup, I looked at Gaius, who'd planted himself in the seat in front of me. "Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart, he's a man of honor. There aren't many who would've risked what he did for a servant." He said. I nodded, agreeing with him, but then I frowned. I'm not special? I said this out loud, and he chuckled. I smiled lightly. "But I wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't made the antidote."

"Yes, but you being here now is all that matters." He said. I felt a tug at my heart. I continued to eat my soup, but remembered what he'd told me when he was telling me what happened. "Why would she go through all that trouble of framing Bayard when she could've just killed Arthur?" I asked, really curious. Gaius looked me in the eye. "Destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after. She knew you'd be forced to drink that wine. It was _you_ she wanted to kill. Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlyn."

I never thought about that.

We continued to dine.

"Gaius, how did Arthur save me? Like, how'd he survive?" I asked. I really wanted to know. Gaius shrugged his shoulders. "Arthur informed me that a blue ball of light lit the caves. He thinks it was someone who was guiding him." For some reason, he seemed very…_._ by his body language. I brushed that off, and continued with the conversation- my curiosity was eating at my stomach. I scoffed, however. Person must be a stalker, sending a blue light to light the way. I do feel grateful though…if it weren't for the person, Arthur wouldn't have gotten the flower, and…I didn't even want to think about the last part. I shook my head.

"They must be pretty powerful to have been able to send out magic from another place. And obsessive. I mean, who would just know to send out a light? Person sounds a bit off their rocker to me. And stupid. Very stupid."

* * *

**And that wraps it up! Hope you understood this chapter. I tried to explain as best to my ability. More answers will be revealed over time, however, so if you feel confused or out of place while reading, do know that everything will be explained in the next few chapters. Tell me what you think by clicking the review button! I really need to know how I'm doing. I think it's going well, but I can't base the story's progress off of just my opinion...c'mon guys, let's communicate. Remember to vote in the poll on my profile if you can- it's up to you who Merlyn should end up with! Just review and tell me your if you are unable to; just make sure to look at the choices first. But if you are capable of participating in the poll, please do. It'll help me out so much. Poll will close a few chapters after Gwaine arrives in the story. See you next Sunday for chapter 6! **


	6. TGIF

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN ****MERLIN****. ****BBC**** DOES. I JUST OWN MARILYN. Hello and welcome to another chapter of ****Merlyn, a Legend!**** Sorry about the length of this chapter...I promised an update every Sunday, so I had to give you what I have so far! Heh-heh, a very handsome character will arrive in Camelot this chapter…bleh, I've said too much. You'll see who he is. Thanks to all of the people that reviewed/favorite/followed! I really do appreciate it…you are, after all, the sole reason that I update. **** Now…ENJOY**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6: T.G.I.F.**_

* * *

Things were okay after a few weeks had passed. I always check my cups before drinking them now, but nevertheless, I think I took everything pretty good. I mean, I could be an official nut right now, but…it must be because of my magic that I haven't cracked yet. I've come _way_ too close to losing my sanity…maybe these encounters are actually building up my sanity level. If I see something too bizarre, nothing else should put me into shock, right?

Makes sense.

But even if I was a bit loony, I am certain that Arthur would still overwork me as usual, like now. But hey. At least I know he does it simply because he's a jerk. Nothing to do with me…at least, most of the time.

Speaking of which, I am still shocked that he would've given up his life, along with the future of Camelot, to get the flower for Gaius to save me, even though he barely tolerates me. We both haven't spoken about it; all the thanks and such were given that day he returned. Silently, I think we both agreed to forget all about it; which angered me, but life isn't fair, unfortunately.

I was carrying a huge basket of laundry up the stairs. You would be surprised at the amount of clothes the Prince of Camelot changes into in _one_ day! I practically carry the basket around with me when I have to follow him around the kingdom, for he changes after training, after bathing, after morning is over, after lunch, after hunting, before dinner, and when he decides to sleep in for the night. He'll also swap out simply because he doesn't like what I picked out for him when he tells me to get something for him, or something stupid like that. As a result, I end up doing laundry every day. It really irks me, but I have to hold it in; at least when he's in a bad mood. I made an 'oof' sound when I bumped into a figure, and saw that it was Morgana. I groaned, and grabbed my now aching chest, forgetting the basket in my hands. The clothes began to tumble out of the basket, and my bun came loose from the hard collision. She gasped and looked at me apologetically. "Oh!" she exclaimed before leaning down to help me get the fallen clothes. I waved her off. "Nah, I got it." I told her reassuringly. She ignored me, and helped put clothes in the basket. I laughed when she glanced awkwardly at a pair of Arthur's underwear. I had to get used to _that_ one, by the way…I don't blush anymore. Soon, all of the clothes were back in the heavy basket. She frowned. "He really has you carrying around heavy baskets like that? I could convince him to lighten up your chores-"

"No, Morgana," I interrupted quickly, "No favors. Please."

I wouldn't want to sound like I'm complaining to Arthur if he hears. I already do that enough. I'll admit, I did want a lighter load, but I am trying to deal with things. I don't want to seem weaker than most assume already. She sighed, and dusted off her green silk dress. She sent me a small smile. "Well, it's nice that you want to seem strong for him, Merlyn." I frowned. I am strong. I don't need to pretend to be anything for him. I huffed as she walked away. I really need to let her know that I don't like him…in that way, anyway.

I managed to hurl the laundry basket to Arthur's room. I had to use my foot to kick open the door. The loudness of my actions must've startled him because I saw Arthur's hand twitch to his sword before sighing when he saw it was me. He then scowled. I ignored him and set his basket of clothes on his bed to start putting them up. Ignoring him has worked wonders for both him and me…doing something otherwise would've landed me in the stocks. I quickly fixed my bun before I stood on the right side of the bed and began to fold the clothes. "_Merlyn_, you could've just knocked like a normal person instead of making me almost kill you." He said bluntly. I shrugged my shoulders, unfazed by his tone. I continued to fold his clothes while I answered. "Haven't you figured out that I'm not normal?" I said. He scoffed, and sat down on his bed on my right side, watching me fold clothes. Secretly, I wished he'd just get his butt up and help me. S'not like he has nothing else to do. Well, I don't know what princes have to do, but he never looks stressed. Probably because he can let it out on any innocent passerby…bastard. "Well, you are definitely special…" I heard him mutter. I threw a pair of his clean trousers on the bed and glared at him. I put my hands on my hips. "And what is that supposed to mean? You know what they say, don't mess with the person who serves you drinks."

"And you certainly ignored that rule, didn't you?" Arthur snapped. I grit my teeth. He's really going there? Before I could really get angry, I'd sighed tiredly. I have way too much to do to get involved with his butt. I managed to catch a glimpse of guilt in his eyes before they were back to that arrogance. I raised a brow when he let out a huff, and walked on my other side to the foot of the bed.

To my surprise, he grabbed a piece of clothing from the basket and walked back to my right side.

I stared up at him. He was just holding his tunic out in front of him. "What are you doing?" I asked cautiously. He rolled his eyes. He leaned down to my level to meet my eye quickly. "What do you think, Merlyn?" he said, and straightened his back again. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor when I saw him beginning to fold the tunic. "What….?" I said, speechless. He actually knew how to fold clothes? I didn't know that I'd said this out loud until he scoffed, obviously offended by my outburst. Hey, I can't help it. This is almost disturbing.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am." He said in opposition to my outburst. I dropped the clothes I was folding to stare at him comically. I smirked. "Who said I thought that about you, oh wise and wonderful Prince Arthur?"

"Your face, actually."

"Oh, that old thing? Don't mind it. It just likes to blurt stuff out. I can ask it to stop if it's really bothering you."

"…You make me worry for your mental health, Merlyn."

"Glad to know you care. Were you worried about the mental health of the many other servants that had to put up with you? I'm sure you gave their poor minds a whirl."

He rolled his eyes. He seemed to get a disgusted look on his face. I frowned while I thought about what I'd said. I'm probably one of the lucky ones that haven't been dumped in a day or two. He _is_ a brat. "I actually didn't get a servant if I could help it. Most of the manservants I got were boring, horrible at swordsmanship, unable to understand normal conversations; I mean, really, all they knew how to respond to were commands! They were also horribly scared of the woods, pesky," he stopped upon seeing my darkening face. "Anyway, they mostly got in the way, so when I fired a servant, which usually happened every few weeks or so, I didn't tell my father until he found out, and made me hire another one." I nodded. That explains how he can fold…he must've taught himself from watching servants or something, but that's not actually the thing I'm most curious about. Probably seeing my question plastered across my forehead, he scowled. Hmm. Maybe my face does blurt stuff out. "I am only folding because, one, I am bored, and two, I still have a while before I have to head out to the villages with my father."

I cocked my head, but didn't press him on that. I wonder what they're seeing there. Is it a shame that I'm so nosy?

I shrugged my shoulders, satisfied with the information I got, but glared at him. He didn't do it because he saw how tired I was? He smirked, probably knowing the reasoning to my glare. I rolled my eyes as we continued to fold. His attitude was something I'd kind of grown used to, no matter how unbelievable that sounds. It was quiet for a few moments. For once, it wasn't a tense silence. I'd _been_ forgiven him for the Valiant incident, even though he never really apologized, and I was no longer distressed with my sleep. It was a nice quiet. It was almost comfortable, in fact. I yawned loudly while folding another shirt. I glanced at Arthur, still in slight disbelief, but noticed that when he folded, his actions were swift, strong and nimble the way he folded. I looked down at my own, and saw that my fingers tended to find a way to get in each other's way, and my palms were kind of clammy…don't ask me why they were so clammy. As a result, pieces of clothing slipped from my hands every now and then, much to my embarrassment, and I worked way slower than him. Well, I guess Arthur's right about the obvious factor of my slowness. Hell, even I know that.

"Merlyn, why is your accent so different?"

He just had to ruin it with a question like that, huh?

I tensed up, and stopped folding for a moment at his slightly suspicious tone. I immediately began to fold again. If I seemed uncomfortable, then he would surely suspect me of a secret. I shrugged to buy me some time to think. What would I say? Oh god. How could I forget? Everyone else has a British accent. Why didn't I at least _try_ to do a British accent? Scottish, maybe even Australian, _anything_ remotely close?

"Err…" I mumbled awkwardly. He raised a brow at my muteness. I slowly put down the shirt I was folding, trying to buy myself more time. Think, think, think…What was the name of the place I was supposedly born?

"My mother was born and raised in Ealdor, but she travelled to another country called America, to visit some distant relatives, and I was unexpectedly born there, months early."

Being born early was probably the only truth to my horrifyingly easy lie.

"I was raised there until I was about seven…it took money to save up to travel back to Ealdor again, and I was also a very small and disease-prone premature youngster. Travelling was a risk. Since then, I've spoken in the American accent, having grown up and been around Americans for a long time." Arthur nodded, his brows forming a crease as he listened to my story. I let out a quiet breath. That was close. "Where is this…Amer…America? I've never heard such an accent from a people."

That sounded so weird coming from him.

"U-Um, it was burned down a long time ago, so visiting is out. Not many people knew about it anyway, and it was a tiny country, so it probably wouldn't be in any books, or on maps or anything. It's really far away from here, anyway…about a couple months journey." He nodded again, his eyebrows still furrowed. Please tell me he believed me. Please. I let out a deep breath when he put his arm around my shoulders. I shivered when he leaned down to murmur in my ear. Yes, I'll admit, the Prince of Camelot is irresistibly attractive…but I just don't like him. There's a difference. "I am sorry for your loss."

I simply nodded, kind of dazed, but scowled. I pushed him away gently. He chuckled at my rejection. He was clearly just messing with me, but he did seem sorry. Was all of that really necessary? He stopped folding, and just watched me do it instead. This actually relieved me rather than aggravated me. My personal space was getting a little too violated for my tastes. I peeked at him in between my folding. He had his chin in one of his large hands as he watched me. I shifted a bit. Why does he always end up making me uncomfortable one way or another? I hate feeling like that. He then stood up after a couple more minutes and stretched dramatically. "Merlyn, I need to go now. You're dismissed until I need you."

I bowed my head slightly before scampering off. I heard him groan when I'd left the pile of clothes on the bed as well.

* * *

I walked through the forest with curiosity. I know….it was rather stupid of me to go alone, even in the middle of broad daylight, but I remember Gwen telling me about these mushrooms that can only be found in these woods. Apparently, they bring really great flavor to broths…god knows _we_ need flavor at the lab. It's not like it was deep, scary woods, anyway; it was just a mile or two from the gate of Camelot. Besides, these woods are presented as 'safe' from the regulars that pass through here and hunters from Camelot. I want the mushrooms because I am so tired of bland food. I decided to save up my money instead of buying hot peppers, garlic, onions, and other seasonings. If I could still _eat_, why waste my money when I could get these flavorful wild mushrooms? Seasoning was really expensive and hard to get, anyways. Camelot has actually taught me a lot; taking things for granted is one thing. You have to work to get food around here, and, mostly, just royalty have the specialty of washing in baths. I have never actually gone hunting with Arthur before, but I've heard enough stories from him and how he 'miraculously' kills giant bears and deer with sharp antlers. I doubt it's really that awesome. I inhaled a deep breath. Birds were chirping and a soft breeze filled the air. The grass was bright green and the sun was shining. I've always loved the outdoors. I just haven't had much time to myself lately. I really hope that the rest of my days in Camelot won't be like this…speaking of which, why am I even here? And what happened while I was passed out from the poisoned goblet? I stopped with my trek through the forest when I finally spotted mushrooms sprouting by a tree. I ran over, smiles galore as I picked one up. I looked it over curiously. It matched Gwen's descriptions; brown, fat, and stocky, but I couldn't help but do a double-take. I wonder if there are mushrooms like these on Earth. I put it in my small basket as I began to collect more. Maybe I should make visits here more often when Arthur actually lets me go…I can't promise that to myself, unfortunately, since I rarely got breaks.

Suddenly, a high-pitched screech made me jump. I gasped when I saw a giant, grey owl-thing running toward me…it was about the size of a bus! I panted as I tried to run, but since I was panicked, I kept looking back, and ended up tripping right over a tree root. I was now panting like crazy as I tried to scramble up again. On the ground, realizing I was trapped, I tried to crawl backwards, but it was too late. I closed my eyes, saying a prayer as I prepared to be slaughtered. The bird creature gave another piercing screech as it raised its two front feet up. Its wings shadowed over me.

"_Argggh!"_

…I'm not dead yet?

I realized that a male voice had let out a war cry. I flung open my eyes. I just laid there for a moment, in shock. What the heck? Why me? These woods were even labeled as completely safe. I didn't hear stories of a giant winged monster prowling around when I asked about the woods' safety. I finally lifted my head and saw that my savior was a tall, tanned man that had on a light tunic, brown belt, and brown pants. He was stabbing at the creature with his sword, and my eyes widened when I saw how useless the attempts were. There was some sort of barrier that rejected the sword, and it eventually broke the sword's tip, making my eyebrows shoot upwards. That bird can't be normal…as normal as a school-bus sized bird gets, anyway. He threw the broken sword to the ground and ran frantically toward me. "Run, _Run!" _he cried as he grabbed my shoulder to tow me along. He glanced back to see if it was still chasing us; yup. He let go of my shoulder as we continued to run. We sprinted through the bushes and low tree branches until we jumped over a log and against it for cover. He held me to him as I bit my lip, trying my hardest not to scream as the giant winged beast jumped over us and went midair with its long wings. I stared up into the air, completely dazed over what had just happened…did I really get chased by some Big Bird wannabe?

"It's gone," I murmured, panting as heavily as my savior. I closed my eyes in relief. Thank the lord…my _god_. How did we get out of that? I turned to face the man sitting next to me, and my pupils must've dilated. He was extremely handsome, with defined, high cheekbones, thick, wavy, dark hair, and tanned skin. He had a soft blush on his cheeks from running. Sexy stubble lined his jawline and hair was visible on his chest where he left his tunic opened below his collarbone. His lips had a curvy cupid's bow, were smooth-looking, and had a dark orange-pink color to them. His eyebrows were not bushy looking, and seemed to be thin, for a guy, and he had long eyelashes. He gave off this, "I'm sexy, but have no clue how much I am," kind of vibe with his appearance. He looked fit, too.

"You…you saved my life." I told him, looking into his deep chocolate brown eyes. He stared at me for a moment before lifting his hand slightly. He was still panting tiredly. "Are you alright, miss?" he asked. His addictive, smooth voice was a major turn-on…I struggled to keep my eyes on his. I settled for nodding, since I was speechless by his hotness. I cleared my throat, a bit embarrassed, and offered my hand. "I'm Merlyn." I told him. He looked at my small, pale hand for a moment before grasping it with his large, tan one. It felt tingly when the small contact was made. His eyes were drooped heavily. He nodded lethargically. "Lancelot."

…Lancelot? Like, _the_ Lancelot? I'm pretty sure he was important in the Arthurian legends somewhere, but I don't really remember. I do recognize the name, though.

I gasped when his head turned to the side and let out a soft groan as he passed out. I sat up more to get a better look. I have a very small amount of endurance, and he looks like a strong guy. Why is he so tired from that run? I gasped again when I saw a wound in his chest area, silently answering my question. Thankfully, it didn't look like it was by any vital organs, but how would I know? I'm no expert. What if it was deep? It was bleeding far too much for my likings. I lifted my hand to massage my temples. Oh my goodness…what should I do, what should I do? I have to take him to Camelot and get him to Gaius. Not only because I owe him, but I wouldn't leave someone to fend for themselves in such a condition. I wonder if he has any family around; I doubted it. If he did, they'd be seeing him again in a few. I don't have much medical abilities…he'll have to wait until we get to Gaius to get any pain relief. I wrapped my scarf across the wound and over his back to apply pressure to the wound, and tied it in a knot at the back. I don't need that scarf, anyway. I threw his arm around my neck to lift him up, and was shocked at how heavy he was. I am not strong enough to carry him back…unless I drag him, which will probably end up happening. He seemed to wake up, because he helped by supporting his own weight, much to my relief. It would've been a pain to _drag_ him to the gates of Camelot.

* * *

I crouched down to Lancelot's side on his cot. Gaius was looking at his chest where the wound was. "The wound is superficial. The fever will pass. He should be fine by the morning." Gaius said. I let out a deep, relieved breath. I was really worried. He was sweating and groaning unconsciously since Gaius had gotten to him. I pressed a cool cloth to his forehead. I thanked Gaius quietly. Suddenly, I felt an all-too familiar smack upside my head. I rubbed the spot with my hand, dropping the cloth on Lancelot's forehead. I frowned up at Gaius, who was now standing while I was still crouched at my knees. "What was that for?" I asked, actually clueless. He shook his head before flicking my bun. "For worrying me, Merlyn. What were you doing in the woods alone, anyway? If this young man weren't there to rescue you, you would've been dead!"

I flinched. I leaned my head down at the old physician's scolding. He sighed deeply. I let out a small apology and his eyes softened. He rubbed my back. "Well, just don't let it happen again, okay?" he said, walking out of the lab. I nodded, a bit dazed from the show of affection. I only got such a feeling of…being cared for when I was with Abuelita.

I sighed, and put my chin on Lancelot's cot next to his head.

I woke up to someone softly saying my name. "Merlyn?" someone said. I moaned. "Not now, Gaius…" I muttered. The person chuckled, and my eyes shot open. "Oh!" I gasped, backing away when Lancelot's handsome face was right in my view. I won't lie…it was a nice way to wake up in the morning, but not so nice when I toppled to the ground. I groaned and slowly sat up from where I fell flat on my behind. I'd fallen asleep next to his cot, apparently. He frowned. "Are you alright?" he murmured. I raised a brow before dusting myself off. "I should be asking you the same thing!"

He nodded and sent me a warm smile. I couldn't help but beam back at his infectious grin. He then began to stretch his arms out, and yawned softly. I went to grab him some food, and wet his cloth again to put on his forehead. He smiled again and gently pushed my arm away that held the cloth. "It's alright. I'm fine." He reassured me. He stroked my arm gently. I looked down at his tan fingers that contrasted with my pale ones. I reached out to put my hand over his, but yanked my hand back. Wouldn't want to seem like a weirdo. I sighed, flopping next to him again after handing him some gruel. "I just feel like I am in debt to you for saving my life, Lancelot. Thank you…I owe you so much…are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you? I don't actually have that much stuff, but-"

"The only thing that I require is to see is you healthy and vibrant." He said, interrupting me. My jaw hung open. Really? I closed it again after I was just staring at him for a few minutes…poor guy's probably freaked out, but even if he is, I wouldn't know. He's just polite like that, I guess. Guys like him were rare back in America. I guess…

I guess it's good to be in Camelot.

I nodded. I helped him off of his cot, knowing how I was when I stayed immobile for too long. As predicted, he looked relieved, and began to stretch out after he finished his food. I cocked my head to one side. "If you don't mind me asking…" I trailed off. He nodded, his back facing me as he looked out the window. I sighed. "Why are you in Camelot?"

He shook his head and crossed his arms, still staring out the window. "Ever since I was a child, I…I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot." He said, glancing over at me while he spoke. I crossed my arms while sitting in a chair. I nodded, and sent him a warm smile, but couldn't help but wonder why he'd traveled all the way to Camelot. Why not some other country? I kept my mouth shut though, because I didn't want to seem like I'm prying for information…especially if he may answer my questions unknowingly. He smiled lightly. "I know what you're thinking. I…I expect too much."

He stepped off of the small crate he used to look out the window, only taking a small half-step to do so. I frowned. Expect too much? He's amazing. He saved my life. He didn't know who I was, and he almost died for me. Sounds like the perfect knight to me. "They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land." He continued in some sort of self-pity.

"Lancelot." I said clearly, stopping him in his tracks to self-pitying. He looked at me with his adorable brown doe eyes. "Yes." He said in his deep voice. A small smile crept on my face. He will definitely become a knight if he wants to…he is pretty good with a sword, in my opinion, and he is definitely brave.

"They're gonna love you." I said, making my decision to support him in his journey to become a knight. He began to walk toward me slowly. A look of disbelief was on his handsome face.

"They are?"

"Don't even ask me that," I snapped, "I've seen you in action. You could make the oh-so great Arthur himself look like a pansy!"

Okay, I might be exaggerating _just_ a bit, and kind of ratting a _bit _too lowly on Arthur's actual skills, but this guy needs it. He shook his head. "Pfft…I hardly think so." He said lowly. I shook my head. "I know so." I challenged, standing up to look him in the eye. He raised his eyebrows before stepping closer to me, accepting my challenge. "And what makes you so sure? Why are you so confident in me?" he asked, hunching a bit to stare into my eyes. I tisked, but didn't blame the guy. It's not every day a stranger just believes he can touch the moon, but doesn't he know that I am extremely grateful that he saved me, and I would instinctively just support him with his decisions? Well, it'd be different if he had a theory about the sky being green or something, but knighthood? Definitely. I stuck my chin up as confidence raced through my veins. "Lancelot, you're amazing. They'd be either blind or deaf to not choose you. I can barely pick up a sword, to be honest," he chuckled at my admittance, "but I damn well know that you are better than the average swordsman."

He smiled.

"Thank you." He said, flicking my bun. I scowled. Why does everyone do that? Don't they see that it annoys me? When they don't mess with my buns, they ruffle my hair when it's _rarely_ down. Actually, people always mess with my hair, no matter what style it's in. Probably because I'm shorter than most of them.

My breath hitched when the quietness of the atmosphere got somewhat more intimate.

…well, this is totally random.

I think that Lancelot felt it, too, because his already dark brown eyes seemed to widen and darken more. My breath got caught in my throat when he leaned in close to my face. I watched his eyes go from my lips to my hair; I didn't know if that relieved or disappointed me. I did, however, stiffen even more when he put his hand in my bun, and gently removed the elastic. I instinctively closed my eyes as comforting warmth surrounded me. My thick, wavy hair was released, and it flopped against my chest. I shivered as his warm hand brushed against my ear, and was about to find an escape, but realized that he was just tucking my thick hair behind it. I opened my eyes, my lashes tickling my cheek I opened them so slowly. I eventually caught sight of Lancelot smiling innocently. "You should wear your hair down more often. It's very beautiful." He commented casually. I cursed my burning cheeks and murmured out a thank you. The way his tone was so light made it obvious that he was not feeling what I was. Obviously, it was all me.

I was not tolerating an awkward silence, and backed away a foot or two. I sent him a quick smile, and my cheeks only flushed again when I looked into his deep chocolate pools. I cleared my throat. "Err, well, I guess I'll go talk to Arthur for you, now." I said, walking towards the door. His jaw dropped slightly, and I giggled at his expression. Yes, _giggled_. _"You know Arthur?"_ he asked, awed. I rolled my eyes. Don't see what there is to be awed about. Maybe Arthur's stupidity and jerkiness? That's something to awe over. "Unfortunately, yes." I supported, and smiled when he chuckled.

Okey-dokey. It's clear.

I've got a crush on Lancelot.

* * *

I let out a deep breath as I walked to the training yard with Lancelot. I saw it coming…but do you blame me? The guy's attractive, and he saved my life. Better yet, he nearly _died_ for me. Even if he was ugly as dirt, I'm pretty sure I still would've held some butterflies in my stomach. The only question I'm asking myself is why I didn't feel anything for Arthur after he'd saved me. Maybe it's because the negatives for him outweighed the positives. I don't know why, but…I have a feeling Gaius knows something that I don't when I was passed out during the whole poison incident. I'll have to ask him about it later.

I arrived at the training yard a minute or two later. I hunched over and leaned my arms on the table casually while Lancelot stood next to me with his arms behind his back. Arthur in all his glory was standing on the edge of the small area, clad in his chainmail and red Camelot cloak-thingy. I frowned when I heard his loud voice echo. "Right, you jumped-up dung beetle," I scowled. What a nice way to start, Prince Asswipe, "this is it; the final test. Pass this and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail, and you're no one." Arthur rang, walking to the middle of the area.

I saw Lancelot look extremely worried when Arthur said this. I scowled. Way to make people feel good, Arthur…but I guess I can't be the one to judge. I grabbed Lancelot's hand. "You'll always be an excellent swordsman." I assured him. After seeing his grateful look, I held in a glare toward Prince Asswipe. Arthur began to adjust his gloves as he continued to speak in his 'professional' voice. "You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine." I began to get worried. Who was it? _What_ was it? Would it be too vicious? This person sounded like they really knew their stuff. I took a swift peek at Lancelot, who was also waiting for the prince to announce the opponent.

"You face me."

Really, Arthur? _Really?_

Well, I guess it's not that bad, if it's actually true; I don't doubt that very much, actually. He's really good. I raised a brow at the guy in violet, the aspiring knight, when he began to swing his sword and roll with his wrists in a very swift manner. He looks tough, Arthur. "Your challenge- to last one minute, free combat. Grimond, second son of Wessex."

I held in a gasp when I felt Lancelot's warm breath at my neck as he hunched over me slightly to get a better look at the field. I inhaled a deep breath to calm myself, trying to ignore the tickly feeling in my stomach, and continued to watch. Arthur finally unsheathed his sword, and nodded at the guy who was taking the time with a sand timer. He flipped over the glass contraption that held the sand, and Arthur announced the opponent's starting time. I wonder why Arthur stays so calm, though he even sounds a bit _bored_. Maybe it's not cockiness. Maybe he truly knows that he'll win. Speaking of Arthur…I really like how his blonde hair is styled. It's like…not exactly sexy, but cool. I like it, especially his bangs.

Yes, that was random, but I'm a teenage girl. Screw me, I'm bipolar once a month.

The opponent took the first swing, and Arthur surprised both Lancelot and I by nimbly ducking out of the way. I gasped when Arthur kneed him in the face. And…down he went.

Well, that was the fight. About four seconds.

Everyone burst out clapping for the prince's victory. Arthur looked annoyed with the obviously 'easy' competitor. Even though he looked like dust compared to the prince, I'll admit…he is way better than me. That's for sure. Arthur took some sort of blue cloth from the opponent before calmly announcing for someone to take him away. I began to get a bit worried, since the guy was just lying motionless on the ground.

Damn, Arthur!

I saw him beginning to take off the light armor he had on his right arm. That's how confident he was in this fight? I rolled my eyes, and turned until I was face-to-face with Lancelot. "Duty calls." I said. He nodded, but frowned. "Are you his maidservant?" he asked curiously. I nodded. He sighed. I wonder what's wrong. He simply shook his head, and smiled the fakest smile on Earth.

Err…on Camelot.

* * *

"Maybe you should've gone easier on him." I supplied lamely to the prince. I only realized how stupid that sounded _after_ I'd said it already. He scoffed, and placed his armor onto the tray I was holding as we walked through the busy part of Camelot. "Merlyn, I can't go easy on anyone that's hoping to become a knight. Even an idiot like you should've been able to grasp that." I scowled. I am not an idiot. In Arthur's eyes, I am mentally retarded, it seems. Why does he think _I'm_ the stupid one? Hint hint. I stumbled a bit, almost dropping the tray as he placed more armor on it. They are small pieces, only arm pieces, but they weigh a lot. Plus, this tray is getting full. I sighed, trying to regain my balance. "Well, it can't be that bad. There are others that might have skills as good as you," I caught the doubt in his eyes, "and maybe you just haven't noticed."

He groaned, obviously disagreeing. "Grimond's the third to fail this month; how am I able to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?" he said, annoyed. Even though the guy was poop compared to Arthur, he definitely wasn't rubbish. At least, in my opinion…you know what, I need to stop saying that. I am no expert at swordsmanship. Speaking of which, a tall, dark, and handsome aspiring knight is coming to mind. "I think I can help with that problem." I said, a small grin popping up on my face. Arthur came to an abrupt stop, and he scoffed, looking me in the eye. "You, Merlyn? You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to be a knight- courage, fortitude-"

He slammed his sword on the tray.

"Discipline." He finished. He turned back around, shaking his head. I scoffed. He really thinks I want to be a knight? First of all, even though it's against the thousands of rules in my book, I'm female. Second, does it look like I'd like to get involved in anything else that involves him? Better yet, something that involves him having more control over me, even though it's slight?

"Whoa, whoa whoa…I don't have any interest in becoming a knight, but I do know someone who does."

"Yeah?"

"He saved my life." I announced, a dreamy smile on my face. I caught a dark look in Arthur's eyes, but the emotion was unreadable.

"That's blown it for starters."

"No, no, no, he's really good, honestly!"

"How would you know, anyway? You don't know what it takes to wield good swordsmanship. But that's great, Merlyn, I'm sure he's terrific. I hope you didn't forget the first code of Camelot."

…a code?

"What?" I asked, getting worried. Arthur rolled his eyes. "The first code," he said, as if I were stupid, "Only those of noble blood can serve as knights."

…

"So, unless your little friend is a nobleman-"

"Oh, he is…a nobleman." I said, the lie coming out faster than I could hold it in. He looked surprised. "Is he?" he asked disbelievingly. I scoffed, even though it was still a lie. He really does think that lowly of me. "Hey, I'm cool- err, I'm nice with everyone. It's not that unbelievable." Instead of making him more suspicious, it made him more trusting. He huffed, but responded anyway.

"Very well. Bring him to the training ground tomorrow, and make sure he brings his seal of nobility."

"Thanks Arthur! You won't regret it!" I yelled to him as he walked off.

"I better not!"

* * *

I walked into Gaius's lab cautiously. Oh, crap…even though he could be one, I really doubt that Lancelot is a nobleman. Even though this is hard for me to admit…he was dirty in the middle of the woods, all alone, and accepted me, a servant. It's judgemental, I know…but from what I hear and know, noblemen aren't like that. At all. Making me even more guilty, Lancelot ran up to me excitedly, but was oddly anxious. "Well? Did you speak to him?" he asked, breathing heavily. I nodded. "Yeah."

"And?"

"And…" I started, my emotions clear on my face. I looked up, and saw his face…he pressed his lips tightly together, and sighed, shaking his head. He obviously thought the worst. I stood up straighter. Lancelot deserves this. This'll be a little white lie, anyway. Another rightful knight would only help Camelot, as well as Arthur. I smiled brightly. "And he said he'd like to meet you." I said, my smiled widening. I chuckled when his eyes widened.

"Yes!" he said, pure excitement on his face. He approached me, and grabbed my hands. I blushed a bit. "Thank you…_Thank you_!" I shook my head, and reluctantly removed my tingling hands from his. "Hey, it was no problem, really. It was nothing."

I cleared my throat. Here it goes.

"You're not a nobleman, by any chance, are you?" I asked. My stomach flip-flopped when he chuckled humorously. "A nobleman? No, good Lord, no. Why do you ask?" he said. Oh no. Am I really going to get this guy excited, only to be crushed again? I breathed in a deep breath. What should I say? "Well…it's just that-"

"The first code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight." Gaius said suddenly, popping out of nowhere. I sent him a glare for being so blunt, but…I guess it was necessary. Lying to him wasn't the best thing…wow. Arthur is right about my hopes and dreams of becoming a knight. If they were present, those hopes would be shattered. There's no way in hell I could be a knight with all the lying I've been doing, whether it's for the best or not. I was kind of happy that I didn't have to tell Lancelot, to be honest. "Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wish to destroy it. He knew he'd have to trust each of his knights with his life, so he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him."

"The nobility." I murmured.

"And thus the first code of Camelot was born. And ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights."

* * *

**And that's the sixth chapter! Again, I apologize forthe length, and the slight cliffhanger. I know the ending isn't all that good, but I had to give you something to work with, eh? I know this isn't some of my best work, but I tried my best. This was harder than I'd imagined to write, for some reason, but I've got it all planned out, now. Reviews are welcomed, and so are follows and favorites! Thanks for reading! Remember the poll that's on my profile, and see you next Sunday!**


	7. GWENCELOT?

**Hello, my wonderful readers, and welcome to the seventh chapter of Merlyn, a Legend! Wow…we've gotten so far, don'tcha think? I think that you'll enjoy this one…well, I hope you enjoy **_**every **_**chapter, but you get the point :P Remember to vote in the poll on my profile…and I think that's all of the announcements XD Thanks to everyone that review/favorite/follow this story…it means so much to me. Really, **_**it does**_**. I will have to recognize you soon…maybe the next chapter. Anyway, ENJOY**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: GWENCELOT?**

* * *

I couldn't stand to stay in the same room as Lancelot; he was making _me_ depressed, for goodness sakes. You know it's bad when I escaped to Arthur's chambers…Gwen was busy, anyway. When I asked for something to do, he didn't hesitate to tell me that he didn't want to be bothered with me at all, but as long as I didn't talk to him, he didn't care that I hanged out in his room...cleaning, of course. I didn't mind. It was better than practically tasting Lancelot's pain in the air. I sighed as quietly as I could as I began to scrub the floors in Arthur's room. I tried not to think about the events that occurred, but…in all honesty, I was pretty pissed with Gaius for being so blunt about it. I mean, couldn't I have just left out the noble part and tell him there weren't any spots open for knights or something like that? Anything but just basically telling him that he isn't eligible to even _try_. Now, I'm not a bitch; at least, most of the time. I did stay with Lancelot for a long time after Gaius and I'd broke the bad news to him, but every time I tried to say something positive, he would bug it down again with something negative. I don't know if I did the right thing, but it looked like he needed to be left alone, despite his denial.

To be honest, I was even getting annoyed with him.

I turned around when I heard Arthur give off a loud huff at his desk. His large hands were clutching fistfuls of his blonde hair, pushing his bangs backwards. He began to recline in the chair, his lips in an 'o' shape as he let out a stressed breath. I couldn't help but arch a brow at the prince's behavior. What's got him so stressed? I was so nosy, in fact, that I seriously contemplated asking him, but I rethought that when I saw him give off a frustrated groan and swat his papers violently off the desk. I flinched at the unexpected movement, but was still curious.

He finally looked up, probably wondering why the scrubbing sounds stopped. His clear blue eyes were now cloudy and tired-looking as he stared openly at me. I didn't realize I'd been staring at him the whole time until he'd rudely cleared his throat.

I copied his actions. "Everything alright, Arthur?" I asked as gently and lightly as possible. Despite my best efforts, his eyes narrowed a bit and his lips tightened into a thin line. I was expecting this, but I wasn't expecting him to just back off right after silently challenging me. I raised a brow again. He sighed, and placed his head in his hands, massaging his temples.

I wrung out the rag before putting it into a bucket. I stood up, cracking my back a bit and stretching from being in the hunched position. I walked over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked, kind of feeling awkward for some reason. He simply shook his head. I rolled my eyes at his smartness. But I couldn't help but be confused. I'd never seen Arthur this stressed before. It almost made me feel bad about invading his room. Maybe I could help with whatever it was, but I doubted it. I know nothing about royalty. I placed a wary hand on his shoulder, and sighed when he shrugged it off, forgetting who he was. "Do you need help with anything?" I asked anyway. He lifted his head up, and ran his hands down his face, groaning. I rolled my eyes again. "Hey, I am your servant, right? I'm actually supposed to help."

"It's royal business. Besides, it's nothing you could help me with." He muttered. I narrowed my eyes. He let me go to his desk without a fuss, and I squeezed in between him and the desk to grab the paper. Hopefully, I won't fall on him or anything- that'd be awkward. Though he'd probably scoot his chair away and let me fall on the ground.

I slithered back from in front of him to read over the paper. I was surprised to see that it was just mathematics. Why was he so stressed out?

I turned around to face him, and saw that he was staring openly at me. He was still seated in the chair. I walked toward him, and smirked. "You said I couldn't help. I can." I said, handing him the paper. He snatched it out of my hands, making me shriek a bit from the suddenness of it. I scowled. What's up with his attitude? I just want to help. He furrowed his eyebrows while he glanced up at me. "You know basic mathematical logic?" he questioned, actually sounding like he was shocked. I scoffed. I know he's called me an idiot god knows how many times, but really?

"Of course!" I said, majorly offended. Do I seriously act like I'm stupid? Like, really stupid? I think not!

His blue eyes stared into mine, as if he were searching for something, but failing. I stared back at him, mostly because I was wondering about him, too. I could practically taste the atmosphere changing as he stared into my light eyes. What is he thinking about? He cocked his head to the side, his eyes still glued to mine as if he were thinking deeply about something. About a minute passed, and I began to shift my weight. He shook his head, as if shaking something off before he arched a brow, and sat up in the chair, holding the paper in front of him. I bit my lip to avoid laughing when he glared venomously at it. I immediately relaxed when he looked at me again. He stood up, sighing tiredly. He stretched his arms before pushing the paper in my arms. I looked at him questioningly. Does he want me to bring this to Gaius or something? He is pretty good at math, but that isn't surprising, being a physician and all. Science involves a lot of math.

"Good. Work that _gar_bage out." he said finally, flicking my bun.

My jaw dropped. Are you serious? It wasn't even that hard. He began to turn around, and flopped onto his neatly made bed…courtesy of me, by the way. I began to move my mouth, but no words formed. Did he really dump this on me? I narrowed my eyes. I looked at one of the many decorative pillows on Arthur's bed mischievously. He was still lying on the bed with his face buried in a pillow. I crept over to the side of the bed, grabbed a pillow, and chucked it right at his butt. His hands immediately went to his buttocks as he flew up. He craned his neck around and glared at me, his eyes wide. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he said, his voice rising. I motioned to the paper, and crossed my arms.

"I'm sure you wouldn't ask the average servant for something like this."

"And you are certainly not the average servant." He snapped sarcastically, looking at the now wrinkled parchment in my hands. I rolled my eyes at his antics, and refrained from stooping down to his level. I walked over to his desk and plopped down into the chair. I laid the paper on the desk, and ran my hands over it, trying to flatten it and get it neater again. I was about to call for him to come over here, but I jumped when I felt his torso touch my shoulder as he bent over. He muttered out an apology before asking me what I was going to do. I raised a brow. He thinks I'm going to do this? "I'm not doing this," I started. I shook my head at his expression of complete confusion. He was about to say something, but I continued, "_you_ are. I'll help you with it. It's not that hard. I promise."

He sighed, but kneeled on the right side of me.

"Okay, Merlyn." He agreed without a fuss, much to my surprise. I smiled. At least we're getting somewhere. I nodded, and looked down to my right where he rested his chin on the desk. "Then here's what we're gonna do. This is basically multiplying and changing the decimal to a percent. I'll show you what to do, give you a few sample problems that are like this one, and let _you_ solve this one. Deal?" I concluded. He began to walk away, making me sigh. I relaxed when I saw he was only grabbing a chair. He pushed it on my right side, and sat down. I watched him as he took off the belt that was around his red tunic. "Deal. But make this quick." He murmured, laying his arms on the desk. Though I felt that he was planning on watching, anyway…he probably didn't want to admit that he needed help. I furrowed my brows. That sounds like something I'd do- believing that asking for help would be a sign of weakness.

I sighed, letting go of my darkening thoughts before diving into the world of mathematics.

* * *

I yawned again as I lit the candles in the room. It sucks having to light candles for light every night and putting each one out afterwards, but I don't like to wander around in the dark; and neither does Gaius, I'm afraid. Neither do I want to wake up to smoke blocking my airways. I turned around when I heard the door to my room open. It was Lancelot. I smiled sympathetically at him while I was lighting the last few candles. "Feel better?" I asked, worried for the aspiring knight. He sighed, but smiled a small smile.

"I'll manage." He assured quietly. I nodded, and quickly undid my bun, letting my dark waves cascade freely as I remembered his compliment towards my hair. He cocked his head to the side- quite adorably, may I add.

"Where were you? I thought that Prince Arthur dismissed you, and your friend was busy." He said. I shook my head. "Prince As-I mean, Prince Arthur needed help with something."

"What did he need help with?" he inquired.

"…making a decision." I blurted out. What? It was the first thing I thought of. Lancelot's brows shot up. I immediately regretted my answer. Lancelot's hand went to his chin. He began to stroke it indefinitely while he stared me down. I turned back around in a punkish attempt to avoid his gaze. "He must really like you." He guessed.

You know that ants in your pants feeling? 'Cause I'm having that feeling. And it sucks. I turned back around, staring into his inquisitive chocolate eyes. "Yeah, he's alright." Was all that I'd said before moving on to the next few candles. A large awkward silence filled the air, but thankfully, he'd dropped the subject. How could I have been so ignorant? I'm his servant. He's not supposed to actually have a normal conversation with me…right? And if a servant is with their servant master and it's not doing a chore, then it's usually _something else_.

…_**something else.**_

I refrained from barfing at the mere thought of it.

Trying to forget those thoughts, for my stomach's sake, I turned around to light the last candles, only to groan softly. I always hated these last few candles. They were way too high for me to reach. I began to stretch with the small candle I was using in an attempt to fuse the higher candles. I fell back with a thump. I turned around only to see Lancelot walking up with a stool. I smiled gratefully as I accepted the wooden stool, and hopped onto it. I now reached it with ease. Lancelot's laugh startled me, almost making me topple off the stool.

"You're so small." He commented. I pouted, even though he wasn't the first person to point this out. I glanced back at him, not sure what my facial expression would look like to him.

"And what do you mean by that?" I said, trying to keep my tone leveled. He chuckled again. Wonder what's so funny.

"Nothing, Merlyn. It's just that…your body…"

My eyebrows went up about eighty million miles-

"is so weak."

…And they returned back to their normal place.

I don't know why I thought Lancelot would have thought that about me. He seems too gentlemanly for that. My eyes narrowed, however, when I thought about his wording. He must've seen my face, because he quickly continued. "I meant no offense by that, Merlyn, I swear-"

"It's okay," I reassured him, "I know it's true anyway." I said this last part much dimmer and quieter. Being physically weak has always been a major problem for me. I was short, extremely skinny, and barely had any muscle; let alone, muscles that were strong. Races? Yes, I was fast; probably due to my light eighty-six pounds and 5'1 stature, but I always ran out of breath shortly after taking off. That'd ruined my dreams of being on the track team. Volleyball? I couldn't hit the ball hard enough, and if I hit it enough times, I got bruised, anyway. Gymnastics? I got hurt _way_ too much. I had to quit after about two months of it.

Basically, every sport was either an extreme challenge for me, or I just couldn't participate in them. It wasn't necessarily about playing sports, though. Being someone like me is hard to be when you're in a world that's so much bigger than you.

Lancelot's brow furrowed at my silence. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. I sighed, facing him again. Though he's been kind of annoying me, he's still a sweet guy…and pretty nice to look at. He said that I'm weak. And I am, but…I wonder if all of the fighting I do to keep up with everyone else is even worth it. I get sick a lot, but I have to cover it up. My skin burns fairly easily, but I don't tell Gaius about it. And most of all, what may be something slightly damaging to your body could be deadly to me. You get it?

_**I am weak.**_

There's nothing I can do about it. So why do I even try?

"Merlyn." Lancelot said. I didn't say anything, but I made a grunting sound to let him know I heard him. He cleared his throat. "I know we haven't known each other for long, but…even though you are weak on the outside…your heart is so strong and caring, it could put the saying to shame, as well as your body."

My "metallic" heart melted.

I smiled widely as I turned back around to continue lighting candles on the stool. A traitor blush heated up my cheeks. "Your heart is nowhere near that of a knight's." I started, my speech surprising even me. Lancelot looked hurt at first. "It's far better than that." He looked pleased with the deep compliment, but his face darkened from the mentioning of knights. I frowned. Why does he want to be a knight so badly, anyway? I can't believe I haven't thought to ask him.

"Why do you want to be a knight so much?" I asked. I expected him to wave me off, and claim it was too personal or something like most guys would, but I forgot whom I was talking to again.

"When I was a boy…my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood-my father, my mother, everyone. I alone escaped."

That's…sad. He lost everyone? Then he was all alone in that forest. I wonder how he managed to still be the great person he is today. Not doubting him or anything, but…I'm pretty sure I'd go loco if I were in his spot. But then again.

There'd honestly be nothing to lose.

…except for my grandparents.

Finishing the last candle, I sat on the stool, listening to Lancelot as he told me about his past. He began to lean on the wall.

"I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made swordcraft my life." I smiled as his tone began to get more and more excited. He stood up, and began shaking his head excitedly. "Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat. When I was ready, I set forth for Camelot." I smiled again, and nodded. The happy gleam in his eyes disappeared just as quickly as it showed up. "And now it seems my journey ends. Everything I've fought for-wasted."

I feel so sorry for Lancelot. He is such a great person. He doesn't deserve to have a past like that. Here I am, complaining and getting crazier every second over being sent to another world, while he loses _everyone_, and _still_ is an amazing person. He says I am strong, but…I can't be.

"I give you my word," I began, not thinking at all, truly touched by his traumatizing tale, "I will make this right."

* * *

After doing some more reading in the magic book Gaius had given me, I made forth for the library. Arthur's been doing a lot of knight training lately. He hasn't told me what they've been training for, but I don't really think I'd like to know, anyway. Besides, it gave me more free time, and I'm not necessarily upset about that factor. I looked around the library curiously. Is it strange that I still haven't explored all the places in the castle, yet? At least I know my way around…mostly. I still ask servants where certain rooms are, however. Sometimes, I enter the castle from different doors, after all. I saw the suspicious look in the librarian's eye as I picked up one book on knights of the past. "Homework." I supplied lamely. It couldn't have been that bogus, however, because he nodded slightly, and continued to write with his feather.

I wasn't expecting a loud dust cloud to come from the book when I opened it up, and I let out a high-pitched, squeak of a sneeze. I wiped my nose with the side of my robe, and nodded to the librarian. He shook his head. What? It's already dusty-smelling in here.

Being in the library brought back some unwanted memories about how I wound up in Camelot.

Ignoring that, I settled at a small table that was kind of closed off. I opened up the book, and thank the lord, just what I needed was on one of the first pages. I looked back quickly before taking out a blank scroll of paper I'd gotten from one of Gaius's many stacks of it. I gently spread the paper on the right side of the page I needed. Hoping the newly-learned spell would work, I raised my hand over the page I needed. "Icuis bisan raditani huhnan." I whispered as quietly as possible. It didn't work. I looked back again, and saw the librarian beginning to get not to panic, I murmured the spell again- a little louder this time.

"_Icuis bisan, raditani huhnan."_

Finally, the blank paper began to glow a bright yellow. I tried to cover up the light with my robe so that no one would notice it, but it disappeared just as it showed up. Exactly what I needed was on it now. "Yes!" I whispered, joyed that it'd worked. I'm not that bad after all! I rolled up the new paper as quickly as possible, an stuffed it into my robe. Someone cleared their throat, scaring the life out of me. I turned around and saw the librarian standing right behind me. I swiftly hopped out of the chair, and placed the book in his arms. He looked at me surprised. "Good book you have there." I supplied before running off with Lancelot's faked seal of nobility.

I ran into the lab with a giant smile on my face. Lancelot will be absolutely stoked when he sees this. He was peeling an apple, and looked up. "What's that?"

"Your seal of nobility." I said excitedly. He raised a brow.

"I don't understand."

I squealed a bit, and unraveled the scroll, showing him the front. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria!" I exclaimed happily. He immediately put the apple down. "No, Merlyn, no." he said immediately, wagging his finger. I sighed. I thought he would've been crying tears of joy. What's the problem? "So you don't want to be a knight?" I pressed. I began to walk toward the garbage can. He turned around, a shocked expression on his face. "Of course I do!" he cleared up loudly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"But the rules don't allow it? Let them rot in hell for all I care. They're wrong."

"But it's a lie. It's against everything the knights stand for." He argued gently, sadness seeping back into his eyes. I balled my free hand into a fist. "Of all people, you have the right to be a knight. I know it." I whispered. He walked toward me, putting a warm hand on my shoulder. I tried to stop my blush. "But the rules-"

"For god's sake," I interrupted roughly, shaking his hand off, "we're not breaking the rules. We're bending them; that's all. You'll get your chance, and after that you'll be judged on your skills alone." My tone became gentler as I saw the self-argument on his face. I smiled. "And if you succeed, if they make you a knight, it'll be because you've earned it; noble or not."

He sat down, crossing his arms. His face was relaxed. I lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Trust me, if I could change the way things are done around here…I would." He chuckled at my honesty. I smiled, and began to fiddle with the scroll in my hands. "But you can…_if_, you let me help you." I finished. I don't really have anything else to say, nor can I really think of anything. I hope that convinced him. I made an 'oof' sound when he gathered me in his arms. His face was buried into my shoulder, making me blush like crazy and laugh. "What're you doing, Lancelot?" I asked breathily. He suddenly let me go, making me sulk over the sudden loss of his warmness. He let out a quick mutter of an apology before smiling the biggest, goofiest smile in the world. I laughed again.

"I guess that's a yes then!" I exclaimed. He smiled, an adorable pink flush on his cheeks. I giggled girlishly, and was ready for some sweet dreams.

…Very sweet.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lancelot asked me the next morning. I was leading him to Gwen's to get him some armor. I'm certain that Gwen will help out…well, from how well I know her, I think she will. I glanced back at him. "To get you some armor." I said. He nodded, and I was relieved at his obvious trust in me. I remembered how he liked my hair down, and quickly undid my bun. I kind of regretted doing so, since my hair was moderately frizzy, but after seeing his encouraging smile, I did finally approached the blacksmith's shop.

"Gwen?" I said out loud when we arrived. I heard feet scurrying in the background. "Just a minute!" a voice yelled out. Lancelot nudged me. I didn't have a chance to turn around, for he already had his lips at my ear. I'm pretty sure butterflies were fluttering at this moment.

"Are you certain the blacksmith is here?" he asked me in a low whisper, his warm breath tickling my ear. I gulped. I didn't have a chance to answer, anyway, because Gwen had walked up to us. Thank goodness…I think I might've sounded like an Oompa Loompa if I attempted to respond to his, possibly unknowing, sexiness. Oh my gosh…he's such a hero. She didn't seem to notice Lancelot yet as she smiled warmly at me.

"Sorry for the wait, Merlyn. I had to get some…"

Her eyes were bugged-out as she stared at Lancelot. I made an 'o' shape with my lips when I realized my mistake. "Oh, this is my friend, Lancelot. He needs to be fitted for some armor, if you could do it? I'll explain when we get to the back room." I murmured, walking to the back already. Wondering why no one had said anything yet, I turned around, and furrowed my brows to see she was still staring at Lancelot. My stomach lurched when I saw he was returning that favor. I cleared my throat loudly. She shook her head, as if returning from a deep trance, and smiled at me. "O-Oh…yes! O-Of course, Merlyn."

Lancelot cleared his throat while Gwen was on her knees taking measurements. She wrapped the piece of measure around his thighs gently. I sat a few feet away from them. I watched their interaction curiously. "This is very kind of you, er…" Lancelot said in a deep voice. Whoops. I knew I should've done introductions. She looked up from her work and smile at him. "Gwen." She supplied cheerfully. He nodded. "Gwen." He repeated. Sadly, I noticed a smile on his face as he whispered the name again to himself. Why is he being so...

"Short for, 'Guinevere'." Gwen continued, standing up to measure his shoulders. He smiled, 'ahhing' slightly. I didn't fail to notice that his eyes were glued on her face the whole time. "Then thank you, Guinevere." He said, smiling again when he said her name. I frowned.

"Oh, don't thank me…thank Merlyn."

My head shot up when I heard my name. Lancelot glanced at me for a moment, making me get butterflies, but they disappeared when his eyes shot right back to Gwen. "Merlyn would do anything for anyone; wouldn't you, Merlyn?" She said. I wiped the frown off my face as best as I could before speaking. "Well, it'd kind of depend-"

"Sorry, could you raise your arms?" Gwen said to him, interrupting me. This time, my nose scrunched up as well as my eyebrows. Lancelot immediately raised his arms. My eyes narrowed as it became more and more clear to me. My nostrils flared as her arms went around his lean torso, the measure tightening around him. She muttered out a 'Thank you,' before apologizing. What's there to be sorry for? Why does she always second-guess herself? It's so annoying-

No. This can_not_ be happening to me.

"I think it's great Merlyn's got you this chance. We need more men like you."

"…you do?"

I tried to block out Lancelot's flirting as much as I could as she continued to get her measurements.

Why did I even agree to come here? Hell, if this were the case, I'd rather have paid for a seamstress to measure him. But, then again, Gwen's the only one that I know would understand the situation. Sure, I didn't tell her all the details…but I think she has a clue. I sighed, putting my head in my hands. Was I really thinking that nastily of Gwen earlier? I am so ashamed of myself. She doesn't even like him. She's my only friend, and I was feeling so negative toward her. Damn you, hormones.

Nope. I can't blame it on my hormones, can I? Maybe it's just me. I don't think I have a bad attitude. Or do guys manage to bring out the worst in me?

I returned back to Earth when I saw Gwen and Lancelot staring at each other, her measure around his neck. "W-Well, not me, err personally, but, y'know, Camelot. Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me."

"Well, I'm not a knight yet, my lady." He said, his voice much deeper and, may I say, seductive. She giggled lightly, making me cock my head. Hmm. I sounded like that a lot when I was with Lancelot…

Wait.

Gwen likes him?

And vice versa?

"And I'm not a lady."

"Sorry, I…" he said in that deep bass of his. As they stared at each other, (for like, the umpteenth time) I noticed how they got closer and closer to each other. Gwen wasn't just leaning in. They both were. I sat up straighter in my seat on a crate, my legs swinging as curiosity began to wash over me. They both pulled back at the same time, and Gwen cleared her throat nervously. "Okay, we're done. I should, uh, have these ready in no time. It's nice to meet you, Lancelot." She said, holding her hand out for him to shake it. I stood up from my spot on the crate, and continued to watch them. He took a quick glance at her before, surprising both me and Gwen, planting a swift kiss on her hand instead. I stared at him, trying to see if there was some sort of hope for me. But I saw no such thing in those deep brown pools of obvious affection.

And it wasn't toward me.

I sighed as a sad wave of rejection washed over me, but…it didn't affect me like I thought it would. It was like being five years old and longing for a toy at Wal-Mart. You gaze at the toy for a long time, and think it's the shiniest, most amazing toy in the universe…until you're told you can't have it. Then you get disappointed. But then, as if the dejection caused it, you suddenly see another toy; and finally see straight again, and see that the other toy _wasn't_ the best in the universe. And the cycle repeats again.

I never thought a Barbie doll would give me an epiphany.

* * *

"She seems lovely. Guinevere" Lancelot announced as we walked through an outside hallway at the castle. I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, she's amazing. And I can promise you that she's the best seamstress in Camelot." He nodded. A comfortable silence passed between us. He nudged my shoulder with his.

"Hmm?"

"Are you two…y'know-"

"No, I don't know, Lancelot." I said bluntly, rolling my eyes. He made an awkward breathy laugh sound, and a blush appeared on his cheeks. I bit my lip to avoid laughing. He blushes quite a lot, doesn't he?

"Are you friends?" he finally said, a bit more confident. I burst out laughing, making him look at me in surprise. I shook my head, pretending to wipe a tear from my eye.

"Seriously, Lancelot? Do you think we would've gotten that service for free if we weren't?"

He shrugged his shoulder, looking a bit uncomfortable. I smiled mischievously. "Well, we might've, with her obvious crush on you and all." His embarrassed face was all I had to see to know that he liked her too. He breathed in a few deep breaths, and bit his lip. I smiled at his attempts. "Really? You think so?" he said in a tone that gave him away. I patted his shoulder as we made our way into the castle. "I know so." I said. He smiled gratefully at me, his eyes boring into mine, making me get butterflies…what? He's gorgeous.

We decided to explore Camelot together for a few hours afterwards. What'd we talk about?

Hell, you mean what did _he_ talk about! And in case you wanted to know, it was about Gwen, Gwen, and, 'Oh, her name is _Guinevere_!'

As soon as we walked into the lab, Gaius approached us. "Ahh, how was your day, Merlyn? Lancelot?" Lancelot and I shared a look. I smiled. "It was cool." I said. Gaius raised a brow. He looked out the window. "It _is_ getting closer to autumn." He agreed. What? It was pretty warm outside-

I did a face-palm.

"Oh, and Prince Arthur is in need of your services. Has been for about thirty minutes now." Gaius said, changing the subject. Holy crap! Thirty minutes?

…Well, _I'm_ toast.

He must've seen my face, because he laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. "But I told him you were out, and would be arriving as soon as possible." I thanked the physician for saving my butt…seriously, Arthur would've had my ass on a mount.

I groaned, but waved goodbye to them before hurrying out the door. I learned during my time here that the longer you keep Blondie waiting, the more names he'll call you when you finally show up. So, I ran up the stairs and to his room as fast as I can. Hopefully, he'll just complain about a lost sock or something. I opened the door only to see him and Morgana screaming at each other. Morgana's porcelain face was beet red, and Arthur's blonde hair was darkening from getting sweaty. My eyebrows shot up. It was actually kind of funny- it was like a Chihuahua and Pit-bull fight. They both stopped when they noticed me. Arthur's eyes were still wild-looking from the scream-fest he was having with Morgana. "_Mer_lyn, you absolute _bafoon_,"

I was actually kind of scared, because he was so mad from whatever he and Morgana were going at. But you see what I mean? It took me all but twenty seconds to arrive, and he only called me a bafoon!

"it's about _time_ you got back. First of all, you didn't even tend to me this morning, and second, you didn't ask permission to be dismissed!"

Remember what I said about my ass being on a mount?

"Err, I was-"

"Don't worry about him, Merlyn." Morgana interrupted. Hey, I can speak for myself. I rolled my eyes when I remembered that she still thinks I like him. Her pretty face was in a disgusted expression as she glared at him. "He's a temperamental wild hog. So don't worry about such _rubbish_," she spat this word out as if it were some disease, "like him." After that, she balled her hands into fists, glaring at him. She let out a cry of frustration, and stomped away. I jumped when the door slammed.

I looked back at Arthur. "I am so sorry-"

"No no," he interrupted, "it's fine. The lovely Lady Morgana kept me company for thirty minutes." I frowned at what was obviously heavy sarcasm. What was he so upset about to just scream at the girl? They both seemed pissed, to be honest. "What were you arguing about?" I asked. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked up from under his lashes. "Nothing."

I glared at him.

"Morgana was angry at how I treated the aspiring knights that failed their challenge. She said I didn't have to call them rubbish to their face, but…" he trailed off. I raised a brow. Morgana? She was seriously pissed about that? Not doubting her intentions or anything, but…her? A Lady?

"But what?"

"But they _were_, _Merlyn_!"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Princey," his eyes narrowed at my nickname, "they weren't exactly _rubbish_. You were just a lot better than them." Instead of being mad at me for siding with Morgana, he just huffed. Maybe it's because of how much ego-stroking my last sentence unintentionally did; Morgana had just blown up on him, apparently. He scoffed, hopping up from his unmade bed. "Well, _you're_ the servant who hasn't been here all afternoon. I suggest you to start cleaning up around here; oh, and I called you to ask about my missing sock. It went missing the day you were doing my laundry."

…Okay, I was _totally_ kidding earlier about the sock thing. Or do I just know him so well that my sarcasm about him is realistic? I rolled my eyes. He's serious? 'The day I was doing his laundry'? And a missing sock? I scoffed, and began to make up his bed.

"Well _that's_ helpful, Arthur. Which day _was_ I doing laundry? Was it Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, or, I don't know, _Sun_day?"

* * *

About two days later, I was helping to snap all of Lancelot's armor into place as we waited for Arthur to finish up the last of his training with the knights. Gwen wanted to help, of course, but I asked her if I could do it. No, it's not for reasons some of you may think; I just honestly needed the practice. Arthur was patrolling up and down the spaces the knights left as he observed their movements lazily. I can see why he was being a bit carefree about it, though- these men seemed to be on a schedule. They knew exactly what to do. I chuckled at the sound of Arthur's exaggeratingly deep, 'professional' voice as he shouted out what must've been movement numbers.

"_One!"_ Arthur said in his exaggerated voice. Then the knights made a 'swoosh' movement with their swords and bodies. _"Two!" _Swoosh. _"Three!"_ Swoosh. _"Four!"_ Swoosh.

"One!" Swoosh. "Two!" Swoosh. "Three." Swoosh. "Four." Swoosh. I bit my lip as Arthur's voice returned back to normal as he began to get a bored tone.

I finally finished with Lancelot just as Arthur was finishing with the knights. I stepped back to observe my work. "Well, you look the part." I said, proud of my work. Gwen smiled. "Doesn't he just?" she added to the compliment. He still looked uncertain, despite our attempts. "I don't feel it." he said, making me roll my eyes and Gwen frown. "Okay, that'll do for the day," Arthur said, his voice deep again, "well done."

"Go. Here's your chance." I whispered to Lancelot, giving him one last pat on the back. I gulped as Lancelot approached Arthur, whom was putting his sword up. Gwen grasped my hand. "You think he'll let him try out? Morgana told me that he's very reluctant on letting anyone else try, at least after Grimmond's fall." She said worriedly. I shrugged. "I don't know, Gwen. But I'll talk to him, if he doesn't. He's had some time to cool down about that, anyway." She nodded, but still looked anxious. She furrowed her brows. "Lancelot didn't seem to confident in himself." She said as we watched Lancelot introduce himself. I nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that. I hope he won't be like that for too long. I might have to slap some sense into him." I said. She raised her brows, but looked amused. "My servant mentioned you." We heard Arthur say. Hopefully, he'll take my word into consideration. Lancelot took out his seal when Arthur asked for it. I turned back to Gwen. "Well, if I don't slap him, someone will. He deserves it, thinking 'he isn't good enough'."

Arthur slowly took the seal from Lancelot, and then, quickly, bitch-slapped Lancelot so hard, his head swiveled to the side and he fell to the ground.

…

_What the fuck?_

Gwen's hand covered my mouth just before I was about to say something. Her one free hand was covering her mouth as we both were in utter shock. I saw Arthur glance in our direction once. "Sluggish reactions," he started, as if he had reason, "On a battlefield, you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready." And just like that, he began to walk off. I removed Gwen's hand from my mouth. Did that really just happen? I began to run towards Arthur, but Gwen paused me. I saw why when Lancelot stood up, his hand on his sword.

"I'm ready now, sire." He said calmly. Arthur stopped, and turned around. To my utter disgust, he looked amused. "You are, are you?" he questioned. Lancelot nodded.

"Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables."

* * *

After telling Gaius about Lancelot's abusement, he nodded. "I'm sorry about Lancelot. I could see you were upset when you told me." He said. I scoffed. "Sorry for me? You should be sorry for _him_. Arthur sure does have a mean right hook." I exclaimed. Gaius chuckled, and I couldn't help but smile. It was kind of funny, though it was very messed up. It was so unnecessary. "But, that's life. You win some, you lose some. It's just not fair." I concluded. Gaius observed me carefully while I whisked up some herbs in a bowl. "Hmm. You're taking it very well, I have to say. Very mature." He said. I smiled a wide smile, enjoying the compliment from someone I looked to as a father. "Thank you, Gaius." I said, my tone obviously proud. He shook his head. "It can't last long." He said. I pouted. Before I had the chance to respond, Lancelot walked in.

Déjà vu, anyone?

He looked a lot like me when I came back from training with Arthur for that knight competition…I'm so glad _that_ won't be happening anytime soon. I smiled encouragingly anyway. "So…how'd it go?"

Lancelot just made a grunting sound, and went up to his room.

I turned to Gaius, and saw that look he gave me with his eyes. Oh, grr…."He found work at the stables." I tried to say as lightly as possible. Technically, he did, right? So it should be sort of convincing. Gaius nodded. "Oh, I see." he said in a very gentle tone. Crap. _**"And the truth, before I lose my temper."**_

"He's trying out for the knights." I said quietly. Gaius's brows furrowed in obvious anger. "The first code of Camelot has never been broken for any man. What have you done, Merlyn?"

"I might have bent the rules a little."

"You bent the rules? Using magic?"

"It was nothing, really. More of a trick than actual magic." I defended, though I'd left out the fact that I'd got the spell for it from the _magic_ book he gave me. Gaius shook his head. "Your magic is not a toy, Merlyn, and it's not for you to use or abuse as you see fit."

"I know, I know." I said, knowing the oncoming lecture.

"_**Then why'd you do it?"**_

"Because I owe Lancelot my life. I'm paying for that debt the only way I can by giving him the opportunity he not only wishes, but _deserves_. If you want to punish me for it, go ahead."

About a week later, I'd found out that some winged monster attacked this village, and only took humans instead of livestock. That was chilling; and it really scared me when I found out that the village it attacked was really close to Camelot. That must be why Arthur's been busy with the knights lately.

* * *

"Merlyn!" someone said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned around, and saw Lancelot and Gwen running toward me. Alone, might I add. "What's up?" I said. They looked at me weirdly. I rolled my eyes. "What's happening?"

"Lancelot is facing Arthur this morning!" Gwen said. I raised a brow, and looked at Lancelot. Why didn't he tell me yesterday? I smiled mischievously. He told Gwen, though. Oh Gwen, you are gonna get it later on today!

"Well, here we are." Arthur said in his professional voice. It was kind of annoying, to say the truth. Yeah, his voice was already kind of deep, but this was aggravating. "Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail, and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria- your time starts now."

After about fifty seconds of clashing, oohing, ahhing, and Gwen hanging on to me, Arthur finally managed to get Lancelot, and tripped him. I furrowed my brows. He let Arthur beat him. How'd that happen? Arthur removed his helmet, and looked down at Lancelot, whom was fallen on the ground. Gwen looked at me sadly. "Shame." Arthur said, reaching down to pull the blue cloth from Lancelot.

Lancelot somehow sat up, tripped him, and managed to point his sword at his chin in a matter of two seconds. Now how did that happen?

Suddenly, two guards appeared, and each took one of his arms. He didn't do anything, or, like me when I first arrived in Camelot, intentionally hurt Arthur- _if _he did.

"On your knees." Arthur said, his voice menacing. I was about to give him a bitch slap myself when I saw him unsheathe his sword, and point it at Lancelot's chest; and he was on his knees, too, being held by guards.

But I didn't, after I'd found out what Arthur was doing.

* * *

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot." Uther announced, tapping his own sword on both sides of Lancelot's shoulders. Everyone clapped as the newly knighted Lancelot stood up, his hands behind his back. I smiled widely. He really looked happy. I walked up to Arthur after everyone started to congratulate Lancelot- including King Uther. Arthur rolled his eyes, and two knights that had been speaking to him watched us curiously as I invaded their conversation. "Wipe that smile off your face, Merlyn." He said meanly, probably knowing why I was smiling so largely. Instead of following his orders, I just smiled even wider. I poked him in the chest, making the knights' eyebrows reach their hairlines. "I told you so!" I said in a bragging voice. Gosh, I've wanted to say that for a _long_ time!

He scoffed, and turned back to the knights. "Ignore her. She has a severe mental illness." He said matter-of-factly. My jaw dropped. Seriously? The mental thing again? They didn't look like they believed him, however. I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, I haven't been cuckoo for Coco-Puffs, yet, so that's a start." I blurted, not actually meaning to say it out loud. The knights began to look amused, my accidental sentence probably making them see the light. I huffed. One of the knights stepped forward, and I couldn't help but feel extremely out of place. I could just taste the noble and gold coming from him. He had red hair, green eyes, broad shoulders, and a slim middle. He was attractive, for the most part. He bowed slightly before motioning to my hand. I raised it stupidly in a high-five position, not really knowing what he meant, but he grabbed it gently, and pressed a warm, soft kiss to it. I gasped with delight. He smiled. "I am Sir Wilburt, second son of Lord Thomas of Ethrendale, and I believe you not to be a madwoman, my lady."

…I like this guy!

Arthur looked uncomfortable. "Trust me; she's nowhere _near_ being a lady." He said bluntly, staring at the back of Sir Wilburt's head. I rolled my eyes, but on the inside, I was actually kind of hurt. I shook it off, however. It's kind of true…in this world, anyway. "It was nice meeting you, Sir Wilburt." I said politely. He kissed my hand again. "_Please…," _he said suggestively, "call me Wilburt." He winked at me before walking away. "Now, Arthur, if I weren't a lady, would a nobleman have walked up to me and-"

He was already far gone, walking with the rest of the knights, his arm around Lancelot's shoulder.

The celebration hall looked awesome, to say the truth. Drinks were being served by servers, as well as small finger foods. An amazing fiddle-player was providing good music, and some people were dancing. "Gaius, I dare you to look me in the eye and tell me that Lancelot doesn't deserve this moment." I said, looking at him daringly. He chuckled, and my façade withered as I laughed with him. "Well, I never said he didn't. But destiny and deserts are not the same thing. You played God, Merlyn. You set him on a path of your own choosing. You might have brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold?"

I blocked him out. "Yeah, I don't know what it said in your invitation, but in mine, it said, 'celebration'." I said, letting him fill in the blanks. He chuckled, and pat me on the back, taking the platter of fruit I was holding. "Point taken. Don't come back too late, now." I smiled. "Alright."

I spotted Gwen and Morgana walk in, and I immediately ran toward them. "Gwen!" I greeted her joyfully. She laughed, and accepted the hug I offered. I nodded, and smiled at Morgana in greeting. She arched a perfect brow suggestively. "You know, Arthur's over there." I rolled my eyes, but looked to the other side of the room, anyway. Lancelot and Arthur were sitting on top of a table bench, sharing two cups of ale, laughing, and talking. Wow. I didn't think they'd get along, after the whole slapping incident…but who am I to judge?

**ARTHUR AND LANCELOT'S SIDE OF THE ROOM **

**(THIRD P.O.V.)**

Arthur and Lancelot looked over to the other side of the room, and they both were blinded by the sight of two beautiful women. "Tell me, Lancelot. Do you think her…beautiful?" Arthur asked, his eyes on Morgana, whom was on the far right of Gwen and Merlyn. Lancelot nodded as he stared at Guinevere. "Indeed, sire." He agreed. Arthur noticed Morgana check her nails, and look up. Arthur wasn't lying when he said she was beautiful; she looked stunning in her favorite maroon colored halter dress. Though he's seen it on her many times, he thinks she looks even more beautiful each time she wears it, with how impossible that seems. She smiled when she saw their table. Arthur's face scrunched up. Whom was she looking at? Though he would never admit it…he almost felt challenged by Lancelot's presence. He already thinks she's beautiful- which I'm sure every man would agree with, but she could be smiling at Lancelot; not him. "Yes. I suppose she is." He said in a sudden change of tone.

**MERLYN P.O.V.**

"Gwen, why were you so late?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "Lady Morgana couldn't decide on whether or not to wear a new dress or not. She looked at dress after dress, yet she decided on that one, yet again, as usual." She said, annoyed. I laughed. Gwen is just funny when she's annoyed, because it doesn't happen often. "Yeah, but she manages to wow the guys every time she wears it." I concluded. She nodded, agreeing with me. I looked at Arthur and Lancelot's table, and saw them staring at us. I nudged Gwen as nonchalantly as possible. "You know what, Gwen?"

"What?"

"I think that our Sir Lancelot likes you."

"Oh, don't be silly." She said, looking down, though a smile was on her face. I decided to play wingman for Lancelot. "What if he did, though? Would it be so bad?" I asked. Maybe I could tell Lancelot later on…well, he might be too drunk to understand. This ale is pretty strong. She sighed, folding her hands. "He's not really my type." She settled for. I groaned. "I'll tell you my type if you tell me yours." I said, trying to compromise. She shrugged her shoulders. I took that as a yes. "I like the tall, dark, and handsome guys. You know…the kind that sweep you off your feet at first glance and spoil you rotten. The prince charming kind…"

"Well, you certainly already have your prince, Merlyn." Gwen said sarcastically.

"I don't like him. And he isn't mine. No going off subject, Gwen- wait. I have a better idea." I said mischievously, looking at the boys' table again. She looked at them too. They weren't looking at us anymore, but were now talking again. "Just for the sake of argument, if you had to, Arthur or Lancelot?"

"I don't have to and I never will."

"You mean that you can't choose between them? Didn't know you thought that way about Arthur. Ooh, Lancelot won't like _that_."

"Merlyn."

"Oh, you're no fun." I said, glaring playfully at her. We both snickered. My head snapped toward the sound of banging, and saw that it was Arthur slapping his hand against the table. He stood on top of the table. "Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot!"

Everyone clapped as he and Lancelot toasted their drinks. I looked at Gwen again. "Choose now, or I'm telling Lancelot that you like him."

Her eyes widened. "Merlyn, you wouldn't." I smirked.

"Yes. _I would_."

"Merlyn…" she whined. I made a click sound with my lips. "Well, I'll take that as my cue to go and break the news to him!" she tried to grab my shoulder, but I'd already run off.

I approached Lancelot and Arthur, who were now back to sitting on the table. The crowd was gone, too, and dispersed back out in the room. Arthur raised a brow, and Lancelot smiled. I turned around to Gwen, and saw her motioning frantically with her hands. I winked at her before turning back around. I wouldn't do that to her. "What do you want, Merlyn?" Arthur said, annoyed. I ignored his tone and made myself at home in between them. Arthur narrowed his eyes as I squeezed in, and sat in the middle on the table. They both smelt like alcohol, to be honest.

"I'd like to show Lancelot a special dance or two, if you will let me have him for a moment, Arthur?" I said. Arthur scoffed. "We have no time for your nonsense, Merlyn."

"You certainly had time for it when I told you about our Sir Lancelot, didn't you?" I snapped. I smiled when he shut up. I don't know if it was the alcohol. (which it probably was)

But Lancelot is really good at moonwalking and doing the Bernie.

* * *

"Good morning, lady, gentleman. Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one." Gaius said to us as we walked down the stairs. Lancelot had gotten drunk form the celebrations, and, unfortunately, had a major hangover to pay the price. "Like most of your remedies." I teased Gaius. He chuckled. I laughed when Lancelot made a loud disgusted sound after downing the liquid. "Better? Good. Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot."

"That's _Sir_ Lancelot, if you don't mind." I said.

And after sharing a hearty laugh, two guards busted in and dragged Lancelot to the throne room.

* * *

"I pushed you." I said in a cracked voice. I cannot believe this…well, I guess I can. Every time I disobey Gaius, I…

Why am I so human? I seem to always make the biggest mistakes. "The choice was mine. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone." Lancelot said from his spot in his cell. Why isn't he mad at me? I would be hot right now. "I wish there was something I could do." I said finally. He nodded. "There is."

Does he want me to sneak enchiladas into his prison cell?

"You can stop blaming yourself."

At the lab, I was greeted from Gaius. "Whatever you do, please don't say 'I told you so'." I said. Gaius glanced at me. "I have no wish to gloat, Merlyn. What's done is done. But here, come and take a look at this. I've realized my mistake!" he said. I furrowed my brows in confusion as he pointed at a book.

"I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place," he began. My eyebrows shot up. Wow. I've been so focused on making Lancelot a knight that I'd forgotton all about the winged beast that's been attacking villages. "I discovered this."

I gasped when I saw that it was the Big Bird wannabe that'd attacked Lancelot and I in the forest. "That's it! That's the monster!"

Suddenly, a bell rang. I looked at Gaius questioningly. He gulped, and I knew it had to be something bad for Gaius to be anxious.

"Something is attempting to destroy Camelot."

* * *

Arthur is about to go out with his knights to kill the beast, knowing that his weapons are useless against it.

It's suicide, I know.

Arthur and his knights went up against it when it'd arrived in Camelot earlier, and just like Lancelot, his spear broke when he tried to stab it. Even after Gaius and I explained to Uther about the creature, he still believes Arthur can kill it. Arthur told him about the creature not being harmed when he stabbed it. But the king won't listen. Anything that has to do with magic, he completely blocks it out, apparently. He just told Arthur to take his men out tonight to finish off the beast. So now, I'm sitting here trying to learn this spell to save everyone's asses.

Again.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec." I said for the twenty-third time at the knife. The spell should've made a blue light appear at the pinnacle of the knife. They say when you fail try, try again. I've tried again fifty billion times, for goodness sakes. "Merlyn, I know you're trying-"

"And failing. Don't forget that." I said hurriedly. I began to bite my nails, something I never did. "And if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough-"

"Merlyn!"

"_Merlyn! _

Gaius and I turned at the sound of my name the second time. Gwen was running in. "Lancelot's going out to kill the griffin!" I stood up slowly, my knees buckling form the shock. "He's _what_?" I whispered. How'd he even get out of jail?

I ran out of the lab as fast as I could, ignoring Gaius's warning. I ran and ran in the night throughout the village part of Camelot. My chest was starting to ache from the chilly air whipping against it. Goodness gracious, Lancelot, if you don't pop up right now! I don't know how I did it, but I eventually found him, saddling up a horse. He shook his head when he saw me. "I'm coming with you." I stated clearly.

"No, you're not." He said matter-of-factly. I flared my nostrils. "Just try and stop me. I'll tie my foot to the horse's if I have to."

"Merlyn, you're **not** a soldier-"

He jumped when I stomped my right foot on the ground and let out a feral growl. Arthur and his men are out to meet their graves, knowing that this creature is unstoppable, and he's seriously arguing with me right now? Arthur could be facing the thing right _now_; for god's sake, he could be _dead!_

"_Dammit Lancelot, shut the fuck up, and let's go!" _I screamed, grabbing another horse and ignoring his hurt look.

* * *

We began to trot into the forest where Arthur said he'd take his men, and we weren't having such luck yet. The forest was uber creepy with the thick fog, old trees, and damp grass. I shivered, trying not to say anything that would make Lancelot drag me back to the city. I held onto the reins tightly as I saw a giant moth fly by. Suddenly, I stopped my horse, along with Lancelot, when I heard a loud war cry, followed by more. As sudden as it appeared, it was quickly replaced with screams of pure terror.

It was the scariest thing ever to hear.

Uncontrollable tears trailed down my face as I heard the screams of fear and pain. Their screams were wild and torturous and echoed in the night. Lancelot and I brought our horses in a run as we tried to desperately find out where the sounds were coming from. The scariest thing was listening and not seeing the scene. I'm glad I didn't. We had to find them. Damn you, Uther, sending your knights out to suffer something so horrible. Damn you Uther, for-

The scene before us was nerve-racking.

I jumped off my horse, and ran towards the bodies of fallen men, each wearing the Camelot crest on them. I gasped, bring my hands to my face as more tears began to fall. My heart ached as I saw more and more bodies of fallen knights. Some were breathing; others, I couldn't tell. My heart ached when I saw Sir Wilburt, on the ground, lying in a pool of his own blood. I carefully pressed my middle and index fingers to his wrist, and my poor eyes leaked when I felt his pulse's absence. I sniffed loudly, mourning over these men. They must've been so scared. They knew this would happen. How could Uther let this happen? It was obvious that most of them were either dead or dying. So many lives, lost to Uther's hatred. I grit my teeth. Now, I see why so many people hate him. Suddenly, I became scared, as if the monster itself was about to bring me to my death.

Where was Arthur?

I ran a few meters away, and saw Arthur lying on the earth against a rock. "Arthur!" I screamed, running to his side. Oh god no, please, no…

It felt as if a part of me was splitting in half. He can't be dead. He can't be.

He cannot leave me.

He has to stay with me.

He has to.

Thoughts like these were whirling around in my chaos of a brain as I stroked his blonde hair. A deep connection, a connection I never thought possible, somehow clicked somewhere. As I thought more and more about Arthur's death, I felt wetness above my top lip. I pressed a finger to it and saw dark red on it.

Forget the nose bleed.

I pressed my hand against his chest, and thanked the heavens to feel his steady breathing. "Oh my god…I was so scared." I breathed out, stroking his soft face. Arthur may be a douche, but…there was seriously something in me that felt like it would've been shattered if he died. And it wasn't my my heart. I don't love him.

Then what was it?

Suddenly, a screeching that was familiar to me and Lancelot echoed throughout the air.

The griffin.

It pursed itself a few yards from Lancelot, letting out a feral screech. I stood up, and saw that Lancelot was on his horse, and sliding his helmet on. My eyes widened. He isn't.

But I still haven't learned the spell!

I gulped. Okay, Mari-

Okay, Merlyn. It's now or never.

"Bregdan anweald, gafeluec." I whispered as he began to charge toward the griffin, his sword pointing toward it. I focused completely on the sword, my eyes glued to it. "Bregdan, anweald, gafeluec." I said again, more anxious. Why isn't it working? I began to panic as the griffin charged to Lancelot as well. Oh my god. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. "Bregdan, anweald, gafeluec!" I yelled, not caring about my volume this time.

I inhaled a deep breath, and focused all my power on the sword. It eyed its pinnacle, the source of its energy, as Lancelot charged. I can do this. I am the mother of magic, right? I am…

I am _Merlyn._

"_Bregdan, anweald, gafeluec." _

I gasped when the pinnacle of the sword glowed a bright blue right when he charged toward the griffin, and pierced it right through its chest. It let out a dying shriek before falling to the ground.

I let out a long, shaky breath. That was the scariest thing ever. I cannot believe that just happened.

Wait…

I did it.

I killed it!

"Yes!" I exclaimed, jumping up into the air. The spell worked. I looked at Lancelot, whom nodded at me. I furrowed my brows at that, but had to make my escape when Arthur began to wake up; which seriously relieved me, even though I knew he was alive. I hid behind a rock while he slowly got up, groaning. He took one look at the griffin, and back at Lancelot. His eyes bugged-out when he finally realized what'd happened. I cupped my hand over my mouth to avoid laughing.

"You did it! You killed it, Lancelot!" he exclaimed in utter relief and disbelief.

Back at the castle, I'd already hugged Gaius in celebrations to my success…s'not like I can tell anyone else, anyway. But I actually don't mind getting credit. I'm just happy that Arthur's safe. Some very brave knights died tonight; and it could've been avoided. But their spirits are in better places.

I frowned when I saw Lancelot standing outside the throne room. I heard shouting on the other side. "What are they doing?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Deciding my fate."

…What?

"Then the code is wrong!" I heard Arthur yell after minutes of trying to listen in. I didn't think Arthur ever went against his father's word. I turned around to look back at Lancelot. "They'll return your knighthood, of course they will. I mean, you killed the griffin, Lancelot."

"But I didn't kill the griffin." He said, turning around. I'm sure I'll have premature wrinkles from all of this furrowing I'm doing. What is he talking about?

"…you did."

I immediately burst out laughing to cover up my nervousness. "Lancelot, I really don't think now's the time to start cracking jokes."

"'Bregdan anweald…'?" my heart stopped as he repeated my chanting from the forest. "I heard you. I saw you."

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish. Speak, Mari-Merlyn, _speak_, and it just might get your ass saved-

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." I smiled, about to say something, but he continued. "But I cannot take credit for what I did not do. There'll be no more lies. No more deceit."

I bit my lip. "What are you gonna do?"

"The only thing I can."

Lancelot barged in the throne room, and two guards immediately grabbed him. My hands balled up into fists. "Let me speak." He whispered harshly to them. Uther halted the guards, and they released Lancelot upon order.

I had to peek around the wall to see without being spotted. "Forgive me, sire." Lancelot said, bowing to the king. I scoffed. What for? Uther's the one that should be wringing out apologies to those dead knights' families.

"I've come to bid you farewell."

…What?

"What is this, Lancelot?" Arthur said disbelievingly, shaking his head. "I lied to you both, and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then, maybe one day, fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot."

I shook my head. He is not really leaving…right? He's done more than enough to prove that he deserves to be a knight! He doesn't have to leave. "But Lancelot, you've already proved that to us…" Arthur said, nearly reading my mind. He sounded just as confused as I was. Lancelot shook his head.

"But I must prove it to myself." He announced, ringing a bell in everyone's heads.

Now. They should make him a knight now, and not give him a choice.

He bowed to Uther. "Your Highness." He bowed to Arthur. "Prince Arthur." Arthur looked like he was battling between killing him and crying like a sick puppy-dog.

As he walked out the throne room, I trampled him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around my middle, and buried his face into my shoulder, bending down to reach me. I sniffled against his chest. "You aren't serious, right?" I murmured. He shook his head, and released me from his warmth. He smiled a sad smile. "I'm afraid I am, Merlyn." He said. I nodded, a stray tear falling down my cheek. He gently brushed it away with his thumb. I smiled, but my frown returned. "Lancelot, I've caused you so much trouble while you've been here-"

"Yet you've also given me memories to last for a lifetime." He contradicted. I just began to cry again after that, hugging him tightly. I released him after a while, still sniffling. I wiped my eyes, and glared playfully at him, still sniffling. "I-I don't know why I'm c-cry-ying," I said, hiccupping, "b-because I kn-know you're gonna come b-back one d-day, or e-else I'll have you for di-dinner."

He chuckled at my humor despite how much of a baby I sounded. "I'll miss you." I said. He smiled, hugging me again. "I shall miss you too, Merlyn."

He was gone the next morning, not promising to return.

* * *

I was waving goodbye as he rode off into the woods. Gaius was next to me. I sighed. I really did put him through all this unnecessary trouble because I felt like I owed him my life. "You were right, Gaius. I should have never gotten involved."

Gaius shook his head. "No, Merlyn. I was wrong. Lancelot needed you and you needed Lancelot. Your destinies were entwined."

I rolled my eyes. 'Destiny' had become my least favorite word while I've been in Camelot. I got serious again. Was this the last time I'd be seeing Lancelot? I turned to Gaius, a father figure that I thought knew the answer for almost anything. "Will he ever return? I asked. He sighed. "That I cannot say." he admitted. I nodded my head sadly. Hopefully, Lancelot will have his epiphany soon…I have gotten to know him as a good person. Gwen has, too. What should I say, while I can still see him? When this may be the last time I'll ever see him? I smiled as he rode into the forest. I guess I'll just settle for goodbye…

Though he'd better not keep my Guinevere waiting.

"Then till next time…_Sir_ Lancelot."

**And that's when the nosebleeds started.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! AHA, cliff! I'm so evil, aren't I? ;) You'll see next week, however.=, so don't burst your bubble! I was almost crying during some parts. Review/favorite/follow if you can! Remember the poll on my profile! See you next Sunday for chapter eight!**


	8. An Apple a Day

**I'M NOT DEAD! YAY!**

**IMPORTANT****: PLEASE READ BOLD-Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking with the story to this point: chapter eight! I know I've kept you long…and you must be very irritated. Please know that I will not make you wait that long for an update EVER again! Half of the reason I didn't update is because of computer issues and procrastination…and all of a sudden, the other half was filled with a bomb full of social events, school events, projects, and family things that I either had to prepare for, attend, plan, or complete within a certain amount of time. Also know that this was not one of my most favorite episodes, so it was hard to keep interest and focus. But, I'd like to thank two special people that helped me, and reminded me of the many waiting fans of this story that I truly had:**

**DreamonAlina**

**grapejuice101**

**So, yeah, thanks so much, you two, for checking in on me, giving me ideas, inspiring me, and most of all, encouraging me to continue. I really do appreciate it, and hope that you look at this chapter with a smile on your face. I would also like to thank all of my reviewers, people who favorite/follow this story, and of course, the readers/fans of this fic!**

**Oh, and school's over (yahoo) so I'll have time to update regularly. Sorry if you were excited for the episode, but I tried to make this chapter more original. Next Sunday's chapter will be EPIC, but I may have to update late that day because I have a party to go to. But I'll still update! Calm your noggin! Heh, okay, I'm done with announcements.**

**Now, onward, and ENJOY**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: AN APPLE A DAY**

* * *

_I groaned as I cuddled deeper into the warmness of my stiff pillow. It feels even more heavenly than usual…why is it so warm? I shook my head. Am I really worried over the warmth of my pillow? My hair's just warm. But my clothes feel amazing against my skin. My clothes are usually irritating and itchy from the thin, papery, cheap material they're made of._

_This is probably just my brain early in the morning; it never functions properly._

_I settled for that, and relaxed again, marveling at how comfortable just a pillow could be. I stopped breathing when my foot touched something moving. I squeezed my eyes tight. Please tell me that Camelot does not have oversized, mutant bed bugs. Please. I began to turn to my left, and jumped when I felt a cool metal brush against my fingertips. I peeked on of my eyes open and caught a glimpse of a golden crown resting on a nightstand, my hand now brushing against it. I jerked my hand back to the bed._

_I closed my eyes again, scared at what else I'd find._

_I then felt warm breath fanning against my face, and my whole body froze. I tried to relax, but that's hard to do when a huge…thing is breathing on you. At least its breath isn't as smelly as I thought it'd be. I almost threw up as I felt some sort of soft tip rub from my ear to my collarbone. I shivered in fear. No sounds, Mar-Merlyn. Don't. Make. A. Sound._

_I whimpered._

"_Enjoying yourself?" the creature said in a chilling, sarcastic, deep voice, its mouth smooth and slightly wet against my neck. Oh god…is it a succubus? It __**has**__ to be male, however. The voice sounds masculine…well, how would I know, given that it's a monster? The owner of the voice spat out a deep chuckle._

_ "__**I**__ am." It said, not waiting for my response._

_No. I will not let it harm me. I cannot let it see me as weak. Finally snapping out of shock, I tried to chant a spell that would propel him/her/it away, but I couldn't form any chants. This cannot be happening. My powers are gone? Why the hell hasn't Gaius come to my room yet? If I'm even in my room, that is. My eyes flew open from my disadvantage._

_I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming._

_My head wasn't on a pillow. It was on a hard, warm chest, and I, along with a very __**male, **__clothed body, was in a red canopy bed. My eyes fluttered closed again when I felt the soft tip, a nose, I presumed, skimming along my jawline. I jumped when I felt a sudden gust of air burst through the man's nostrils, tickling the skin on my neck. He groaned slightly, and firmly rested his entire head in the crook between my chin and collar bone. I felt his soft hair tickle my chin as he breathed heavily against my neck, dampening the area slightly. _

_"You're so beautiful…" the man sighed, his tone lightening. I stayed silent, still in shock and confused as to what was going on. Oh god. Oh god. I was about to spit in his eye and make a run for it, but I couldn't move. Literally. He started to speak again, interrupting my panicking thought process. _

_"__I hate to take you out in public. Some of those villagers make me want to swipe their bloody heads off myself; no executioner needed." The man barked, a somewhat ancient tone of annoyance in his voice that was now lightening up and frighteningly familiar. I scrunched my brows. I'm not in a relationship with anyone…oh dios…what'd I do last night? What's going on? Where am I? Why can't I move? I squeaked when I felt the chest leave from under me and hover over me. I felt arms cage around me._

_My eyes flew open, and I considered many different murder approaches when I saw whose face was in front of me, who was now bending down closer, his eyes on my lips. He stopped only a few millimeters from my lips, and spoke the most terrifying sentence that made me want to throw up my insides, his hot breath wetting my lips from condensation._

"_But then again, you __**are**__ Mrs. Pendragon."_

* * *

I shot up from my bed, screaming my lungs out.

Gaius came rushing in, and held a very intimidating frying pan in his hands. He dropped it when he saw no visible trouble and rushed over to my side. I went into a coughing fit after I finally stopped screaming, my lungs completely deprived as I struggled for breath.

What the hell was _that_?

I accepted the cup of water Gaius handed to me without any opposition. I choked a bit as I chugged down the water violently, and Gaius patted me firmly on my small back as he sat next to me on the bed. Water trickled down my chin as I frantically chugged, purposely spilling it on myself to make sure that this was reality. I felt the burn of the leftover water in my windpipe. I cleared my throat, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling.

"Merlyn, you had me worried sick! What could have happened to make you scream like you did?"

I shook my head.

"Bad dream." I said in a now chalky voice from choking on the water. He frowned, standing up from the bed.

"Well, child, what was it about?" he inquired worriedly. I sighed, and smoothed down the front of my hair, stopping midway to scrunch my hair in a stressed fashion. I shook my head, my hands still grasping tightly onto my hair.

I frowned when he stared at me in an alarmed fashion. I was about to zap whatever enemy it was in the ass when I felt a rag pressed firmly against my nose. Thankfully, I didn't have too much of a freak-out, and I stopped fidgeting when I realized it was just Gaius.

"What?" I said as clearly as I could against the rag. He shook his head, and murmured for me to hold the rag against my nose.

"Your nose is bleeding heavily." He said, leaving me to get some ointments.

After handling my business at the chamber pot, I washed my hands, and then went to clean my face, trying to clear up the blood around my nose. I looked into the mirror, examining my nose. It stopped bleeding so heavily after a minute or two, thank goodness. I wonder why my nose started to bleed so much.

I'm no expert, but I'm almost positive that having a nose bleed after waking up from a nightmare isn't healthy.

I sighed as I pulled on a brown tunic, beige tights, and dark brown boots. This is reality alright; my clothes are still as uncomfortable as ever. It doesn't usually bother me, but it does when I have to do Arthur's laundry; I've never envied inanimate objects more than I have when I do his laundry; which is almost all the time, thanks to his royal pickiness_._

I pulled my hair up quickly, and tied my scarf around my neck, the last step to my dressing routine. I sometimes refer to my scarf as my security blanket…it's just reliable, and makes me feel good. I realized that while I've been in Camelot, I've rarely looked into a mirror. Caring about your looks is hard to do when you work for Prince Asswipe himself.

Prince Asswipe…

I shuddered as I thought about my dream once more. Yuck…_Arthur was touching me. _And he was acting as if we were together…like _that_ would happen. The Arthur _I_ know wouldn't allow it to happen, Uther wouldn't allow it to happen, and most of all, I _definitely_ wouldn't allow it to happen.

Still…

I began to shiver. The dream felt so real…I began to shake my head. No. It's over, now. No point in being upset. I gave one last exhausted sigh before shouting out a goodbye to Gaius, ignoring his call for breakfast. I appreciate it, I really do, but I cannot imagine eating without barfing it back up; that's how disgusted I am from the nightmare. Gross…

I barged into Arthur's room without knocking, and was relieved to see that Arthur was still in a deep slumber. I don't really want to deal with speaking with him…every time I look at him, I imagine the dream. I almost passed clean out when I realized that the bed in the dream was the same bed as Arthur's. I was in his room in the dream? I wonder why I didn't notice. I huffed a bit, and jumped when I heard him let out a loud snore. I crinkled my brow a bit. Why do I have to get up early in the morning and he can sleep in? …Not for long, but he can still sleep in until it's barely morning time anymore; around eleven or ten. 'Royal duties,' he says.

I looked around the room, and decided to start picking up. It makes me angry when Arthur insults my work, or complains about how slow I am. He could easily get another servant, especially since I have been labeled "Worst servant ever." But why hasn't he gotten someone else? …S'not like I'm complaining. Well, yes, I am, but aren't I linked to him somehow? Some sort of 'destiny'? I wouldn't ever have a chance of fulfilling it if I didn't have a job that makes me basically stick to him all day.

I carefully tiptoed over to Arthur's bed, peeking at him to make sure he was truly in a deep slumber. I could clean the whole room in seconds with magic, if I really wanted to. I just need to remember those words from the magic book Gaius had given me a while back. I walked to the left side of the bed, the side he wasn't lying on, and sat down, nearly groaning at how I sank into the soft sheets. Wow…no wonder he sleeps in. I wouldn't be able to get back up.

This is the strangest thing ever. My sheets back at my real house were even softer than _this._ I guess you really do learn to love what you got.

Without thinking, I began to press my hand into a pillow that was like the one Arthur was laying his head on. It felt like a velvety cloud that was engulfing my hands into a soft bliss. This is a nice pillow. Very nice. Maybe this is why Arthur can be such an airhead at times.

Nah, he's just a natural-born nutshell.

I shook my head and leapt from the bed, deciding not to clean the room with magic. Arthur would get more suspicious than he already would seeing me here so early when he woke up. Having the room completely spotless would add on to that.

I refrained from making noise when I tripped over a loose shoe in the middle of the floor. I shot my arms out to steady myself, muttering inaudible curses as I eventually stopped teetering. He can't even pick up after himself? Just a little? I sighed, stopping myself from complaining further. At least I didn't bruise my ankle like I thought I would. I let my eyes wander as I took in the room.

There were loose socks, shoes, tunics, and belts scattered around the floor. The dressers' drawers had some loose clothing sticking out, and just about every piece of furniture had some sort of clothing, weaponry, or knick knacks on it. The room was a mess; how? I left him at eleven last evening after finally being dismissed. What could he have possibly done to get it so messy again? I had it looking spotless! Does he do this on purpose?

My ears began to burn with embarrassment as I began to pick up the loose objects. Okay, so I didn't leave the room _completely_ spotless when I left last evening…alright, so I _never _had the room looking spotless, but I did make sure you could see the floor and not inhale dust with every breath…seriously, these royal bedrooms held a lot of dust, and they're _royal_. Imagine the villagers' homes. The room wasn't this bad when I left it decent-looking yesterday. I furrowed my brows.

I don't blame Arthur, now, for calling me the worst servant ever. I probably am. I don't kiss his feet for him, and I sure as hell don't do what I know is wrong. I'm almost positive that I show him disrespect almost all day. Am I supposed to bow to him _all_ the time? I'm really _not_ supposed to look him in the eye? I learned about this when I saw how the other servants treated him when walking by. I am almost always late to everything, but that's not really my fault; the castle is huge. I still don't know how the royalty stuff works (at least, for the most part), and nor do I know the exact satisfaction levels of these royal folks…I have never been around royalty until a few months ago. But I'm pretty sure they get satisfied when things are done perfectly; something that's been impossible for me to do.

Even though I'm far from being the perfect servant, I try. I really do. But he never appreciates anything I do. I get no thanks, no rewards, and no recognition. I just work my butt off, only to get treated with a donkey attitude.

Life sucks.

I craned my neck to hear Arthur groaning softly. His large hands started to massage his forehead as he moved his head lazily to where he could see the window without moving his body. He sat his head up a little bit, and his eyes didn't change their expression as he examined me; probably questioning the time of the day, since I'm actually early for once. He shrugged lethargically, and sank his head back down into his ridiculously soft pillow. He moaned loudly.

"Cover the windows, Merlyn." He muttered, covering his face. I nodded, obeying his wishes without any comment. I walked over to the window to the right of his bed and stretched upwards until I grabbed a fistful of the curtains in each hand. Then, I quickly yanked my hands together, immediately darkening the room.

I turned around and saw the young Pendragon now sitting up on his red bed, staring at me as if I were crazy. I raised a brow in questioning.

"Is that all…_sire_?" I asked, still feeling embarrassed about the dream, whether it was real or not. It's hard to _not_ be mute when you're in the exact same room as the guy you dislike that groped you in a dream, staring at the _exact_ same bed that it happened on. The only thing missing was the majestic crown on the nightstand from the dream. I furrowed my brows at that. I've seen Arthur's crowns. He has two, one to wear to special events and feasts, and another to wear around the kingdom every day. He never wears his crown unless he has to, however, which I find extremely strange. But I've never seen that crown before; wait. Why am I questioning something from a dream?

I began to relax my uptight posture. It wasn't real. Any of it. He continued to stare at me. He looked like he was searching for a specific thing the way he stared so intently into my light eyes. His eyes lowered down, and back to my eyes, and back down again. I began to scowl, getting aggravated. He lifted a hand up.

"Why are the sides of your nose so red?" he murmured groggily. I lifted a hand to my nose, touching the now sensitive skin. I forgot all about that. He arched a brow in questioning. I began to bite my bottom lip nervously, but then shook it off. Why get nervous? My nose just started to bleed out of nowhere earlier.

He didn't give me time to explain however, for he'd grumbled a quick, "Whatever," and began to climb out of the red canopy bed. Of course he doesn't care. He made a low groaning sound as he stretched his arms upwards, his tunic rising slightly, giving me a peek of his lightly tanned skin. I shook my head when I realized I was staring. What's wrong with me?

He faced me again, sitting on the edge of his bed, his arms crossed. He began to look at me crazily.

"What?" I snapped, sounding harsher than I intended. He raised a brow.

"_Really_, Merlyn? You don't know what I want when I first wake up in the morning? You're staring as if I'm some sort of lunatic!" he said in a slightly higher-pitched tone, his voice raised towards the end. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. How could I let a _dream_ get me so nervous around him? Nothing like that would ever happen. The way he treats me _now_ is proof…there's no way he could act the way he did in the dream if he's like _this_ with me.

"Sorry I'm not perfect _enough_ for you." I snapped, yanking a stray tray from the floor and heading to the kitchens, ignoring the way the other servants stared judgingly as my boots stomped angrily against the cold marble floor.

"Make sure to wash that first, _Mer_lyn!"

* * *

I sighed as I followed Arthur out to the training yard. He turned his head and glanced at me for what seemed like the millionth time as we paraded through the crowded villages.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" I finally blurted, completely fed up with his behavior. He scowled, and turned back around from his place in front of me, and quickened his stride. I sighed, and rushed to keep up with his longer legs, ignoring the rude looks of the passersbys as I bumped into them. I have a duty I have to do.

It's not my fault I'm in a bad mood now. If it is anyone's fault, it's Arthur's. First, he made me go all the way back to the kitchen to replace his bread with more bacon when I'd arrived with breakfast. Then, when I came back, I put more bacon on his plate, but I didn't get rid of the bread because I asked if I could have it. He gave me a flat out "NO" and made me run all the way back to put the bread up. Finally, he made me go heat the whole meal up since all the running back and forth had time passing by and the food was 'cold'.

After that incident, I had to go through about eight outfits for him to wear after training until he was satisfied with one. It was something that was dirty, so I had to wash it by hand, hang it to dry over the fire, since a clothesline would take longer, and spend an hour cleaning and polishing a specific pair of boots he wanted with it.

After all this was finally done, he'd changed his mind.

When I finally cooled down about that, it was finally time to leave to the training yard. First, he had me running around his room looking for his weapons. Then, I had to run to the armory, since there was no luck in his room. After that useless attempt, I ran back to his room, and he told me to check the normal training yard. Still no luck. When I'd ran all the way back to his room, he told me that he forgot that he'd had a servant have them ready yesterday at the other training yard, which we were already going to, much to my misfortune. Did I mention that it was about ninety-something degrees outside? Well, I don't know the exact temperature outside, but it certainly felt like that.

Soon, we reached the large, open field that was the other training yard. The knights were already there, each one standing in structured positions as they awaited Arthur's arrival. They finally noticed the two of us walking onto the field, and bowed simultaneously. Not to me, of course, but to Prince Asswipe, that nodded his head in greeting. I stood there awkwardly, not really knowing where to go. The knights and Arthur don't usually practice here. I ignored the curious gazes of the knights and nudged Arthur's shoulder as gently as possible. He snapped around sharply, as if I'd shocked him.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. I don't understand why he makes me tag along with him, even when there's nothing for me to do. Perhaps he just takes pure joy in seeing my suffering. He acts as if he hates me all the time…but he can't actually hate me, right? He risked his life to get that flower for me…but he was also in denial in the end. But all boys do that, right?

Right?

Arthur scratched his head lightly, brushing his small bangs out of his face. He blew a hard, stressed breath as he began to look around. Well, you were the one that made me tag along, Arthur. You gotta deal with me. He finally pointed to a small tree a couple meters from where they were practicing; still in the field, though.

"There." He announced quickly. My eyes widened when he began to push me towards the direction of the tree in a rushed fashion. I set my lips into a thin line as I walked over to the tree, a bit angry with the fact that valuable time I could've been spending doing something else had been ruined. I sighed, and slid down the tree's rough bark, sitting on the soft grass that awaited me at the end of the slide. I squinted my eyes at the sun's harsh glare, and decided to do the only thing I could for entertainment; watching the knights train.

I'll admit, though he was a jerk to them, he was a good trainer. Well, I hope I'm not being a hypocrite or anything, since he's the only person I've seen train knights. But really, he knows his stuff. It's almost scary the way he can swing a sword with such…ease. As if he was born to practice sword craft.

* * *

I flinched when I felt yet another creepy-crawly feeling slithering across my arm. I smacked violently at the spot, and suppressed a squeal from escaping my lips when I saw the slimy, black residue of a crushed bug in its place. I used my scarf to brush it off, my lips now curled downwards and my nose flared. That'll be another thing to add to the tons of laundry I already have to do. I looked up, raising my head from its slouched position, and regretted it as the midday sun greeted my eyes with a very unwelcoming stare. I hissed slightly from the blinding light, and squinted my eyes nearly shut. I instinctively raised my hand to act as a hovering shield right above my brows, since the young tree was no help in the shading department.

This is absolute torture.

I wiped my forehead free of sweat, and gazed at the knights again. Arthur was now walking up and down, observing them, tweaking some of their stances now and then while they performed some sort of fighting routine. I looked over myself, ashamed at my weakness. Here I am, sitting down and still managing to be extremely weak from the harsh environment, and the knights have to actually move around. I'm pathetic. My life is pathetic.

I stared blankly at nothing as those last two sentences echoed in my head, but gasped when I felt wetness on my cupid's bow. I lifted a finger to it, and groaned when I held it out and front of me and saw the color of the liquid that stained it.

Dark red.

I glanced at Arthur nervously, and was relieved to see that he was busy yelling at one of the knights. I frowned. He's such a jerk.

I grit my teeth, and began to sneak around the tree. I moved one foot carefully in front of the other, and turned my head back every now and then to make sure Arthur was still occupied. I don't see how ninjas do this sneaky stuff- it's really overwhelming to the nerves. Suddenly, as my head was turning around again, I not-so-gracefully tripped over a stick. Yes, a _stick_.

I groaned loudly as I dusted myself off, and gave up on being stealthy. So what if Arthur sees me? I'm hurt. I can't work if I'm hurt, right? And he certainly cannot make me. I snorted as I now stomped away, not caring how loud I was as I walked, in the open, towards the village that the castle would be near. I can't believe I seriously considered caring if he saw me or not. Sure, he'll be pissed, but he'd be bound to notice me anyway...

He tends to keep a close eye on me these days- trust me, it's not because he cares. It's because he's making sure I don't sneak off and burn another favorite pair of his boots again. Oh, I definitely didn't get away with _that_ for free- I spent a week in the dungeons, a very frightening threat to tattle on me to his father, and worst of all, a lecture from Gaius. But it was so worth it. What? He was being an ass- well, more so than usual. I knew the consequences.

"_Merlyn! Where do you think you're going?"_

I groaned as I turned around, knowing whose voice that was. Arthur was standing in the middle of the yard with his arms crossed, furious. The knights were looking at me with what seemed to be mixed feelings from where I could see- most being curiosity and shock at my utter disrespect for the future king of Camelot. I have to admit, I began to get a little bit scared, but what's the worst he could do? I relaxed again. I'm injured- or, whatever you'd call a nose bleed. He couldn't see my bloody nose from here, however.

"_None of your business!"_ I said, having to raise my voice. He scoffed, purposely raising the volume of it so I could hear.

"I'm your master; what's your business is also my business! You'd get back here if you knew what was good for you! I swear, you are the daftest girl I've ever met! No one else would disobey me! I am the heir to the throne! Do you- _**Merlyn**__!"_

I was already off in a sprint at his second sentence.

* * *

I panted, and finally stopped as I arrived at the village. It wasn't too far from the new field, thank goodness, but it was far enough; my chest was aching. I held my scarf tightly against my nose, trying to stop the blood flow, at least hinder it until I was able to reach Gaius's. I pushed through the crowd as gently as possible, not wanting to piss off these moody Middle Age-ners. It's kind of pitying, though- almost everyone seems stressed. Except for those living in the palace, of course.

Praise the Lord, I've just run into Gwen.

Note the sarcasm.

"Merlyn, you look like you've been herding wild boars!" she said disapprovingly. I immediately forced a smile on my face, trying not to wince as my nose stretched with the movement of my exaggerated smile.

"Oh; do I?" I murmured against the scarf. She furrowed her brows, reaching a caramel hand to my face.

"Why are you holding your scarf to your nose?" she questioned suspiciously. Thinking quickly, I began to sniff.

"My nose is running. Wouldn't want everyone to look at the line of snot that's running down my nose, eh?" I said, sniffling again. She made a soft "hiss" sound.

"Are you alright? Are you coming down with something? Did you catch it from someone else-"

"And now the snot's going into my mouth," I interrupted, and refrained from laughing at her bad attempt at hiding her disgust, "so I'd better hurry on to Gaius's before my scarf gets ruined."

I quickly escaped.

* * *

"Good god, Merlyn…"

"I know," I murmured against the cloth, "and I don't know where it came from, either."

He shrugged his shoulders in a "neither do I," fashion. That would've normally made me not really care, but this is Gaius. And him, brushing something off? Not likely.

I raised a brow, and winced slightly as he removed the cloth, and pushed some sort of hot press on my nose.

"That's it? That's all you're gonna say?" I questioned. He shrugged again. I don't know when I'll ever see him do that again. He smiled his normal small, one cornered grin at me.

"I am not one to overreact, Merlyn. I just have been forced to worry over your safety."

That made me feel like crap.

"I'm sorry…I know that my…my mother sent me here, but I really am sorry to have been such a burden-"

"Now wait just a minute, young lady." He interrupted quickly, his eyes wide. He shook his head, and took the hot press off my nose- which made me relax, but I went right back to my tense stiffness. He sat down slowly on the other side of me, and put his arm on my shoulders, pulling me to his right side. I raised a brow. Gaius had never been one to show his emotions.

"Merlyn. I've come to know you so well during the time you've spent here- I think of you as a granddaughter, maybe even a daughter. Yes, I do scold you-even punish you. But I do it for you because I care. I've come to realize that, even if Hunith hadn't of been so insistent, I still would have done everything in my power to protect you, and give you a long, happy life here in Camelot."

I smiled, and didn't notice the tears forming in my eyes. He rubbed my shoulders.

"So, don't you ever say that you are a burden. I can't help but worry about you, is what I meant, because I care about you. Do you understand?" He finished softly. I nodded, my throat tightening up. I felt the small line of tears fall out. I wiped them away hastily, and sniffed.

I've always wanted to hear that.

Gaius smiled, and gave me two firm pats on the back. After ruffling my hair, he began to get up, but I flung a hand out to stop him. He looked at me in a soft questioning look.

"Gaius…" I started, not really knowing how to say it. He nodded in slight encouragement, sitting back down. I sat up a little.

"Have you ever been someone's royal advisor?"

Instead of giving me a weird look, he laughed.

"Why yes, I have…what brought this on?" he asked, still chuckling. I smiled.

"I don't know…you just give really good advice." I said, my unnoticed tears long gone, but still having the sniffles.

We both fell asleep during the stories he began to tell me of his time as an advisor.

* * *

"Get up, Merlyn." I heard a _way_ too loud voice mutter. I groaned, about to beg Gaius to let me sleep, but he was asleep right next to me. Since my bed was pushed against the wall, I could sit up on the bed and use the wall as support. That's how we both fell asleep. This'll be a new record to add to my "The many places I've fallen asleep on" record. Falling asleep on the toilet at home might be number one, and Arthur's bed _might_ be number two, but this is a pretty close runner up…falling asleep sitting up. Well, I guess…wait. Who's that person yelling at me?

I opened my eyes, fluttering them lazily, and they landed on Arthur Pendragon.

"Why are you here, Arthur?" I asked groggily. Before he could respond, Gaius began to awaken, probably from all the noise.

"Merlyn, what's- oh, sire," Gaius hopped up immediately, the poor old man nearly falling down as he did, "I didn't know you were here! I apologize, Prince Arthur, I must've fallen asleep."

Arthur shook his head, still staring me down, his arms folded.

"It is not you that my anger is befalling of, Gaius; it seems to be this lousy dunce of a servant."

"And it also seems to be that my pathetic bonehead of a boss doesn't know how to knock." I snapped sassily, fully awake now. He didn't seem fazed by my insults. Why would he be? He _knows_ he could send me to the stocks for looking at his shoes wrongly. Guess I wouldn't get angry easily if I were in his place either.

"I did, indeed, knock. Five times, actually. It's just that it seems to be that my lazy fool of a servant girl can't do anything right, at least not without complaining."

I squinted my eyes to slits, Gaius be forgotten.

"Look, you blockheaded dolt, I can do things right. Many things, in fact. And if I don't get it right, it's not like I just leave it messed up. I do it until it _is_ right. And if it's not what you expected? I tried my best, and that should all that matters. You need to get through your thick skull that no one is perfect…I don't know what your oh-so-great father raised you to think," his nostrils flared, but still kept his cool expression, "but if he's told you otherwise, it's not true, and he must think he's perfect as well."

Arthur took a step toward me.

"My father does _not_ think himself a perfect being. He _is_ great. I should have you thrown in the dungeons for that." He whispered harshly. Gaius's eyebrows began to furrow, and was about to step in, but continued to look at us in curiosity, to my surprised. I stepped forward also, mimicking him.

"I still disagree, but…do it. It won't bother _me_. S'not like I get any more food there than I do here." I swear I saw a flash of concern flicker in his eyes, but it went away as quickly as it may have come.

"I even know the peeps-I even know the people there. Even the gross spiders that crawl around in the corner. _They're_ certainly better company than _you_ are."

"I find that to be impossible." he disagreed sarcastically.

"You're right; they _aren't_ better company-they're ugly, have beady eyes, and need webs to do their dirty work. They act tough, but can get squished easily. They suck the life out of bugs that are smaller than them. Whoops-sound familiar?"

Yes, I just compared Arthur Pendragon to a spider without even thinking. And yes, I said they were even in company. I only told one lie in that, and I am _not _admitting which one it was, but everything else was true in what I said.

I laughed as about a minute of silence dragged on, and Arthur continued to glare at me. I raised a brow, a cocky smile on my face.

"What? I'm laughing at your blockheaded head that seems to think it knows everything, yet it didn't even catch onto the fact that I insulted you. Majorly. _God_, it's _great_ being smart!"

His nostrils flared and his mouth tightened into a tight, closed-lip line. His eyes were unbelievably wide as he stepped until he was an inch away from me. Not expecting the close proximity, I gasped a bit.

Gaius interfered as soon as Arthur pointed his finger in my face.

"Now, now, Prince Arthur. I am certain that Merlyn did not mean what managed to slip out her mouth," He said, giving me a 'just you wait, missy' look, "but you must understand that it's uncontrollable, that mouth of hers."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Arthur muttered sarcastically, backing away from me a bit. He looked much calmer, but…it was that scary calm, if you know what I mean. He breathed in a short breath before jerking his chin towards the door. I rolled my eyes in front of him- s'not like this could get any worse- before obeying his command. Gaius motioned for me to step deeper into the hallway, and I did. This is his cue to start weasling me out of trouble.

I sighed, and slid down against the stone wall, sitting on the floor. I placed my head in my folded arms that were resting on my knees. I absorbed in the darkness and warmth my actions caused. If only this could last forever.

I feel horrible. I know that Gaius admitted that he truly cared about me, and not just for my…my _mother's_ sake, but I hate for him to have to go through all of this.

Something clicked.

I need to start treating Arthur with more respect.

It would solve so many of my problems. I'd be avoiding trouble. Gaius wouldn't have to stress over me. I'd be able to blend in more. Life in Camelot would be smooth sailing.

All I had to do was treat Arthur like…well, _royalty_. As if he'd get me exiled for breathing, for an _extreme_ example (Uther wouldn't shock me if this were a rule, by the way). Doesn't mean I should cower in fear of him- _no way_. Just try to ignore him whenever possible, and let him make the first moves.

"Merlyn."

I propped my head up, and was about to respond with a 'what', but shut my mouth immediately.

Blonde hair and a scary calm face blocked my vision. He motioned for me to get up. Well, go ahead then; be completely rude. I ignored my own musings and got up, brushing my pants nonchalantly. He crossed his arms.

"You _do_ know that if it weren't for Gaius, I'd have already made you clean the stables, polish my boots, sort and wash my laundry, fix my after-training lunch, spend time in the stocks, and, oh, _train_?"

He knows.

But I laughed, anyway, completely relieved that I wouldn't have to go through that pain. He whistled, and began to walk his normal quick gait. I followed instinctively. I almost wanted to ask where we were going, but he's kind of pissed. But wait…he's way too calm…oh god…

"But just because I would've made you do that stuff before, it doesn't mean I can't make you do it _now_."

Asswipe.

* * *

Finally, after cleaning the stables, it was time to help him train. Joy.

I didn't have time to get myself cleaned up (I got horse shit on my pants. _Horse shit_!) because he came to get me. I glared holes into his back as I followed behind him, not knowing which training yard we were going to. Unfortunately, we were going to the same one he made me go to before when he was training for the competition against the knights of the realm. Wait, I have no idea why I said unfortunately. It'd be horrible at any training yard.

This one was smaller and away from the public's eye, though, which I was extremely grateful for. Do you know how much it sucks to be embarrassed by those people? Well, I don't really let them get to me, but it still sucks to be laughed at. But really, I just keep in the back of my mind that they have nothing better to do than watch a girl get beat up in training or get bombed with rotten veggies because they have horrible hygiene, food, teeth, clothes, and lives.

…

I just realized how mean that was!

I gently put my armor over my clothes and head. Arthur had already had everything out, so that tells me that he really had been planning on making me do this.

"You've got the knights that'll follow you to the end of the world. Why couldn't you go against someone who'd actually prepare and challenge you? You know you're just going to beat me!" I complained, though I was serious. He shrugged. I scowled. I hate when people shrug as an answer, when they obviously just don't want to tell you.

"Some other time, if I care or remember, I'll answer that." He threw back carelessly. I gaped, then muttered inaudibly in my helmet, which was a bit too big for me.

My mood did a 180 when Arthur threw a sword at me.

With all my strength and quick reflexes, I caught the sword, but grunted loudly as I did. I held it in the air for a few seconds (adrenaline) before my arm slouched to the ground from the weight. I never thought swords were so heavy- but then again, I never thought about the fact that they were made of pure metal.

Arthur yawned loudly.

I growled.

I inhaled a deep breath, letting the fresh air fill up my chest, before picking it up again. I teetered from the added weight for a second, but I eventually was able to hold it. I looked up to Arthur, and nodded reluctantly to let him know I was ready. Well, not really that ready, but you get the picture.

A minute passed, and his blue eyes were still glued to mine.

"What?" I couldn't help but let slip out, getting kind of frisky from the way he was just openly staring at me. I gasped when they lowered.

He sighed, and dropped his own sword on the ground, and walked over to me. I stared him down the whole time. I had to refrain from screaming when he grabbed my waist, but got majorly confused when he began to turn me to the right. Eventually, I got it.

"Am I standing wrongly?" I blurted out, meaning to say it in my mind. He scoffed.

"No, I'm moving your body another direction because it's in a perfect stance, _Mer_lyn."

No need for the attitude, yeesh.

I furrowed my brows, and stepped out of his grasp.

"You could've told me. I would've moved." I argued lightly. He looked at me weirdly for a moment before shrugging. He backed up a couple paces.

"Move your legs apart- not that far…yes. Right there! Don't move!" he directed verbally. It'd taken us nearly five minutes just to get my legs in the right position. I tried not to moan. He nodded.

"Okay, now shift your left leg a little bit behind from your right. You want to balance your weight on that foot, and use the right one for guidance. Wait, not that far back. A little bit."

I moaned.

"Arthur, this is hopeless. I can't even stand right! We haven't even gotten past the legs yet!"

He began to march toward me. Suddenly, his hands were on my waist, moving my body to the right. Then he literally took my foot and moved it back. He moved my arms forward.

After some more tweeking, he got me in the perfect fighting stance in less than forty seconds.

I blushed- whether it was from his touch, my stubbornness, or embarrassment, I haven't the slightest clue.

He sighed, and looked at the sky. I got slightly offended. It hasn't been _that_ long since we started. I couldn't help but notice how shiny his golden hair looked, and the way the wind softly played with it, lifting his bangs a bit to show more of his skin. He looked at me again, making me avert my eyes to his.

"Don't move from that position, and remember it." he said suddenly, picking up his sword.

I nodded, and looked down.

'_Kay, my right foot is right there…and my waist is facing that way while my torso is facing the front. My sword is held kind of like in softball, with my left hand on the-_

I shrieked, and, reflexively, blocked Arthur's swing with a block of my own. I panted from the sudden scare, the vibrations from the collision rattling the bone in my arm. I scowled as he laughed out loud.

"I wasn't ready." I said, defending my actions…even though I'm sure I wouldn't have done much better either way. He shook his head, still chuckling from my scream, my suckiness, or both.

"Even Morgana was better when she first started!" he cried.

I scowled. He's so obsessed with this _one_ person. Well, am I being cheeky? I didn't get the time to retort, however, because he quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, at least you blocked it."

I nodded at the compliment; or, as much as a compliment you could get from Arthur, but then thought about his word choice. I gasped.

"So you aimed at me, not knowing if I was gonna block it or _not_?" I exclaimed, alarmed. He shrugged. I grit my teeth. He put me in danger! He could've sliced my head off, with his complete recklessness-

I blocked another sudden hit, this time with an even louder shriek of surprise.

"See? No worries." He said, smirking. He did it on purpose just to make me upset. I huffed, but didn't comment about it. We're both stubborn as bulls. May as well keep it inside, I thought, actually thinking it over again. I need to do that more often- keep my thoughts inside, I mean. I'm in Renaissance times…women aren't exactly treated the best, even though Camelot hasn't proved me wrong yet (except for with the whole Valiant situation…but I'm trying not to count that…I guess it's a form of denial)

My eyes began to sting as the memories of Earth and thinking about my situation beat hard on me.

"Now," he boomed, making me jump. He paced casually, putting his sword down. I bent to put mine down also, but he hissed-literally _hissed_. I made an 'Oh!' sound from the scary sound that passed out of his mouth and straightened up again, making sure to check my stance.

"Your sword is like a part of your arm. A longer, more sharp, part of your arm, but nevertheless, an extension. When you swing, make sure not to focus on the weight of the sword. Keep your thoughts light- _it's a part of your arm_."

I swung just as badly as before, slightly keeping what he said in mind. Arthur didn't make any comment or sound to show he was irritated, but he was chewing on his left cheek. He walked over to me again, and asked me to swing again. Trying not to let the nerves of him watching me closely get to me, I swung again. I didn't really know _how_ I did, actually- swinging a sword is just slicing stuff, right? I didn't know it could be bad or good, to admit.

He tisked, making me look at him, still not getting out of my stance. Instead, I arched a brow in questioning. He shook his head.

"You're still swinging as if your sword is doing the work on its own. It's a part of you. You control it- it's a part of your arm-"

"Okay, okay, I get it, it's a part of my arm!" I interrupted, frustrated. He shrugged.

"Obviously, you don't get it, because you're not swinging like you get it."

Before I had the chance to respond to that, he placed a warm hand on my wrist. I inhaled a quick breath as I looked at him, his touch shocking me. He raised an eyebrow, and jerked his chin at my sword. I think he was trying to ask for permission to touch my sword. Why does he need permission? It's _his_ sword. Technically, almost all the swords are his, but he has favorites (I had to polish them, of course) that I noticed. I scoffed, but nodded, expecting him to take the sword, but he put his chin on my right shoulder and put his hands on my arms.

The heat was overwhelming. It was so overwhelming, that I didn't even notice when he was moving my arms for me with his hands. Because his hands were on my wrists, his arms flapped loosely around my shoulders, making a diamond-y shape. (kind of like a bride holding her bouquet) The dream from before rushed through my brain, making me blush madly. Hopefully, since his chin was on my shoulder, he didn't feel the sudden wave of warmth.

I was thankful that that was all the touching he did. The electricity feeling went away, thank god, as the minutes passed of him swinging my sword, and I started to observe the way he swung my arms and wrists _fully_ without his touch distracting me. It was almost crazy how gentle it was- the man had never been like this with me, even when I was passed out from the poisoned chalice.

"Got it?" he finally murmured in my ear. The electricity came back when his breath tickled and teased my ear. I nodded, feeling like it was impossible to speak. He untangled his arms immediately, and went back to his spot.

"Alright then," he bellowed out normally, "try it."

I was both grateful and disappointed that he wasn't at all fazed from his special treatment of me. I really liked it much more than he would've thought. (if he even thought anything of it) Even though I don't really like him, he's still majorly attractive...doesn't mean I'll be admitting that to _him_ anytime soon, however.

Swallowing, I took a swing, trying to keep my movement loose and flexible like he did, but making sure to apply necessary force. From the way Arthur's shoulders went down, signaling that he'd been holding his breath, I must've done it right.

"…I did it?" I asked uncertainly, though that swing certainly felt much better than the other ones I did. He nodded. I did a fist pump, and a wide smile was etched onto my face as I did a tiny circle. I swear I saw the corner of his mouth twitch up.

"Barely, but you finally did it."

Asswipe.

After making me get in my stand again (since I'd danced in a circle) and make me swing fifty billion times, he told me to take the first swing against him. Feeling utterly confident from my past two successes, I swung as soon as he said it. He made a surprised sound, but blocked my attack effortlessly. Realizing how sloppy my swing was, (probably from my excitedness) I began to panic. He swung again, and I blocked it, barely, grunting. I grunted again when he collided with my swords one, two…three…four times.

Then I was on the ground.

"Really, Merlyn? You didn't even fight back!" he complained, sheathing his sword. I frowned sadly. I'll never get good at sword-fighting. I could barely stand correctly, and getting a bit excited completely threw off my (once) decent swinging.

He shook his head, and motioned for me to get up. I did, and did my usual thing of brushing my pants off.

"Well, you'd better do better tomorrow at training." He muttered, gesturing for me to put everything away. I rolled my eyes, but did as I was asked, and lifted his sword and carried it to the table. It was heavier than mine (and mine was already heavy) so I decided to get it first, and then go back and get mine. I gasped when I realized what he said, and stopped what I was doing at the table. I turned around, my hands on my hips.

"We are doing this again? You have other knights that'd be more than happy to take my place! Arthur, don't you realize that I'm _not up to your level_? I couldn't do anything to help you train-"

"Which is why I'm helping _you."_ He interrupted, smirking. I opened my mouth to say something back, but…

Wait…

"_You're gonna train me?" _I asked, mouth wide open. He scoffed.

"Duh. What'd you think this was for?" he asked plainly, as if I were as dumb as the gum on the back of my shoe.

Heh, I wish. I probably would've scraped it off and popped it in my mouth. I miss gum like crazy.

I still got confused.

"You said we were training though…what about for the knight competition? You promised we'd do it again."

"You thought I was gonna make you _help_ _me_ _train_? I would've gotten Sir Earwin to help before you, and I despise him." He spat out, annoyance laced through his voice. I would've said something back, but curiosity got the best of me.

"Why'd you anoint him if you hate him?" I asked. Surprisingly, he simply sighed before telling me.

"Technically, my father anoints the aspiring knights," I glared at him, "but anyway, he is a good knight. I just don't like him. He passed my tests- I had no choice. You sometimes have to deal with things you don't like; I've learned that very recently." He said, saying the last part with heavy sarcasm. I still nodded in understanding. I looked at him with a bit of respect at his wise words. The corner of my mouth twitched up. Maybe he won't be such a bad king.

I recalled the sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey! I'm _very_ likable!" I argued, realizing what he said. He shrugged, and barked out for me to hurry up. I scoffed, but continued to put everything away, anyway.

He told me to just leave it there, since he'll make me get up early to train again. I began an argument about the time, but he snapped saying that being the prince of Camelot doesn't mean he has free time all day. I'd blushed, and apologized…I mean, the guy really _doesn't_ have to help me. I guess this means I'll have to really watch what I say around him. I cocked my head to the side as we walked back to the castle. I wonder if this is all just for that reason- to get me to back off. I voiced my reasoning out loud, and he simply scoffed, muttering something under his breath about 'Can't I be nice for a change?' Of course, that made me roll my eyes.

"Thanks, though, really, Ar-your highness." I said truthfully. He scoffed again, making me about to knock myself in the forehead if I'd said the wrong thing, but he replied.

"Oh, don't start that _now_, Merlyn. You've messed it up quite enough now that I think it's alright to say that we're past 'your highness.'"

I couldn't help but giggle because that's what ran through my mind after I'd spoken the, rather stupid, words. I nearly choked on my spit when I saw him give me a real smile for a change. I hoped, secretly, to be able to see that smile again- it was infectious. I let out one of my own, even though as soon as he smiled it went away. I wrinkled my brows in thought. He really doesn't want to be friends with me- he won't even smile. Nevertheless, a comfortable silence passed as we continued to walk. He looked at me. I looked back at him inquisitively, waiting for him to speak. He sighed, and rubbed his hair frustratedly, making me furrow my brows.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Hey, a servant's supposed to help, right? He looked back at me immediately, making my heart thump from the swift movement.

"You do know why I made it seem as though you were helping _me_ train, right?" he asked, uncertainty still in his voice. I shook my head. It made no sense, to me, but he's clearing it up now, thank goodness. He looked around, as if checking to see if anyone were watching, and lowered his voice. What came out of his mouth shocked me.

"I can't be seen just training my servant. It's not supposed to be my responsibility, and nor am I supposed to care-"

"You care about me?" I blurted out, not being able to help it. He rolled his eyes, looking as though he were annoyed from my interrupting.

"Only on Mondays," he teased. I scowled. "but think of what people would think." He said, not really answering my question. However, he was silently begging me to understand.

I did.

I still don't understand the big deal, but I do understand.

"I understand." I murmured. He let out a relieved breath.

Suddenly, a cry of Arthur's name made me jump. We both turned around, and it was a knight waving Arthur over. Arthur sighed. I looked at him curiously, but he shrugged, simply saying 'duty calls,' and leaving with the knight. Did he seriously just…

Yup.

He ditched me.

Just. Like. That.

I wrapped my arms around myself. There was kind of a draft. I'd never been out this late before. I'm kind of glad Arthur left, because he was walking rather slowly. I picked up the pace immediately, wanting to get to the warmth and safety of the castle.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw a mysterious cloaked figure. I tensed up, for I _so_ don't do those kinds of people, but relaxed when they lifted off their hood. A blonde man with a giant scar on his right side of his face was what greeted me.

"What happened to your face?"

Great, Maril- Great, Merlyn. Way to start things off.

Instead of threatening to beat me to a stringy pulp like I was expecting, he laughed.

"Bold one, are you?" he asked, with a weird toned voice. I was relieved, but still smiled nervously. He nodded his head, a weird smile on his face.

"Your mouth must get you in trouble often."

"Every once in a while." I admitted, eyeing the castle instinctively. I yawned loudly, and covered my mouth, but he shook his head.

"No, it's quite alright. I'm rather tired myself." He murmured. I nodded, a bit uninterested and seriously wanting to go to sleep.

I cocked my head to the side.

"Did you want something?" I asked. I swear I heard a 'you', but brushed it off.

"I was wondering why that other fellow left you here alone, in a city full of disgusting men, to fend for yourself."

"Who's to say you aren't a disgusting man?" I said smartly.

"Besides, I'm too close to the castle for anyone to try anything." He nodded, but smirked.

"Shall I walk you to the castle?" he offered, ignoring what I said, holding out his arm. I shook my head, not really caring if I seemed impolite or not by rejecting.

"I'm good." I said immediately. He furrowed his brows. I made an 'o' shape with my lips.

"I-I meant to say I'm alright. Like, I'm okay, for now."

He nodded, making an 'o' himself, but not before giving me a strange look. He went into his robes, and took out a vial.

"Well, here, take this sleeping flask I brewed up. You look tired." He said. Seeing my look, he chuckled.

"It's not poison." He reassured. I looked at him with hesitancy, but took the vial. He inhaled deeply and shakily, and smiled creepily when our fingers touched, gasping slightly. I _seriously_ considered kicking him in the balls and beating him with a stick, but I cleared my throat, and began to back away.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." I muttered out quickly, before taking off in a full-fledged sprint toward the castle. I doubted he was going to do anything, but he looked like he was imagining something very disturbing.

* * *

When I finally reached Gaius's, I let out a shaky breath, and collapsed in a chair. Gaius had, of course, begun to lecture me about being out so late, but calmed down when I told him I was with Arthur. He eyes my vial that was filled with blue liquid curiously.

"Sleeping potion," I informed, "but it's from a stranger. It could be poisoned!" He looked at me weirdly, but didn't ask me about it. He took the vial in his hands, popped off the cork, and sniffed it. He looked at me, and handed me back the vial.

"It's not poisoned. It's safe to drink." He said. I looked at it doubtfully. Almost as soon as I gave it the stink eye, he snatched it from me. I gaped openly at him.

"Gaius! That was mine!" I complained, watching helplessly as he put it in a cabinet with other bottles. He gave me a 'bitch please' look, making me give up. He snickered, making me sigh. I'm such a wussy. I erased that thought. I have the right to be a wussy! It's medieval times I'm talking about. The people are _insane_ nowadays! (well, so are the ones in the twenty-first century, but you get the point)

I got dressed in my nightgown, and stomped up the stairs due to how heavy I felt. Turns out, no potion was needed anyway, because I was knocked out as soon as my head hit the stiff, flat pillow.

* * *

(if you want a slight spoiler)

_**Next time…**_

_? P.O.V._

_I watched as she ran to the prince's side, disgust on my face. I told her she was just his puppet. She said he was her boss. 'That's how it is. Technically, he can make me do things…except I speak up when it's needed; which is a lot'._

_I shouldn't even be upset. She is going to be running to my side, soon._

_I smiled._

_She __**will**__ be mine. We __**will**__ rule Camelot together once that… __**filthy**__ Pendragon is handled with. _

_**Uther**. I grit my teeth, disgusted from even thinking about his name._

_But I think I'll get that younger one, too._


	9. BLEEDING

**This chapter is rushed because I've been planning a birthday party for my family, and I updated late because I was attending the actual party Sunday ALL DAY. Heh, I thought that writing during summer would be a breeze, but here I am, having to do something almost EVERY WEEK. I mean, next week, I have to plan a pool party. Crazy, right? But that's why I think I'll be writing two chapters at a time and EDITING throughout the week- that way if I have something to do or get lazy (heh) I'll have a chapter for you guys. But, I'm here…I haven't abandoned y'all. :D Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows- they help me so much, and really make me smile. (and inspire me to write) So, without further a do, here's the next chapter, and most of all, ENJOY**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: BLEEDING**

* * *

I winced as the harsh bark of trees whipped my skin as I glided through the forest. The sun glared at me, making me pant as I wiped a bead of sweat from my brow, and tisk as my dry tongue attempted to bring moisture back to my lips by licking them. I turned around, panting, and didn't bother hiding my cry of fear when I saw the tiny monster about a few yards away. I tried picking up the pace, but my stomach dropped as I was simply met with a wall of stone.

A dead end.

I turned around slowly, carefully, hoping that I'd managed to lose it when I ran through the grass. My eyes were probably saucers when I saw him approach me, the monster in tow as if it were his little minion.

"Merlyn." He growled, holding the monster commandingly. I gulped.

"P-Please. Y-You don't have to do this…" I stammered, trying to sound calm and firm, even though my fleeing ruined the 'I'm brave' effect I was going for. It's not like I could use magic. Maybe I could use it to knock him out…then I would have to run from the little monster. He wouldn't remember.

I wouldn't have had a chance, anyway.

I whimpered when he simply gave me an evil grin, slowly stalking closer to me, like a predator would to its prey. I shut my eyes, praying that it wouldn't be so bad if I closed my eyes, praying that no one could ever be _that_ evil to force such a disgusting, slimy, poisonous monster on someone.

I screamed when I heard the monster hiss, and my eyes shot open.

"Get that slimy reptile _away_ from me, Prince Arthur!" I screamed in a fit of pure helplessness, backing further into the wall, thumping on the ground. I almost _did_ knock him out when I felt my eyes begin to tear up. He began to laugh, making me hunch a little bit out of my uncomfortable position fetal position on the wall.

He shook his head.

"You just have to touch it, Merlyn. And hold it…" he said teasingly, trailing off suspiciously at the end. I shook my head furiously, my mind set. He finally huffed in disappointment, running a hand through his golden hair. Seeing him back away, I stood up, almost falling thanks to my jelly legs. I glared at him when I saw that he was going to just let me fall- not like I was surprised. I sighed tiredly, glancing at the sky, wishing it was night; but the sun was still high, unfortunately.

"You know I'm afraid of snakes." I murmured, half-wishing he'd heard me and half-wishing he didn't in fear that he'd just start the childish thing up again. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, now you know not to call me by my birth name in public eye." He said back, nodding his head and thinning his lips into a line in a 'yup' action. I sighed again, but nodded. This was so much worse than what happened to him. I mean, it's not like I shouted it out loud or anything. I'm not stupid (even though I have yet to convince Gaius).

I don't know how my face looked when I glanced at the snake that was still in his right fist, but he scrunched up his nose when he saw my face, and, reluctantly, gently released the snake in the opposite direction of the way back to Camelot. I frowned.

"Why didn't you slice its head off?" I asked. He didn't answer, something I'd gotten used to. I think that he sometimes feels as though I'm not 'worthy' enough for him to explain something to me. Or he might just do that to annoy me. I am pretty nosy, even though being placed in a different dimension gives me a pretty solid excuse to be.

I sighed.

Arthur looked at me, obviously seeing my sudden sadness, and scoffed. I couldn't help but feel aggravated that he did not feel the least bit concerned about my wellbeing. What? It may sound selfish and needy (because it is), but I'm human.

"Lady Morgana would have never reacted the way you did." He muttered. I rolled my eyes behind his back, as I was following him, as always.

"How do you think she would have reacted, then?" I asked, half-curious. He didn't answer. I scoffed quietly to myself. He really hates answering my questions, huh? I blushed when he began to speak. He had just been thinking. I need to ask Gaius to help me with my impatientness.

* * *

"Then, she would've taken the sword from my waist and beheaded it herself like the beautiful, independent, skillful woman she is." He finished, making me jump. I noticed how light his voice was, the smile on his face, and how much his mood had been lightened.

"Well, Morgana and I-"

"_Lady_ Morgana." He interrupted quietly. I refrained from gagging.

"Well, _**Lady**_ Morgana and I," I started, "are on two _entirely_ different levels-"

"Yes, you are." He said bluntly. I glared forward, but wondered why his back wasn't what I my eyes met with. It was just the forest trail. He must've really been concentrating on her when he was speaking because he _never_ falls into step next to me, as this situation is; or in worse scenarios, _behind_ me. I took matters into my own hands swiftly, and backed behind him. He didn't say anything.

At least I know that these couple of months of walking in the forest with him hasn't been for nothing.

"Lady Morgana and I are on entirely different levels, Ar-Prince Arthur. She is the king's ward- I'm your servant. Obviously, that means that even if I wanted to, and I did, I couldn't do what you said she could. Arthur, you tossed me in the stocks last week just for _looking at you weirdly_. Imagine if I unsheathed _your_ _own_ sword from _your_ _own_ body and used it _against_ _you_."

I managed to say what I needed to say without him interrupting. Apparently, the curiosity was far too tempting.

Nothing was said for a couple minutes, just a large silence. I smirked.

"But, Lady Morgana could probably do all of that not _just_ because she's the king's ward." I started. He faced me for the first time in a while, cocking his brow as the mentioning of Morgana intrigued him. My jaw dropped. He was confused?

"You like her." I said clearly.

He nodded his head, turning back to face the front. I gasped out loud.

"You're just gonna nod your head?" I blurted out accidentally, the shock overwhelming. I saw him shrug his broad shoulders.

"Looks like it." he said. I sighed. So I tell him a speech, and he just doesn't give me _anything_? I shook my head. You don't think I'm really gonna take that, right?

"I told _you_ something. Now you have to tell me about your crush on her." I said. He scoffed.

"And what exactly gives you the idea that I must agree with your wishes?" he said sarcastically.

" 'An eye for an eye.' It's only fair."

"I don't have to be fair. I'm your master." He said matter-of-factly, but there was a hidden curiosity in his tone, as if he was wondering if I could actually convince him. This only motivated me to try harder- even though I scowled at the word 'master'.

"Well, I do so much for you." I started lightly.

"You _have_ to." He contradicted.

"But I _choose_ to do my job well."

"You _have_ to do well."

This was becoming a game-at least, for me.

"But I _chose_ to accept the job." I said. He paused, thinking of something else.

"But you _have_ to when it's presented to you. It's proper."

"I didn't _have_ to save your life."

"Everyone _has_ to. They're expected to risk their lives for any royal court member."

"But no one _has_ to do anything, technically. It's called free-will. Yes, it may be a law, but how many of _those_ are broken each day? Like, a trillion?"

…

I smirked.

Seeing my look of celebration, he gave me one of his own.

"Then, because of this, 'free-will', I don't _have_ to tell you anything." He finished, turning around to face me, probably to see my reaction.

I gasped, and made sure to drop my jaw for extra effect. He chuckled- what I anticipated. I'll admit that I 'overreact' just to get him to do that.

Sometimes.

The boy needs to have a laugh every once in a while- and not one that's caused by the bullying of innocents. Speaking of which, he doesn't do it around me, though- _much_, anyway.

He sighed, making me furrow my brows, but I was shocked when he began to speak, anyway.

"Lady Morgana is…well, who wouldn't love her?" he started.

'_Love'? _I thought worriedly.

"A crazy person." I responded, just to humor him. He sighed dreamily, much to my stomach's distaste, and began to tell me all about her and her looks, personality, skills, and tastes.

I call that the 'She/He's perfect!' speech.

My poor, 'you asked for it!', ears.

When we arrived in the castle, he was _still_ talking. About her, of course. It was pretty funny in the beginning, but now, I've been envisioning the removal of my stomach's contents like I never have before.

We bumped into Gwen.

"Hello, Gwen!" I cried. I was about to hug her, but seeing her alarmed look, I remembered Arthur. I was about to ask him if I could speak to her, but he just spoke before I did.

"Go ahead. In fact, be my guest, and take a day off."

I am certain my face was bugged out. Even Gwen was surprised. I nodded, kind of weirded out, before turning around. I learned to take advantage of this offer. Seriously, he's never offered the rest of the day off before!

_Maybe I should bring up Morgana more often,_ I thought.

I was about to give her a hug, but stopped when I saw the giant bouquet of white flowers in her hands. I smiled.

"Who's the guy?" I murmured. She shrugged her shoulders softly.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." she said.

"Well, you have all of Camelot to start looking, Gwen- I'm sure that there are tons of boys that may have done this!" I said, excitement rushing through me. She cleared my throat.

"They're not for me." She murmured, raising a brow. I made an 'o' with my lips, about to apologize, but she just laughed. I rolled my eyes, but was inwardly praising Dios that she wasn't angry. Gwen is awesome.

"Who are they for, then?"

"Lady Morgana. I was just about to bring them to her." She said. I nodded.

"I won't keep you waiting, then. Tell your father I said hello."

After saying goodbye, she trotted up the stairs. I started to head to Gaius's and sleep the rest of the day, but was stopped by an arm on mine. I panicked for a second, but relaxed when I saw it was just Arthur. I was very confused when he began to drag me up the stairs.

"Why are you-"

"Really? A secret admirer? I hope she gets that servant girl to throw them right in the garbage!" he ranted.

I didn't say anything as he eventually dragged me into his chambers, and let go of my arm, walking over to his desk and sitting. He put his head down. I had to cup my hand over my mouth to stop myself from landing in a world of trouble. He continued to rant, and I eventually managed to calm myself down.

He was really jealous.

"_Why do you feel that way?"_

"_He did?"_

"_That must make you feel really protective."_

"_I can see why."_

"_I agree."_

Those are some of the only things I really said when he looked at me to say something, or if I decided to let him know I was listening. I swear, I could be the royal therapist, if there ever was such a job position. They need one, with all the stress and drama that goes on, but I guess the adviser has that.

I smiled. He was warming up to me! He was actually trusting me, opening up to me, and-

I pouted as common sense kicked in. He's angry.

Oh yeah.

He _is_ human- he needs to release the anger somehow. At least he's not torturing some innocent passerby.

I began to turn away.

"Are you leaving? My dogs need feeding, my boots need to be polished, my shelf needs to be re-organized, my clothes need to be sorted, and my lunch needs to be served!"

…Dammit.

* * *

I sighed, and hissed as I rubbed my, once again, aching body. Arthur really pushed me today- even more so than usual. I hate his drama; mostly because it ends up becoming _my_ drama and/or he takes his frustration about it on me. Seriously, he treats me like a lifeless ragdoll sometimes.

"Merlyn, are you sure you'll be okay?" Gwen said, concerned. I shrugged.

"I never know, but I'm usually better around the next few days."

She frowned.

"I hate that he made you work so hard. It must've really hurt you, especially since you love him-"

"_Gwen!"_ I hissed, pain forgotten. She looked confused for a moment, but then remembered the talk I had with her. I'd already told her that I did not like Arthur, even though I have yet to tell Morgana. I sighed.

"Besides, you couldn't fall in love _that_ quickly with someone." I said. She shook her head, disagreeing nonchalantly. I sighed again.

"How about you come over for some dinner tonight? I'm cooking roast chicken." She offered suddenly. I warmed up.

"Could I bring Gaius? I know he hasn't had a hot meal in a while." I said hopefully. She made a 'pfft' sound, making me wonder if I've been a positive or negative influence on her.

"Of course!"

And with that, my day began rather horribly, but ended magnificently. Seriously, I _love_ to eat.

* * *

I knew something was wrong when I managed to sleep in. Not having the physician barge in and wake me up made me jolt up. I immediately began to wonder around the lab, searching. No where. I had to tug my thin white gown from the corner of a table, and cursed when it ripped, causing a sash in the side, exposing my thigh.

_Now isn't the time to be worrying about myself,_ I thought, self-loathing the fact that I'd been so irritated over a dent in my clothes. I've had much worse.

I frowned. Maybe he had to go out and do something for the king. I jumped when I heard a knock at the door. I breathed in a few deep breaths to calm myself down, and opened the door. I jumped again when I saw it was Arthur.

"Good mor-"

"Lady Morgana is gravely ill." He said bluntly. I furrowed my brows.

"What happened to-"

"We don't know, but Gaius is trying to heal her right now." He said in that same blunt tone. I hope he was exaggerating when he said 'gravely ill'. He _does_ have the hots for her.

I nodded, but somewhere in the back of my mind knew that was just me bullshitting myself.

I saw the sadness in his eyes, no matter how blunt his tone was. I smiled an awkward smile, looking him in the eye.

"She'll be alright. I predict people to be already healed when they get into Gaius's hands." I tried to sound as light as possible, and he actually managed to relax some. He still murmured stonily for me to hurry up and get dressed, however, so I could attend my duties. I blushed.

Two days later, Morgana was not any better. She was actually worse. What made me angry was the fact that no one let me see her. Only Arthur, Uther, Gwen, and Gaius (of course) got to visit her. I could've _been_ healed her. In fact, the day Arthur told me about her sickness, I'd studied my magic book to see the different healing spells. I found about twenty in there, and since no one told me her symptoms, I didn't know which one to perform. But I'd perform all of them if it meant she'd be safe.

I walked in the castle, and Gwen, clad in a yellow uniform dress, scurried past me, not even bothering to say anything. At least she nodded. I mentally cursed for being selfish, but I couldn't really help it. I wasn't used to anyone (at least not from Camelot) actually _ignoring_ me; then again for two whole days. Arthur was a different case, since when he ignored me, it was usually to either annoy me or just because he felt like it, but everyone was ignoring me- my everyone being Gwen, Gaius, and Arthur.

I frowned at that tiny list of people.

"Is she any better?" Gwen asked. Gaius shook his head at his place at the top of the staircase. She immediately began to make her way up the stairs. I looked at Gaius expectedly, shaking my head in 'so, what happened?' expression.

"She's all but dead, Merlyn." He confirmed sadly. I looked at him calmy.

"No, you'll cure her. You have to."

"Don't you start," he warned. "I've tried everything."

"Then maybe I could…" I stopped when a guard passed by. I waited for him to walk off before lowering my voice. "help."

He didn't look so happy.

"If you are suggesting using magic...well, have you forgotten what happened with Gwen's father?"

I looked down.

"This is not a magical illness. It must be cured by conventional means. We keep trying. So, see if you can find me some fresh rosemary."

"Is there anything else I can do?" I asked, desperate to help Morgana.

"And yarrow." He finished. I sighed, but went off in search of the items, glad to help in any way.

* * *

"It'll be okay. It is, I know it is. She's gonna be absolutely…"

"_Merlyn." _Arthur said in a low, harsh voice. I looked at him, stopping my walking.

"What?" I asked, not knowing he'd heard my muttering.

"_You're making me anxious."_ He spat out slowly and roughly, gritting his teeth, as if breathing wrongly would make him bitch slap me.

"But I'm not worried." I said, bending down as I said this since he was sitting down with his fingers resting against his temple. I began to walk again.

"Then stop…_pacing_." He said slowly, spitting out the word pacing. He continued to stare me down until I sat down in a chair on the other side of the table in his chambers. He turned back around. I began to tap my fingers on the table.

He grunted and stood up, pacing himself now.

"Sorry." I murmured. He didn't answer.

I bit my lip, trying to think of something that would calm him down. I finally had an 'Aha!' moment.

"You know, I met this really creepy man about a week ago. He gave me a sleeping potion after trying to walk me back to the castle." I said. Arthur still ignored me. I shrugged my shoulders. He'll react sooner or later.

"This was actually the night we came back from training. He shivered, and gasped when I took the potion from him. Gross, right? ..._Anyway_, I ended up running afterwards. When I got to Gaius's, I begged him to make sure it wasn't posion- I mean, who takes a random potion from a creepy, blonde stranger?"

He frowned at the blonde part. I rolled my eyes.

"Besides, he ended up taking it when I wouldn't, even when he said he couldn't smell any poison, since belladonna extract is a rather loud and a common poison. I mean, the guy was creepy. Yes, Gaius has been teaching me. It's boring, but actually quite a lot of fun. It's like-"

"_Shut up, Merlyn."_

* * *

The next morning, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I rested my ear against the door.

"I cannot preserve her life for much longer. She has hours, maybe less." Gaius murmured, with me trying my hardest to make out every word. I put a hand over my mouth. Oh, god…maybe I shouldn't be listening to this.

"_We cannot let her die."_ I didn't have to strain to hear when Arthur spoke.

"Arthur, please." I heard someone say; most likely Uther. I heard shuffling, and cursed the fact that I couldn't see inside.

"There's a man. He came to the castle yesterday. He claims he can cure her." Arthur said. I furrowed my brows as curiosity and hope flooded my senses.

"That's ridiculous, he doesn't know what's wrong with her." Uther murmured. I actually felt a bit sympathetic at his mournful tone.

"He says he has a remedy to cure all ills." Arthur finished.

What? That shouldn't be possible, right? Well, I am in a time period I'm not familiar with, and magic is possible, so…nothing is impossible.

"Impossible." Gaius said.

"For Morgana's sake, surely we should _at least _hear him out. I mean…what have we got to lose?" Arthur continued, his voice getting higher as he spoke, filling with anxiety.

"Please, Father."

"Probably some charlatan hoping for a quick shilling." Gaius murmured, still focusing on the fact that the man claimed to have something to cure everythin.

"I don't care. If she's about to die, what harm can it do? _Give him his shilling!"_ I gasped, his loud voice spooking me. I almost peed on myself when it suddenly got quiet, but then thanked the stars when they began to speak again…and it wasn't about some 'strange sound', thank goodness.

"If there's one chance in a million he can save her, then why not?" Arthur finished.

"Send for him." said the doubtful, but hoping, voice of Uther Pendragon.

About five minutes later (thankfully, I managed to hide behind a column before he saw me when he'd rushed out the door), I saw Gaius and Uther head to the throne room. I waited in the hall, and listened in, since the doors were open.

"Edwin Muirden, sire. Physician and loyal servant." The man said.

"Welcome to Camelot." I heard Uther say.

"Have we met before?" Gaius asked, obviously speaking to the man who thinks he can cure Morgana. I cocked my head.

"I doubt you would forget a face like mine, sir." The man (now 'Edwin') said in a silky, mysterious voice. I wonder what he meant by that…

Okay, I'd better poke my head in, before I…

Oh my god, it's the creepy guy with the scar on half his face!

I felt kind of bad for saying that, but that's what he is: a creepy, scarred man.

"Do you really believe you have a remedy?" Uther asked skeptically, standing in front of his throne, with Arthur standing on his left. Edwin got from his knees and faced him.

"There are no many ills that I have not seen and successfully treated, sire. So when I heard of the Lady Morgana's sickness, I felt honor bound to offer my services."

I nodded at his words.

"You say you have a cure for all? An antidote for everything?" Gaius said in a…well, either a doubtful or dumbstruck tone. I couldn't see his face to confirm it; I could just see his back at my angle.

Edwin looked hesitant, but answered.

"Yes. Although it's not quite as simple as that."

Maybe he's uncomfortable saying it. I mean, I wouldn't go around telling everyone about a miracle potion. They might try to steal it; or, worse, try to steal _me_. I frowned. But he told Arthur with no problem. I relaxed my brows and nose. It's probably because this is a different situation.

"Gaius is the court physician." Uther introduced, sitting down.

"You are indeed, a legend, sir. I am delighted to meet you." Edwin said, bowing at Gaius. I giggled when I saw Gaius's proud look. "I am curious to know what it is that has affected her."

"An infection of the brain." assured Gaius.

"And your treatment?" Edwin probed, now face-to-face with Gaius.

"Yarrow. Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation."

I should know. I spent forever collecting it.

Not really _that_ long.

"Yes, yes. Interesting." He agreed.

I stepped into the room. No one should care. I began to lean on a column close to Arthur. I _am_ his servant- I have a role to play, y'know? (gosh, and I thought I'd _never_ be able to be an actress)

Trust me, I'm pretty solid with predicting my consequences. I just often accept them.

"Why? What would you suggest?" Arthur questioned, seeing Edwin's look of uncertainty. Dang, he's good. And more observant than I thought.

"No, no, no, that's all fine." Edwin calmed, making hand motions. "If that is the right diagnosis."

Uther became more and more intrigued.

"And what would _your_ diagnosis be?" Uther asked, handing Edwin a scroll. It was probably some sort of official document claiming his job as a physician.

"Well, without examining the patient…" he trailed off, looking to them for permission. Uther looked at Arthur, who's arms had been crossed.

"He should examine her." He said. Edwin nodded.

"I would need my equipment…" he said politely, smoothly.

"Of course. You can have use of some of the guest chambers." Uther said, sitting again. I began to wonder why I couldn't have _my_ own chambers. I then rethought that, because one, _Morgana is dying_, for christ's sake, and two, I hate being alone…here. Living with Gaius was nice. I looked at Arthur.

"And consider my maidservant at your disposal." Arthur said, making my mood suddenly go south for the winter. I swallowed back hardly, and suddenly gained interest in my hands and feet. My clothes began to stick to my skin as the room felt hotter than normal.

"I will get started right away." He said respectively, bowing, and then leaving swiftly. I watched him leave with everyone else. I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to see where the sound was coming from. Arthur.

"Aren't you going to show him his chambers?" he said.

Oh yeah.

I glanced nervously at Uther, who was watching our interaction, and began to fiddle with my scarf. I immediately dropped my hand, and inhaled a deep breath, forcing myself to look as though I knew what I was doing.

"Of course, Ar-…P-Prince Arthur." I murmured, adding in a funky-looking curtsy before scurrying out the room as quickly as possible.

Thankfully, Edwin hadn't said a word when I showed him to his chambers and workplace, where we were now in. As soon as I finished helping him set up, I began to gaze at the equipment with wonder. It was pretty advanced-looking for Medieval times, with the gold and brass cauldrons, wheels, and bowls.

"Ah, yes," he said, interrupting my admiring, "it was all originally designed for alchemy."

"Making gold?" I responded immediately, not knowing whether or not to regret it once it escaped my mouth. He looked up from a tube, surprise evident on his face.

"You have an interest in science?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I guess so, since I love mathematics. Formulas, equations, geometric patterns and shapes…it's all so interesting." Seeing his hazy look, I quickly continued. "But, err, since math and science are pretty much connected, I guess I have an interest in science, too. But I only like the math parts of it…you know?"

I'll admit, I used to hate math for a while, but as I got older, it got more and more fascinating. It just…makes sense, and you know there will just be one answer, and it'll either be right or wrong; no gray.

"But science is knowledge." I finished, smiling awkwardly. He stood up, and looked at me. I tried my best not to look at his scar. I couldn't help but wonder how painful it was when he got it.

"It has the answers to everything." He said. I nodded, throwing him another smile as he continued to work.

"Maybe…" I said, trailing off in thought. I began to look around the room before I snapped my head back to him.

"It can't explain love." I suggested competitively. I mentally slapped myself.

"Ah," he said, "so you are in love?"

_My boss is._

"Nah." I said nonchalantly. "I meant more like, emotions and feelings."

He looked up again, looking at me, an amused look on his face.

"You seem too bright to be just a servant."

"Well, there are times where you'll wonder if the candle is even lit, if you know what I mean." I murmured as a quick comeback. He smiled. I hid my frown when I heard a hissing sound coming from a brownish-orange box. I examined it, rolling it around in my hands. I wasn't going to open it, since curiosity often _mangles_ the cat, but he snatched it from me.

"Yes, we will need that." He said swiftly. He then pointed to a long box and the orangey box on top.

"Now, we must hurry to the Lady Morgana." He said, rushing out the door.

I lifted the boxes, tucking them under my chin, and walked as quickly as I could without the boxes (or me) toppling over. We eventually reached the hall where the stairs to her room was. He waved a hand to let me go first. I winked, since I couldn't nod, and walked ahead, hoping he didn't get anything from that.

He opened the door, and I walked through. Arthur was standing on the left of the door, and looked up from his spot in the corner when I walked in.

"Put my equipment over there." Edwin commanded softly. I put it on the table near Morgana's bed as asked. "Sire, I would be grateful if you could have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy."

"Certainly." Uther agreed straightway. Arthur gave one long look at Morgana before walking out, Uther following behind him. I began to walk, too, but paused when I saw Gaius standing there.

"That includes you, Gaius." Edwin said, facing him with some sort of forced-calm look. I know that look very well-thank my wonderful trainer, Arthur, for that skill and practice time.

"But I am eager to learn from your methods." Gaius said.

"Now is not the time for giving instruction. I will need all my concentration."

"Gaius." said a firm voice. Uther was standing at the doorway. Gaius looked at Edwin once more before leaving, jerking at me to follow along. I looked at Edwin hopefully. He shook his head.

"I thought I was your helper?" I asked. He shook his head hastily.

"Please leave. You've helped far enough, thank you."

"Merlyn." Said Arthur's all-too-familiar voice; except it was a few octaves lower. It was kind of the deep voice that little girls get scared of. He must've meant business. I left without another word.

At the bottom of the stairs, Uther, Gaius, Arthur, and I just stood awkwardly, with Arthur standing next to Uther and me standing next to Gaius. My first thought when anxiety or boredom struck was to annoy Arthur- though this was obviously not the right time. Anxiousness was hitting me like crazy, along with fear. If Morgana died…

I began to bite my lip, memories of the good times Morgana and I had floating throughout my head, but somehow, I had a feeling she'd be alright.

And I didn't know whether to accept or reject that feeling.

"Great news, your majesty!" a voice suddenly echoed. We all looked up when we saw Edwin running down the stairs. That was…_really_ fast. "You will be glad to hear it is _not_ an inflammation of the brain."

"What is it, then?" Uther asked, his voice light and his eyes wide.

"It is a cerebral hemorrhage."

"Hemorrhage? I don't think so." Gaius instantly disagreed bluntly. Arthur and I's brows were furrowed as we watched the three of them. Edwin turned halfway to show a napkin to Gaius, stained with red, his back arched a bit. Is he humpbacked?

"I found this trace of blood in her ear." he murmured.

"God in heaven!" Uther exclaimed disgustedly. Edwin turned back to the royals.

Gaius and I looked at each other before paying attention to Edwin's update again.

"The severity depends upon the site and volume of the bleed. If not treated, it can lead to coma…and eventually death." He finished quietly. My stomach flipped when Uther's speculative gaze rested on Gaius. I knew this wouldn't be too pretty.

"How could you have missed this?" he whispered.

"I didn't see any blood." Gaius responded. From how sure he was, he must've been telling the truth.

"Please." Edwin snapped, "Just thank the fates that you didn't administer more rosemary to stimulate the circulation. Can you imagine what that would've done?"

I really didn't like his tone, but…

"It may have increased the bleed." Gaius said in the same calm voice. Uther glanced at Edwin with the doubtfulness in his face again.

"Is there a cure?"

"See for yourself."

With Uther and Arthur going in first, we trailed into her chambers, only to see her sitting up in the bed. My eyes nearly popped out their sockets.

"Morgana, what a miracle! I thought…I really thought…" Uther started, leaning down to hug her tightly.

"Oh, you won't get rid of me that easily." Morgana responded. My eyebrows shot up. She can talk normally, also? Wow. I thought she was dying…

"What exactly did he give you?" Gaius demaned, crouching down.

"I've no idea. But thank heaven he did."

I noticed the evil smirk Edwin gave Gaius, and things immediately clicked.

Oh, he's _jealous_ of Gaius.

I rolled my eyes.

Ignoring their soiling of the joyous mood, I watched as Arthur leaned to give her a hug. Hilariously, when he tried to make it a bit more intimate, she let go hurriedly. I raised my brows, my almost puked when she winked at me. She held her arms out, and I looked nervously around the room before hugging her. I tried to let go, but she pulled me in closer. I blushed when everyone looked at us, and even more so when she began to whisper in my ear.

"I don't like him, Merlyn. He's all yours."

My face should be a symbol of Christmas from how much it's been changing from red to green.

* * *

After stopping by Gwen's with me to tell her the good news, Gaius and I arrived back in the lab. I was about to ask him what we were having for dinner, but he'd rushed out the door, saying something about the library.

I looked down at my gurgling stomach. I couldn't possibly wait till dinner. I shrugged, and decided to go steal some leftover vegetables from Arthur's plate that the temporary servant fixed.

On the way there, I passed Edwin's. May as well say my own personal thanks. I knocked twice, calling out his name before peeping my head in.

"Edwin?" I repeated again, moving my whole body inside. The shiny gold of the old alchemy equipment drew me in, and I began to mess with it, just turning some things and twisting others. I stopped what I was doing, for I'm sure I couldn't afford to pay for an ancient alchemy set, but then my eyes settled on the orangey box. I heard whispers, whispers calling my name. I couldn't control myself when I picked up the box. I opened it, finally ready to cure my curiosity.

To my disgust, it was filled to the brim with dark beetle-like insects.

I closed it, and on the top of the chest, I noticed scriptures on it. I wiped it off, blowing it so I could see it better.

It was Latin.

"Berbay, odothay…arisan…yeldo…?" I read, making sure I read it correctly. The shock that I was suddenly able to read Latin has been long gone. The first words of the…enchantment, of sorts, reminded me of Lancelot, much to my pain.

I opened the chest again, and gaped when I saw the bugs crawling around and…and _living_. I closed it again, suddenly very uncomfortable. If Edwin has used this, he had to have read the line. That means that…

"Very good."

I turned around.

Edwin.

"Yup, I'm not that dim…I opened a chest." I joked, hoping he'd laugh and forget. He didn't do either. He walked up to me and took the box from me when I handed it back to him. He looked at me, then back at the box, and opened it.

"_Sfeffin."_ He murmured, hovering his hand over the bugs. Their crawling sounds stopped. I kept staring at the box and him, not knowing what to do. He wouldn't rat me out. I mean, he has magic, too. If he did rat me out, I'd have to rat him out.

"You have magic?"

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything." I said instinctively, not trusting the mysterious man anyway.

"Then how else did you bring them to life? Only magic can do such a thing."

"I have a thing with bugs." I lied in what would've been considered well, but in this circumstance, he didn't buy it one bit.

"These little angels are how I cured Lady Morgana. They repaired the damage to her brain." He continued, glancing as he spoke, lowering the box so I could peek in as well. "They saved her life."

He closed the box, and began to walk in a different direction, looking at me over his shoulder.

"Magic can be a force for good."

"I know."

Then why do you fear it?"

"I fear what can happen if I use it, not of the actual magic. Uther has banned magic. You know that, right?"

He didn't respond to the last part. God, why am I even continuing this conversation?

"Should I have let Morgana die?"

"Of course not."

His voice lowered into a whisper.

"People like us, we have a gift. Do you not think it should be used to make this a better world?"

"Perhaps." I said in a calm voice, deciding to go with the flow as he walked around me slowly. I watched in awe as he suddenly made a spilled blue herb float back into a bottle.

I couldn't help but smile.

I bit my lip.

"I need to go."

"Of course." He said. The minute he said that, I began to walk towards the door. He grabbed my shoulder. I turned around reluctantly.

"You must promise to keep our secret safe." He said, staring into my eyes. I nodded.

"Of course. I wouldn't want the _both_ of us to die. That'd be wrong."

"Yes, because people like you and I…we must look after each other."

I arrived at the lab, and saw Gaius sitting on a chair, looking mighty spiteful.

"I'm back." I announced, going to the pot to see what was…not, cooking. I turned to face Gaius.

"I thought you said you wanted to cook as soon as-"

"I trust you." He immediately interrupted. I raised a brow, but thanked him, knowing what he meant be that, hurrying over to the cabinet. I saw plenty of raw ingredients, like celery, potatoes, onions, garlic, and even some seasonings.

A wide, slow smile spread on my face. Cajun soup night it is, then. Though, it may take a while, since I have no idea how to work this stuff…it should be simple.

About three hours later, it was finally ready. It would've been quicker, if I would've been woman enough to ask for instructions on how to use the pot and stuff.

"Why, Merlyn, this is delicious!" he murmured between mouthfuls of soup. I smiled.

"Thanks. I'm glad that I made you smile. You looked kind of down, Gaius." I said, frowning towards the end. I passed him a napkin to wipe his face, and he took it gratefully. After wiping, he sighed. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He repeated this over and over. I was about to ask him what was wrong when he, all of a sudden, went over to the cabinet. He groaned.

"What's-"

"Merlyn, look how many spices you used to make this! And how much! Spices aren't cheap, Merlyn."

I put my head down.

"Well, we don't actually pay for them, so it can't be that bad, right-"

"_Merlyn."_ He started. He sighed, and sat back down. He leaned forward. "I know that our food supplies is provided by the castle. And that is something we could take advantage of. But, we need to show respect by being able to do the responsible, adult thing of showing our appreciation. The castle spends its funds on this food supplies. The least we can do is not waste it all at once all the time. That is why I limit our big meals where we use spices, such as pepper and garlic, and other commodities, like salt."

I nodded. He smiled at me. "Understand?"

I nodded again. "Yes sir. I'm sorry."

He waved his hand. "Aye, it was nothing."

I smiled at that, but something in his speech made me frown. I began to put our dishes up, and bid my goodnight, but he stopped me right before I was about to go up the spiral stairs in the corner that led to my room. I turned around.

"I know you want to say something else." He murmured knowingly. I re-thought my decision, but inhaled deeply. I could do this.

"I had no idea that salt wasn't a spice until you said so."

A silent moment passed, and I wondered if he was angry with me.

But that vanished when the old physician's laughter echoed through the lab and into the hall, joined by mine after I got over my shock.

* * *

I rose from my bed and let out a big yawn. I got another one of my rare good night's sleeps, thank goodness. I felt very refreshed and ready to, reluctantly, take on another day. Again, I began to wonder why Gaius wasn't in my room already, but then remembered the last course of events. But it's over…

I hopped up, and ignored the frizzy, curly mess of my hair. It was like a longer version of the afro. It'd been like this for a month- there was no flat irons or gel, unfortunately, so I had to either braid it or put it up. I splashed water in my face, and swished the strong minty stuff around in my mouth, as usual. I pulled my dark black hair up into a high ponytail, and finger combed through the thick, long, waterfall of frizz it formed. When it just continued to puff, I began to braid it, but decided against it. I was too lazy. It can be frizzy-who cares? Everyone's hair is frizzy…well, not as frizzy as mine right now, but everyone's hair is still remotely frizzy.

I began to trot down after I dressed, not feeling that hungry this morning. I could grab an apple from the kitchens.

I paused when I saw Gaius still peering into that large book. I looked at him, amused.

"Have you been up all night?" I asked, grabbing my brown cloth jacket and bag.

"Yes, but it was worth it. Where are you going?"

"Er, I told Edwin I'd be up at dawn to collect some supplies."

"Well, you better get a move on then."

I nodded. "Is there anything you need? Breakfast? Help making an energy potion?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you. You don't want to keep Edwin waiting."

I shrugged, and smiled at him before walking out.

* * *

I ran into Arthur on my way to the forest to get some mushrooms. I smiled.

"Hello, _old_ boss!" I greeted warmly. He nodded.

"Merlyn." He greeted. I continued to walk past him, but he quickly stepped in front of me, making me bump into his chest. I was already trying not to glare at him. It's a wonder what a few days off can do. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Ealdor." I joked, but immediately took it back when his brows rised. "Just kidd-jesting." I assured. He shrugged. He didn't react interestingly, anyway. "I'm going to the forest." I said, finally walking forward. He walked up behind me.

"By yourself?" he asked; but not out of concern. He was curious. I nodded slowly.

"Yeeeeees." I droned out, kind of confused. Instinctively, I walked back, but realized that he was not my boss at the time. So, we ended up walking side-by-side.

He shrugged. "Doesn't shock me. It's not like you have any friends."

"Was that an insult? Because I have friends. And look who's willingly hanging out with their servant!" he has the nerve to say I have no friends? I may have few friends, but I have a couple! That's not having _no_ friends. Hanging out with the person who works for you is a sign that you're pretty lonesome.

He scoffed. "You aren't my servant right now."

"Well, I usually am. Besides why would you care about my safety?"

"First of all, I don't really care…I'm just one, really bored, and two, I have to go there anyway. Secondly-"

"I am not watching you hunt." I interrupted, knowing that he has the fact that I'm a free girl (for him, anyway) downpact. I guess I still have to treat him the same, anyway, right? I mean, he's the prince…

I shook my head. I could be even more of myself.

He rolled his eyes at my interruption. "I know you aren't, because I'm not hunting, you dollop."

I was about to respond when I realized that he didn't have on his chainmail, he wasn't on his horse, and he didn't have his bow and arrow. Of course he isn't hunting.

Epic fail.

Instead, he had on a red long-sleeved tunic with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and brown pants and leather boots. He only had a fighting twin knife with him on his belt loop, sheathed. He looked really casual And sexy, as an afterthought, with the top buttons of his shirt undone.

I'd actually removed my jacket a while ago, and I have almost the same thing on, including the buttons, except I'm wearing a pale yellow tunic that was kind of fitted better for a _girl_, basically.

"But secondly, it's my duty as the prince of Camelot to make sure the civilians are safe."

Well, the civilians aren't safe when you're traumatizing them, fighting with them, and threatening them, but okay. I'll humor you, Arthur.

"I guess you showed me." I said, smiling, walking in front of him. He thought I was smiling at him, which made his mouth do that twitch thing (like he really wants to smile), and that almost made me feel guilty because I made him think I was smiling because of him when I was really just amused by my inner thoughts, which were actually about his stupidity.

Yeah, that _all_ made sense. Just to let you know.

"But, really, I am good, Arthur. Thanks for the offer."

"That would've been an adequate answer if we actually weren't in the forest already."

I face-palmed, and jumped when he let out a snort. I rolled my eyes, and began to pick my mushrooms.

There'd been a, strange enough, comfortable silence between us as we each did what we had to do- Arthur a few feet away picking god knows whatever, and me getting mushrooms for Edwin.

Arthur was the first to break the silence. "So…" he started from his spot. I looked up. He eventually turned and looked up to lock eyes with me. I raised my brows. "Why mushrooms?" he asked quietly, turning back down to do…whatever it was he was doing.

I turned around, finished. I walked over to him, and bent over his shoulder to see him sharpening his sword against a rock. I was so focused on my activity earlier that I didn't hear the 'cling' sound it'd been making.

"Edwin wanted me to pick a couple things up from him. Mushrooms was a part of that."

Arthur nodded, continuing to sharpen his long knife. Another silence.

"So…why the woods?"

"It's a peaceful setting." He said. I nodded, being a fan of nature myself…except when it's in slithery reptile form. I stepped around him and stood in front of him. I sat cross-legged in front of him and observed him. He was kneeling on his knees over the small rock as he used as leverage, using a hand-sized rock to actually sharpen. He was bent over in concentration. He lifted his eyes, and looked at me expectantly.

"Nothing." I said, reading his mind, "I just wanna watch." He shrugged, but did not object, surprisingly. I was sure he was going to reply with something smartallic. I hunched over more from my Indian-style pose, trying to see up closer, but I winced when I bent too far, my back still sore. My arms were okay, but my back still hurt. He'd made me do a _lot_ of bending over that day (ew; scram, perverts!)

Soon, he was finished, and he followed behind me back to civilization, where reality was, unfortunately, awaiting me. The forest was actually a really nice escape; it takes Mother Nature to do the job, eh?

"Thanks for the company." I said. He nodded.

"Thanks for not being a dunce today." He replied, turning around. I smiled a wide smile, and waved sarcastically. My eyes lingered on his butt for a bit before I snapped out of it. Ew. It's _Arthur_.

I shook my head, but I was glad that we'd managed to not have an argument when we'd talked with each other today…at least, an intense one, anyway.

I knocked on Edwin's door, and walked in. I hid my shock when I saw Gaius standing in front of Edwin, and he had a very angry expression on his face. It went away once he noticed me. They both looked at me.

"Sorry I'm late. Your royal pain-in-the-butt-ness kept me a bit longer than usual. I got your provisions."

"All is well. Thank you, Merlyn." Edwin said, taking the ingredients. I smiled. "Gaius was just reminiscing about old times, weren't you, Gaius?"

I sensed b.s., but didn't say anything when Gaius nodded at me. Edwin did as well.

They're hiding something.

"But now, I must get back to work." Edwin finished, patting my shoulder.

I followed Gaius out the room.

"Well, I'd better get on with my errands." I said, walking in front of Gaius.

"Yes, of course, you must." He said, stopping. I turned around, and raised a brow.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" I asked out of habit of fetching things for him. He shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Just do what Edwin asks." Wow. That's a first.

I smiled, and walked off.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up by myself, yet again. I yawned, and stretched my arms out. I battled with myself on whether or not I should sleep in. I sighed, and forced myself to hop out of the bed and splash my face with icy water. That always gets me up.

Maybe Gaius wants me to start being able to do things for myself.

I _do_ rely on him for absolutely _everything_. I take advantage of the fact, too. But I help him in return, so is it that bad?

I decided not to think about such things, for it was way too early for that.

After getting ready to face another day, I jogged down the steps, and, again, there was no breakfast. My lips thinned into a tight line when I saw Gaius sitting at the table, reading that same book.

"What's that?" I asked. He looked up, and did not answer me. Something must be wrong. Gaius always tells me about his books- a little too much, sometimes. I shrugged, and picked up an apple. "Gaius, as much as I hate the stuff, when will you start making gruel again? At least it's hot…more like lukewarm, but you know what I mean. You could teach me how to make it. But hey, when will I start helping you again? You were supposed to show me what-"

"I don't think so, Merlyn." Gaius interrupted. I cocked my head to the side, still munching on my apple. I didn't get a chance to interrogate him because Arthur Pendragon was at the door, which was opened. He wore a red tunic with the top buttons undone, a rust-colored, waist leather jacket, and dark brown pants, along with his usual necklace with a couple keys on it and a brown belt.

…Why was he here?

"Morning-" I started.

"Gaius." Arthur interrupted, facing only Gaius, with his arms behind his back. Gaius faced the prince as soon as his name was spoken. "My father needs to speak to you."

Gaius looked…knowing.

What was this about?

"When?" Gaius asked.

"Immediately." Arthur said. He radiated authority, but his face was a bit too set in stone. He was obviously hiding something.

Gaius stood up, and pushed the chair in. I closed his book for him, and looked at Arthur keenly.

"What's going on?" I asked, grabbing my jacket stepping out the door with them. I made an 'oof' sound when Arthur stuck his hand out. I looked at him, wondering why he'd stopped me. He simply shook his head and walked off with Gaius toward the throne room. I bit my lip.

Standing by the doors, I listened on to the conversation.

"Sire. Is there a problem? Are you unwell?" I heard Gaius ask. I didn't buy the 'what's happening' act one bit. I know that Gaius knows what will happen, or at least has some sort of idea. He is acting too calm and…sad?

What the hell is going on?

"This is not an aliment you can treat me for." said a voice, obviously Uther, "You've been a loyal servant for many years. I look on to you as a friend."

"I regard you the same way, sire." Gaius replied.

"You've been here since Arthur's birth. And all that entailed. What I'm trying to do, I think is best for you."

I frowned. Uther doesn't just throw compliments around all willy-nilly. There's a catch. He sounds too sad, too anxious, almost like…

Like he was saying goodbye…?

"I'm confused, sire."

I am too, Gaius.

"I'll give you a generous allowance, make sure you're looked after."

…

"You're retiring me?" Gaius asked, a bit of surprise evident.

"I don't want you to worry. I'll allow you to continue living in your chambers until more suitable accommodation can be found."

But he just made one mistake!

"Because I made one mistake. Although in truth, sire, it was not a mistake. It was…"

"Yes, Gaius?" Edwin 'asked'.

…Edwin. He blackmailed Gaius somehow. I know it. I'll have to ask Gaius about it later. That filthy little dog… I _knew_ he was messed up. Why'd I have to give him a chance? There's a reason why I always judge someone here. It may not be exactly the best thing, but it's a way of survival. But what'd he do? What could've been so bad that Gaius wouldn't say anything?

…If Gaius won't be the physician anymore, than…

Oh hell no.

No.

"It was unfortunate, I accept that." Uther supplied. A moment passed. I wish I could see inside.

"May I ask who is to be the next court physician?" Gaius asked. I prepared to get more questions answered as he asked this.

"None of this was Edwin's idea. Initially, he turned down the offer."

_Yeah, right._ Edwin _so_ kisses Uther's ass.

"I'm sure." I managed to hear Gaius murmur.

"It's not been an easy decision, but…" What? "A younger man, new ideas." Uther said. I put my hand over my mouth. "You're hesitant. Is there a reason you oppose his appointment?"

If only Uther were more observant about the right things. He fails to be that when it's needed. A long tenseful silence passed. This would prove my theory of Edwin right. Please, Gaius, rat on his sorry ass…

"Sire?" Gaius said. I began to bite my nails. Please, please, please…

"If you have anything to say, then say it now, Gaius."

Shut the hell up, Edwin. You don't deserve to speak, even if you saved Morgana. You blackmailed Gaius, or…_something_. I began to rub my hands together, and couldn't help but start pacing. Just tell, Gaius! Just snitch on him-

"I thank you for your patronage. It has been an honor and a pleasure to serve your family for all these years."

I ran off with the whole world a shade of red.

* * *

I finally barged into the lab's door after telling Gwen about what happened. I went up to Gaius as soon as I saw him.

"Gaius! Uther can_not_ do this to you! You tried to save Morgana!"

"Uther's not to blame." he said in a calm voice. I shook my head.

"So you are? I'll speak to Edwin, and you could work together. He admires you enough to say yes. Old ideas and new ideas-"

"No, you mustn't do anything." He said, looking down. I felt my nostrils flare.

"I can't stand by and do nothing!"

"Uther's right." he rang out, making me freeze. He's _right_? If anything, he's absolutely positively _wrong_! Of the time I've been here, no one in Gaius's hands has died there, and that's not counting the knight that died from the competition. Gaius is an amazing doctor, scientist, and person! Why give someone like that up? The day I'd give up Gaius is the day he'd die! (or the day he became blind and/or deaf and/or crippled) "It's time I stepped down."

I finally noticed him packing.

…

"_What are you doing?"_ I asked, my words rushed and high-pitched. He sighed, folding up a robe and putting it into a box.

"I cannot stay when there's no longer a use for me."

"You're not leaving…?" I asked, dazed, my eyebrows furrowed. I felt my throat tighten. Gaius continued to look at me.

"I believe it's for the best."

I knew I couldn't change his mind. I couldn't convince the old man to stay. I began to think of every thing he'd ever done for me, including the little things. Gaius has risked so much, convinced so much, _done_, so much, for _me_. I owe him so much. I couldn't allow him to leave.

At least, not without me.

"Then I'm coming with you." I said, determination laced through my tight voice, tears still threatening to start falling. Gaius smiled a sad smile, making my eyes sting. He sighed.

"Merlyn, you are like a daughter to me. I never expected such a blessing so late in life." He said. I knew that there was nothing I could do, but I refused to give up. So I just nodded.

"And you are more than a father to me." I managed to force out. I meant every word. Gaius has shown more concern and care for me than my whole family on Earth, and that consisted of cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents, along with my mother, father, and siblings. But I consider 'family' to be a label for them. Gaius is my family. And just having him is plenty enough. He tilted his head down a bit, and placed his hands on my shoulders. I looked down.

"Then, as a father, I must tell you, you must remain here. Camelot is where you belong."

"But you belong here too." I rushed out, my voice cracking from the tears I felt welling up. His next words broke my heart.

"Not anymore."

He tilted my chin up.

"Merlyn, you must promise me you will not waste your gifts."

"But my gifts will mean nothing without you to guide me." I murmured, still trying to hold in the tears. Gaius continued.

"You have a great destiny. If I have had a small part to play in that, then I am pleased."

"B-But there's so much I have to learn…I-I need you to teach me." I stammered, trying anything to get him to stay with me, to not abandon me to the world.

"I'm afraid I'm leaving here tonight, Merlyn. And there's nothing you can do or say that can persuade me otherwise."

I bit my quivering lip. "I won't let this happen."

With that, I ran out the door, but not before hearing Gaius's soft goodbye.

* * *

I ran up to Arthur, whom was walking to the training yard that had dummies to practice on. He turned around, and looked into my now pink and stinging eyes. I still didn't let any tears fall. He sighed, but continued with his no-nonsense attitude, and turned back around. I followed him.

"I know." He said.

I handed him a sword, and he took it without a word, and began to practice on the dummy. Minutes passed of me just watching him practice, trying to build up the courage to beg him to compromise with Uther. I couldn't let Gaius go. There's so much I don't know that I need to know. How? How could he do this? Gaius hasn't had to do any of the things that he has done for me. He is a good man.

So I should've told him where I was really from.

He deserves that much.

"I can't understand why Uther would sack him over one mistake." I murmured from my spot behind Arthur. He turned around, and lifted one side of his mouth in a 'well' action.

"A mistake that nearly killed Morgana." He said glumly. I looked down. He turned back around. "Besides, it wasn't the only one."

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. He turned back around, a sullen look on his handsome face.

"Edwin said his work was riddled with errors."

I shook my head, and narrowed my eyes.

"That's nonsense. Those that went to Gaius always ended up ten times better than when they walked in."

"No one wants Gaius to go," he said in his usual light tone, "but my father's made his decision. There's nothing anyone can do." With that being said, he stuck his sword in the ground, and began to walk away. I followed him.

"There's got to be something you can do. I mean, Arthur…isn't Edwin creepy to you?"

"Now you're just desperate." He muttered. I sighed.

"I'm serious. He's the guy I was telling you about before, remember? The one that tried to walk me home, gave me a sleeping flask that I thought was poisoned, and made me want to kick him in the groin?"

He raised his brows. "What are you talking about?"

…you're a _great_ listener, Arthur. Note the sarcasm.

I should get used to it.

* * *

As I was walking back inside, I saw Gaius guiding a horse to the gates. I ran up to him. He greeted me sadly. I gaped openly at him.

"You're leaving already?" I wondered. He nodded. I sighed, and gave him a warm hug. He was a little surprised, but let go of the reins to hug me back. After releasing him I held his hand. "Where will you even go?" I asked.

He smiled. "Wherever my heart desires."

So now I won't even be able to visit him?

I inhaled a deep breath. "Gaius, I need to tell you something." I murmured. He cocked his head.

"What is it, child?"

I hesistated for a moment. What would he do? He'd most likely title me as insane, but he might stay if I tell him.

I breathed in deeply, and opened my mouth to tell him my biggest, darkest secret.

But I was interrupted by a handkerchief pressed against my nose.

Gaius raised his brows, but I saw the concern in his eyes. They darkened suddenly. "Perhaps you should tell Edwin about this. Maybe he'll be able to cure this."

After that, he nodded, and walked off, leaving me holding a (now) bloody handkerchief to my bloody nose.

* * *

It was a pretty quiet night. I sighed as I went up the stairs that led to Morgana's room after cleaning up my bloody nose. I'd decided to speak with Morgana and check up on her before heading back to Gaius's.

I mean, back to my chambers…

I knocked twice, murmured out my name, and entered. Morgana was lying on the bed, being consoled by Gwen, and was crying softly.

_She was even a pretty crier,_ I noted.

"Morgana?" I asked. Gwen held a finger to her lips. I nodded. She motioned me over there, and I gave her a questioning look.

"I would really appreciate it if you'd bring these clothes to be altered." She whispered as to not stir the sleeping Lady. I nodded.

"Of course." I murmured just as softly. She smiled in thanks, and went back to rubbing Morgana's back.

Poor Morgana. She had been with Gaius all her life.

I walked down the stairs, and nearly dropped the clothes when Arthur ran. Seeing me, he quickly turned, grabbing the column for support, and then let go when his balance came back, running to me. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but he got to me before I did.

"Merlyn!" he cried, placing a hand on my shoulder. I ignored the electricity. "My father has Morgana's illness. We must _find_, Edwin!" he finished, pointing at me. I nodded at him as he backed up, and ran off. I dropped the clothes and sprinted to Edwin's chambers.

As soon as I opened the door, which I was _really_ contemplating doing when I saw smoke rising, I gasped when I was met with the sight of Gaius being smack in the middle of some sort of fire circle, the flames lapping up around his ankles, about to eat him up. He looked at me, the signs of utter terror plastered on his usually calm face. I looked at Edwin, who was on the other side of the room.

"_What are you doing?"_ I exclaimed, looking Edwin in his beady blue orbs.

"_He was trying to kill the King. I couldn't let him."_ Gaius said, having to raise his voice thanks to the fire. I awaited Edwin's response.

"I can rule the kingdom now, with you at my side. You can be my queen. I shall be your king. We can be all-powerful."

I didn't fall for the bullshit. "Let him go!" I demanded. He looked at me with a blank face.

"Your loss, Merlyn." He said coolly. Since he was directly opposite me, I watched as he held his hand out to one of the axes that were hanging on the wall, and compelled it toward him. I would've gotten the other one…if I knew how.

Shit.

In what seemed like slow motion to me, the axe was hurtling to me. I glanced at Gaius's look of horror, Edwin's evil, sinister grin, and my own frantically beating heart. I gulped, and wanted to close my eyes and hope that it wouldn't hurt.

But I didn't.

I squared my shoulders, and kept my eyes on the axe, begging it to flick the other way, to repel me like the north and souths of a magnet.

"_Svelt Merlyn."_ Edwin commanded.

I nearly wet myself when it was right in front of my nose…but it stopped. Not wanting to waste any time, I leaned my head back, and then shot it back up, compelling the axe to go in the opposite direction.

In front of me.

I turned my head around just as I heard the sickening crunch of the axe embedding itself into Edwin's head, and his body thumping on the floor. I panted, gasping for air. I couldn't breathe deeply.

I just killed someone.

It's different from watching someone else kill someone. It's traumatizing, either way, but knowing that you're the last face they ever saw, the last person on their mind, before they disappear forever…it's mind shocking.

And I didn't like it one bit.

I had to shake myself out of it. I'm strong.

My nose was bleeding again, but I ignored it.

"Are you alright?" I gasped out, noticing that the fires had gone away as soon as Edwin died. He gulped, but nodded.

"Yes…" he murmured, gazing into my eyes. He was panting, his eyes wide. "Thank you, Merlyn." He whispered. I glanced at Edwin's body before hopping into action. There's no time for me to act up.

"What are you doing?" Gaius asked, watching me gather the orangey box that I knew held the bugs in it. I peeped at him from under my eye.

"Uther has the same sickness Morgana had. Edwin used these to cure Uther. I think we should be able to, also."

I held it open for him to see. He looked confused when he saw the black beetles, but his eyes widened in recognition.

"Elanthia beetles."

"Are they magical?"

"Yes." he whispered, getting a closer look at them, "They can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very soul." We both looked at each other in a state of panic.

"We must go to him." He murmured. I nodded, and ran, tugging Gaius along.

When we arrived in Uther's chambers, it felt strange. It was like I was intruding. It was really weird being in the king's chambers, especially at night. It felt mildly disgusting, too…

"So how do we get it out without it killing him?" I asked, a faint blush on my cheeks from my thoughts. Gaius looked at me with a perceptive look.

"It can only be magic." He murmured softly, not wanting to wake the king.

I grimaced. "Uther will kill us if we use magic on him." I was kind of surprised that Gaius was on for it.

"We don't seem to have a choice."

"Gaius!" I complained in a harsh whisper. He shook his head.

"There are times when it is necessary. It is your right."

I gulped, and bit my lip. The pressure of being the link between life and death was nerve-wracking. "I don't know how…" I murmured. Gaius looked at me.

"If you don't…" he turned his gaze on the dying king, "he's going to die."

I nodded, and slowly walked over to him. I crouched over him, placed my hands on his ears, and closed my eyes.

"_Berbay odothay, arisan, yeldo. Ablinan."_ I chanted, my eyes tightened. Please, let Uther live.

I never liked this man, but somehow, the thought of Arthur's reaction motivated me to try harder.

I opened my eyes, and slowly retreated my hands. Gaius and I looked painfully at each other. He sighed, assuming the worst when he saw my pained look.

I showed him the dead bug in my hand.

His mood did a 180, and he looked at me in wonder.

"Has anyone ever told you…" he started, "you're a genius?"

I smiled. "You certainly haven't."

We both chuckled, observing the bug in my hand. I shuffled, wanting to get rid of the thing A.S.A.P.

Soon, Uther groaned.

* * *

"I, my family, and my kingdom are deeply indebted to you. And in honor of this, I not only reinstate you as court physician, but henceforth, you are a free man of Camelot."

I clapped, along with everyone else in the throne room, as Gaius received the scroll tied with a dark red ribbon. Gaius shook my hand first, and then went on to receive congratulations from everyone else. I nudged Gwen's shoulder, and she smiled at me.

* * *

"It's all ridiculous. I didn't save Uther; you did." Gaius said as we walked through the village. I shook my head, and smiled at him, looping my arm through his.

"No, no. For once, I'm happy for someone else to take the credit. I mean, you were prepared to sacrifice your life to save me."

Gaius stopped, unhooking his arm.

"Where did you hear that from?" he said in a nosy, high-pitched voice. I frowned.

"I thought…"

"No," he stopped me, "I didn't do anything. You saved me and you saved Uther." He was about to turn to keep walking, but turned back. I raised my brows "Maybe you _are_ a genius."

I grinned goofily, showing off my pearly whites. "You think so?" I said proudly.

"Well, almost. One day."

Dammit.

* * *

**Sorry, but that's it for now! Tune in next Sunday for chapter ten. Please review/favorite/follow, if you can- it gives me more inspiration to write. Beta applications are officially in. I need a Beta for this story to help me with avoiding Mary-Sueness, keeping the cannon characters in character, and plot ideas. I also need them to help with sentence formatting and just checking the chapter over in general. Thanks, and P.M. me if you're interested!**


	10. MEETING SOPHIA

**CHAPTER 10: MEETING SOPHIA**

I caught myself as I nearly dropped Arthur's breakfast. I exhaled slowly, relieved. I smiled a tiny smile and nodded at a nearby servant who'd waved at me.

She frowned.

"Would you like some help?" she asked politely, smoothing her apron. I shook my head stubbornly, but squeaked when I had to jerk the plate to the right. Why do these plates have to be made of metal of all things? She chuckled nervously and took one of the plates. I sighed as quietly as I could, but she giggled when she heard it. I smiled awkwardly, trying to keep things as light as possible.

"I'm sorry. I know you're probably busy and all- but, obviously not that busy, for I'm sure you wouldn't have bothered. Wait, that didn't come out the way I meant for it to-"

"It's fine." she murmured, shooting a quick half-smile at me. I nodded, but then I snorted confusedly. The servants never found time to chat, or help others, at least depending on what kind of servant they were. Plus, who is _this_ smiley in the morning?

_Obviously not me, _I thought, referring to my own grumpy behavior.

She followed gracefully at my side. She carried her heavy plate with ease, and she was only using _one_ hand.

Wow.

She glanced at me as we arrived at some stairs. It was kind of awkward, but neither of us said anything as we walked side-by-side. I noticed how she would throw glances at me from time to time and watch my hands. I had to tighten my grip on the plate to prevent dropping it from feeling uncomfortable.

"Are you new here?" she asked curiously, but softly. I shrugged slightly, but was glad that she stopped her inspection of me.

"Kind of. I've been here a couple of months."

She nodded, and smiled nervously- but it was more of a lip twitch then a smile. I furrowed my brows at her anxiousness.

"I thought so. Your form is awfully incorrect."

I raised a brow. I was using both of my hands to carry my plate, and this seemed to work far better than before. I saw nothing wrong with it. As long as it kept it from falling, it was just as good as perfect to me.

But, then again, I won't always have someone carrying the other plate.

"I guess so." I said, not really knowing how to respond. Well, normally, in all my stubborn glory, I'd just say 'piss off'- but in the sugar-coated version, of course. Wouldn't want any enemies, especially since I'm on edge enough as it is with my magic.

"You should carry most of the weight in your palms. Keep it flat, too, and your elbows completely bent at this angle." I raised my brow at her sudden confidence. I shook my head.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine." I replied, a bit annoyed. I know, I know, I'm being a total, stubborn bitch. But I hate mornings. And I'm human. I didn't really think much before I responded. She looked very uncomfortable, but continued to walk in her swift gait next to me.

"Where is this headed?" she spoke, making me sigh in relief at the broken ice wall.

"To Art-I mean, to Prince Arthur's chambers." I said. She gaped at me.

"You're Arthur's servant? You're Merlyn?"

Oooh, _yay_, I finally get to be the celebrity I've always wanted to be. Whose autograph should I sign first?

"Yes." I said, smiling widely. She nodded eagerly.

"What's yours? Your name, I mean." I asked, more out of nosiness and boredom than anything else.

"Angelica."

I nodded, and then the awkwardness returned.

Eventually, we reached Arthur's chambers. I took the plate from her gratefully, and tried my best to fix my elbows and hands like hers as nonchalantly as possible- what? I was too prideful and embarrassed to show that I actually was interested in learning it, especially right after I'd given her a big fat no.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Angelica. Thanks for the help."

She nodded, and began to walk down the stairs. She turned around.

"You too, Merlyn. You really are as odd as they say you are!"

I glared at my shoes. So much for being a celebrity.

Brushing off the shade that was thrown at me, I kicked the doors open. I winced when Arthur jumped from his spot near his window, even though I hadn't meant to spook him. He turned around, and scowled at me.

Oh, _great_. Now the fun morning's _really_ gonna start.

He sat down in a chair, and I put the plates on the end table. After that, I immediately went into making up his bed. God, that man is such a bad sleeper. I ignored the gross sounds of him chewing and slurping as best as I could while tucking in the soft sheets.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

_Sluuuurp._

"Please." I said in a begging voice. I didn't need him to say anything, for his face explained what he thought about my statement. I sighed, and returned to the bed, trying my best not to complain any further.

Of course.

Things weren't really the same for me after killing Edmund. Sure, it was needed, for he was trying to kill me, but…

I winced as my mind played out the memory.

_Thump_ went his body as it hit the floor. I remember the adrenaline rush and how I didn't even think when I'd thrown the axe back into his skull.

_"Merlyn, I specifically said extra sausages!"_Arthur screamed, making me jump.

I sighed once more before plastering a wide smile on my face, and headed to the kitchens as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Hey, Gaius." I murmured. He turned around, and made an excited sound. I raised a brow. What's up?

"Ah, just the troublemaker I was looking for." He glanced at the bits of egg on my shirt. "Arthur's having his breakfast now, I presume?"

I nodded.

"Yep."

When I'd returned to his room, I had to perform the horrible task that was telling him that there weren't any more sausages. I already knew he'd take it out on me, since I was the only one there. So, I took the first piece of clothing I saw and shielded myself, but not before he'd managed to throw some of his eggs at me. After that, I had double work to do for the day- the clothing I'd picked up was, unfortunately, his favorite red tunic. After arguing with him about the fact that he had six more red tunics exactly like that one, he gave me triple work.

You could say I was not having the best day, but then I'd correct you- _every_ day is like this one, if not worse. In my definition, a bad day for me would be a new monster to defeat, or another person I'd end up killing.

It didn't help that I was PMSing. Did I mention how that conversation went for me the first time around?

_About one month ago…_

I grabbed my lower stomach and bit my lip. Another cramp? As I used the chamber pot, I saw the evidence then and there, and my theory was proved to be, unfortunately, correct.

…God no.

Well, what am I supposed to do? What did women during these times do? Stick a leaf in their underwear?

I felt like throwing up.

I knew I had to get back to Arthur, but I absolutely _had_ to fix this problem first. I could always ask Gwen, but, sadly, she had the day off- and that's definitely not a bad thing, but she was all the way in the village. I couldn't possibly get there, explain my situation, and get back to Arthur without any of the following happen:

1) Having an 'accident' on the way there

2) Getting stopped to stay for dinner by Gwen's dad (who would be the last person I'd tell about my situation, but if it had to be done, I'd pull on my big girl panties)

3) Getting screamed at, more work, and possibly thrown in the stocks for being late (courtesy of Arthur)

Knowing my luck, all three of those things would happen.

I should've asked someone what to do _before_ I got my monthly visit like any person with sense would've normally done. Why, _why_, did I procrastinate yet again? I inhaled a deep breath, and walked out the door of the lab. I would clean the pot out after I got this fixed.

I guess this is another sign that I need to make more friends and not rely on just Gwen. I _am_ a bit clingy.

I stood against the wall, and sighed. Maybe I could hurry up and do whatever needed to be done for Arthur and then beg him to let me go early. I cocked my head to the side slightly. Then, if that wouldn't work, I could just persuade him to give me a quick ten minute break. Or twenty minute break. Or thirty…

I lowered my head, my hope fading. This was pointless. I'm out of ideas.

Well, time to ask one of the skittish servant-girls.

Or worse.

Gaius.

_Gag._

"Merlyn?"

I snapped my head up when I heard a feminine voice. I was met face-to-face with Morgana.

Right then, I was sure I was looking at her with what seemed to be a "Jesus is here," look.

She sighed. "Merlyn, there you are. Arthur is looking for you. He said that you are five minutes late, but I told him-"

"Morgana, I need help." I blurted out. She frowned, probably feeling both a bit disrespected from my interrupting and worried at the same time.

"Excuse me, I don't believe I understand-"

"I need help. Please. I'm in so much pain, even though you probably know it's normal." I spat out, clasping my stomach. She gasped out loud.

"Merlyn! What's going on? Where at?"

"Morgana, I am bleeding rather heavily, and I don't know how to ask-"

"Please, don't worry, I'll get you back to Gaius. Why did you walk out? And where are you bleeding? I can't see it!"

"No, it's not like that-"

I stopped when I saw Arthur stomping down the stairs. His already crinkled up face scowled even more when he saw me and Morgana.

"I thought I told you to bring her right to me, not stand around and visit."

Morgana hugged my shoulder protectively, and glared at Arthur.

"Merlyn's hurt. She's bleeding." Morgana explained quickly.

Arthur approached us at the same pace he was going before. I scowled. He wasn't concerned? I mean, I really am not hurt, but really? This is how he reacts? I am so hurt. He's such an asswipe. God, I aughtta-

I am pretty sure it's just my hormones.

"Then get her to Gaius, and once she's _not_ bleeding anymore, return her back to me. I would hate for my armor to stay dull."

That was all he said before he continued to walk towards the throne room to do his 'prince duties'.

Dammit, is he serious?

_Well, we do hate each other,_ I thought, trying not to take it personally (but I failed miserably). And I still haven't forgiven him about the whole slapping incident. I mean, I went above and beyond to make sure that his ass wasn't burnt, crispy toast instead of being soft and cushiony like it's supposed to.

…Ugh, that was a very gross image. Did I seriously come up with that? Damn you, Aunt Flo. Although, his butt is very nice-looking…

Dammit. Not again.

"Morgana, actually, it's not what you think." I finally whispered after realizing we were walking back to Gaius's. Stopping her from protesting, I quietly explained what was going on in four quick, straight-to-the-point words.

"I'm on my period," I muttered, "and I don't have…supplies."

She frowned. "What?"

Okay, maybe it wasn't that straightforward.

"…I…I am experiencing my monthly…bleeding. And I don't have-"

"Supplies?" she asked. I nodded quickly, my cheeks burning up. She scoffed, grabbed my wrist, and began to lead me outside to the other hall that'd lead to the stairs to her room.

"Why didn't you say so?"

After going with Morgana to get stuff from her room, she walked back to Arthur's room with me, quickly telling me that she'd give me some of the medicine she had for the cramps later. She raised her hand to knock, but I'd already opened it. He turned his head to see who was there, and his eyes widened when he saw us.

_Ha, yeah, I'm sexy and I know it_

Not now, hormones!

"She's better already?" he questioned, his eyebrows furrowing, only speaking to Morgana. What am I, chopped liver? She nodded.

"Yes. You did say to return her when she stopped bleeding. It's not gone exactly, but she will definitely be able to work."

I wanted to throw up. He nodded, and returned to whatever paperwork he was doing at his desk. I sighed, and thanked Morgana again. I began to walk into his room to start on the armor that was awaiting me in the corner, but she stopped me with her hand. I arched a brow.

She shook her head. "Hold on."

She walked slowly to Arthur, and placed her hand on his back. He froze, and his feather stopped moving. Yes, they had those dip-feather-thingies here. And I knew it wasn't called that, but I was just so fascinated by them.

…what?

She began to rub his back stiffly up and down.

"Gaius said for Merlyn to take it easy for the rest of the day. She has to rest for today. You wouldn't want to go against Gaius's word, now would you?"

He shook his head. I watched the scene in awe.

She smiled, and patted his back once more before walking back to me, whom was still at the door, and ruffled my hair before heading gracefully down the stairs.

I wish I could do that.

I walked over to Arthur, and smirked.

"Well, Arthur, like Morgana said-"

"You aren't leaving, Merlyn." He said, swiveling around in his chair.

I gaped openly at him, and he smiled a cocky smile at me when he saw my diminishing confidence.

"But Gaius said-"

"Merlyn, Morgana said I would never go against Gaius's word. And that may be true. But I know Gaius never said anything because you never went to see Gaius."

I scowled.

"How-"

"I turned back around to tell Morgana something else, but instead of going to the lab, I saw you two headed towards Morgana's room. Probably to plot this."

"I-"

"I understand."

I relaxed, but I was majorly confused. "What-"

"I understand that I make you work hard. And I'd like to tell you that I feel sorry for you. You're a servant, and you probably shouldn't be doing this much for one person."

I smiled lightly, and sat on his bed, still facing him. I'm so glad he finally realized that he freaking works me like a slave, even though I get paid. Not much, but I do get paid, at least. But wow. Never thought I'd see the day that Arthur Pendragon would apologize.

"Thank-"

_"But you're still a servant."_ he blurted, making me jump. "You had no right to go behind my back like that! You are my maidservant, a bad one, may I add, and you have to deal with it! I should have you put in the dungeons for this disobedience."

I glared. "Look-"

"Get that disgusting look off your face, Merlyn, because there's no way that you're getting the day off. I am a clever man, more clever than you think. I am no fool. So, the next time you think about pulling a stunt like this, _remember_ this."

I was boiling mad right now. I clenched my fists and clamped my mouth into a thin line, grinding my teeth together. This was all Morgana! This was her doing! I didn't tell her to do what she did! I was no way involved! How come every time she interferes, she ends up making things worse for me? She is so manipulative, so...so…messy!

"Sire-"

_"And get off my bed!"_

I couldn't explain or say anything for fear that I'd get my head chopped off. Plus, he had already turned around, and was now angrily scribbling at his paper, a pure sign of dismissal. I refrained from sighing out loud and grabbed his armor, shield first. I lined the shield with his head and imagined knocking him out with it.

Sigh.

This sucks.

And if things couldn't get any worse, my 'pad' was getting overly soaked.

Great.

"Sire, may I step out for a couple minutes…"

Of course, this ended with me being smacked, hard, on the head.

…I hope every monthly visit won't be as bad as this one.

_Present_

Yeah. It was a horrible first experience.

"Well then, in that case, let's start you off with sorting those bottles. Alphabetically, please."

Joy.

I sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Gaius was boiling something in the pot over a fire while I sorted. I cracked my fingers as I finished with the last bottle. What kind of name is _Zuffcuffogous _anyway? Gaius walked over to me, and quickly checked over the box I'd put them in. He patted my shoulder.

"Well done, Merlyn."

I muttered out a quick 'thanks'. He frowned.

"Is something the matter?" he asked knowingly. I placed my head in my hands.

"I don't know, Gaius. I mean, yeah, but…I mean, I know what's bothering me, but at the same time I-"

"What's bothering you?"

"...You know."

At first, he looked confused. I pursed my lips into a tight line, refusing to say it aloud. He made an 'o' shape with his lips after a couple seconds, obviously remembering how the man, Edmund, had died. He gave me a look of pity.

"Merlyn, it was for his own good. You were only acting out of self-defense. And I am very proud of you. You were extremely brave."

I smiled a tiny smile.

He cleared his throat, and hid his arms behind his back. I straightened up, wondering what was going on. I didn't have a chance to question him, for I squealed in delight when a delicious-looking pastry was in his now outstretched hands. He held it out for me to take, and I did so with eagerness. I bit into it, and savored its crisp, slightly salty border and the fluffy, sweet, melt-in-your-mouth inside. The bread was, like I described, amazing, but what was even better was the raspberry-like squished fruit that was inside. It was sweet, yet tasted so fresh and a bit tart. The icing was a great topping, for it was hot and creamy.

"Thanks so much, Gaius!" I said, still having much of the giant pastry left. I'd only had this one other time -my first or second day in Camelot-, and it seemed that it was still perfection the second time. He chuckled.

"I thought you would like it. Now, don't you need to get back to your master?"

I frowned at the word 'master', but nodded swiftly. I gasped. Oh yeah! I flew out the door, yelling out another 'thank you' as I did so- but that one wasn't necessarily just for the sweet delicacy.

* * *

I entered his chambers with a loud bang.

"Am I late-"

"I've been done for thirty seconds, Merlyn! In all of that time, you could've-"

"What, been less than halfway to the kitchens? Chill out." I said, rolling my eyes. I bent down, and picked up his dishes, and placed my pastry on a nearby tray. I'm pretty certain that my eyes bugged out when they saw how empty the plates were. I shrugged lightly to myself. Grown man's gotta eat, right?

…even though he acts more like a two-year old.

I finally discerned his look of confusion.

" 'Chill out'?"

…

"Err, I meant to say calm down. Chill, as in _cold_, as in _calm_, and out, as in _in_, as in _down…_"

Knowing that I hadn't made any sense whatsoever, I let out a quick, nervous chuckle before scurrying out the room.

Yeah, like that wasn't suspicious at all.

Good job, Merlyn!

I returned back to his room, only to see him gathering up his crossbow.

Hunting?

"Hunting?" I asked out loud. He nodded. I smacked my lips casually. "Cool-I mean…nice."

He gave me a funny look, but shrugged his shoulders.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I guess I'll just go and clean the stables and get it done while you're hunting. Wouldn't hurt to clean up, too, and change my shirt…" I said, muttering the last part to myself.

He placed a hand on my shoulder when I'd turned around towards the door, and swiveled me back to facing him. I got over the dizziness quickly only to get shocked when I saw how close we were.

"Arthur, what's-"

"What's wrong? First of all, you're my _servant_; not some sort of wandering heathen. You do not go anywhere without my permission. Are we clear?"

I nodded, but I was still puzzled.

"Secondly, what makes you think you're leaving?" I furrowed my brows.

"But you're going hunting…"

"And?"

"And you hunt with the knights…"

_"And?"_

…

"Well, I guess there isn't one."

"Exactly."

I opened my mouth to respond, but it froze in a gaping position. I continued staring at his full, cherry lips that had gotten my attention. I leaned in closer, ignoring when he flinched back a bit. His heat raced all around me, covering me in a warm blanket. I watched his slightly parted lips. I inhaled softly through my nose, and lifted a finger.

I could feel the atmosphere change.

I gently placed my index finger on the corner of his mouth, not caring about the consequences, or any sort of treatment I would get for the rest of the day. My finger grazed the corner of his mouth gently and barely- though it was enough pressure to pick up something. I repressed the urge to lick my finger, or even the same corner of his mouth, just to torture him and make him feel both guilty and disgusted.

But I held my finger right in front of his eyes.

_"White icing?"_

* * *

I was pissed. No, I was more than pissed. I was furious. No, more than that, I was-

"Ahhh!" I screamed when I heard a snapping sound. I continued to pant heavily, but it went away when I saw Arthur walking quickly to the sound. I followed him hastily, still gasping for breath from the fright I was given. I saw him hunch over a trap he'd lied down on the forest floor. I sighed in relief, grabbing a fistful of my shirt.

He turned his head around and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a weakling." He muttered, taking out whatever animal it was. I tightened my hands into fists.

"I am _not_ a weakling!" I screeched out, placing my hands on my hips. I already tried hard enough to be treated equally and seen as an equal.

"I didn't actually say you were a weakling, you dunce. I merely warned you to not act like one."

I scowled.

"Same thing…" I muttered stubbornly. I flinched, and refrained from screaming bloody murder when he pulled out a big, fat, bunny rabbit from the trap, holding it by the string the trap provided for when it sensed the animal. I held in a deep breath when he held it out for me to take. I took it, and held it dangling by the string like he had.

Oh, god.

As we continued to walk, he informed me to look out for any rustling, or a shape of a big animal. I couldn't help but keep glancing at the dead rabbit to make sure it didn't squeak, or make any sudden movement.

…what?!

_"Oh my god…"_ I finally exclaimed in a jumbled rush, the pressure getting too overwhelming. I'd tried to say it as quietly as possible when I couldn't help but let it slip out. Obviously, Arthur heard me, for he looked at me with the cockiest grin on the planet.

"What? Merlyn's afraid of a dead animal?"

"No." I murmured. It wasn't that I was scared of it. I just…wasn't used to it. I mean, I was used to cooking with dead animals all the time on Earth…but not when they still had fur on them.

And a cute, little pink nose.

And soft, floppy ears.

And wide, button eyes.

And…

Ugh!

"Arthur, you owe me big time." I muttered under my breath. Apparently, I needed to work on my volume, for Arthur had swiveled around.

"I don't owe you anything. If anything, you owe me."

* * *

I dropped the rabbit.

"Merlyn, you just dropped the-"

"I know, you stupid idiot!" I yelled, finally having enough. He didn't even wince. He just narrowed his eyes. That made me even angrier.

"I could've easily said no when I was offered this job, no matter how much I'd have been frowned upon by many- which would've been for, I don't know, a couple weeks? I am a big girl. I can handle myself. Now, you saying that I 'owe you' is just as unsettling and wrong as someone feeling sorry for Hitler!" I roared, not caring if he was confused or not.

He continued to give me a poker face.

"Arthur, I've risked so much for _you_! My reputation, my virginity, and my life! Those are not 'buy one get one free'! I don't have to do the things I do. And it doesn't help that you treat me like the dirt on the back of your shoe! I remember telling you that I'd like to be treated equally, but I didn't know you were just a jerk by nature!"

I didn't give him a chance to speak.

"Arthur, do you know how stupid that is of you to be inconsiderate and nasty to the person who serves you food and drinks? Who is in your chambers alone for a period of time? Who has to stay by your side all day, and go in the woods with you alone? Like now?"

He furrowed his brows, and opened his mouth. He continued to open and close it like a fish out of water. I scoffed.

"You know I'm right. I mean, Arthur…I _hated_ you. I probably still do, deep down. And I _still_ saved your life countless times. But you know what? I didn't have to. _I_ _really_ _didn't_. It's called 'free will'. I've had to deal with so much pain, loss, pressure, and stress while I've been here, and you being a stick in my back hasn't been helping. I can deal with your ugly personality and your…_ridiculous_ orders, but I will not stand here and let you get away with saying something that means so much more than you think!"

By this time, I was doing everything I could not to burst into tears. I was biting my lip so hard that it was bleeding, and my fists were clenched so tight they were white at the knuckles. If I snapped right here, right in the forest, right in front of this awful, hating man…

I jumped when he touched my shoulder.

I shoved it off.

"_You ate my pastry, you son of a bitch! _Do you know how often I get that? I've only been here a couple of months, and that was my second time receiving such a thing! That was such an uncaring and selfish thing for you to do! And you had _already eaten_, Arthur. That was my breakfast! I know you get steaming, juicy meat, fresh, soft bread, juicy fruits, fluffy eggs and crisp wine for breakfast, but I get cold, bland oats and lukewarm water! And this pastry was like a vacation for my taste buds! You could get up and buy one all you want, but me, I don't earn enough to get one regularly, and it'd be rather stupid to spend a lot of it on a pastry like that."

He shook his head. "I apologize. I didn't realize that."

"No. You didn't." I said, my voice suddenly deeper than usual. A hint of anxiety was in his eyes. His hand twitched towards his sword. I suddenly stared at a tree branch, and compelled it toward me. He froze in his place, and his eyes widened before his face turned cherry red.

"Merlyn, you betraying little-"

"You betrayed me!" I said, my voice absolutely in full Darth Vader mode. I grabbed the large branch, and knocked his sword from his hand, as well as his knife when he got that out. I kicked him on the ground with my super strength, and began to hit him on the stomach with the branch, a cold feeling bubbling deep in my chest. With every 'oof' and cough he made, I only hit him harder.

_"Give me back my sweet delicacy!"_ I roared, now completely focused on getting back what was mine. I didn't care if I got thrown in the dungeons. I didn't even care if he died. I didn't care if _I_ died.

He was gonna throw what was mine back up, goddammit, if he knew what was good for him!

And with that, I took his sword from the ground, held it above his chest, and thrust down.

* * *

…

What a daydream.

I knew it was mostly just because of my current PMS state, but it was all so real…

I felt wetness at my nose. I furrowed my brows and gently wiped it as best as I could, and I stared at the dark red that now stained my handkerchief. I glanced at Arthur, whom was still walking ahead of me, and was glad for it. I applied pressure to it for a couple minutes before wiping again.

…what a _dream_!

I mean, sure, I get angrier easier when I am on my period, but…that was just maniacal. I frowned. What was that all about? I'd never dreamt about killing Arthur. Beating him till the white meat showed, sure, but not actually killing him- and then again, enjoying it. Wanting it. Craving it.

I cleared my throat.

"You're still buying me another pastry, right?" I asked hopefully. He grunted in response. I repeated the question. He grunted again. I kept asking and asking until he quit responding. Then I inhaled a deep breath, prepared to just go full-on toddler mode on him, but yelped when I felt a hand covering my mouth.

His eyes were closed, and he inhaled a long, shaky breath.

_"Yes, I will get you another pastry."_

Thanks for the lessons on how to be annoying, _Annoying Orange_!

I let out a loud stream of laughs as I recalled my dream. Me, beating Arthur in the stomach with a stick? Me, having super strength? Just imagine it and him crying like a baby. It's hilarious!

Well, not the part when he died.

But seriously! _Hulk smash_! Haha!

Arthur simply rolled his eyes, not questioning my sudden outburst of giggles, probably used to my weirdness. I wonder if it was _him_ that went around telling everyone I was odd…nah. Arthur tries not to let people know I even _exist_, let alone talk to him.

Hmm. Am I really that bad?

"Merlyn, you are so infuriating…" he suddenly boomed, making me jump. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Did I do something wrong? I then realized that I'd just laughed out loud earlier, most likely offending him. Oh. I thought he'd just brushed it off, but I guess I was wrong.

That dude has more mood swings than me on my period.

I ran to catch up with his quick gait. "Why do I have to carry dead animals by hand?" I complained.

"Why didn't you bring a bag?" he snapped, turning his head to look at me and then facing forward again, still in a bad mood. I glared at his back.

"Because you didn't tell me I would be hunting with you." I said in a forced calm voice.

"Well, for one, I did, and two, it was your responsibility to know to bring a bag. You're the servant."

"But I didn't know I'd be carrying anything!"

"Since when does a prince ever carry anything himself when his servant's hands are empty?"

Touché.

Hearing my silence, he turned back around, sighing. I frowned at how relieved he was. I honestly try not to be such a nuisance, but I think he just gets annoyed easily. I mean, I do, too, but I at least cover it up…

Nah.

I looked at him curiously when he held out a hand for me to stop, having to shoot his arm backwards since he was in front of me. He kind of touched my boob when he did so, but I didn't say anything, for it'd save both me and him so much more embarrassment.

Well, I don't know if he'd really care or not, but I know that it's something he probably wouldn't want others to know.

If he did, then that would have been really creepy.

He was in front of me, so he couldn't really see, anyway. He probably didn't even know he touched a boob, since I'm so flat. And I'm wearing really padded clothes.

I quickly understood why he stopped me, because I heard the snap of the animal trap and the sounds of something rather large rustling in the bushes. He leaned to my ear, whispering into it.

"Go and get the animal in the trap. Meet me back here."

I nodded obediently, and went to the only other trap he'd placed. I looked at, another rabbit, the animal sadly before gently removing it from the trap. Rabbits sure do taste yummy, but they're so darn _cute_. Now I'll always have this image in my head when eating rabbit stew.

I went to look for Arthur, and saw him crouched down. I ran up to him, and accidentally whacked him with the two rabbits dangling from my hands.

"What is it?" I asked, panting a bit from excitement. What? I wanted to see what it was! What if Camelot had, like, mutant-sized squirrels or something? I mean, it's a different world, right?

He rubbed his head, and started to scream at me before I got the chance to apologize.

"You really are a total buffoon, aren't you Merlyn?!"

"I was just asking…" I murmured, confused.

_"Who? Me or the deer?!"_ He yelled.

I frowned.

"We're supposed to be hunting, and it requires speed, stealth," he smacked me hard against my forehead, "and an agile mind." I caressed my temple.

"So you able to get by on two out of three?" I asked, holding up my rabbits hopefully. He glared.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream filled the forest.

"What was that?" I asked immediately. Arthur scoffed.

"What did it sound like?" he started sarcastically. "Be quiet." He murmured before I could get in a word.

I scowled, but it quickly disappeared once a distraught 'help' rang through the forest. Arthur quickly yanked his sword from my grip, unsheathing it, and ran towards the sounds of fighting.

I followed as quickly as I could.

"Arthur, what's going on?!" I said, instinctively yelling since we were running.

"Merlyn, if I knew, would I be so alarmed?"

"I guess not!" I yelled back, panting from the running. Shortly afterwards, we came across a small circle of bandits that were assaulting an old man and a mysterious cloaked figure, most likely a woman from how high pitched he/she was screaming. Her hooded cloak was a gorgeous shimmery gold color, and it screamed royalty.

I hid behind a tree, watching over Arthur as he sprang into action.

He lifted up his crossbow and shot the bandit that was going for the lady, making his arrival known. As soon as all the bandits released the woman, he dropped the crossbow and immediately held his sword in a fighting position. One, two, three…

About four bandits?

I watched on nervously as the leader of the bandits approached him. The bandit did a quick swing-flick with his sword. Arthur ran up, rolling his wrist and swinging his sword effortlessly before starting the attack on him.

Arthur was obviously more experienced.

The bandit swung at his head, and Arthur blocked it with his own sword, parrying, and elbowing him in the back as the parry ended. Another bandit swung at his head, and Arthur ducked, and parried his sword too.

I finally came out my spot, not caring if Arthur would yell at me or not. I couldn't watch this from the sidelines. Well, I could, but that would be rather cowardly.

One of the bandits made full eye contact with me, making me feel uncomfortable, but he turned back to Arthur. I frowned. That was strange. I've been literally standing in the middle of the fighting area. I should be an easy target. Of course, I wouldn't have let them get to me, but still. Someone should have attempted. I mean, I'm glad I won't be minced meat today, but that just wasn't normal.

Since there's more of them than Arthur, why wouldn't one or two take off with the man and woman, and the leftover ones attack both me and Arthur? The way that man just didn't attack me was suspicious.

In fact, the whole thing seemed a bit off.

I looked at one of the bandits that were beginning to get up again, and probably to strike Arthur from behind. I bit my lip. Staged or not, I couldn't risk Arthur getting hurt- or killed.

Uther would have my head!

…just kidding. That was mean.

"Forbearnan firgenholt," I whispered, staring at a thick tree branch. After the fail, I tried it again. No luck. I breathed in a deep breath, tried blocking out all the other sounds around me, and tried.

_Forbearnan firgenholt_

The bandit's head shot up, and the branch landed right on him. I smiled at my success, but I felt rather wavering. I silently prayed that the hit just knocked him out while I stood in the middle of the fight, but a tiny part of me knew he was dead.

I winced when Arthur finally stabbed a bandit in the chest, and he dropped dead.

_Thud._

I looked up and saw one last bandit, whom was looking at the fallen members sadly. I furrowed my brows in confusion. I know that bandits are people, too-bad people-, but he was looking at them with what looked like sorrowful, angry eyes. Almost like guilt.

Why would he be guilty?

Did he tell them to attack these two people?

Did he tell them to fight Arthur?

Did someone else make them do this?

Arthur twirled his sword again intimidatingly, rolling his wrist. The bandit's eyes shot up to meet Arthur's clear blue ones, and began to back away, tripping over a root. He started off in a run finally after throwing more glances back at Arthur and his fallen friends.

At least Arthur wasn't one of those guys who would just go after the runaway dude just to kill him. He simply looked at him with disappointment and disgust as he watched him leave. Then, he glanced at the broken tree limb and the bandit crumpled by it.

"Stroke of luck."

I shook my head. Arthur is _so_ stupid. Stroke of luck? Really? A tree branch just happens to fall on one of the bandits. Well, I guess that _would_ be lucky.

Wait.

We won!

"And let that be a lesson to you!" I yelled at the bandit who was still running. Woohoo!

All three of them stared at me- well, I couldn't tell if the girl was, for she was still curled up in her…father…grandfather…okay, let's go with 'guardian's', chest.

Party poopers.

"What?" I questioned, looking down and carefully stepping over a tree branch. "I was watching your back." I finished, looking at Arthur. He ignored me, and started to walk over to the pair.

"Are you all right? They didn't hurt you?" he said to them, but his gaze rested on the woman as she took off her brilliant golden hooded cape.

She was pretty. Well, to me, she wasn't as good-looking as her badass cloak, but still.

She had long, wavy auburn hair and light, roundish eyebrows. She had full cheeks that were covered in a rosy flush, a small button nose, and greyish eyes. They could've been hazel, but I wasn't close enough to know for sure. Nor did I care that much. Her lips were a dark, faded reddish-pink color. Her skin was like mine, pale and bright looking, except hers was completely flawless and lacked the warm yellowish undertone. Both she and her father had staffs with weird blue gems. Probably a part of their culture or something.

Overall, she had that "Of course I'll take a bite of the apple, you harmless, innocent old lady!" look.

"No…thanks to you." She murmured, smiling at him. I looked at them curiously. "I'm Sophia. This is my father." She said, motioning to her father that was smiling.

"Arthur Pendragon…" Arthur said clearly, only glancing at her father for a second before returning his gaze on Sophia. Her dad nodded slightly. "at your service." He finished, grabbing her outstretched hand and bending down to kiss it, and continued to look at her while rising slowly. Wow, that was a really big move, Arthur.

Wait…

Gross!

Sophia obviously didn't share my feelings, for she was smiling appreciatively at him. My eye twitched.

"Yeah, so, if the bandit would've thought about hitting you, I would've whacked him with my rabbits! Then he really would've been running!" I said, trying to get rid of the strange, intimate atmosphere. Seriously, Arthur, I can practically _feel_ your hormones.

Sophia and her father just gave me that same blank look, while Arthur turned around and glared at me. "You know…like this." I said before whacking the tree next to me hard with one of the rabbits. I whacked it again, and again, and then stopped when Arthur simply put a hand on my arm. I shrugged.

"But, you know, I wouldn't have needed to do that, since he already was scared of my rabbits. And your sword, of course, sire. But a sword can't carry fatal diseases, now can it, sire?"

"Just ignore her. She's mental…" Arthur said faintly. I was about to wonder why he'd said it so faintly, but then, when I looked up, I saw that he had left with the two of them, and were halfway across the forest.

"Oh, I will." I heard Sophia say in the distance.

I screamed in frustration.

"See?" was the last thing I heard from Arthur before they all disappeared completely. I sighed, and picked up the rabbit I'd used to whack the tree, and slowly began my tramp to the city.

Alone.

In the middle of the forest.

While night was arriving.

I picked up my pace, and shrieked when I suddenly saw a snake, one of the most poisonous, deadly, disgusting creatures on the whole planet-

"Ahhh!" I screamed when it slowly slithered toward me. Not thinking, I dropped the rabbits quickly in hopes that they were what it was after, making sure to drop one on top of its head and the other right in front of it, trying to make a barricade.

When I heard its hiss of anger, I screamed again, this time, running like hell.

* * *

I cursed the fact that the throne room's door was so loud when the guards let me in. I limped in, doing so slowly as to not hurt my ankle any more. This seemed to work fine, until I looked up and saw Arthur and the two people from the woods staring at me.

I already got nervous when people were staring at me, but when I was face to face with Uther, you could say I was like a squirrel- anxious, squeamish, and twitchy. Impulsively, I began to walk a bit faster when I met his eye, forgetting about my hurt ankle.

I hissed as lowly as possible when I was met with a sharp stabbing pain to my right ankle. Thankfully, I wasn't heard, and everyone stopped staring about thirty seconds ago after seeing who (and what) I was. I took my place next to Arthur on a column on the side reluctantly, and crossed my arms. Seeing that he had been doing the same thing with his arms, I stubbornly flopped them on my sides.

The meeting continued as it normally would almost immediately.

"My name is Aulfric, heir of Tirmawr. This is my daughter, Sophia." Sophia's father, or, Aulfric, said to the king. Oh, so I hadn't missed the introduction. Sophia nodded, smiling a sweet smile towards Uther.

"You're a long way from home. What brings you to Camelot?" Uther asked calmly. I perked up. I was curious too.

"Our home was sacked by raiders, we barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry."

Arthur nodded to himself.

"These are dangerous times. What will you do?" Uther questioned. I wondered if he was just gonna expect them to leave in the morning or something. They sound like they've been through a lot, from Aulfric's description.

"We travel west to Caerleon where we have family and, I hope, a new life."

"You must stay here a while; break your journey." I actually smiled at Uther's words. So did Arthur, but I did so for a completely different reason. "A noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot."

Well, there goes my sudden respect for the king.

Sophia and Aulfric bowed, and followed a blonde servant carrying two scrolls. Probably their documents of consent or whatever. I sighed, glad that everything was back to normal. Sophia gave Arthur another smile while following her father. Arthur stepped forward to watch her leave. I scoffed, and crossed my arms, not caring if he was also doing it.

"She doesn't know what 'play hard to get' means. Or 'too much'."

"Merlyn?"

"Sire?"

"Shut up." He said softly, still watching her. I was, too- seriously, that cape was so _shiny_. I couldn't help it!

After they left, Arthur walked out the room. I followed him to his room as quickly as I could, wincing with almost every step. At least I could walk.

"Make sure you put her in a decent room." Arthur said.

I smirked. "The one next door is empty." I taunted lightly, going to the long table he had for eating his dinners to load up the dishes. The only thing on them were crumbs. Boy, could Arthur eat! He'd love my Abuelita-

I sighed.

Arthur began to take his dark brown leather vest off.

"The one next door's fine. Excellent, in fact." Arthur looked over at me. I smiled at him for a second, then just continued to look back at him neutrally. What?

"Shut up, Merlyn."

"Wha- I didn't say anything!" I screeched in pretend annoyance, then going back to stacking the empty plates.

To be honest, I think Arthur just wanted me to 'tease' him, thus resulting in him telling me to 'shut up', if you know what I mean. Girls do it all the time. You know:

You're giggling with your friends about a boy you like, they start singing the 'kissing in a tree' song, then you say shut up, but you really just want them to continue.

Too bad I've never experienced that.

"You didn't have to," he purported, slipping on the same bright red jacket that once traumatized me by its smell. Thankfully, it isn't anymore- my doing, of course. Did I mention how long it took to clean it that time? It was horrible. "My intentions towards Sophia are completely honorable."

I raised a brow. He thought I was smiling because of… _that_? Obviously taking my brow-lifting the wrong way, he looked down.

"Put her in a room on the other side of the castle."

"Aww, Arthur just can't help himself, can he?" I teased, chuckling, though on the inside, I was both disgusted and confounded. I knew Sophia was pretty, but geez. Did all men want to lay the first pretty girl they saw?

And did I seriously just ask that? Duh.

He glared at me.

"No- I mean, yes. No, it's because…" I raised a brow. He sighed, and looked down to button his jacket to the middle.

"It's warmer, more comfortable." He said, his voice deep. Both of my brows shot up at this.

Well, he'll go above and beyond for this chick, but throws me under the bus twenty-four seven? He's worried about her reputation and virginity, but slapped me after I got mine nearly taken from me? And never did anything about it once he put two and two together?

"Of course." I said simply, the anger from earlier bubbling again. I winced as I took a too-casual step to the side, and my ankle cried out. I almost forgot that I'd hurt it.

"Well, if your intentions are honorable…" I started, not able to help myself. It didn't make much sense to me. I wanted some answers. He looked at me while taking the bright jacket back off.

"Oh, they are. Most definitely." he said, his voice light again.

I lifted my arms and bent them in a 'what the duce?" kind of way.

"Then what's the problem?" He looked off thoughtfully for a second. I rubbed my forehead, and exhaled heavily against my hand when I glided it down my face.

"There isn't one." He murmured in an almost awestruck tone. I stiffly nodded once, and tightened my lips in a 'duh' fashion. He looked at me again. "You've convinced me. Put her in the room next to mine." He said, now picking up his brown leather jacket. It looked much better against his dark brown shirt than the bright red did- in fact, that had looked a bit silly.

"Alright." I murmured, almost done with the dishes. I bit my lip, and watched him beginning to take off the brown jacket. "The brown one looks better," I blurted, unable to stop myself. Why is it hard to actually _not_ speak to him right now? We argue, like, 95% of the time, anyway. He looked at me, surprised I actually said something about it. "I saw you were trying to choose between them." I informed quickly, seeing his strange look.

He nodded, and straightened the jacket, leaving the buttons unbuttoned.

"Thank you," he said. He continued before I got to say 'you're welcome'. "but I was already going to choose it."

I scowled.

Asswipe.

"It wasn't a compliment." I murmured, still looking him. He looked at me sharply. I returned my gaze to the plates. "More of like an obvious fact."

He snorted. "So, you're trying to say that I don't look pleasant in the other jacket?" he said this sarcastically, but when he chuckled breathily at the end, I knew he was actually worried.

Ha; poor boy's star-struck crazy about Sophia.

"Maybe." I shared, and smirked when he grunted from frustration. I began to walk to the door, and hissed when I moved to fast. Arthur looked at me, his eyebrows raised.

"What's wrong?"

I glared at him. Should I even bother? It's not like he'd listen, or even take me seriously. I sighed, and scratched my hip gently, not wanting to scrape my skin from the tough, poor clothing. Arthur really knows how to pop a question, eh? I inhaled deep breaths until I was starting to feel tingly, trying so hard to calm down.

"I sprained my ankle in the forest earlier."

He chuckled, making me grind my teeth from both my anger towards him and the pain in my ankle.

"Arthur, you left me alone in the middle of the forest while you went off with Aulfric and Sophia-"

"_Lady_ Sophia-"

"Arthur!" I exclaimed highly. Is he really going there? He sighed, and tousled his hair. He looked like he wanted to scream at me, but he inhaled a couple of deep breaths instead, his eyes closed. He was in that 'scary calm' mode…

Wait.

No, it's just regular, old calm…

Wow. Who taught him anger management skills overnight? He needs to direct me to them. After a couple of awkward seconds, he cleared his throat. I was still upset at the fact that he didn't apologize, but really, what would I have expected? I would expect an apology from a mature, thoughtful, kind man. Arthur's none of those- including 'man'.

"Well, you got back safe. S'not like you were hurt-" He paused, and looked me in the eyes. I narrowed my eyes just a bit, and watched the uneasiness in his clear blue orbs.

We then entered into an accidental competition.

I started thinking about how angry I felt when I'd seen him almost all the way out of the forest when I turned around. I know that what I did was a bit… too much, but I knew that he probably would've abandoned me anyway. He always found a way to degrade and embarrass me somehow.

I could've been hurt. Even though I overreacted just a bit (and I mean just a BIT. That snake was damn scary-looking), I actually could've been hurt by that snake. Or eaten by a wandering bear. Or kicked by a deer. Or chased by a velociraptor.

I could've been kidnapped by that bandit who ran into the woods.

I could've gotten lost. Just because I've gone into the woods a few times, it didn't mean that I instantly knew it like the back of my hand. Arthur's known the woods for years. I've only been here for about two months.

As I thought more and more into why exactly I was angry at him, I found more and more ways. The fact that I could come up with a list of how and why I was mad at him made me even angrier.

My eyes narrowed into even tighter slits, and my eyebrows scrunched together slightly. The death glare I was giving Arthur may as well have been me slapping him- he even winced.

Exactly.

He finally huffed, and turned his head, ending the stare-down. He rubbed his jaw, and moaned gruffly, his hand moving to shield his eyes. He slid it down his face in a frustrated action. I almost felt bad for him, but the keyword in that sentence is _almost_.

"How'd you hurt your…" he trailed off. I sighed.

"Ankle." I said, rolling my eyes. I may as well let it go. I'm fairly used to Arthur treating me like gum on the back of an old boot. I am too sensitive about that.

He cleared his throat.

"Yeah."

"I was running, and tripped on a loose root."

It was his turn to give me a questioning look.

"Why were you running?"

I gulped.

"To return to you, of course. I knew you'd have my head for being late. I already have enough work as it is from this morning's incident." I muttered quickly, opening the door. There was no way I was telling him that I'd accidentally hurt myself because of a snake. But what was wrong with it? It could've been poisonous, and I wasn't gonna chance dying in the forest by myself from a stupid, slimy reptile! A sprained ankle was way better than an unbeating heart. I had to get Sophia settled in anyway, so hopefully he'd accept my rushed answer.

I didn't stick around to see if he would, nevertheless.

* * *

**And we're done! Thanks for reading. Please review/favorite/follow if you can! Sorry about the wait. I've changed the update date to every other Sunday for various reasons- yeah, sorry about that, but it'll help me out, and you'll still be getting chapters, so...yep. See ya in two weeks!**


End file.
